The Boy with all the Power
by browniydgal
Summary: Post POA. Harry becomes adopted by Snape! Harry Potter is discovered near death while at his uncles, by none other than Snape. Is Harry a Mage or an extremely powerful wizard? Voldemort returns!
1. Chapter 1: Living with the Dursley's

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, wish it was then I'd be rich and beautiful and famous!

**Chapter 1**

**Living with the Dursley's**

It was a quiet day on Privet Drive for most of the occupants. The weather lately had been smoldering hot. Few of the residents ever ventured out of their homes due to the heat. The few people that did could always be seen with sweat dripping off of their perfectly normal faces, fighting with some sort of thick paper or the like, attempting to fan themselves.

You could walk through the neighborhood, hearing television programs on conserving water and first aid safety on keeping cool, children begging their parents to go swimming or for ice creams. You could walk to the local playground on the cooler evenings and hear children laughing and playing. Swinging on the swings, spinning on the merry-go-round, bouncing up and down on the sea-saw, or climbing on the jungle gym was where you could find most children. As many of us know however, there is always at least one exception to everything.

If one of the neighbors ever happened to walk by number 4 on Privet Drive, they may have seen or heard the show that the Dursley's put on as an act for their neighbors. Pretending to be as much of a normal, and proper, loving British family as possible. They could hear Petunia Dursley dotting on her dear little 'Duddy-kins', or Vernon Dursley telling his 'Little Man' how proud he was. However, no one was ever allowed to hear anything that went on concerning one little boy, the Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter. For in their eyes, he was anything _but_ normal, and this is where we find young Harry, on a hot day like today.

"**Boy get in here**! _**NOW**_!!" screamed Vernon Dursley as he thought to himself, 'We should have just taken the little burden of a whelp to an orphanage, or left him in a back alley somewhere.' He never could tolerate his nephew, or the freakish things he did or that abnormal world he was a part of.

'We are a normal, proper, British family! We would surely be shunned, should the neighbors or the rest of Surrey find out about the boy!' Petunia often thought.

In fact, if one walked into the Dursley's neat and proper home, they would see an immaculately clean home, with pictures from wall to wall of a plump blond boy around the age of thirteen maybe fourteen in the most recent, and his loving, adoring, proud mother and father. No one would assume that there was in fact another being living at Number FourPrivet Drive. Not especially another young boy.

Harry Potter, the Dursley's nephew, wanted nothing more in life than to be normal and loved. However it just wasn't meant to be. He was in fact a _wizard_. You think that he may have been considered normal in the wizarding world, yet that was not the case either.

Harry Potter was anything but ordinary. When he was just around a year old, his parents were murdered by a madman. A dark wizard, feared by many, that called himself Lord Voldemort. It is believed that Harry was protected by his mothers' love, when she gave her very life to protect her only son. As Voldemort attempted to kill Harry as well, by means of the killing curse (also known as the Avada Kedavra), he was somehow saved and the curse itself impacted the baby boy's forehead and rebounded on the dark wizard, destroying him. At the age of thirteen, he had so far saved the philosopher's stone, killed a basilisk -in turn saving his best friend's sister, learned the Patronus charm in a few short months, and saved his godfather from over a hundred horrid creatures, called dementors.

Even in the muggle world, Harry was not viewed as normal. His relatives made sure of that. They constantly reminded him of how much of a freak he was, especially compared to their precious Duddykins. They worked him harder than the busiest house elves, starved him, abused him, and made sure he was as miserable as possible.

In fact to even the other people of the neighborhood he was far from normal, the Dursley's made sure of that as well. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley made sure that everyone on Privet Drive was told that their nephew - 'the boy', currently attended St. Brutus' school, which was a boarding school for incurably criminal boys.

Harry was currently outside pulling the weeds out of the flower bed when he heard his uncle calling for him. "_Great what did I do now_?" Harry asked himself as he carefully tried to stand without aggravating the fractured bones he was sure he had acquired over the last week.

Until this summer his uncle had never physically beaten him, save for an occasional backhand or items thrown at him. In the last week since he had arrived from Kings Cross, he had been physically beaten for punishment _three_ times. Only one of which he knew what it was for. His uncle had been drinking and was overly intoxicated each time.

As Harry made his way into the kitchen from the side of the house where he had been weeding, he tried not to show any pain, as that was sure to invoke another 'punishment' as his uncle called them.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he entered the back door. He was careful not to look his uncle in the face, he was often told that he was not worthy, and that freaks weren't to be treated as civil people.

"**What do you mean by coming in tracking in that entire filth this house Boy!**_**?**_" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry could smell the liquor from the time he stepped foot in the back door.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I was out back doing the chores on my list as asked. I'll clean it up right away sir, I promise!" Harry tried to explain.

"**Don't you dare try to turn this around on me **_**Boy!**_** I'll teach you some manners yet! Look at you, outside on a sunny day like today, trying to get the neighbors to notice you eh? Hoping for some sympathy? Ha! Too bad, they all know what kind of a delinquent you are and are well aware to stay away from the likes of you**_**!**_" Vernon screeched, right as his hand came down on the side of Harry's head.

Harry stumbled back and threw his arms over his head for protection. Little good it did, as his uncle's blows continued. Harry cowered down and tried not to cry out as Uncle Vernon repeatedly pounded him in many of the same areas where the bones were already fractured.

He started feeling dizzy from all the pain, and lost his balance, falling to the kitchen floor. His uncle continued to kick him; anywhere he could land his foot.

"Please sir, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Harry pleaded to no avail.

That seemed to anger Uncle Vernon further as he drew his foot back and kicked Harry square in his ribs. Harry took a sharp intake of breath and cried out as he felt his ribs break. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe well. His breaths were shallow and he whimpered in pain.

Uncle Vernon must have thought he learned his lesson because he ended his assault.

"That will teach you. Now clean this blood and filth up boy before your Aunt gets back from the market! And if you so much as TRY to write those bloody freaks of yours about what's going on, you'll regret the day you were born!" With that he turned and stalked out leaving his nephew in a bloody, muddy pile on the floor in the kitchen.

Harry knew that something was wrong. He was having trouble breathing more than usual after his beatings. There was nothing to be done though, he knew he was not allowed to do magic outside of school. Even if he could he didn't know any charms or spells that may help and everything but his wand, map, invisibility cloak, and hand-me-down clothes from Dudley were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs. He knew his uncle well enough to know that he always held good on his threats so there was no need to ask for help from anyone from the wizarding world, not that his pride would allow him to do so anyways.

He was finally able to gather his bearings enough to stand, trying his best to ignore the terrible pain all over his body. This was his forth beating in a week and he had been allowed four measly meals, usually consisting of sandwich crusts, discarded pan drippings and bread, or old rotten fruit or vegetables, and water.

He immediately gathered a bucket of water, a mop, and the floor cleaner and began trying to clean the floor of the kitchen. After two hours and six buckets of clean water he felt his relatives would be satisfied. He figured while he was there he might as well empty the trash bin. Upon taking the lid off he noticed the rest of the lunch that Dudley had thrown on the floor in a tantrum because it wasn't what he wanted. Harry's stomach was in so many knots from being hungry that the simple meal of roast beef sandwich and chips made his mouth water and his stomach growl with hunger from lack of food for the last two days.

He quickly glanced in the den to make sure his uncle was not watching and took the sandwich and chips out of the bin to shove them in his pocket to eat as soon as he got to his room.

"**What do you think you are doing boy!**_**?**_" Uncle Vernon's angered voice roared from the doorway.

"N-n-nothing s-sir, I was just going to empty the trash bin_._" Harry tried to explain.

"**Why you lying, ungrateful, little brat! When I say no food that's what I mean NO FOOD!! And here you are stealing from the trash like a common mutt**_**!**_" Uncle Vernon was purple faced and shaking with rage by this point. His voice was low and he had a menacing look in his eyes, and that is what scared Harry more than the yelling.

' _How dare this little whelp disobey him and go digging through and stealing food from the trash bin?!_' Vernon thought.

"You want to act like a common mutt, I'll treat you like a common mutt!" Vernon grumbled, and with that he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and threw him out the back door.

Harry paled and shook with fear. What was his Uncle going to do to him? Surely not leave him outside, or beat him again? Harry knew that the fence surrounding the entire back garden was high enough that no passersby would be able to see or help him.

Uncle Vernon followed him out before Harry could think another single thought about what was going to happen. His Uncle headed straight for the tap, grabbed that water hose and turned the water on.

"Time for the mutt to have a bath_,_" he told him with an evil grin. He sprayed Harry with the water and the most pressure he could get.

The water was cold but in the smoldering summer heat it was not unbearable. The force of the water pressure hitting him in the face, in his broken ribs, and on his sunburned areas is what made Harry draw back whimper in pain. Seeing this, his uncle just laughed evilly.

After his 'bath' he laid out in the garden for hours on his uncles orders. He eventually lost consciousness and came to around midnight.

When Harry woke, he was immediately startled to find himself tied to a post with a bowl of water, and a bowl of what looked like mush next to him. He immediately guzzled the water down. He sniffed the mush and it smelled of rotten meat. "_No way am I touching that no matter how hungry I get._" He told himself.

He saw Aunt Petunia looking out the window at him later that morning and thought if he called to her she may let him in to use the toilet. Harry figured if he was allowed in to use the loo then he could get his fill of water while he was there.

"Aunt Petunia, I need to use the toilet," he called to her.

"Tough, you'll have to go in the garden, you should have thought about that before you tried to steal that food!" She called back.

After the third day of being tied up in the back garden, Harry hurt all over, was filthy, couldn't breathe well, and knew he had a high fever. He wondered if he'd make it back to Hogwarts and his friends or die first. Did anyone even care?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over some preparations for the upcoming school year when he heard the floo. He turned to see the face of Remus Lupin, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in the flames.

"Why hello Remus, how are you? To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, holding out a tin of sherbet lemons.

"No thank you headmaster, may I come through?" Asked Lupin, obviously something was on his mind.

"Of course, of course my dear boy!"

The former professor's head disappeared and within a moment his whole body reappeared through the green flames.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit my dear boy? Tea?" the headmaster asked.

The headmaster motioned for Lupin to take a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"No thank you, well Albus..." He began in a worried tone. "I am worried about Harry. I have been aware for some time now that he is not treated very well at his relatives. However I've never been able to convince him of telling me what really goes on..." Remus tried to explain. "His friends, namely Ron and Hermione have told me before, that they always end up sending him food because his family doesn't feed him well. They have also seen stray bruises on his face every now and again. I have also received a letter from both stating that they too, are very worried about Harry."

"Neither have heard from him since they departed Kings Cross, and said that his Uncle was looking extremely angry about something when he picked him up." There was honest concern in the werewolf's eyes. "Ron said that Harry sent his owl, Hedwig, to stay the summer with him because he was worried his uncle would do something to harm her. I've tried to write Harry myself but have received no reply. Is there any way we could send someone to check on him?" He asked, finally looking up to meet the old headmaster's eyes.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. He was sitting at his desk with his hands steepled under his chin. Remus could see the concern in the old man's face as well. Whatever was going on with Harry, he was sure it wasn't good, though he prayed that he was wrong.

After a moment of thinking Dumbledore replied "If Harry is not answering any of his correspondence, and Sirius has said that he has received no reply as well, than something indeed is wrong. I just hope that it is nothing too serious my dear boy. For, Harry is as important to this war as he is to all of us."

He thought for a moment longer before saying more. "I shall indeed send someone to check on him to at least assess the situation. You can count on that, and thank you my friend for bringing this to my attention." He told the werewolf.

"I shall let you know as soon as we have checked, in the meantime try to worry yourself my boy; Mr. Potter is a strong young man."

Lupin bid the headmaster good day and went to prepare himself for the full moon the next night.

Severus Snape was in his dungeon lab, tying to perfect the post cruciatus potion he had developed, when the headmaster knocked at the door.

"**Enter**" Snape called.

The headmaster swept in and transfigured one of the stools into a cozy chintz arm chair, and sat waiting for the potions master to finish what he was doing.

Snape scowled at Dumbledore while his back was turned. It was never a good sign when Albus came and sat waiting for him to finish. It always meant that there was some important or dangerous job that needed doing that only Severus himself could accomplish by the use of his spying experience. It was never something Severus enjoyed doing.

After adding the powdered unicorn horn and the salamander eyes, he stirred four times clockwise and three times counter clockwise before turning to the headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster is there something I can help you with?" He scowled.

Albus would have chuckled at the predictable face the potions master always wore if not for the severity of the situation.

"Yes actually, but please listen to what I have to say before you object_,_" he waited while the potions master sat. "It has been brought to my attention that young Mr. Potter has not been corresponding with anyone. Not even his godfather."

He then held up his hand to forestall the potion masters remarks. "He has sent his owl to stay with the Weasley's for the summer out of fear of his Uncle _harming_ her. I am worried for his safety and have been informed that it is possible Mr. Potter is being mistreated." He waited and took in the snide look on Severus' face.

At the lack of further information coming from the headmaster, Severus Snape took this as his cue.

"**That impertinent **_**boy**_** is leeching you all for attention again!! It is impossible, that child is spoiled rotten! He probably didn't get to have the latest whatever is popular these days and is going around brooding looking for more attention! He has you all wrapped around his finger! What am I to do about it anyways? I can't even stand the arrogant brat!**"

"Well as I said it is just a suspicion my boy, but we do need someone to check it out..." Albus began, only to be interrupted by an irate Severus Snape.

"_**No! **_I will not go Albus! It is a waste of time, he will probably have them waiting on him hand and foot! Besides why not send Minerva or the werewolf or someone else?" He scolded while he paced.

"Severus, my boy, I need someone who will be impartial to the boy. I need to know the truth. He is the safest from Death Eaters and the like while living with his relatives; they provide him with the protection from Lily. If I send someone such as Minerva, who was against him being there in the first place, if he even has a scratch on him she will try to bring him back. As for Remus, tomorrow night is the full moon. I am afraid you know how the wolf in him gets around this time. I would like to go myself, however being the headmaster of the school, I'm afraid that's just not possible. Therefore, the best option is to send you. Who else can I count on to for the truth of the situation? From knowing your past and how you were raised, I have no doubt that if Mr. Potter is indeed being mistreated that I can count on you to do the right thing. If his is well then at least we can all stop worrying." Albus concluded.

Snape scowled and sighed, he knew he had lost the battle. "Alright, I will go Albus, but if that boy is in perfectly good condition, which I'm sure he is, he will regret the day he stepped foot in this school, and not even you will stop me." With that he turned back to his potion and continued to work hoping the headmaster would see himself out.

As Dumbledore turned to leave he spoke,

"I hope that you are right Severus, and please don't mention this to anyone as of yet, if Minerva, Sirius or even Molly found out I'm afraid they would beat you there. Please report to me as soon as you return."

Severus Snape never could tolerate the Potter brat. He was just as self-centered, arrogant, spoiled, and annoying as his father. Snape finished up his potion, bottled it and stashed it on his shelf. He knew the Dark Lord wasn't gone. It was just a matter of time before he showed his ugly snake-like face again. So he was preparing for that time while he had the chance.

He cleaned up his work area, grabbed his summer cloak, cursed Potter under his breath and made his way to the apparition point just beyond the wards of the school.

He apparated to a wood line just off of Privet Drive, and disillusioned himself with a quick spell. It was just past nightfall, and in the dark he wondered how he was supposed to tell which house was Potter's. '_All the bloody houses looked exactly alike. Blasted muggles_,' he thought. He did admire them for their neatness; however he could never understand why they had to always make everything so similar.

Once he was close enough he could see the numbers on the houses. He found number four a little ways down on the street. Most of the houses had lights flickering inside from what the muggles called a 'teevee' whatever that was. He had heard others speaking of them. He snuck up to number four making sure to stick to the shadows. '_Why can't the ungrateful brat just let me have some peace for once_?' Snape wondered. He tried the door and found it locked, but could hear voices coming from deep within the house. He cast a simple masking spell that would allow him to perform magic without being detected by the department for underage wizardry, after all he was at the house of an underage student and the last thing he needed was the ministry popping in on him.

He cast a quick 'Alohamora' charm on the door and eased his way inside. Once he got in the house he found three people in the den, watching some box with moving pictures in it. '_This must be the teevee thing I heard about_' he thought. The males were sitting on the sofa. The overly large walrus looking man must be the boy's uncle. There was a smaller version of this man, about the size of a baby whale. Snape felt grossed out just by looking at them. The boy was blonde and was laughing and poking his father saying "_Hey Dad look did you see that_?!" to show him something on the box. Over to the other side of the den was a very petite looking woman with the mouth of a horse, admiring her son and husband. '_Hmmph, she looks nothing like Lily_' he thought to himself.

The potions master looked around the house, and noticed how neat and tidy it was. If he didn't know any better he would think it was cleaned by a house elf, or at least a couple of house elves. He looked around the walls and noticed pictures of the boy that was currently sitting on the couch, and his parents. There was not a one of Potter though. Did he have the right house? He looked around a moment and then felt a magical signature coming from the stairs. He walked over and started to go up but it got fainter, so he turned back around. That's when he noticed that the signature seemed to be coming from the cupboard under the stairs.

He opened the cupboard after unlocking and quietly pulling the boards off of it, and stopped stock still in his tracks. This could _**NOT**_ be what it looked like. Surely not! In the cupboard was Potter's trunk. Over beside the trunk was a small cot, just big enough for a house elf, with ratty blankets sitting folded on top of it. He noticed something small written on the wall and cast a 'lumos' with his wand to see what it was. He then noticed that written in crayon, over on the wall beside a box that was nearly covering it were the words 'Harry's Room'. It seemed to have been written by a child no older that 5 or 6. When he took a step further in, a grotesque smell assaulted his nostrils. It smelled of sickness, blood, and other bodily fluids. There was also a small broken car, a broken watch, and the tip of a red crayon, and what appeared to be a few broken toy soldiers. After seeing this Severus knew that the Headmaster's suspicions were right on target. He quietly shrunk Potter's trunk and stowed it in his pocket. This was not good. He had to find the boy and see what was going on.

He quickly made his way up the stairs to the bedrooms. There were five doors. The first was a bathroom, the second the master bedroom. The third was a guest bedroom so he figured the other had to be either Potter's or the cousins. He opened the door and his eyes were overloaded by enormous amounts of muggle toys. At first he relaxed knowing this must be Potter's room the spoiled brat. Then he noticed a sign on the back of the door that said "DUDLEY'S ROOM". '_Fat oaf of a child probably needs it to know how to spell his own name_' he thought. Then when realization hit, he started to panic slightly. The only other door he saw was just past the stairs. It had five locks on the _outside_ of the door. He assumed at first that it was a storage room.

The feared Potions Master took a deep breath and gulped as he approached the door. He was a brave man, yes that was true, but he was no fool. He knew the chances of finding Potter in that room were great. That's what worried him. Potter was after all supposed to be 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Golden Boy', and 'The Savior of The Wizarding World', if something happened to him the whole world was in trouble.

He quickly cast an 'Alohamora' on the locks and quietly opened the door, afraid of what he might find. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding when he didn't see the boy. That didn't make him feel too much better though. The room was just about in shambles. The bed looked to be not much more than pile of old wood with a flat lumpy mattress, and rags for cover. The desk in the corner had one of the legs broken and leaned to the side. The wardrobe looked as if it should have been burned centuries ago. The rest of the room was filled with broken toys here and there. Over in the corner was Potter's owl cage. Empty and clean as if it hadn't been used in a couple of weeks. Then again it from what the Headmaster had told him, it hadn't.

He noticed the window nailed shut and walked over. The window overlooked the back garden. When he looked down to the ground, his heart stopped. Just off the back of the house, was the still form of a dark haired boy with lying in a heap on the ground. He was tied to a pole with a rope, and it seemed as if some of his limbs were at odd angles.

With his heart racing, he ran through the house and out the back door, not caring who heard him. Even if this was Potter, no child, or adult for that matter, deserved to be in that condition (except maybe true followers of the Dark Lord, and of course the creature himself.)

He reached the back garden and found Harry. He slowly rolled him over and noticed that the boy was unconscious and he was burning up. He ran a diagnostic spell and learned that Potter had at least one broken arm, a broken wrist, and broken leg, and from the sound of his breathing some broken ribs, as well as a concussion. It was a risk to move him but if he didn't he was sure to die.

Just as he was getting ready to pick the boy up, the uncle came storming out the back door shaking with rage. Evidently Snape's disillusion charm had expired.

"_**What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are to just come running through my house and into my garden? Put that boy down this instant, he is being punished! The filthy little freak!**_" He bellowed.

"_**You're one of them aren't you? I told that boy not to contact you freaks if he knew what was good for him. That's why I destroyed all of his letters!**_" Dursley continued still purple in the face.

Snape was furious.

"_You are lucky I must get him medical attention before he dies! This is not over Dursley I will be back, mark my words, and when I do come back you all will suffer__**!**_"

With all the yelling Harry opened his eyes.

"Pr 'fs 'er?" he asked; his eyes gaunt, clouded and sunken.

"_Shh _Potter, I'm taking you back to Hogwarts_._" He tried to sooth.

He didn't like Potter but he knew what it was like to be beaten almost to death. He had returned to school like that himself a few times when he was younger; thanks to that bastard of a father of his. The Dursley's had cowered back over to the back doorway and were huddling in terror.

"M' stuff" Harry croaked.

"I've got your trunk Potter_._" The potions master replied.

"M' wand, cl-oak, map...ro'om un'er lose boar' un'er bed_._" Harry tried to explain.

"Do they know about it?" He asked the boy.

"No_,_" was the reply he received from the weak child.

"Then do not worry Mr. Potter. It will be taken care of. For now we need to get you to Poppy," and with that Harry lost consciousness and Severus took off to the other side of the wards surrounding Privet Drive and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

He ran as fast as he was able without harming Harry too much. Once he entered the castle he took of straight toward the hospital wing. He passed Nearly Headless Nick in the corridor and commanded "_**Get the Headmaster, tell him to meet me in the infirmary! Now!**_" The ghost of Gryffindor took off through the ceilings and walls, and Snape continued on to the infirmary.

"_**POPPY**_!!" He called as he entered the wing.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office to see what was so important when she caught sight of him placing Harry Potter on the closest bed.

Pomfrey's hand went flying up to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh my lord, Severus what happened?!" She asked as she started tending to her patient.

"His _family__**,**_" he sneered. "From what little I've been able to tell, he has several broken bones, an infection, a concussion, a possible punctured lung, and he's been starved_._"

Just then the Headmaster came rushing in. He took one look at the boy and put his head in his hands.

"I've failed him," he sighed gravely. "I was supposed to keep him safe...just look at him now. Will he make it Poppy?"

She finished up running diagnostic spells on the poor boy and fed him several potions that Severus had retrieved from her stores.

"It's a matter of time Albus. He's in for a rough night. He has a broken arm, both wrists are broken, one of his legs, and one of his ankles, several ribs, one of which punctured his left lung, two mild concussions, a fever from infection (some of these have been broken probably since the day he got home), he's been starved..." She told them gravely. "He wouldn't of made it another hour if Severus hadn't of found him. I've given him skele-grow, blood replenisher, nourishment potion, restorative draught, tissue restorer for his lung, fever reducer, and a low dose of pain potion. I can't give him more or the others will not work. All we can do now is keep an eye on his condition and pray for the best." She informed them. "How could those horrible muggles do this to such a sweet boy?"

"Severus I need you to tell me everything that happened." Albus requested.

"Of course Headmaster." Severus led the way out of the hospital wing after the headmaster made sure Poppy would stay with Harry.

They approached the stone gargoyles "Sour Patch Straws_,_" the headmaster stated, and the gargoyles jumped aside to reveal the moving staircase. They entered the office and Dumbledore conjured a tea service with chocolate biscuits.

After both men fixed themselves a cup of tea, Severus turned to his old mentor and stated "You wish to know the details of Mr. Potter's situation?"

"Yes, yes of course my dear boy. You'll have to excuse me; this is quite an upsetting discovery_._" He explained.

"Would you like a calming drought Albus?" Severus asked pulling out a vile of the potion.

"No no, not at the moment, keep it handy though, I may need it after you're done_._" He sighed.

"Of course headmaster_,_" Severus replied.

Snape recounted the tale of what happened that night from the time he entered Number Four Privet Drive, till the time he reached the hospital with the boy. Half way through his telling, when he told the part about the cupboard under the stairs, the headmaster requested the calming drought. Severus was truly glad he accepted. Dumbledore had an infuriated look in his eyes, one that chilled Severus to the bone. An angry Dumbledore is not something he would like to come across. However, he would make an exception for the Dursley's.

"Oh yes, Albus I almost forgot; Potter mentioned something about his wand, the invisibility cloak, and a map? Being under a lose floorboard under his bed -if you want to call it that. He said the Dursley's do not know about it. It seems he was able to hide those items on himself until he could deposit the items in that location. Rather a stroke of luck the impertinent brat thought of doing that. His Owl cage also needs to be picked up. I have his trunk here." Severus took the shrunken trunk out of his pocked and placed it on the headmaster's desk.

"Thank you Severus, I will have Dobby see that it Mr. Potter gets his trunk. I think it would be safer if you were to go back and take care of retrieving Harry's things. I'm not sure the rest of us would be able to restrain ourselves_._" With that statement, that bloody annoying twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes.

Snape stood and replied "Very well, if you will allow me leave first thing in the morning before breakfast, I will retrieve the items."

Albus nodded his agreement and Snape left.

All was still for the rest of the night in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey stayed by the unconscious boy's side in case she noticed any change in his condition. "_What kind of monsters would do this to a sweet little boy? Something will have to change_." She said to herself. "_I am sick and tired of seeing students come in here every year beaten and bruised to a pulp. There are one or two every year. If I could get a hold to those families I swear to Merlin himself that they'd regret what they do to these children._" She stated to no one in particular.

Severus Snape woke up early the next morning, knowing he had some muggles to take care of. Albus knew Severus still did not like the boy but knew that having been abused as a child himself made him unable to tolerate this behavior toward any student, not even Harry Potter. Albus had made him promise last night not to do any permanent or traceable damage to the boy's family.

Severus stood, grabbed his things and headed to his bathroom for a nice hot shower to start the day; dressing in his usual black slacks, green button down shirt, and his black summer robe afterwards.

He stepped into the sitting room of his quarters.

"Belkin!"

A moment later a house elf appeared with big gold eyes.

"Yes Master Snape sir? What can Belkin get for Master?" He asked.

Belkin was one of the older house elves that lost the family he served to the last war. He came to work at Hogwarts when the headmaster found him trying to clean the house after the attack. He took to Severus quickly because the snarky git of a potions master reminded him closely of the family he was loyal to.

"I would like a quick light breakfast, with a cup of coffee." He told the elf as he made his way to the sofa.

"Yes sir, right away Master Snape sir!" In an instant the elf was gone with a 'pop.'

A moment later a tray appeared with a cup of coffee, some lightly browned toast, and a boiled egg. On one side was a dish of blackberry marmalade and butter. "_That elf knows me too well._" He smirked to himself.

After eating Severus called the elf again "_Belkin!"_

The old house elf appeared again and asked "Yes Master Severus? What can Belkin do for Master?"

"Please return the tray to the kitchen Belkin. Once that is done please inform the headmaster that I am leaving now. That will be all_._" He informed the elf.

"Belkin will return tray for Master Potions Master and then will tell Headmaster sir, that Master is leaving". Once again the old elf was gone with a 'pop!'

Snape tucked his wand in a hidden pocket inside his robes, and with that he made his way to the apparition barrier, and disapparated to Privet Drive.

He once again placed a disillusionment charm on himself; it would do no good to be seen, and made his way to Number four. He masked his magic and cast an 'Alohamora' on the door and entered without a sound. The family of three was just entering the kitchen.

Snape made his way up to the bedroom he knew to be Potter's, making sure to cast a silencing charm on himself as to not alert the muggles to his presence before he was ready. He opened the door that was to the boy's room and was suddenly overwhelmed with memories from his own childhood.

**~~*FLASHBACK*~~**

"_**No son of mine shall even speak to a filthy mudblood, never the less befriend one**_!" Raged Tobias Snape; at his 15 year old son Severus.

He raised his hand and brought his fist down right across the poor boy's face, who was curled up in a ball in the corner trying to protect himself from his irate father.

"_**You'll stay in this room with no food 'til you write that little Mudblood and tell her exactly what a Pureblood boy such as yourself really thinks of her! Is that understood**_?!" Tobias asked as he landed a kick in the boy's rib cage.

Young Severus took a sharp intake of breath and tried not to cry out. His father hated weakness.

"_Only weak mudbloods, halfbloods, and vermin muggles show weakness boy!! You'll do good to learn that before you join our Master. He doesn't take too kindly to weak simpletons_!" He always heard.

"_Y-ye-yes sir Father_!" the boy cried.

He knew that he had to do the one thing to chase away the only true friend he had ever had at Hogwarts. He knew his father would make that batty old house elf stay and make sure it was done. He had no choice. He had to write Lily and pray to Merlin that she was nice enough to allow him to explain when he got back to Hogwarts.

Young Severus cried himself to sleep that night; the first and last time that he had allowed himself to cry for a while. His father was right about one thing. It did no good to show weakness.

**~~*END FLASHBACK*~~**

Severus shook his head clear of all the horrid memories of his own childhood. He had a job to do, that was it. He noiselessly hovered the bed out of the way and pulled up the loose floorboard. True to his word, there was Potter's wand, cloak, and an empty bit of parchment; which looked suspiciously like the same Potter had last year when he had caught him out after curfew. As well as half a sandwich, a cup of water, and a chocolate frog. He gathered the owl cage as well and shrunk and placed the items in his pockets and quickly left the room in search of the Dursley's.

He found the Dursley's, well the man and the boy, in the sitting room, eyes glued to that 'teevee' thing again. He removed the disillusionment charm and the silencing charm. He found Lily's sister in the kitchen placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

She suddenly noticed the stranger in her house and screamed, dropping a dish and shattering it in the process.

"_**V-V-VERNON!! He he- HE'S BACK!! That freak that took the boy is back**_!!" Petunia Dursley screeched.

Vernon came barreling into the kitchen, purple faced and livid.

"_**YOU**_!!" he yelled. "_**Get out of my house! You are not welcome here nor anyone else of your **__kind!" _ He bellowed.

"Oh yes, you made us well aware of that by your treatment of Mr. Potter." Snape calmly stated, although his fierce eyes icy tone said otherwise. It took everything in his power not to use an Unforgivable on these miserable bloody muggles.

"_You_._._" he rounded on Petunia. "_You _are Lily's sister, her own blood. Do you think _she_ would have treated your fat oaf of a son there the same way _you_ have treated _hers_?" He asked.

Petunia paled considerably at the mention of her deceased sister.

"_**Get out of my house this instant you freak!**_" Vernon roared all the while looking like he was about to have a stroke and shaking with rage.

The Potions Master smirked.

"Oh I will, but not before I teach you a lesson. You see, I myself am not very fond of Mr. Potter, but what you have done is beyond even my capabilities. I was however very fond of his mother. Why you remember me don't you _Tunia_?" He asked in a sweet voice, as he smirked; using Lily's nickname for her sister. If possible she paled even further, finally remembering her sister speaking of the 'Death Eater in training' as she once spoke of him.

"In fact, in revenge for your treatment of Lily's son, I shall let you feel everything that boy has felt at your hands for the last thirteen years. Every pain, be it physical, emotional, or mental, that you have cast upon that boy, will be felt by the caster for the next five years." He informed them.

"No matter how much you eat, you will feel the hunger, no matter how many muggle medicines you take, you will feel the pain, no matter the comfort, you will feel the hate. Just be glad that it is I here instead of Lily or James themselves. _They_ would not be so generous_._"

With that to think of Severus Snape raised his wand.

"_**ACIOS EXIMUS FELIUS!**_!" He bellowed neatly flourishing his wand.

Once the incantation was finished a braid of red, dark purple, and white light shot from the man's wand. It encircled all three of the Dursleys, who were cowering away. The light seemed to split. The white light entered the boy, the red into the woman, and the dark purple into the beefy man.

Petunia at once grabbed her stomach and reached for the fridge. Vernon started apologizing and begging the voices to stop, and the boy grabbed the side of his ribs in pain.

Satisfied with the results, the Potions Master replaced the disillusionment charm on himself and left Privet Drive to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus entered the castle and removed the charm, as he headed for the headmaster's office. He reached the stone gargoyle and gave the password -"_licorice wands_", and rode the stair case up to the office. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door opened.

Albus was sitting at his desk, with a dim twinkle in his eyes. He was obviously not pleased at the situation but glad it had been taken care of. He thought of young Harry as a grandson and the thought of what his relatives had done to him made his blood boil.

"Ahh Severus, just in time I see. Did you accomplish your goal?" He asked, eyes twinkling madly.

"Yes Headmaster, I retrieved Mr. Potter's possessions, and dealt with the Dursley's accordingly." He informed his boss.

"Ah yes, nothing to drastic I hope my dear boy? After all we do not need the ministry to get involved at this moment in time."

"No sir Albus, only a taste of what they truly deserve".

The headmaster's eyes bore into his and he knew that the old man knew what he had done. The spell itself was a borderline dark spell. If used in the wrong way I could cause severe consequences.

The headmaster shook his head. He was not pleased but understood. That was the least of what anyone else would have done so he supposed he should be grateful that it was done by Severus.

"Would you like some tea my boy? Or would you like to head to breakfast?" He asked the dour potions master.

"I think I shall return Mr. Potter's things to the hospital wing and then join the staff for breakfast." Severus replied.

"Very well my boy, and thank you for taking care of this little situation for us. It saddens me to think of what would have happened otherwise." He stated gravely. With that Snape stood and left the headmaster's office.

* * *

Ok, Wow 12 whole pages. I say not bad for starters. However it is YOUR opinion that counts. So with that said, please take a minute out of your schedule to review. Thanks :-)

Also to those of you who are reviewing as anonymous because you do not have an account here if you would like a reply then go to my info page and send me a message, or email me at the address on my page I cannot reply if you don't


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Disclaimer: again... not mine and wishing it was.

Chapter 2:

**Recovery**

Harry felt like he was living in a land of fog. His head was all cloudy, he could not think of where he was, or what had happened. Was he dead? The last thing he remembered his uncle had tied him out in the back yard with only one bowl of water a day, and the same bowl of sickening rancid meat. Harry refused to eat the meat knowing it would just make him sick. By this time it had mold and maggots all over it. He was surprised that the other stray animals hadn't tried to eat it. He guessed by the shape he was in he must have been a real life scarecrow.

His uncle came out back and hosed him off daily, but also kicked and beat him more upon seeing the meat untouched.

"You'll eat that or nothing boy!" He told him each time.

By the fourth day of laying out back with nothing to keep him alive but water, and all the beatings, he lost consciousness and soiled himself thereafter.

* * *

Lying there, Harry thought he must be dead. Though if he was dead why was he still in pain? '_Surely dead people don't feel pain_,' he thought. He lay there longer trying to figure out what had happened when he started to hear voices that sounded far off through his foggy brain.

Snape entered the hospital wing to deliver the potions that Madam Pomfrey had asked him to brew. He did not see the matron anywhere.

"Poppy! I have you're potions." He called. "Where are you woman?!"

He checked her office and did not find her. He saw Potter lying over on the hospital bed and became confused. How could he have been so wrong about the boy's upbringing? How could Potter after being raised like that still be the arrogant, self-centered carbon copy of his father?

"_You have not made it any easier on him have you_?" A voice inside his head asked.

"_If you hadn't of always been the snarky greasy git of a potions master to him then maybe he'd show you more respect and you'd see the real Harry Potter and not the image of James._" The voice said again.

Snape shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. Where were they coming from anyways? He didn't like that brat because of his know it all, 'I'm better than everyone else' attitude, not just because of his father, he constantly told himself.

After not seeing Pomfrey he turned to the potions cabinet to put away the vials of potions when he heard a groan and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and noticed Potter trying to move his arms. They were bandaged up from where the medi-witch could only heal them so far with potions because of the boys' horrid condition. He set down the vials of potions and walked over to the boys' bed. He noticed Potter's hitched breaths as if he was in pain and noticed his heart rate increase. Suddenly the boy started seizing.

"_**POPPY**_!!" He yelled, hoping that the matron could hear him. After a moment he heard her bustling out of a back room somewhere.

"_**POPPY!! COME QUICK**_!!" He called again.

"_Severus! _What in Merlin's name...OH!!" She stopped mid sentence upon seeing him trying to hold the boy still and keep him from damaging himself further.

She quickly ran over to the potions cabinet and grabbed three vials, a bright blue one, a red one, and a murky green one.

"Hold him still Severus; I have to get these in him." She informed the man.

"His temperature is way too high and is causing him to seizure, which is in turn causing the pain to worsen and his temperature to rise." She informed Snape. "I'm giving him a potion to stop the seizure, a fever reducer, and a mild pain potion. We can only hope they work_._"

They finished giving the boy his potions and the potions master asked "When do you think he will wake Poppy_?"_

"I'm not sure, hopefully not until the day after tomorrow at least. His body needs this time to try to heal. If I know Mr. Potter he will be trying to leave the minute he wakes up! Sounds like a professor I know."

Snape scoffed and scowled at the reference to himself.

"Some of us _Madam_, have more important things to do than to waste time lying around in a hospital bed!" He snapped.

She patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"I know, I know Severus, but I can't help but worry about my patients_."_

* * *

A couple of days later, sometime just before lunch, Harry started to wake. Pomfrey called the headmaster and told him the boy was waking. Moments later he entered through the floo in the infirmary and walked over to Harry's bedside.

Harry felt his head starting to clear a little, and then he noticed that he could feel his body; every aching inch of it. His head felt like it had been trampled by a heard of hippogriffs. He tried to move but it felt like his arms and legs were being weighed down. He started to panic. He heard a calm and familiar voice, one that he was glad to hear at the moment above all others; the voice of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Relax Harry, you will be fine. You are at Hogwarts now. You are safe_._" came the calm soothing voice.

"Can you open your eyes for us dear boy?" The Professor asked.

Harry tried but there was a stabbing pain in his head from the bright white of the hospital wing.

"Too...bright..." He managed to croak out.

"Poppy would you mind turning the lights down please?" Dumbledore asked. He waited a moment while she complied.

"Ok now, try again Harry_._" He coaxed.

Harry opened his eyes to see the bright blue orbs of a concerned Albus Dumbledore.

"P'-fs-er'?" He asked.

"Yes Harry, you gave us quite a scare. Professor Snape went to check on you at your relatives and found you in grave condition and brought you straight here." He told the young boy.

If Harry had of been healthy enough he would have flushed with embarrassment over being found the way he was, however grateful he was, it was still embarrassing! _'Oh no_,' he thought _'Snape found me and now he's going to announce it to the whole school that I can't even protect myself from my muggle uncle...great I can see it now. "Boy who lived afraid of muggle relatives!" just bloody wonderful'_ he thought.

As if sensing his thoughts the headmaster replied "No need to worry Harry, what happened to you will stay between you, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and myself."

"So...ry sir...I.._."_ but he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Here Harry have some water first."

Harry accepted the water greedily gulped it down.

"Whoa there Mr. Potter, slow down so you don't make yourself sick." Madam Pomfrey warned.

"Thank you sir, for everything." Harry said. "So. When do you think I can get out of here?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry my boy, you have just woken up, it is up to Madam Pomfrey however..." He started to say only to be cut off by the medi-witch herself.

"_**ABSOLUTELY NOT Mr. Potter**_! I forbid you to live that bed for the next two days at the least. You were brought to us half dead you know?" Harry cringed "I'm sorry dear, I just get so worried, I think you end up here more than any student at this school_._" She sighed.

"Ma'am I thought you were able to mend bones, what's wrong with my arms and leg? Why do I have to wear these?" He asked nodding his head to indicate the splints.

"Well Mr. Potter..." She began "when you were brought here you had several broken bones, a punctured lung, concussions, a severely high fever from infection, you were extremely dehydrated and had lost a lot of blood. We thought we might lose you at first."

Harry looked up to see that the matron had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to worry any one or to cause trouble._._." He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and flinched lightly at the touch

"Nonsense my dear boy.." came the headmasters voice, "none of it was your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for_._"

Although his voice was gentle, it was stern, letting Harry know that he truly believed what he said.

"Well back to your question Mr. Potter, when you came to us there was so much going on that we were - and still are, afraid to use too many potions on you at one time, lest your body stop responding to so much help. We gave you half a dose of skele-grow, so that the bones went back together but are still not mended all the way through, hence the muggle splints. With the pain potion, it sometimes interferes with the others we have you on so we gave you a low dose to ease it some but not enough to interfere with the other potions." She explained.

By this time exhaustion had set in on Harry's body.

"Professor? What day and time is it?" He asked.

The twinkle dulled some in the old man's eyes. "It is 11:46 am on July 23rd Mr. Potter. You were brought here on the 19th."

Harry yawned.

"Sir, when I get out of the hospital wing, where will I stay? I thought students weren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer. Will I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncles?" He asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Ahh you seem to be rather exhausted my boy, why don't you lay back and rest and we will figure things out tomorrow." It wasn't a question it was more of an 'end of discussion'. Harry didn't mind. By that time his eyes were already drifting closed anyways.

That afternoon Madam Pomfrey woke Harry to give him a dreamless sleeping drought. He had been tossing and turning in his sleep obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

Harry was thankful for the dreamless sleep that the bothersome medi-witch supplied him with. He had been having these awful nightmares. The first was about a woman by the name of Bertha Jorkins. Harry was forced to watch as she was tortured for information and killed after she was of no more use.

The second one was in a medium sized room in what looked like an old abandoned home and involved an old man dying. He couldn't really make out the form that killed him but Harry had an idea that it was Voldemort. He was the only one that made Harry's scar hurt. The creature was small, about the size of a baby or small toddler and wrapped in black robes. Wormtail, who was indeed back at Voldemorts side, after betraying his parents and framing his godfather years ago, turned the chair around. Harry had a pain erupt so sharp in his scar that it blurred his vision too much for him to make out a face. He turned to the old man and yelled "_**RUN!! HE'LL KILL YOU**_!!" but the man just stood there looking dumbfounded. Harry already knew what was coming next. Voldemort pointed his wand at the old man near the door and hissed in a strained high pitch voice "_**AVADA KADEVRA**_!" The green light shot out of the monsters wand aimed straight for the old man. Before the man even registered what was happening he dropped to the floor dead...a mask of utter terror on his face. Harry woke with his scar throbbing painfully. So he was utterly thankful to the overprotective medi-witch for waking him (even if the dream may have been about over).

Later that evening when Harry woke, his stomach started growling and he realized it had probably been almost two weeks since he had eaten real food. So far his stay at Hogwarts had consisted of a diet of water, nutrient potions, and restorative droughts. When Madam Pomfrey came by and heard his stomach growling she told him "I will get you another nutrient potion and some water, and you can try to eat a light breakfast in the morning." She left and soon returned with a vial of turquoise potion and a goblet of water.

"Drink that up and lay back and rest and I will be back later to give you some more sleeping drought to help you sleep through the night. Then in the morning we'll see about those splints and see about getting you started eating again." she informed her patient.

He laid back and relaxed thinking of everything that had happened so far this summer. He wondered if his friends were ok. It's not like them not to write. He hadn't gotten a letter from Ron or Hermione all summer. Sirius and Remus promised to write him as well, but he hadn't received any letters from them either.

The lack of letters, plus being left at his relatives' house in the first place, Harry was truly beginning to wonder if anyone other than the headmaster truly cared for him. Was what the Dursley's always told him true, was he really a 'freak that no one could care about'?

He rested and thought about his friends for a while, and then another thought struck his mind. _'I wonder what the greasy git thinks about me now. Now that he knows I'm not some spoiled and pampered little brat like he thought I was. Would he be nicer? Ha! Fat chance! Just because he may have realized he was wrong doesn't mean the cold git has a heart. Not that I would want him to pity me or anything anyways. It would just be nice if her were civil, and quit treating all Gryffindors like scum._'

Harry thought about this for a couple of more minutes and then decided to direct his thinking to more important thoughts...like where would he go when he was better? He couldn't go to the Weasley's. He was sure they wouldn't mind but he felt he would be intruding. On top of that, there was talk about some of Voldemorts old crowd getting bored and starting trouble. He was afraid that if he stayed with them he be making them a target. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't send him back to the Dursley's would he?! Surely not after the way they found him. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts, the ministry wouldn't allow that. Harry was beginning to become depressed with these thoughts when Madam Pomfrey bustled back in with sleeping drought for him.

Harry was glad to be able to get rid of these thoughts, and downed the potion in one gulp. As soon as he handed the vial back his eyes were already drifting shut. The medi-witch promptly tucked the covers in around him and ran a diagnostic spell to see how he was recovering.

His bones were almost mended, his fever was down to a more tolerable level, and his lung had healed nicely. Satisfied with the results, she turned and strode back to her office to inform the headmaster that Mr. Potter will make a full recovery and may possibly be released the next afternoon.

* * *

Severus Snape knew he was considered the snarky, greasy git of a potions master among all the students (except for a few of his slytherins). He didn't really mind. This allowed him to get from place to place quickly, and most students feared him which kept them disciplined in his presence.

Anyone who knew them, or had seen Severus Snape and Harry Potter together, knew that those two detested each other. Severus always saw Harry as a spoiled and pampered, arrogant, self-centered carbon copy of his father; James Potter. In turn Harry saw the professor as a cold hearted, greasy haired, death eater. Harry knew that Dumbledore trusted him but the Potions master was just not a pleasant person.

Severus heard the floo chime. He had warded the floo so people could not step through without his permission or without a password. The only person at this time that knew his password was the headmaster. He walked in the sitting room to find Albus stepping out of the floo and applying a cleaning charm to remove the soot from his robes.

Severus scowled. The headmaster in his living quarters, this was never a good sign.

"Something I can help you with Headmaster?" He asked through clinched teeth, in the most patient voice he could muster, although he did leave his trademark scowl in place.

The headmaster chuckled, he never was affected by any of Severus' faces but they were enough to send the students running in the opposite direction.

"Yes actually, I have come to request that you attend a meeting at my office tomorrow to help decide what should be done with Mr. Potter for the remainder of the summer_._"

"And _why_ Headmaster would I want to go to this meeting, what is the importance of me being there?" He asked the old man.

"Well my boy, it will consist of Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Potter, you and myself. I may need you there to attest to what you saw when you found Mr. Potter. We will also need to appoint a temporary guardian so that we can get control away from the Dursley's without the ministry hearing that Harry needs a new guardian. I believe Minister Fudge would do anything to get control of the 'boy who lived'. We can't allow that to happen Severus." He explained.

Severus sighed, "As much as I dislike the boy Albus...I have to agree. He simply cannot go back to his relatives, and for him to be turned over to the Minister would be just as bad if not worse. I will attend this meeting per your request Albus. Just let me know what time_._"

"Of course, I will let you know as soon as I have contacted the others_._" With that he disappeared back into the green flames through which he came.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning feeling somewhat better than he had in a while. He was still pretty sore and extremely hungry, but at least he wasn't half dead anymore.

He sat up and put his glasses on wondering how long it would be before Madam Pomfrey came to see how he was and allow him to eat. He looked over to the table beside his bed and found his wand and his invisibility cloak, and the spare parchment he knew to be the Marauder's Map. He felt himself smiling. He had been worried since he woke the first time about if he would ever see those items again. He was sure if his uncle had found them they would have been burned.

He reached over and grabbed his wand, sighing in contentment at the warm feeling he always had when holding it in his hand. He knew it was meant for him and no one else. Even if it was the brother to Voldemort's wand, as Mr. Olivander had told him this when he first purchased it, Harry was glad of the light and happy feeling he received when holding it.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled over to his bed.

"Well Mr. Potter, let's see how your bones have healed shall we?"

The Medi-witch took out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on him. A bright blue light formed around Harry's body, darker on the bones that were healed properly or had never been broken (which wasn't many), and a lighter blue around the splints.

"It seems Mr. Potter; that the bones have healed nicely. However the lighter blue indicates that although they are healed they are still weak, so you will have to be careful not to put too much pressure on them." She instructed.

"Ma'am_?..."_ Harry asked. "I thought that since they were in splints that they had to heal the muggle way, but it takes bones at least six weeks to heal themselves that way. So how are mine are healed in only a week?"

"You see Mr. Potter.." She began, "you are partially correct. The bones did need the splints to stay still and in place to heal as the muggles do. However, even though we were not able to give you enough Skele-Grow to completely heal them in one night. We were able to give you enough to speed up the healing process. You must be a strong young man Mr. Potter." She told him. "Even with the partial dose, I was still expecting it to take around two weeks to mend. I wonder if there are any healing abilities in you_._"

Harry didn't know how to answer. True he had somehow managed to heal himself once before when he was about seven. His cousin had pushed him down the stairs and he was sure his ankle was broken. He knew that his uncle would be furious if he wasn't able to complete the chores he was assigned that day, and there was no possible way they would take him to a medical center.

"Freaks don't go to Doctors, no need to waste that good money on you_!_" His uncle always told him.

So he had sat there, holding his ankle and crying for a couple of minutes begging whatever God was in charge to please not let it be broken. When he had sat down his ankle was swelling rapidly and turning blue. Not to mention that he could clearly see a bone almost sticking out of his skin.

Young Harry sat there squeezing his eyes shut thinking in his head and repeating to himself _"Please God don't let it be broken, please, please, please. It's not broken! It's not broken! It's __**NOT**__ broken_!"

Knowing it wasn't going to help, he opened his eyes and almost fainted of shock. His formally swollen, blue, and broken ankle looked just as it did before he fell. Was it just his mind playing tricks on him? He tried to stand to see how it felt. There was no pain! His ankle was healed again! He could have jumped for joy, (if he didn't think he would be heard by his family).

Harry came out of this memory hearing, "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? **MR. POTTER**! Can you hear me??" Harry quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, what did you say?" He asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed "I asked if you've ever healed yourself before Mr. Potter? Maybe, if you were scared or upset?"

Harry nodded his head "Once when I was about seven, I'm pretty sure I had broken my ankle, I was worried I would get into trouble for not finishing my chores. So I grabbed my ankle and remember thinking in my head that it couldn't be broken, and begging for it not to be. When I looked down again, it was completely normal."

"Very well then, it seems you may have some healing magic Mr. Potter, the fact that they surfaced twice already leads me to believe that one day you will be a very powerful wizard indeed. These powers don't normally begin to show themselves until a witch or wizard turns 15_._" She informed her stunned patient.

"All right Harry. Let's see about getting these splints off and getting you a light breakfast. What is the name of that house elf that has taken to you? Diddy? Doby?" she asked while removing the splints with a wave of her wand.

"Dobby." Harry replied with a smile. He really liked Dobby, even if he did get a little over excited sometimes.

"Ah yes, right then. Dobby!" the Matron called.

Within a moment a house elf with big green tennis ball sized eyes popped in.

"Oh Harry Potter sir! Dobby missed his Master Harry Potter! Poor Master Harry Potter has been sick? Ooohhhh what can Dobby do for his Master Harry Potter sir?"

The Matron smiled at Harry's discomfort and said to the over excited house elf who was bouncing on his feet "Dobby, please bring Mr. Potter a light breakfast, he is not used to eating yet so please make it as light as possible."

"Right! Dobby will do anything for Missus Nurse Pomfrey Ma'am; she fixes up his Harry Potter! Dobby will get Master Harry Potter breakfast!" and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

A moment later a tray appeared floating in front of Harry. On it there was dry toast, some apple slices, a sliced up boiled egg, and a goblet of what looked like water. Harry's stomach growled in appreciation.

He took a bite of the dry toast, which reminded him of just how hungry he was. He took a sip of the beverage.

"Mmm apple juice flavored, Dobby remembered_!_" He stated. "I wonder how pumpkin juice flavored water would taste?"

He continued to eat a few bites of his breakfast, and took another sip. Harry sputtered and choked spraying his water everywhere.

Hearing her patient choking the medi-witch came over and slapped him lightly on the back a few times

"Slow down Mr. Potter, the food is not going anywhere."

Thoroughly embarrassed he apologized "Sorry Ma'am, the water just surprised me is all the first sip was apple juice flavored, then I was wondering what pumpkin juice flavored would taste like. I wasn't it expecting it to change, so it kind of...um... surprised me and I got strangled."

Much to Harry's surprise Poppy Pomfrey laughed.

"That's all right dear; I bet it was a bit of a shock if you're not used to magic flavored water." She amended.

"_Magic _flavored_?"_ The dark haired boy inquired.

"Oh yes, you see it's not really flavored at all, it is just spelled to taste like whatever the drinker would like to taste. You must have had apple juice on your mind the first time."

Now he understood.

"I guess I did subconsciously, at first I just thought Dobby remembered my liking of apple juice." He laughed.

Harry turned his head towards the entrance to the hospital ward when he heard the creek of the doors opening. As he watched the form of the headmaster entered the wing.

"Ahh Harry my boy, how good to see you laughing and doing well." He greeted.

"Good morning Professor! How are you?" Harry greeted him back.

"I am fine my boy. Better now that you are well. Nothing raises the spirits like the laughter of a child!" He stated.

"Poppy? Will Harry here be well enough to be released this afternoon? I would like to meet with a few of you in my office to discuss where Mr. Potter will remain for the rest of the summer. We also, if I'm not mistaken, have a party to plan in honor of someone's birthday_!_" He inquired.

"Mr. Potter may be released this afternoon only on the condition that he gets plenty of bed rest and does not over exert himself. Although he is well enough not to need round the clock medical attention he is still recovering. His bones are healed but are still weak, and any major impact may break them again." She stated.

"Yes well then we'll just have to make sure that he is looked after properly then." He stated as he gave Harry a pointed look.

Just then a questioning look dawned on the ebony haired boys face.

"Professor?" he asked "Who's birthday are we going to be celebrating? So I know who to buy a gift for."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why, yours of course my dear boy! You will be fourteen at the end of the month if I'm not mistaken_."_

Awe and excitement graced the boy's features this time. As well as a slight tinge of pink.

"You...you don't have to throw me a party sir. I've never had one before anyways, so it's ok. I don't want to take up anyone's time."

"Harry...nonsense my boy, everyone deserves a party! We will have it in the Great Hall. Would you be happy for me to invite the Weasley's and Grangers? I may be able to arrange the attendance of Mr. Lupin as well." He asked.

"Yes sir! That would be great. Wow...a party...for me!" He whispered, still in awe.

"Well then, we will just have to make sure your first party is a moment you'll never forget then! Now if you will, meet me in my office around three pm. We still need to discuss where you will stay for the remainder of the holidays."He told the boy.

"Also I know that you are worried about who all knows of the incident at the Dursley's however I feel that it may be beneficial if you allow me to inform Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin as well. They too have your best interests at heart and could help us come to a decision."

Harry lowered his head and looked down at this. He knew that the headmaster was right, however he still did not wish for anyone else to know what was done to him over the summer so far.

Sensing his unease Dumbledore insured the boy "I know that you wish no one else to know Harry, however this information will go no further than the people at the meeting."

"Who all will be at the meeting sir?" He asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, me, and of course you will be attending."

Sighing, Harry knew he had no other choice. It was for the best after all.

He nodded his head to notify the headmaster that he could tell those involved in the meeting.

"Sir what about my friends, I haven't heard from them all summer. Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes my dear boy, It seems you're uncle has been intercepting your letters and destroying them. I had to inform young Mr. Weasley's family that you were safe here at Hogwarts. It seems they were closer to the truth about how your relatives treated you than the rest of us." He confided.

"It seems that the three youngest of the Weasley boys saw fit to inform their mother that if someone did not find you and ensure your safety soon that they would go on another rescue attempt." He told Harry with his eyes twinkling like mad. "When she fire called yesterday evening and informed me of this, I thought it best to ease their worry by telling them that you were indeed here, safe at the castle. You received a letter last night from Mr. Weasley."

He reached in his pocket and a moment later pulled out a sealed piece of parchment. He handed it over to the eager boy and with that he turned to leave.

"I will see you in my office at three pm Harry, the password is 'laffy taffy'." With that he left the hospital wing.

After the headmaster departed, Harry hastily opened the letter from Ron.

**Harry,**

**Hey Mate! I'm glad you're safe. Hermione and I were really worried about you. We wrote you about five times each and you never wrote back so we knew something was up. Was it something that bloody uncle of yours did? After the fifth letter, when you didn't write back, Hermione and I wrote Professor Lupin. Well I guess he's not a Professor anymore after that greasy git went and told the whole wizarding world that he was a werewolf. Blimey that was low. He was the best Defense teacher we've had so far. Anyways he wrote us back saying that he would talk to Dumbledore. **

**A few days ago, Fred and George and I, threatened to go get you ourselves if nobody would do anything. That's when mum fire called Dumbledore earlier and he said that you were at Hogwarts. **

**What's it like there with the castle to yourself? Snape's not being a git to you I hope. I'll get Fred and George to send you some prank stuff to get him back with if he is. What are the Professors like when nobody's around? Do they go around trying to get you to study extra? That would be horrible.**

**The Cannons are doing well this year. If they keep it up they might make it to the finals! They have a good seeker, not as brilliant as that Krum fellow from Bulgaria but he's still pretty good. Their chasers aren't bad either. They could use a new keeper though. He tries but he's just not that good.**

**Oh yeah I can't believe I almost forgot Mate! Dad got us tickets to the World Cup Finals!! I'm going to see if you can come too. Do you know where you'll be staying? **

**Well Mate, I hope that you are doing all right. I guess I'm going to write 'Mione now and let her know that you are at Hogwarts and that you are ok. **

**Your Best Mate**

**Ron**

Harry was glad that Ron and his family were doing well. He knew that he would eventually have to tell them about his summer at the Dursley's but he dreaded that conversation and planned to put it off as long as possible.

As Harry sat there going over Ron's letter again, Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office and over to his bed.

"Well Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better. I'm still a little sore but I don't hurt like I did." He replied.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I can give you a pain potion now that the other problems are taken care of. However I want you to stay in bed and rest until lunch. After lunch you're free to go. Do try to stay out of trouble and take it easy. I don't want to see you back in here any time soon. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am_,_" agreed the young patient.

Just then Harry's snowy owl Hedwig come flying into the infirmary with a letter tied to her leg. She flew over and landed on Harry's bed giving him an affectionate nip as he reached for her. Harry untied the note and noticed it was from Hermione. Ron must have sent her back now that he was safe at Hogwarts. He must have used her to send the letter to Hermione first.

"Sorry girl, I don't have any treats with me." He told the owl. She nipped his fingers affectionately again as if to say it was ok and that she missed him.

"I have a few over here Mr. Potter_."_ Madam Pomfrey told him as she retrieved them and gave the owl a treat.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He smiled as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Um, do you have supplies I could use to write Ron and Hermione back with? All of mine are in my trunk wherever that is. I'll replace what I use when I can get to my things." He asked the matron.

"Yes Harry, I'll get them." She left for her office and came back with the pain potion, a few sheets of parchment and a never-out quill.

"And don't worry about replacing it, it's no problem." She told the boy.

"Thank you_._" He replied.

Harry downed the potion and smiled in relief. He waited until the medi-witch went back to her office before sending Hedwig off to sleep in the owlery with the school owls. He then opened Hermione's letter.

**Harry,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. We have been so worried about you! What happened? Why did they take you to Hogwarts? Ron owled me last night and said that after he, Fred and George threatened to go get you themselves, his mum flooed the headmaster and he said that you were safe, and at the school. **

**I do hope nothing happened, and that you have not gotten yourself into any trouble. **(Harry scoffed at that part. Just like Hermione to assume that he was in trouble since he was at Hogwarts.)** Ron asked his mum what was going on. He said that she wouldn't tell him. She kept telling them that she doesn't know.**

**Hedwig is really a smart owl! She came by last night with Ron's letter and took off after I untied it from her leg. The she came back this morning while I was having breakfast and flew up to my room and waited for me to write you! You are so lucky to have her. Don't tell Ron, but Pig is not nearly as smart as she is. **

**Have you finished your summer homework? I finished all of mine just after the first week back. I couldn't believe Professor Snape. I mean come on, **_**only **_**three feet on the side effects of have the wrong fire temperature while brewing the Drought of Peace?! There are endless possibilities. I can't wait to get back to school. There are so many books in the library I would like to read. It's impossible to read them all during the school year.**

**Oh yes, remind me to tell you about our trip to America when we return. I can't wait to see you! Do be careful. I must be going now. Mum needs me to go with her to the market.**

**Love Always,**

**Hermione**

Harry sighed; leave it to Hermione to think that three feet was not long enough. I mean ok there are two choices really; you either have the fire too hot, or not hot enough. That thought made Harry groan. The summer was half over and thanks to his relatives he hadn't even started on his summer work yet. They kept him so busy with chores he wouldn't of had chance even if his things weren't locked in the cupboard.

With these thoughts, Harry wrote out a short note to his friends. He told them that he could not tell much at the moment, but would tell them as much as he could when term started back. He made sure to let them know that he was ok. Though he didn't tell them that he had been confined to the hospital wing, he did tell them he hadn't gotten around the castle much.

After he wrote Ron and Hermione, he thought it would be best if he wrote Sirius and Remus. He started out by telling them both that he was fine. Then he told them that he had been brought to Hogwarts and not to worry, that he was safe. He knew that if Sirius thought that anything was wrong he would come out of hiding -endangering himself, and come straight to Hogwarts. He apologized for not returning their letters, and told them that his uncle had destroyed them. He told them he had sent Hedwig to Ron's for the summer so without receiving the letters he could not write them.

He folded all the letters up and placed them on the side table. He planned to take them up to the owlery to have his owl deliver them before he went to the meeting with the headmaster. He laid back and closed his eyes and decided to have a quick nap before lunch.

* * *

Ok, thank you guys for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!!

Also to those of you who are reviewing as anonymous because you do not have an account here if you would like a reply then go to my info page and send me a message, or email me at the address on my page I cannot reply if you don't.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Guardian

**Ok BIG thank you to those of you who reviewed. Your opinion really means a lot to me. You guys are my inspiration. If anyone has anything they would like to happen later on in the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I really had fun writing out all the details in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: MINE MINE ALL MINE...ok you're right it's not...but a girl can wish right? **

**A New Guardian**

After breakfast the headmaster asked Minerva to meet him in his office at half past two that afternoon. She agreed, although she had no clue what this meeting was about. After receiving her answer he went to his office to floo Remus Lupin and asked him to join them at two-thirty as well. He did not see Severus at breakfast so he must be in his labs. Albus stood up and decided to tell the Potions Master in person.

He strode to the dungeons and knocked on the door to the potions lab. After hearing a quick 'Enter' he opened the door to see Severus working on some more potions for the hospital wing.

Albus entered the office and waited until Snape finished the step he was on and turned to face him. "Yes Headmaster?" he asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that a time has been set for the meeting." He said. "The Adults will meet at half past two, in order to be informed of the situation, and then Mr. Potter will join us at three for a decision on where to place him." The old man had a twinkle in his eye and Severus eyed him suspiciously. The old man was up to something, there was no doubt about that. He hated it when Albus got like that. There was nothing anyone could do.

On the way back from the dungeons, the Headmaster stopped by the Infirmary to request Poppy's presence early as well. When he entered he found Harry napping and four sealed letters on the side table. He saw that they were addressed to Ron, Hermione, Remus, and 'Snuffles'. The headmaster couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the name the boy had given Sirius and his animagus form. He picked up the letters and decided to take them to the owlery himself, so that the boy could get cleaned up before the meeting without having to rush.

He made his way to the infirmary office. Poppy was currently filling out some papers for the boys file. "Poppy," he called.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked.

"If you would be so kind as to grace us with your presence at two thirty this afternoon in my office. I would like to inform everyone before hand, of Mr. Potter's situation" he told her.

"Of course Albus, I will be there" she answered.

"Also if you would let Harry know that I have taken the liberty of owling his letters for him, I'm sure his friends are eager to hear from him." With that the headmaster bowed to her and stepped out of the office.

Severus stepped into the hospital wing to deliver more potions. He noticed Potter sleeping and walked over to the boy's bed.

"_The boy looks almost likable when he's sleeping does he?" _a voice in his head asked.

_"He looks no older than an 11 or 12 year old from the undernourishment"_

_"After all, he has been abused just as you were...you really should give him a chance."_

'Where are these thoughts coming from?' He thought. He suddenly noticed the boy becoming uneasy in his sleep. He was obviously having a nightmare. Severus didn't know why he did it but his body moved forward over to the boys bed out of it's own accord.

Potter had started whimpering in his sleep. Without realizing what he was doing, Snape placed his hand on the boys head. The boy leaned his touch. Snape snatched back his hand. He was not expecting _that_ to happen. He had hoped the boy would merely quiet. Of course he must be starved for human affection. Severus himself was until he reached about Potter's age.

As if realizing what he was doing, he turned and left the boys side to go find Poppy. Robes billowing behind him. He couldn't believe himself, what in the world was he doing?! He had just tried to comfort the Potter brat!

_"you know the life he's had, not easy at all, and no one to love him like a parent would" _the voice replied

'That makes no difference he is still Potter' he thought back.

_"yes but he is still abused and unloved, you are starting to care for the boy. He is not who you thought he was and seeing him like this, so small and abused, hated, and unloved, is getting to you. Look at what you did to those muggle relatives of his. You CARE for him now!"_The voice taunted.

'I do NOT care for him. So what if he learns life isn't fair. It's not like I had anyone care for me. Look how our turned out.' He thought back.

_"My point exactly!" _the voice replied again before it went silent.

He found the medi-witch in her office. "Here are the potions you requested Poppy." he said as he sat them on the desk.

"Oh yes, thank you Severus. Those were getting rather low." he inclined his head to the witch and turned and left.

Harry woke around lunch time and Madam Pomfrey check him over and told him as soon as he ate he was free to go. She called Dobby and asked him to bring Harry a light lunch. Dobby immediately agreed. As always he was thrilled to do anything to help 'His Harry Potter Sir' and a moment later a tray appeared.

Lunch consisted of some type of vegetable soup, a plate of saltines, and orange slices. Of course as with all house elves, it was enough to feed 3 people instead of just one. Madam Pomfrey instructed Harry to just eat what he could. That his body still needed time to adjust to the food after not eating for so long. He ate about half an orange, several bites of soup and several saltines before he started to feel full.

After he ate, Madam Pomfry banished his tray and checked him over one last time. "Now as I said Mr. Potter. You need to take it easy for the next several days. Make sure you get plenty of rest. If you start to feel sick or if you feel anything wrong at all please come see me. No matter what I said earlier about not wanting you back in here for a while, I would rather be able to heal you than have you walk around with something wrong." She informed her patient. "Also, the Headmaster wanted me to inform you that he took the liberty of owling your letters for you. He felt that your friends were eager to hear from you. You are free to go Mr. Potter. You're trunk is at the end of the bed. You may want to clean yourself up some and change out of the hospital pajamas before you meet the headmaster."

After she left, Harry looked over at the side table, astounded that he didn't notice his letters missing. He stood up, a little shaky at first. He was not used to moving yet after all. After a moment of steadying himself he made his way to the end of his bed to his trunk and pulled out the best clothes that he had, and his toiletry kit.

He made his way to the infirmary loo, and quickly showered and dressed. His clothes were not that great but they were the best he had. The knees of his jeans were extremely warn and had grass stains on them. The bottom cuffs were frayed and the waist was about 4 sizes too big. His shirt was just as big as the pants, but only had a few small rips and tears. His socks had holes in the toes and heels but they were the best he had. Every article of clothing he owned, save for the school uniforms, and jumpers from Mrs. Weasley, were worn hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley.

Harry proceeded to brush his teeth and trying to comb his unruly hair. After several minutes he gave up. It always stuck out at odd angles and would never lie flat.

Even after Eating, showering, and dressing, he still had about forty-five minutes to kill until his meeting in the Headmaster's office. He decided to spend this time out in the court yard of the castle. It was a beautiful sunny day outside and it had been a while since he hand been outdoors.

While Harry made his way down to the courtyard three other occupants of the castle were making their way to the Headmaster's office for their pre-meeting gathering. Just as the Professors and Madam Pomfrey entered the office, Remus Lupin entered through the floo.

Just as they all entered the office, the Headmaster waved for them all to take a seat. Once they were seated he conjured a tea service with chocolate biscuits. After they had all fixed their tea and took a biscuit, he turned and looked each one of them in the eye.

"I have asked you all here early so that we can inform two of you of what we have discovered in the last week." His eyes were not twinkling as he spoke looking at each one in turn. "Last week Minerva... Remus, with the help of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, brought it to my attention that we needed to check on Mr. Potter. They had all written to him several times along with certain Godfather of Harry's, and he did not respond to anyone at all. This was most unlike him." he gravely stated. "I was also informed that both of his friends said that they normally send Harry food during the summer holidays. They said that Mr. Potter had mentioned in passing that his relatives often with held food from him, at times for periods of several days." Minerva and Lupin gasped at this news. "Also it was brought to my attention that Mr. Potter had asked the Weasley's to look after his owl because he was afraid his uncle might harm her. After this bit of information, I went to Severus and asked for him to go check on Mr. Potter. I have to say that what he found is most upsetting. I will allow him to explain." he nodded at Snape and hung his head.

Snape looked from Lupin to Minerva and requested that each of them take a calming drought. Both complied and he continued with his tale. "When I arrived I did a little exploring first, there was no sign that Potter lived there at all, no pictures no nothing. I followed a magical signature to a cupboard under the stairs which was boarded and locked and was sickened by what I found. There was a small cot just big enough for a house elf, ratty blankets, it reeked of blood and bodily filth. There I found the boy's trunk and on the wall written in red crayon, by a five or six year old from the looks of it, was the words 'Harry's Room'." He paused for a moment and took a sip of his tea. He noticed the looks on their faces, they all wore a cross of horror and fury.

"I shrunk and pocketed the trunk and continued up the stairs to look for Potter. I check the bedrooms, all were nice respectable living spaces, but none belonged to the boy. I found the boys room which was locked with 5 muggle locking devices from the outside. The room was definitely Potter's. It also had his magical signature, but was weaker. The room was not fit to house a cockroach never the less a teenage boy. The desk was broken, the wardrobe was in shambles and the bed looked to be no more than a pile of wood with a flat lumpy mattress and old thin ragged blankets with holes in them. I walked over to the window and thats when I saw him." he told the now infuriated and distraught people. Even Pomfrey hadn't heard this part of the tale.

"I quickly ran through the house to the back garden where I found Potter. He was tied to a post with a thick rope. He had been beaten, and starved. He was unconscious and reeked of bodily waste. He looked to have several injuries which included but were not limited to, broken limbs, a punctured lung, high fever, infection, multiple concussions, and severe dehydration. There was an empty bowl, presumably for water, and a bowl of rancid meat that not even the vilest creatures would touch. That is when I left and apparated with the boy back here to the infirmary." When he finished his tale, there was not a dry eye in the room, with the exception of his own. He scowled at their weakness to show emotion.

Lupin jumped up and shouted "I'LL KILL THEM, I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS THAT HURT JAMES AND LILY'S SON!!" to say he was furious was an understatement. Dumbledore looked over the room with sad eyes. It was hard to believe that all of this was happening because he had left the boy on his aunts doorstep 13 years before.

"Since we all know and are agreed that there is no possible way that Mr. Potter will be returning to Privet Drive, we are meeting with him in five minutes to find an alternative. Then to discuss the arrangements for Harry's _first_ birthday party! So everyone please try to get yourselves under control. Mr. Potter is nervous and embarrassed enough as is." Dumbledore asked of them.

Just after everyone had finished cleaning their faces and schooling their emotions (for the most part at least), there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore opened the door with a flick of his wand, "Please come in and have a seat Harry, and help yourself to the tea and biscuits" he invited.

Harry sat quietly, and quickly fixed himself a cup of tea and started nibbling on a chocolate biscuit to busy himself. He knew from the looks of pity on everyone's faces that they had each been informed of what had happened to him at the Dursley's.

He looked down at his tea and tried to avoid the looks on everyones faces knowing that they held looks of pity. He looked up into Dumbledore's sad eyes and nodded his head.

"Ah, now we need to decide who is to become your temporary guardian Harry." he told the boy.

"I know that Molly and Arthur would be glad to take you in, as they have made clear time and time again, however with Petigrew now on the lose, I'm afraid thats just not possible." He looked into the boys emerald eyes and saw understanding. The boy knew that he would be at risk and placing the Weasley's at risk by residing at the Burrow.

"I'll take him Albus, you know that I care for Harry as if he were my own son" Lupin told the room at large. "Yes I know you care deeply for the Harry, Remus, but at this time we need to file for a temporary guardian for him, and with your _condition _you know that it is just not possible. I'm sure it means a lot to Harry though to know that you would take him as your son if you could." Albus replied. The werewolf nodded his understanding.

"What about you sir?" Harry asked. "Why can't you be my guardian?"

"Well Harry, I would love to, and to hear that you would want me to do so, makes me that much sadder that I can't. The second the Ministry got wind of it they would contest it, saying that as Headmaster of Hogwarts I am far too busy to provide you with the needs of a 13 (almost 14) year old boy. I hate to say it but Minister Fudge would love nothing more than to get control and guardianship over 'The Boy Who Lived' and I fear that would be worse that you returning to the Dursley's." he told the boy.

Harry got a momentary look of fear and panic on his face. "Fear not Mr. Potter, you will not be returning to your relatives...ever!" McGonagall informed him with a stern but compassionate look on her face. Harry relaxed some at hearing that.

"I would ask Minerva to be your guardian Harry, but as she is your Head of House, that would end up raising questions of fairness towards you and your friends during the year." Dumbledore told the boy. Harry nodded that he understood. So where was he to go? He looked around and the only other persons in the office were Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey cared for him, however the medi-witch would be too busy during the year with all her patients to take care for him. That only left...no...no no no no NO! "NO!! YOU CAN'T!! HE HATES ME!!" yelled Harry.

Just then understanding dawned on Snape's face and he paled. "Headmaster, you cannot mean for ME to take the brat!" he told the headmaster. He knew the old fool had been up to something but even this was a shock for him. How could Albus do this? He had never had to care for a child before and knew nothing about it. And a Potter none the less!

"Yes Severus. You are the only one capable of gaining guardianship of the boy. Not to mention that you are more than able to provide protection for him considering your past experiences" he said with a pointed look. "Also I think that it is high time that you two learn to get along. It is time for you Severus to learn to look past the face of James Potter and see Harry, and it is time for you, Harry, to look past the stereotype of Slytherin and see a decent man." he clarified.

"Albus I can not do this!! I know nothing of caring for a child, especially an arrogant, defiant, trouble causing, self-centered one like the son of James Potter. It's preposterous." the potions master ranted.

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!!" Harry interjected.

"Ah, well I am sorry Severus and Harry, but there is no other choice. Harry simply cannot go to anyone that the ministry will contest." he replied.

"You don't think the ministry would object to an _ex-Death Eater _having guardianship over The Boy Who Lived?!" he asked.

"Actually no I don't. You are an _EX_-death eater, a _spy _for the light. I vouched for that. Crouch was the one who tried to charge you, not Fudge. He may still be in the ministry but he is not minister. You will have no problems with this Severus. Now.. "

"Sir!! You can't!! Didn't you _hear_ me? Snape HATES me! He doesn't care what happens to me, he never has and never will!!" Harry interrupted.

"Ah, on the contrary my boy, _Professor_ Snape does care for you, even if he doesn't realize it himself" he said with a side ways glance at the man. "Who was it that tried to save you when Professor Quirrell was hexing your broom during the quidditch match? And who was it that followed you to the Shrieking Shack and tried to save you thinking that Sirius Black was a murderer? Also even this summer, when technically all he was supposed to do was check on your situation, and report back. Who was it that found you and took you and rushed you immediately into the care of Madam Pomfrey?" he reminded the green-eyed boy.

Harry and Snape knew that there was no use arguing, that once the Headmaster had his mind made up there was no changing it. And neither could muster the courage to outright defy his wishes. Even if they did feel the need to argue it a bit first. The two sat and looked at each other a moment, all other eyes on the room on them.

Professor McGonagall spoke up first, "Are you sure this is such a good idea Albus?" and Remus Lupin seconded that question. "Yes Minerva, Remus, I fear that this is the _only _decent solution there is to come to."

"Professor Dumbledore, you said that students weren't allowed to stay at the school over the summer holidays." Harry interjected.

"Ah quite right you are my dear boy, however there is an exception. If that student is a charge of a professor then the rule does not apply" He smiled.

"I will agree to this but ONLY if Potter here obeys my rules." Severus began.

"And what are those rules Severus?"Albus asked.

Harry rolled his eyes thinking they would be the dumbest rules ever. Such as 'don't breath, don't talk, don't move, don't look at anything...' and was surprised when Snape continued "First off Mr. Potter, you must listen and do as I say. You will go to bed when I say so, work on your summer work when I say so (and yes I am aware you have not began), you will respect me at all times and not talk back. There will be no midnight wondering and you will return to our quarters by no later than 10:30 each night. You will eat proper meals, and you will pick up after yourself. As I am not your maid and neither are the house elves...Do I make myself clear?" he finished.

"Yes sir,...However if I am to abide by those rules I have a few conditions of my own" Harry stated.

"And pray tell what might those be Potter?" The Potions Master inquired snidely.

"For starters you will not belittle me or my parents, I got enough of that from the Dursley's. Second you will not keep me from interacting with my friends, Remus, or my _Godfather._ Those are my conditions. Are we agreed?" he smirked, along with Remus and the others occupying the room.

"That sounds like a good trade to me, doesn't it to you Severus?" the headmaster grinned.

"It will do," Severus replied.

"Well then, I shall get the paperwork in order after the meeting is concluded. Now I believe that we have a party to plan!" Dumbledore smiled jovially. "What kind of cake would you like at your party Harry?" asked the headmaster.

"Um.. I don't really know sir, I've never had a cake before." Harry told them shyly.

"Well then it looks like we'll just go with a multi-flavor cake. The house elves will be thrilled! Is there anything in particular you would like to receive for your birthday Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling madly.

"No sir, no one has to get me anything. I don't want anyone spending their money on me. I have everything I need." he told the group at large.

"Nonsense my dear boy! What's a party without presents? We shall just have to think of something on our own then." he stated.

"Thank you sir, for..er.. giving me a party that is. I've never had one before so I'm sure that even without presents and a cake, it would be the best day of my life just to spend it with my friends and all of you away from the Dursley's." that statement had tears pooling in Minerva and Poppy's eyes.

"Well then, how about we schedule it for the 29th at 4pm? As it is on a Saturday, we'll have an early dinner in honor of the celebration. Mr. Potter I will allow you to send out the invitations to the Weasley's and Grangers. I'm sure you wouldn't mind your friends bringing their families along. Poppy and Minerva, if you wouldn't mind helping myself and the house elves with the decorations, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would be delighted to help as well. With that I say Meeting adjourned! Severus, Harry would you remain a moment please?" Albus asked.

Harry and Severus waited for the others to file out of the office. Before flooing back, Remus walked over and placed and hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently saying "I'm glad you're ok Harry." He exited through the floo, and Harry and Severus turned towards the headmaster.

"Ah yes, if you two gentlemen would have a quick seat, I believe I have a couple of papers for each of you to sign." his eyes twinkling like stars in the night. He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out 4 sheets of parchment. He handed over two of the parchments, one to each involved. "This is the terms of the guardianship, if you would each take a moment to read through them and sign at the bottom stating that you understand the responsibilities. If you should have any questions feel free to ask." He looked directly at Harry as he made the last statement.

Harry read through the papers noticing things like, rite of abode, rite of safety, rite of legal consultation, things of that nature. Basically stating what was expectations and rights of a guardian. After reading through he reached for the never-out quill that Dumbledore offered and signed on the bottom line. He waited a few moments and Snape did the same.

"Now, this one is the actual guardianship paper. It states that you both understand what it entitles and both agree to this arrangement. Being that Mr. Potter is soon to be 14 he is entitled to sign for himself, any younger than 13 and he would have to have a ministry worker from child services sign for him." He handed them the paper and after they both reading it they both looked at the other for a moment. Both knew they had no choice and signed the document. After being signed the Documents disappeared in a flash of bright gold light. "Ahhh... well that is taken care of" Dumbledore stated.

Harry thought for a moment "Sir, wouldn't my Aunt have to sign over her right as my guardian?" he asked.

"Not in this case my dear boy. You see 13 years ago when I left you in your Aunt and Uncle's care, I somewhat fogged over the matter of your guardianship from the Ministry. So everyone assumed they had been named your guardian, when actually you haven't had one legally since the day your parents died. Also even if they were, by wizarding law, anytime a wizard child is abused at the hands of a muggle guardian they forfeit all rights." He informed the curious boy.

"Oh, I guess that makes it easier then" said Harry.

"Yes it does. Now that this is taken care of, I will allow the two of you to go and get settled in. I believe you also have some party invitations to send out Harry. Here why don't you take this.." he reached in his desk and pulled out to crisp white pieces of thick parchment and handed them to Harry. "You can use those to write out your invitations. The ink will appear whatever color you wish it to."

"Thank you sir." Harry stated.

Snape and Harry stood and left the Headmaster's office. As they stepped off of the revolving stair case Snape turned to Harry and said "Follow me Potter I will show you to our quarters and your room."

"I still need to go get my things from the hospital wing sir" Harry replied.

"Belkin!" Snape said all of a sudden, making Harry jump and take a step back. In that moment a old house elf with huge tennis ball sized blue eyes appeared.

"Yes Master Snape sir? Belkin is at your service" the elf said.

"This is Mr. Potter, he is my charge now and will be staying in my guest quarters. Kindly retrieve Mr. Potter's things from the infirmary and place them in his room." The elf vanished with a pop, and Harry looked up at Snape in shock.

"My room sir?" he asked.

"Yes Potter _your _room" his new guardian scowled "You know where people sleep and keep their clothes and things? Did you think I was going to be so uncivilized as to make you sleep on the sitting room floor? I do have manners Potter" he drawled.

"Uh...well...er" Harry stuttered. He wasn't trying to insult Snape, but he was just shocked. He had never had a room to call his own before.

"Really Potter try to make words out of that babble you are speaking" he taunted.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't trying to insult you or anything. You see...It's just that..well..." Harry tried to explain.

"This year Potter! We don't have all day!" He snapped at the boy.

"It's just that I've never had a room to call my own sir." Harry finished shyly as he looked down. He couldn't believe he just told that to Snape, his greasy git of a potions instructor.

"What about that room at your relatives? Surely that must have been your room, thats where your things were after all."

Harry looked down at the floor. "Actually sir.."

"Look at me when you speak boy!" Snape interrupted. At that exclamation Harry drew back and put his arms up to shield his face.

"I am not now nor ever going to hit you Potter. Kindly put your hands down, and look at me when you speak to me." Snape tried to calmly tell the boy.

"That room was actually my cousins second bedroom. I was allowed to sleep there but thats it. They moved me there after I received my Hogwarts letter sir. Thats where they put all of the things that Dudley broke but didn't want to throw out. I was never allowed to do anything but sleep there" Harry scoffed.

"Why were their locks on the _outside_ of the door?" he asked the boy.

"Um...no offense Professor but could we discuss this another time? Somewhere other than here in the corridor?" Harry asked, feeling a little uncomfortable standing and speaking of his life with the Dursley's where anyone can walk up and hear.

"Very well Potter, follow me." With that he led Harry through the castle down to the dungeons. They passed the door to the potions classroom, and went past the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room. Harry had never been to this part of the dungeons before and was looking around in awe. It was still dark and dank but not as much so as the other parts of the dungeon. He was not paying attention and nearly ran into the back of Snape when he suddenly stopped at a blank space in the wall.

"Just tap the stone thats even with the center of the side of the picture over there, with your wand." He told Harry as he did it. The stones just seemed to melt right out of the way. They entered another corridor of sorts. Harry turned back to see the stones reforming themselves. This was amazing he had never knew this part of the castle existed. It wasn't even on the marauder's map!

Snape stopped in front of a picture of an old man with a long beard of pure white and hair to match. The man also had twinkling blue eyes and bore a startling resemblance to the Headmaster. In his hand was a staff, at the top of the staff was a silver claw that held a crystal orb. "Lord Kinston" The potions master greeted.

"Ah, Severus, how are you today?" the man in the portrait asked.

"I am well sir. This is Harry Potter. I have recently been named his guardian. He will be residing here from now on as well." Snape sneered.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, how nice to meet you." Harry was still gaping at the resemblance between this man and Dumbledore.

He shook his head clear of thought and replied. "Nice to meet you too sir. Please call me Harry."

Lord Kinston laughed, "Ah Harry, you have seen a talking portrait before have you not?"

"Um, yes sir. I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me of someone." he tried to explain.

"Oh yes, you must be referring to my great-grandson. I have been told we look alarmingly similar I believe you know him to be the Headmaster?" The man asked with a smile. Harry gaped and his eyes if possible were the size of golf balls.

"You..you mean Professor Dumbledore is your great-grandson?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Why yes.." the elderly man began to reply.

"If you two could kindly continue this conversation some other time. We do have things to attend to." interrupted the head of Slytherin.

"Yes yes, sorry Severus. Would you like for me to set up entrance for the boy as well?" asked Lord Kinston.

"Might as well, he shall be living here." answered Snape.

"Please verify your signature Severus." With that said Snape placed his palm on the corner of the portrait.

"Very well, Harry please place your palm over the crystal on my staff, so I can recognize your signature." Harry complied and placed his right palm over the crystal. He felt a warm tingling sensation start in his fingers and work it's way up his arm and into the rest of his body. "Thank you Harry, now whenever you would like entrance just place your palm on the crystal as you just did and I will open for you. However, this will only work for you as it designed for your signature." he informed the boy.

"Thank you sir." Harry answered. Lord Kinston's portrait swung open to allow the two occupants of the quarters to enter.

Harry entered the quarters and was overwhelmed with what he saw. He was expecting it to be a dark, cold, and gloomy dungeon room, all decorated in green and silver, Slytherin colors. Instead, what he found was living quarters that would have been suitable for even Professor Flitwick. For beginners it was a huge room, double the size of the Gryffindor common room, and it had a huge magical bay window off to one side that over looked the grounds out towards the Black Lake. Harry knew it had to be magical since they were actually underground. The room was decorated in cream and navy blue with dark brown accents. There was a fireplace on the far wall, with a warm fire roaring, so it was nice and comfortable in the room. On each side of the fireplace and bay window, were bookshelves with tons of books. 'Hermione would be in heaven down here!' Harry thought to himself.

The third wall was decorated with an occasional book shelf and a few painting that contained no people just scenes of nature. In one was a meadow with horses running, another had a view much like the lake, with a nice shade tree on the bank with the limbs blowing in the wind. A third contained a lightly wooded area with wildlife running in and out of the frame.

Harry was in awe. In the center of the sitting room was a cream colored sofa with brown claw feet, and blue pillows. In front of the couch was a dark mahogany coffee table. Beside the table was a navy blue chair with a brown throw pillow, and on the other side of the table was a dark brown leather chair with a cream colored throw pillow. Off of the other end of the room was a large dining area, the table was also dark mahogany, and there was a fancy china cabinet over against the wall in the corner.

The look on Harry's face must have showed his surprise because the potions master smirked and commented "Contrary to popular belief Mr. Potter, I do not enjoy dark, damp, cold places. Especially if I am to live there. I also, as you can see, do know and enjoy more colors than black and green, even if I do not wear them." The Potions Master couldn't help but to smirk at the shocked look on the boys face.

"Professor, this is..uh...really nice" Harry complimented.

"Why thank you Potter, for that assessment." he snapped. "Now this way if you please."

Harry followed Snape down the narrow corridor that was to the side of the dining area. The hall was lit by torches giving off soft dancing light. It was not as comforting as the sitting room but it wasn't as gloomy as a dungeon area should be. Snape walked over to a door on the left hand side and announced "This Potter, is my private lab. You are to stay away from this room at all times. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a snarl.

Harry nodded and replied "yes sir".

Snape walked down the narrow hallway before stopping at another door. He opened the door. Harry looked in and saw a room full of bookshelves from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large table for doing research. Over to the side on one wall surrounded by bookshelves was a decent sized desk. On the desk was stacks of parchment and a few ink wells. "This is my private study and personal library, you are only to enter this room without permission. If you even so much as crinkle one page you will scrub every inch of this castle on your hands and knees with a muggle toothbrush. Is that understood?"

Harry gulped audibly and nodded "yes..yes sir. I understand."

A little further down the corridor there were two doors, one directly across from the other. Snape stopped in front of the door on the left hand side. "These are my personal chambers," he said with clinched teeth "as with my private lab, you are not to come in this room at all. If I catch you here I'll let Filch do what he pleases with you. Even let him use some of the devices for punishment he's been begging the headmaster about for years! Do...I...Make...Myself...Clear?" He finished so quietly that Harry didn't think this man could ever sound more menacing. Harry couldn't talk so he just nodded his head. "I can't hear the dust rattling inside your head Potter. I said 'Do I make myself clear?'"

"Yes Professor" Harry replied quickly.

"That over there is your bedroom, you may decorate it any color you wish, so long as it's not Gryffindor colors, and preferably not green. I see enough of that in the Slytherin dorms." Harry was astonished at the fact he got to decorate his own room, he was sure that Snape would demand that it be green and silver. "You will find your stuff already in your room. You will find a personal restroom off of your chambers. You will be expected to meals on time. Breakfast is at 7:30am, lunch is at 12pm and dinner is at 5:30pm." Snape turned and went back to his study.

Harry turned the doorknob and entered his chambers. As soon as he lit the torches, he stopped dead in his tracks, sure he was going to have a heart attack. The room was HUGE. It was four times the size of Dudley's second bedroom. In the middle of the back wall was a large four-poster bed, complete with hangings and covers, and a side table. His trunk was already at the foot of his bed. The floor was stone and had a gigantic area rug that was surrounded the bed for a good 3 meters. There was a bay window, just like in the sitting room. Except this one showed a view of the quidditch pitch.

Beside the window was a large maple wardrobe. He could probably fit all the clothes he had ever owned in it twice! On the wall opposite of the window was fireplace and in the corner was a roll-top desk. A bookcase that matched the wardrobe, and a comfortable desk chair were against the back wall beside the desk. In the middle of the room was a love seat and a chair. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Whoever would have thought that the greasy git would give him a nicer room than the Dursley's? Especially one this nice. He walked over and placed the parchment for the invitations on his new desk.

He walked over to the door that Snape informed him was the loo. Upon opening the door he obtained his millionth shock of the day. This was almost as big as the prefects bathroom Ron's brother talked about. He had his own in-ground tub with 5 taps, a walk in shower, a toilet fit for a king, and a large wash basin. Maybe living with Snape wasn't going to be so bad after all...

Snape showed the boy to his rooms and turned to enter his study. He stopped and looked back at the boy and couldn't help but smirk. The boy opened the door and froze stock still. He knew that this was the nicest place the boy had been given so far, it was even nicer and larger than in most peoples homes. Snape stepped into his study and began reading one of his potions books.

After exploring his room Harry decided to unpack his trunk. He took out his clothes and placed them in the wardrobe. Then took his school books and placed them on the shelves. After unpacking his books, he took his toothbrush and other toiletry items to the bathroom. He looked at himself in mirror and was startled when it said "You could use a bit of cleaning up deary! Lovely green eyes though."

He returned to his room and placed his parchment and ink on the desk, and placed his quills in one of the drawers. He went back over to his trunk and took out the photo album that Hagrid had given him, and placed it on the side table next to his bed. He then placed his owl cage on top of the bookcase.

After unpacking all of his belongings he decided that with his birthday party so close he needed to go ahead and send out the invitations to the Weasley's and Grangers.

He went over to his desk and decided to write up a draft of what he wanted to say on normal parchment first. He started out with the Weasley's. After about an half hour, and several balled up pieces of parchment later, he came to accept the fact that he had no idea how to write out a formal invitation. Seeing as this was his first party ever, he wanted it to be perfect.

After some debating with himself, and the fact that he needed to send them out as soon as possible, he decided that he would have to ask Snape for help. This was _not_ what he wanted to do but felt like he didn't have much of a choice. So he slowly got up and made his way out of his room.

He found the Professor in his study reading. He finally got up the nerve and knocked on the door. The potions master looked up, scowl firmly in place and stated "I was under the impression that you didn't need a babysitter Potter, obviously I was wrong"

"Sor..sorry professor. Never mind, it's not that important, sorry to disturb your reading sir" Harry stated and turned to leave.

"Potter! You are here now what did you need?" Snape asked as the boy turned back around.

"Um..well I was working on writing the invitations for my party, but since I've never had one or had to write invitations before, I don't know how to write formal invitations sir. I was wondering if you did and if you could help me." Harry said as he looked at the floor.

"First of all Potter, look at me when you are speaking to me. Secondly yes I do know how. If you will fetch some supplies I will help you write out your invitations."

Harry left the room and returned a moment later with ink, quills and parchment. He sat them on the table at the center of the room where Snape was, and sat down opposite of the potions master. Snape marked his page and turned to the boy. "First off since they are friends and they are being invited to a casual birthday party, you don't want it to be too formal, yet at the same time you want it to sound proper. Might I suggest starting off with a mild endearment such as 'Dear Friends'" Harry wrote down 'Dear Friends' at the top of the parchment.

"Then you need to inform them that they are invited something along the lines of 'Your presence is requested' "

"Sir, would it be ok if I put 'you are all cordially invited'?" Harry asked.

"Yes that would suffice. Then you need to let them know what they are invited to. I believe the headmaster said an early dinner?" Snape replied

"So could I say 'You are all cordially invited to an early dinner, in honor of celebrating my birthday?" the boy inquired.

"I would not, it sounds too much...it sounds rather arrogant" Snape replied, he had to cut himself off mid sentence, he started to say 'it sounds too much like something your arrogant father would write'. "It needs to be something along the lines of 'You are cordially invited to an early dinner to in honor of Harry Potter's birthday' " he corrected.

"Would it sound ok sir, to say 'You are cordially invited to an early birthday dinner in honor of Harry Potter'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the next part needs to include the time and date." Snape informed.

Harry replied "So how about, 'The event is to take place on Saturday the 29th of July, at four o' clock in the evening'. "

"I believe you do have the idea Mr. Potter." Maybe the boy is not as dense as he seems, thought Snape. "And now the location and closing."

Harry thought for a moment before scribbling something down. "ok sir how does this sound?"

"**Dear Friends**

**You are all cordially invited to to an early birthday dinner in the honor of Harry Potter.**

**The event will be held on Saturday the 29th of July at Four 'o clock in the evening.**

**Please join us in the the Great Hall at Hogwarts for this event.**

**We hope to see you there.**"

"It is not perfect but for an event such as this it will suffice" Harry was informed. He figured that was as close to a complement he would ever receive from the man.

Harry went back to his room and rewrote the invitations, in the neatest handwriting he could manage, onto the pieces of parchment that Dumbledore had given him. He wrote out the one for the Weasley's and decided that he wanted the ink to be royal blue, and was surprised when it changed immediately to that color. Next he wrote out the invitation to the Granger's and decided on burgundy for the ink. After waiting a moment for the ink to dry, he noticed that it was five 'o clock and decided he had just enough time to go up to the owlry and have Hedwig deliver the invitations.

He went back to the study to let Snape know where he was going and that he would be back in time for dinner, only he wasn't there. He walked into the sitting room and noticed the man on the sofa. "Sir, would it be ok if I went to deliver these? I'll be back in time for dinner." he asked.

"Fine but make sure you hurry Potter. I will not have you late for dinner, or smelling like bird filth. We will be eating here tonight." Snape told the boy.

"Yes sir," and with that he rushed out of the room making sure to take notice how to get back to the dungeon quarters.

He hurried up to the owlry, remembering to take it easy on his weak bones. As soon as he got there Hedwig flew down and perched herself on his shoulder. "Hey girl," he said as he rubbed her on the top of her head. He tied one letter on each of her legs and pointed them out as he told her "ok girl, I need you to deliver this one to the Grangers, and this one to the Weasley's." She hooted and nipped his ear in understanding and took off.

Harry quickly made his way back down to the dungeon quarters, and made it to the portrait of Lord Kinston with about five minutes to spare. When he entered the sitting room from the portrait, Snape was in the dining area setting the table. "Go get washed up Potter. I will not have you coming to the table looking and smelling like some trash of the streets". Harry sighed and went and washed up in his bathroom. Since he was at Hogwarts he applied a freshening charm, that he had learned from Mrs. Weasley last year, to his clothes.

Just as he entered the dining room the food appeared on the table. Harry waited for the professor to be seated and then seated himself. The meal looked delicious. There was roast chicken, broccoli with cheddar, fresh rolls, boiled potatoes, stuffed eggs, pumpkin juice, and milk. "I expect you to eat what is placed in front of you Potter, if you don't like it you don't eat. There will be no ordering something else. Also I expect you to eat a taste of everything if your stomach can handle it so soon. If you do not eat and adequate amount during a meal, you will skip pudding as well." It would not do for Potter to be picky of the food.

"Yes sir, no need to worry though, when you're deprived of food for so long, you learn to eat about anything." Harry said solemnly through clinched teeth.

Dinner was silent and delicious. He ended up eating a few bites of everything until he started to feel full. Madam Pomfrey told him that he wouldn't be able to eat that much starting off so he didn't worry too much about it. When pudding came Harry took a small piece of treacle tart and smiled at the shocked look on Snape's face because he did not take more or a bigger piece.

After dinner Snape cleaned the dishes with a spell and levitated them back to the cabinet. Harry excused himself and went back to his room, and picked up one of his school books and did a little reading for his summer assignments.

Harry read for a few hours until he noticed that it was around 9:30. He marked his place in his book and gathered his clothes for a shower. He entered the bathroom and thought the tub looked too inviting to pass up.

He turned on the taps for the hot and cold water while he disrobed. He stepped into the tub with the water still running and decided to find out what the other 3 taps were for. He found that one was for bubble bath. He had never had the liberty of a warm bubble bath before so he decided to definitely use that one. The other two he discovered, were for scent. One smelled of lilac's and the other of fresh pine. He decided he would definitely rather smell of pine, so he used that one too. After the tub had filled. He turned the taps off and sat back and relaxed for a little while. This was certainly something he could get used to. After several minutes of just soaking and relaxing in the hot bath, he washed his hair and body and released the water in the tub to drain. He stepped out and dried himself off and changed into his night clothes and finished up by brushing his teeth and hair.

He went back into his room and looked around a moment. He called for Dobby wondering if the house elf would come. After a moment the energetic house elf appeared. "Master Harry Potter called Dobby? What can Dobby do for his Harry Potter?" he said bouncing with excitement.

"Hi Dobby, I was wondering if you could change the colors of the room for me? To royal blue with silver trim maybe?" Harry asked.

"oh yes yes yes Master Harry, Dobby is being pleased to do whatever Harry Potter needs!"

With a snap of the little elf's fingers the colors of the room changed. The bed clothes and hangings were now royal blue with silver trim, as were the drapes on the window. The floor rug was a mixture of blues and silver, and the love seat and chair were royal blue with silver throw pillows. It wasn't perfect but Harry didn't want to complain. He had learned a long time ago not to, and not to ask for changes. He only just barely felt safe asking Dobby to change the colors of the room.

"Thanks Dobby, you did good. It looks great" he told the little elf.

"Oh Master Harry Potter sir is too kind! He is the bestest wizard ever, along with Master Headmaster Sir. Dobby the house elf is unworthy of Master Harry's praise!" he sobbed.

"No Dobby, you're worth every word of it. Just because you enjoy your work doesn't mean you're any lower than us." Harry told the sobbing elf. Dobby threw himself forward and hugged Harry's legs. He then snapped his fingers and a fire appeared in the hearth and he disappeared a moment later.

Harry walked over to his bed climbed in under the covers and continued to read. This was the softest, most comfortable bed ever. He was currently reading the theory behind transfiguring small stones into furniture. When he finished that section he decided to read up on his potions assignment. He fell asleep sometime later with the book laying on his chest.

Severus Snape cleaned up and exited his private labs when he noticed the time nearing one in the morning. He was on his way to his rooms to change and get some sleep when he noticed the lights from the torches flickering from underneath the door of the bedroom across from his.

The Potter brat. How could he have forgotten? 'He should have been in bed asleep by now' Snape thought. The little pain is probably still up polishing his broom or some other menial task. He went over to the room prepared to tell the boy to go to sleep. He was surprised when he opened the door and found the boy sleeping. Snape thought he was going to have a heart attack when he noticed that not only was the boy sleeping but that he fell asleep reading. However the real heart stopper was when he noticed _what_ the boy was reading. A potions text! Potions! 'Ok' Severus thought 'who kidnapped Potter and replaced him using polyjuice potion?' Snape sighed and levitated the book over to himself. He looked at what the boy was reading. "The effects of moonstone in various potions." Hmm maybe the boy is actually trying to learn something for once. He marked the page the boy was on with a conjured ribbon, and levitated the book back to the bedside table.

He noticed an album on the table as well and accio'd it to him. He opened it and noticed that the first picture was one of Lily and a baby Harry waving. His heart caught. Lily...his dear friend. The one that he always loved but was too scared to tell. He turned the page and saw a photo of Lily that fool Potter with the baby boy. If he had of just told Lily what he really thought of her while he had the chance maybe he would have been the one in this photo, smiling beside her and the baby instead of that arrogant, idiot Potter. He sighed and sent the album back to it's place on the side table. Hmm.. the boy has decent taste too...royal blue and silver, not bad.

He extinguished the torches with a wave of his wand, and turned and left the room. Pulling the door closed slowly behind him.

**Review!! Please and Thank You!! **

**Also to those of you who are reviewing as anonymous because you do not have an account here if you would like a reply then go to my info page and send me a message, or email me at ****the address on my page**** I can not reply if you don't. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday to Remember

**Ok THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I was so ecstatic to read that so many of you love my story. My head is so big now!**

**This Chapter is being dedicated to almightyswot who has helped me so much with British terms it's unreal. I think they should publish a book called "British dialouge for dummies!! Thank you so much for all of the help. You are awesome. This chapter is for you!**

**Another note..I NEED A BETA READER!! Any takers:)**

**Disclaimer: not rich wish i was. not mine, wish it was... :-(**

**A Birthday to Remember**

Harry woke early on the morning of his birthday party. He lay in bed a little longer trying to sleep. It just wasn't going to happen. He was too excited. This was going to be his first birthday party ever. He had received letters back from Ron and Hermione two days ago saying that they were attending.

He finally decided that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so it was best to go ahead and get up and start the day. He got out of bed and went and took a nice relaxing bath. He had only taken a shower once since he moved into Professor Snape's quarters. After being deprived of the opportunity to take baths before, especially warm bubble baths, he had indulged in them every chance he got. This morning was no different.

He walked into the bathroom and started his bath and then disrobed and stepped into the tub. After a nice long comfortable bath he toweled off and stepped into his room to find some clothes. He didn't want to wear his Hogwarts uniform. He looked through his clean laundry and picked out the clothes that he wore the first day in his new room. He would just have to wear a cloak or something over it.

Harry went into the sitting room and found Snape sitting on the sofa reading one of his potions journals. He looked up at Harry, he did a double take and had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "I do hope you are planning to change out of those rags before you're party this afternoon Potter." he stated.

"Um..well..no sir. These are the best clothes that I have. I was just planning to wear a cloak over them or something." Harry told his sour faced guardian.

"You are not wearing a cloak the whole time, and you are not wearing _that_ either. After breakfast Potter we are going to Hogsmeade, so take anything with you that you will need to the great hall."

"Yes Professor." Harry replied.

"Answer me this Mr. Potter. Why don't you have any more presentable clothes than what you are wearing?" he asked.

"Well..er...my relatives said that it was a waste to spend good money on a freak like me. So the only clothes I ever got were my cousins old worn out clothes." he wasn't sure why he was telling Snape all of this. He guessed he just wanted the man to understand that he wasn't spoiled and arrogant like he thought.

"You have a sizable inheritance, yet you never thought to buy yourself a new wardrobe?" he replied with a smirk.

"I couldn't Professor, you don't understand my uncle. If he had of found any new clothes, he would have burned them and 'punished' me for either stealing them or stealing the money used to purchase them. After that he would have found a way to get the money and spend it all himself." he shyly stated.

"Very well then, as I said be ready to leave for Hogsmeade from the great hall after breakfast." Snape told the boy. "In the meantime you will wear one of my summer robes, I will _not _be seen with you dressed like that." He got up and retrieved a summer cloak from his room and handed it to the boy. After Harry put on the robe Severus shrunk it down to size. "If you ruin my robe Mr. Potter, you will be replacing it and serving a detention for your lack of respect for others belongings, understood?"

"Yes Professor" Harry replied.

"Good, it is now time for breakfast. Gather your things, and come to the great hall." On that thought Severus made his way out of the portrait and to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry quickly went to his room and grabbed his wand and exited the quarters. On the way to the great hall the tried to think of what he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about where he was staying. He knew Hermione would understand the reasoning behind Dumbledore assigning Snape as his guardian. Ron however was a different story. He knew his best mate would blow up at the information of Harry living with the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, the cruel snarky potions master, but what was he to do about it?

As he entered the Great Hall, even to this day the enchanted ceiling still amazed him, he noticed there were only hand full of people in the castle. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Sprout, Snape and Dumbledore were seated at the table. As well as Hagrid, who beamed at him the moment he entered. As he walked closer to the table he noticed Professor Trelawny leaning over speaking to the Headmaster. She looked up when she saw Harry and started backing away.

Harry who was feeling rather spunky and brave this morning asked "Are you not joining us for breakfast Professor? I only count nine of us including you, not thirteen. Surely that number can't be a bad omen as well?" he asked coyly. Several people at the table started to cough into their napkins. He distinctly heard a high pitched snicker before it was masked as well, that must have come from tiny Professor Flitwick. Snape was also coughing but if someone were watching they would have noticed the potions master's lips quirk up at the corners. She peered over at the headmaster who had conveniently dropped his fork, and had bent down to retrieve it. With that she huffed and turned and exited the room.

Harry sat in the empty seat across from Hagrid and beside Professor Flitwick, amidst the laughter of the staff, just as the food appeared.. "In a rather cheeky mood today aren't we Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Sorry P' fessor he mumbled. I guess I'm just tired of being told I'm going to die. How many times can one person die anyways?" he replied sheepishly.

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Potter, Sybil does like the gloom and doom portions of her 'expertise'." McGonagall informed him.

"Well last year she saw a dog in my teacup and swore it was the grim, and that I was destined to die last year. And yeah...um..well lets just say that she saw a dog but it was a long ways off from being a grim." he finished. Dumbledore and McGonagall had a knowing look in their eyes, and Snape his usual angry scowl and was stabbing his food with vigor.

A few people asked Harry if he was excited about the party and he replied in the positive. After all it was going to be his _first _birthday party ever. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, told Harry that they think he will be pleased with the decorations. Harry thanked them for the help with the party and told them he was sure it would be great. They beamed at this.

"Hagrid and Madam Hooch, have also agreed to help decorate" Dumbledore told him. "And of course, when a certain little house elf found out that the party was for Mr. Potter, he began bouncing with joy and asked to be put in charge of arranging the dinner and the cake." Harry sighed placed his head in his hands earning a chuckle from the staff. Harry really liked Dobby, but sometimes the little elf was too energetic and work ready for his own good.

After breakfast Snap informed Dumbledore of their outing, "Headmaster I am taking Potter with me to Hogsmeade to pick out a more _presentable_ wardrobe and restock some of my stores. We shall be back by lunchtime." Harry blushed deeply and looked at his shoes. Why did the git have to say presentable?

"Of course Severus, do be careful and try not to let too many people see you. It is not known yet that Mr. Potter is your charge." the headmaster told them.

They left the castle and Harry enjoyed the silent sunny walk into Hogsmeade. They had just about reached Gladrags Wizardwear when Harry remembered that he didn't have any money on him. "Um Professor? I don't have any money with me. How am I supposed to pay for the clothes?" Harry asked "Is there a way they can take it from my vault at Gringotts?" he finished

"There is a branch from Gringotts around the corner there, however I will be paying for the items today Potter, and you may pay me back. We do not have time to waste standing in line at the bank." he began. "There is also what we call a bank draft card that you can obtain and the clerk just swipes the card on the register and the money is deducted from your account. I would not recommend this until you are older and have less trivial things to pay for that cost more than a few of galleons." he stated.

A magical chime rang as they entered Gladrags, the wizard clothing store. A middle aged woman with dark brown hair speckled with gray and big blue eyes, walked over "Is there something I can help you with today dears?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes, we need new clothes for the boy, he shall need 5 pairs of trousers, 6 shirts, 3 t-shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 Jumpers, 5 sets of pajamas, 7 pairs of socks and undergarments, 2 summer day robes, 2 winter day robes and a set of dress robes. All in neutral colors, he may pick for the robes, the jumpers, and the t-shirts" Harry's mouth hit the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head. That's more clothes than he's owned in his entire life!

The witch pulled Harry over to a stool and had him stand on it. She tapped the measuring tape with her wand and it began measuring Harry of it's own accord. After about 5 minutes of being measured, the witch allowed him to step down. "Well we only have about one of each in his size this minute but I can have them ready for you in an hour. We just bought 2 new house elfs that are faster than anything I've ever seen." she informed the two gentlemen.

"We shall take one pair of trousers, a shirt, socks, an undergarment, and...go pick out a cloak Potter, and the boy will wear them out." Snape replied.

Harry picked out a nice, simple, navy blue cloak with silver trim. He walked back over to the counter and the clerk and she asked, "Would you like to go ahead and pick out the colors for your other clothes deary?" she inquired. Harry nodded his followed her over to a rack of robes. "These are all the colors we have, just pick the 4 colors you would like for the robes and let me know. The dress robes are over here when you get done with that, pick some you like and we'll make them to fit." she told the awed boy. He looked through the robes, there were so many. There were some that were black, grey, brown, all shades of blue and green, red ones, purple ones, gold ones, even the occasional orange or pink.

Harry looked for a few minutes and finally decided on a dark blue summer robe with silver stars on the hem and cuffs, (he had just started to realize how much he liked blue), and one that was iridescent green, trimmed in gold. He liked that one too because when the light caught it looked to be different colors. He picked out a burgundy winter robe with gold snitches on it, and a black one that was trimmed in gray. "Ah yes, very stylish young man, now to pick out your dress robes."

Harry walked over to the rack, he had never had dress robes before but he was amazed at how proper they looked. He immediately found a set that he liked, noticing the price was reasonable too. They were black with midnight blue cuffs and hem and had 2 stars on each cuff, and stars that seemed to shine along the bottom. He took them over to the over to the clerk "My, my young man, you will have all the ladies fawning over you in these." She complemented.

He proceeded to pick out a red, slate blue, and emerald green jumper (to match his eyes) and a white, black, and a gray t-shirt. The clerk handed Harry his cloak, a pair of black trousers, a white button down shirt, socks, and undergarments and told him he could use the fitting rooms to change.

After Harry had changed the Snape paid for the clothes he was wearing and left a deposit for the rest. Stating they would be back in an hour to pick them up. As they were starting to leave the witch commented "You have a fine son there sir, and he has good taste too!" Snape scowled and bid the witch goodbye.

He pulled Harry around to the alley beside Gladrags and asked "Where are those rags you were wearing potter?" Snape asked. Harry pulled the back that the witch had placed his clothes in and handed it to Snape. Severus took the bag and threw it down on the ground in front of them. "This is the only thing those rags are good for Potter" he stated, and cast an incendio on them. Harry watched in glee as the old worn, over-sized, hand me downs from his cousin went up in flames. He had always wanted to do that but had never had the chance...until now.

Now Potter, to replace those things you call shoes. Harry looked down, embarrassed that Snape had noticed his shoes. There were wholes in the end and his toes had started showing through, the soles were coming detached, and he had to tie them really tight to keep them on his feet.

The entered the local cobbler's, located on a small side alley, and were greeted by an older man with gray hair and hazel eyes. "Well, Severus Snape! Haven't seen you 'round lately. What can I do ya for?" the man asked.

"McKinley" Snape politely greeted. "He is in need of shoes" he stated as he tilted his head towards Harry.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter" the man stated with an odd look on his face. "Well what'll it be then? Boots? Trainers? What?" he asked as he looked at Harry's scar.

Before Harry could answer Snape cut in. "One of each, bed slippers and dress shoes...he may as well get it all now so I don't have to bring him back. He's only here now at Dumbledore's insistence."

As soon as the old man's back was turned Harry shot Snape a questioning glare. Snape shot him one right back that clearly said to keep his mouth shut. "Follow me Mr. Potter" came the cobbler's voice. Harry walked over to where the man was standing and took a seat in the old wooden chair the man gestured to. He measured Harry's foot and brought out a pair of fine black leather boots. "they're water proofed and 'ave a permanent traction charm applied so ya don't slip. They're also insulated and spelled t' stay warm in cold weather. They should last ya for a good few years given the adjustin' charms and natural toughness. Try 'em on." Harry complied and got up and walked a few paces they were comfortable enough so he nodded his head in acceptance.

Next the man brought out a pair of white and gray athletic trainers, and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. Harry tried them both on and admired the fit. He nodded his acceptance and the man asked "What color bed shoes ya want Mr. Potter?" McKinley asked.

"Navy if you have them sir." Harry replied.

A moment later after the man returned with the bed slippers, the man asked "ya wanna wear some out? Those ya got look like they shoulda' been thrown years ago." Harry picked up the athletic sneakers and put them on. The man turned to Snape and said "ya want these or ya want me to do sumfin' wid em?"

"Burn them", was Snape's only reply.

The man nodded and walked over to the counter, and packaged everything up. "That'll be twenty-one galleons and two sickles."

Snape gave Harry a pointed look and snapped "You owe me Potter", as he pulled out his money bag.

"I already told you _Professor_, that I would pay you back as soon as I could get to my vault. I would have paid for it myself if you had of taken me there first!" Harry shot back with a hated look. Snape turned his back to the man and raised on eye brow at Harry, he was surprised the boy had actually caught on. Harry smirked back at the potions master.

Once they paid for the shoes and were back out in the alley, Snape said "Stay away from that man Potter. He was the Dark Lord's most faithful informant during the last war. He's nice enough to the right people, but he is not to be trusted. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I was wondering why you told him that Dumbledore insisted that you bring me." Harry replied.

"It is best that he doesn't know or suspect the situation. We still have half an hour before we pick up your wardrobes. Is there anything else you require?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied "No sir, nothing that can't wait until I get my own money"

Snape sneered at him. "I told you Potter you are to pay me back, and for my trouble dealing with you, there will be a 5 percent increase." With that he handed Harry a few galleons. "Will that be enough Potter?" He asked.

Harry smiled, he knew that the potions master was just trying to make it seem he wasn't doing Harry any favors, and it worked. "No sir,... this should be more than enough" he replied with a smirk.

"I have some shopping of my own to take care of. Go purchase whatever you need, and meet me at Gladrags in half an hour. Don't be late...and Potter, you may want to pick up some extra parchment. Now that you are my charge, I expect you to write thank you notes for each and every gift you receive for your birthday." Harry nodded and set off towards the Hogsmeade branch of Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy some more owl treats.

After leaving Eeylops he decided to stop by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop buy the parchment and new quills. This place had every kind of quill, ink, and parchment you could think of. There was self inking quills, quick quotes quills, dictation quills, self correction quills, dictionary quills, trick quills, quills of all different colors. There was even a quill that took notes from books! Harry picked up a white, black, and gray quill. As well as a self inking quill. The rest most of the professors would not allow in class.

He wondered over to the parchment section next. There were just as many types of parchment as quills. Harry looked at the self sealing parchment, and the trick parchment. Then the colored parchment, self filing parchment, and coded parchment (it scrambled everything written for everyone except for the person receiving it, and the person sending it). He finally found what he was looking for and added some thick creamy white parchment to his quills, as well as normal school parchment, and made his way to the ink section.

There were many types of ink as well but Harry being short on time from looking at parchment and quills for so long, quickly grabbed a couple of bottles of black ink and one multi-color. He went to the front of the store and the clerk packaged his items and Harry handed her a galleon. In turn she handed him 4 sickles and and 3 knuts. He put them in his pocket and made his way to Honeydukes.

In the meantime, Severus Snape had picked up the potions ingredients he needed from the local Apothecary. He assumed that since he was attending the birthday party for the boy, he needed to get him a gift. He had been wondering around for several minutes now looking. What do you get someone who you just found out is not a spoiled, arrogant, rotten, brat like you thought? Just then he had an idea. He made his way over to the quidditch and broom shop and spotted what he was looking for. He paid for it and had the shop clerk wrap it in blue and silver paper, just like the boy's room. He then shrunk it, placed it in his robe pocket and made his way back to Gladrags.

Harry was just leaving Honeydukes when he realized he was supposed to meet Snape in 2 minutes. He took off running in that direction, noticing how much easier and faster he ran in good shoes that fit. He arrived at Gladrags with his purchases just as his time was up. Snape was already standing out front waiting, so they entered the shop. The clerk had all of his things wrapped in parcels of brown paper, and waiting on the counter. Snape paid her and Harry noticed it was 38 galleons total. So that was roughly 65 galleons that he owed Snape, 21 for the shoes 38 for the clothes, and what he had given him to spend.

Snape shrunk the packages and handed some to Harry and carried some himself. The slowly made their way back to Hogwarts. It was getting rather hot out so neither wanted to over exert themselves.

Once there they went back to their quarters, Snape entering his room and Harry his own. Harry deposited the packages on his bed and extracted each one. He took out his old clothes and threw them in a pile in the corner to burn later, and hung his new clothes up in his wardrobe. He placed his socks undergarments and pajamas in the bottom of the wardrobe and hung his new cloak on the back of his door. He placed his ink, quills, and parchment on his desk, and sat the items from Honeydukes on his night table.

"Dobby" Harry called. The hyper elf appeared with a pop. "Dobby I know you must be busy with lunch and cleaning and the party and all, but would you mind doing me one more favor?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Dobby loves to help his Harry Potter! What is it Master Harry Potter sir wishes for Dobby to do?" the elf wobbled from foot to foot in anticipation.

"Could you have this robe cleaned and make sure it gets back to Professor Snape? And please make sure nothing happens to it or he will have me in detention 'til the day I die." he told the elf.

"Oh yes.. yes Dobby knows this is very important to his Master Harry and will make sure it is perfect. In fact, Dobby will do it himself!"

"Thanks Dobby." The elf accepted the robed and was gone in a pop!

Harry walked back into the sitting room, where Snape was sitting on the settee engrossed in one of his potions books. "It is almost time for lunch Potter. Are you unpacked?" he asked.

"Yes Professer, and I gave your robe to Dobby to be cleaned, and told him to be careful with it or you'd have me in detention till the day I die" he replied. Snape turned to hide a smirk.

"How true Mr. Potter, it seems you do have more than sawdust for brains after all. Very well..." Harry didn't know weather to take that as a complement or an insult. It could have been worse he supposed, although just to be safe he did slightly glare at the potions master as he turned around.

"It is time for lunch." Severus told the boy, and they left for the great hall. Severus wondered what was going on with the boy. Except for when he staged it in Hogsmeade Potter hadn't really made any disrespectful or scathing remarks to him, nor been his usual arrogant trouble making self. He could tell that the boy was holding back on occasion, but why? Why was he trying so hard to follow the rules he so casually broke before? Surely the stupid boy doesn't think he'll go back to his relatives?

Severus figured that must have been it. He knew when he was Potter's age and was offered a new guardian and place to stay away from his father and Snape Manor, he would have cleaned up the droppings in the owlery with his bare hands if thats what it took to keep from going back. He was have to get Minerva or Albus or someone to talk to the boy and make him realize he would not be going back. Covering sensitive topics such as that with the boy were just not his forte. Before he realized it he was in the Great Hall.

They entered with Harry just behind Snape, and walked up and took his seat and the long table used during the summer. Just as he sat Dumbledore explained that they would be having a light lunch due to the early dinner for Harry's party. After Harry had his fill of roast sandwiches, crisps, fruit, pumpkin juice and treacle tart for pudding, he had a conversation about some of the creatures he would be showing in his Care of Magical Creatures class. They discussed ashwinders, billywigs, crups, fwoopers, and blast ended skrewts.

After everyone had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore excused Harry and Severus from the room so that they could start decorating. The Professors decided that they wanted to surprise Harry, so he had to wait until the party to see everything, and who better to keep him out than his guardian a.k.a. the bat of the dungeons.

Snape couldn't believe he was being forced to babysit the might as well be 14 year old brat for, four whole hours just about. Ok, well if Severus was to be honest with himself then he didn't really have to 'babysit' the boy per say. He just had to make sure he stayed out of the Great Hall until about 5 'til four. He would give the boy some menial chore to keep him busy, such as putting away potions ingredients by name, but they boy would probably owl his dogfather or the werewolf saying he was being overworked.

He had Potter working on his schoolwork since the day after he moved in. "Are you done with your potions assignment yet Potter?" he asked as the boy sat in the chair with his quidditch book.

"Almost Professor, I only have about 3 more inches to go." Harry told the man. Snape was surprised to say the least. He figured the boy wouldn't have even started it yet.

"Very well then, go finish and bring it to me to look over."

Harry was uneasy about this but could not bring himself to protest. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument that would send him back to the Dursley's before he even had his first ever birthday party. However, without anyone else around, he knew this would give Snape the perfect chance to belittle and tell Harry how incompetent he was. Snape had done miracles lately, he had only slipped and insulted Harry once or twice, but Harry could tell he was trying. It wasn't as if the insults were that bad either.

He went into his room and over to his desk and took out his parchment. He had already written about what would happen if the temperature of the fire was too hot or too cold when adding the powdered moonstone, and what would happen if it was not lowered enough before allowed to simmer. All he had left to add was what happened if you didn't raise the temperature back up before you stirred.

He took his time to add that particular part, and walked back out to the sitting room. He didn't see the Professor anywhere in there or in his study. He figured he was probably in his lab but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to bother him. On the other hand he had told Harry to bring the essay for him to look over, so if he didn't Snape might get upset. Harry stood there for a minute thinking when suddenly the door opened.

"Potter! Just WHAT do you think you are doing?" the potions master snapped, menacing glare firmly in place. Harry jumped back and instinctively put his arms up to cover his head. It took him a minute to realize that Snape wasn't going to lash out and start hitting him. He composed himself and noticed that the potions master had softened his face, just a hair, to a normal glare. He did not comment though.

"Ah,...er.. well..." he stuttered.

"As elegant as always Potter, this year please!" he snapped again.

Harry gulped audibly and continued. "Well I f-finished my essay sir, an-and you said that you wanted to look over it. I-I just couldn't f-find you and, d-didn't know if I should knock or n-not" he continued to stutter. Bloody hell! Why was he so afraid? He was as bad as Neville! 'Probably because I might stand a chance of living here, definitely not an option at the Dursley's.' he thought.

"Yes well in the future you are to knock twice and wait, not stand there like an invalid. If you receive no answer after 5 minutes knock again. After 10 minutes if I do not answer you are to fetch the Headmaster immediately. Now hand me your assignment." Snape told the boy. Harry handed over his assignment and waited. Snape walked into the study and sat at his desk, Harry followed and picked up a book on transfiguration and sat at the table and began to read.

Snape sat reading the assignment and thinking that the boy didn't do half bad on this one. Definitely not Outstanding, or even Exceeds Expectations, but it would pass for Acceptable. If the boy took his time on all his summer assignments, instead of waiting till the last minute like he seemed to have done the last 3 years, he might have passed them. He had left out the main concern with having the correct temperature before adding the hellebore, that must be amended. He stood and walked over to the boy.

Harry had just started reading on the second chapter when Snape walked over with his essay. 'well he comes the part about my incompetence and stupidity' he thought. "Well Potter, I must say, your improvement is astounding. I might consider even giving you an Acceptable if you add the importance and reactions of temperature level before adding the syrup of hellebore." Harry gaped at the man. Was he almost _complementing _his essay? "However if you continue to stand there and gape at me like that I just may see fit to lose your assignment before I even mark it." That made Harry close his mouth real quick.

"If you had taken your time on all of your _previous _holiday assignments as you did this one Potter, you might have passed them as well." he told the boy.

"I couldn't sir" he told the man shyly. "My uncle always locked my trunk with my school stuff in the cupboard. I always had to wait, and stay up all night the day before classes started to get it all done. Thats why it was so rushed."

"You shall have plenty of time this holiday. Now I do believe that you have something to add to your essay? You should have just enough time to adjust it before your party. You may want to wash up and change as well Potter." he stated.

Harry thought for a moment and looked up at the man "Please sir, call me Harry. When you call me Potter it sounds like I'm in trouble." Snape looked at the boy for a moment and replied. "I will try to remember that Po...Harry." Harry actually smirked up at the man and said "Thats all I can ask sir" and walked out.

About quarter to four, Harry and Severus, made their way to the Great Hall. Snape sneered at Harry's attire when he exited their quarters. Out of all the new clothes the imbecile had, he chose to wear a pair of navy blue straight leg jeans, a white button up shirt with the cuffs folded up a couple of times, his blue summer robe with silver stars open over top and his black boots.. 'must be a new fashion' he thought.

They arrived at the Great Hall with about 5 minutes to spare. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the door, and had Harry wait outside a moment while he checked to make sure everything was ready. He stepped out and motioned for Harry to enter.

Harry opened the door and entered to a chorus of Happy Birthday Harry's. He stood there for a moment eyes huge and mouth wide open. He had never seen such an extravagantly decorated room, and it was all for him. There were blue and white streamers magically hung from the ceiling, and balloons of all different colors all around the room. There were little broomsticks and snitches flying all around just over everyone's head. The room had been emptied of all tables except for 2, the head table, which had a silver tablecloth and was sprinkled with confetti, and a smaller table over to the side that was piled high with presents. Harry had never seen so many presents before, especially not for him. There was a huge color changing banner that read 'Happy Birthday Harry' hung magically over the table with the presents.

Harry looked around and saw several professors such as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Snape and even Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid were there. As well were the Weasley's save Percy, the Grangers, and Remus Lupin. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley approached and hugged him. "Happy Birthday dear! My don't you look handsome, and it looks as if you're finally being taken care of. We still need to fatten you up though." Mrs. Weasley stated while patting him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "You look great, I love your outfit!" she finished.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Ron came up next and shook Harry's hand and told him happy birthday. Ron was followed by the rest of the Weasley clan and teachers, who each wished him happy birthday and most commented on his clothing.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter. You look dashing, I dare say that blue is your color, brings out your eyes as well." McGonagall told him.

Hermione then came up with her parents. "Harry I would like for you to meet my parents, Matthew and Jean Granger. Mum, Dad I would like you to meet Harry Potter" she introduced. He shook Mr. Grangers hand, and Mrs. Granger hugged him. After introductions had been made all around, Dumbledore stood and announced that it was time to eat.

He walked over to Harry and escorted Harry over to a seat at one end of the table. Before turning to walk to the other end of the table to his own seat, he bent down and whispered to Harry "I have already arranged it with the house elves, just clap once on my signal". Harry gave the headmaster a confused look, but the old man just winked at him and turned to walk towards his own seat.

As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood again raised his goblet and announced "A toast. To Harry, Happy Birthday and may you have many more."

"To Harry!" they all said in unison.

"Since this is Mr. Potter's birthday dinner, I shall allow him to do the honors." He gave Harry a slight nod and sat. Harry grinned and clapped his hands once. With that an elegant meal appeared. There was a bit of everything. That, he was sure of. There was roast chicken and roast duck. There was beef roast, and leg of lamb. There was steak and kidney pie. Harry spotted mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, greens, and green peas. There was mince pies, steamed broccoli, and baby carrots. To drink there was tea, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and mead. Harry decided to eat a little bit of everything, after all this was _his _party.

After a great meal and much animated chatter, Dumbledore stood once more. Everyone quieted and looked towards the headmaster. "I believe it is now time for birthday cake!" he exclaimed, as he snapped his fingers. Dobby appeared with a monstrous cake floating in front of him. He sat it on the table with a snap of his tiny fingers. It looked big enough to feed the entire house of Gryffindor. It had 7 layers covered in what seemed to be rich chocolate icing. It had thirteen candles lit on the top, and sparklers around the lower layers. On the top written in red icing was the words "Happy 14th Birthday Harry!"

Harry walked over to the cake at the ushering of others and stood in front of the cake while everyone sung Happy Birthday to him.

"Go on Harry, make a wish" Ron shouted at him.

Harry, grinning broadly shut his eyes for a moment, then leaned in and blew out all fourteen candles with one big breath. Everyone cheered and went back to their seats, as Dobby snapped his fingers and a slice appeared on everyones plates. Harry was shocked to notice that the cake changed color as well as flavors underneath the chocolate icing. His first bite was chocolate, and the next was strawberry. It was the best cake ever, even if it was basically his first.

After cake Mrs. Weasley came over and squeezed Harry on the shoulder saying "Now, I think it's time the birthday boy opened some of his presents." Harry got up and was escorted to the table by a crowd of friends and teachers.

While everyone had their eyes on Harry, Snape sneaked around to the back of the table and deposited his gift, which he then enlarged to normal size, at the very back of the pile.

Remus stepped forward and said to Harry, "Since everyone here is well informed, I think that you should open my two gifts first." He handed Harry a small long package wrapped in red and gold paper. He opened it to find a brand new leather wand holster like he had been eying in Hogsmeade last year. 'Ron and Hermione must have tipped him off' Harry thought. 'Either that or he knows me pretty well now.' With the crowd of people Harry didn't notice someone walking silently up, directly behind him.

"Thank you Remus, I needed this."

Next he handed Harry a small envelope Harry opened it and found only 2 words. "Turn Around". Harry did and found himself standing face to face with none other than his godfather, Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS!!" Harry exclaimed as he threw his arms around his godfathers neck. "What are you doing here!?" Harry was glad to see his godfather but was worried about his safety, he was after all an escaped convict.

"Well, if you don't want me here kiddo, I could always go find some cats to chase.." he replied with a wide smirk and a cheeky grin at McGonagall, who Harry found out first year, was a cat animagus.

"No!" he said. "I'm glad your here but I'm just worried you'll get caught." Harry told the man.

"Take a look kiddo," he told the green eyed boy. Harry turned back towards the crowd and found everyone smiling at him, some even had tears in their eyes. All except Snape that is, who was openly scowling.

Sirius handed his godson a small box wrapped in red paper. Harry quickly opened it and found a small black dog pendant on a gold chain. Sirius leaned over and whispered in the boys ear "I was able to earn a little money here and there doing some favors for people, I had to get ole' Moony over there to go get it for me though." He then pulled out a thick heavy chain from under his shirt, which had a pendant identical to Harry's. "I have this one, so when if you are in trouble they will both heat up and I will come help you or get you help as fast as I can. I picked the black dog, so now you know, that I am always here for you." Harry couldn't speak for fear he would break, instead he just reached over and gave his Godfather a strong hug.

Once he composed himself, he reached over and picked up another present from the Grangers. It was a self updating book entitled "Great Aurors of the 20th Century". Hermione had marked a page in it already and when he opened it to that page, he saw a picture of his father, and 2 whole pages dedicated to the man. Harry quickly closed the book and gave Hermione and her mother a hug, and shook Mr. Grangers hand.

The next present was wrapped in green and orange, and was from Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Harry opened it cautiously, after all it was partly from the twins. Inside he found an assortment of candies and prank items, as well as a book on seeker training tips. The next was a brand new black dragon hide jacket and gloves from Bill and Charlie, Ron's older brothers. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he received a hand knitted scarf in Gryffindor colors, and a watch. The watch was great, It not only told the time but things like 'time for breakfast/lunch/dinner', 'time for bed', 'time for class', 'time for tea', 'time for homework' and things of the like.

Harry opened a long purple and gold box from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and found a magical telescope that showed any star moon, planet, or constellation's location when given a specific date and time. "This is great! Now maybe I can actually keep up in astronomy!" Harry stated causing the others to laugh.

Hagrid had given him some of his rock cakes and a new perch for Hedwig. Madam Pomfry had given him a book on simple healing spells and muggle fist aid. He had received a pair of new quidditch gloves and a gift coupon for Quality Quidditch Supplies from Madam Hooch.

Harry began gathering his items and placing them in a large box when he heard Fred...or maybe George shout "Oy, Harry... I think you missed one Mate!". They handed Harry a medium sized package wrapped in metallic blue paper with a silver bow.

"Who's it from Mate?"

Harry shrugged "it just says 'To Harry, Happy Birthday."

"Odd that," replied Hermione. Harry had an idea who it was from but didn't want to embarrass the man, obviously he didn't want to be caught giving him a birthday gift.

Harry pulled the wrapping paper off the package, "woah" he whispered. It was a box of 5 different seeker training snitches. Harry had seen these in the shop, they cost a decent bit of money. One of the snitches tailed you as an opposing seeker would in a game, and you had to out fly it. Another was very fast and made lots of turns. One cast a spray of water behind it for practice during the rain. The next was a normal snitch that would occasionally turn into a bludger and attack back, and the last was one to help you find the snitch quickly it stayed in one place and as soon as you started towards it, it would reappear somewhere else.

After Harry had tucked away most of his presents, and everyone was chatting amiably, he searched the room with his eyes for his guardian. He found him over by the table, listening to Professor Sprout. Harry caught his eye discretely nodded his head in acknowledgment and appreciation, and Snape inclined his head in return.

While most of the adults and professors were talking, Harry, and the Grangers explained what muggle trampolines were and when they were finished Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley conjured up four of them. They decided on a contest. The object was for each team to bounce around and catch as many as they could of the miniature snitches that were flying all over. At the end, the team with the most snitches was the winner. They were paired up. There was Charlie and Ginny, Hermione and Bill, Ron and Harry, and Fred and George.

Harry and Hermione were the first two to climb on. As they were the only two that knew anything about them. After bouncing and doing tricks, they were shortly joined by Ginny and Ron. Then after a moment the others joined as well. Harry and Ron won the first game, followed closely by Ginny and Charlie. The second round was a tie between Fred and George, and Ron and Harry. Ginny and Charlie had just won the third game when Hermione's parents came over and said they had to leave. Harry hugged Hermione and bid the Grangers farewell, with a thank you for coming.

Harry returned to his party and found Ron and Ginny talking with Hagrid, and Fred and George with Remus. Harry walked over and sat beside his godfather. "It's great to have you here." He told the dog animagus, with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm glad that Dumbledore told everyone what's going on, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to come."

"I'm glad too pup, I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world." Sirius replied.

"So why are you here at the castle?" he asked. "Did something happen?" Harry didn't know how to answer this. He had thought Sirius knew. He knew his godfather would be enraged about everything that happened at the Dursley's and that he and his new guardian didn't get along.

"One sec." He told his godfather.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and inquired "Sir, um...Sirius wants to know what happened and why I'm staying at Hogwarts. What am I supposed to tell him? I don't want to lie to him, but I know it would make him angry...all of it would" Harry said with a pointed look at Snape.

"Ah, yes, well Harry, you may ask him to stay the night and tomorrow we will have a meeting in my office to explain everything to him." the headmaster replied.

"Ok, thank you Professor."

"Not at all my dear boy, now go enjoy the rest of your party, it is getting late and I believe your guests will be leaving soon."

Harry returned to Sirius's side and relayed the information. Sirius gave him a questioning look, but at Harry's insistence that he would find out tomorrow and he couldn't say till then, he replied "I know kiddo, guess I'll just have to wait."

True to the Headmaster's words, soon all of Harry's guests started filing out. He said his goodbyes and thanked everyone for coming. As Remus walked over he whispered in Harry's ear "Severus said he would meet you in his quarters, and to not stay too long." Harry looked at the Potion's Master and nodded his head in understanding. "I guess I should be going as well, Thank you for allowing me to attend your first party Harry." Harry grinned widely and told Remus that he was more than welcome to attend any function that he, Harry, ever had. Remus ruffled his hair, and Harry thanked him for coming and for both "gifts" as well.

Remus smiled, and replied "I don't think I would have gotten to live much longer if I hadn't of brought the second gift." The werewolf smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting, the headmaster has asked me to come. He thinks I will be an asset at detaining a certain animagus" he said with a smirk. He ruffled Harry's hair again and made his way out of the great hall.

Harry walked over and gathered the rest of his gifts, and placed them in the box. He walked back over to Sirius, who was eating some of the birthday cake. "This is great Harry! The best cake I've had innnn...13 years!" he laughed.

"It's probably the_ only _cake you've had in 13 years Sirius." Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face. That just made Sirius laugh Harder.

When everyone left was exiting the great hall after cleaning up some of the mess. Harry sat down his box of gifts long enough to hug Sirius. He picked his box back up and looked back at his godfather and stated "Thanks for coming Sirius, I couldn't have asked for a better gift." and with that he turned and left for the dungeons.

**Please Review! Also to those of you who are reviewing as anonymous because you do not have an account here if you would like a reply then go to my info page and send me a message, or email me at ****the address on my page**** I can not reply if you don't. **

**Next Chapter: Sirius Explodes! although it may take me longer to post than normal, my husband and I are trying to purchase a new home! Wish us luck with that ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius Explodes

**Ok well this chapter is not my best. Things have been busy for this last week and I wanted to go ahead and post something at least. Not to mention I have some what been addicted to you-tube for the last couple of days. My beta informed me that I will go brain dead if I keep on watching that and being on the computer all the time. I told her it was too late, hehe. I may go back and edit this chapter later, but I will inform you if I do. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my most faithful readers who have reviewed for every single chapter. You make this hobby well worth it. You guys are my inspiration. I'm not going to try to name you all because I'm afraid I'll miss someone, but you guys know who you are. THANK YOU!!**

**Thank you to my beta as well, Almightyswot (who has not had a chance to look over the last half of this chapter since I just finished and want to go ahead and post, so excuse any errors or rough spots).**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was rich and beautiful and famous and imaginative...but alas I am not. So everything you read here belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling, and all credit goes to her. **

**Sirius Explodes**

It was just after two in the morning, and Harry lay wide awake in his bed. He could not sleep, he was too worried. He knew that Sirius cared for him. Even if it did sometimes seem if it was only because he was James' son. Harry _knew_ that Sirius cared for him, but didn't understand why. Sirius hadn't known him long. Sure he cared for Sirius, but wasn't it because besides Ron and Hermione, he was the only one to really show any care towards him, not just because he was with their friend or they pity or worship him. Sirius cared for Harry, because he was Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, he was his godson. Thats why he cared for Sirius and why Sirius cared for him.

This is not what he was losing sleep over however, ok... maybe just a little bit. The main reason he was laying there worrying though, was the meeting to come that morning. Sirius had shown up to Harry's birthday dinner last night, as a gift from Remus. Later Sirius had asked him what had happened to make them bring him to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Harry didn't quite know what to tell him, not that he exactly wanted to tell him anything. Anyone who_ wanted_ to tell this man that his godson and been abused by his relatives for 13 years, and was now living with, and the charge of '_Snivillus, the greasy git of the dungeons' _must be totally mental, to say the least.

After speaking with the headmaster, Dumbledore had requested a meeting with the four of them (Remus, Sirius, Snape, and Harry) to inform Sirius of everything that had happened. This is why Harry was too nervous to sleep.

He knew the moment that Sirius found out about what had been happening at the Dursley's he would be enraged, and more than likely plan to hunt them down. If that didn't do the trick, (which he knew it would) then the 'icing on the cake', so to say, would be the fact that his childhood and current nemesis, was now Harry's legal guardian.

To say that Sirius and Snape disliked each other would be a huge understatement. Harry still hadn't figured out how they had been in the same room together at his party without killing each other, never the less, not speaking at all. He laid there with these thoughts running through his head until he couldn't take it anymore.

He cast a tempus charm to check the time and found that it was now 3:30am. He picked up the book that Ron, Ginny and Fred and George had given him on seeker training tips and began to read. When he was about 3 chapters in, on a chapter of tips for flying in the rain, his eyes began to droop closed, he tried to continue reading but fell asleep.

Harry woke later that morning around 7am. He rushed to take a shower and get dressed for breakfast. He knew Snape would be agitated if he were late. He entered the room with about 3 minutes to spare. His guardian was already sitting at the table sipping on a cup of what looked to be coffee. Harry sat and sipped on his own pumpkin juice. "I see you managed to make it to breakfast on time after your late night last night." The potion master said this without his usual snideness, witch confused Harry immensely.

"Yes sir" Harry replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Though maybe you could enlighten me on why it is you look like you've been up all night then?" his guardian asked with no hint of emotion on his face.

"Well, um...you er..see..ah..sir..." Harry struggled. He didn't really want to tell the man that he was worried about what Sirius might do when he finds out what all happened.

"As eloquent as ever, I see Potter. Did you not go to bed as I told you to when we got in?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I did."

"Then what is the problem Potter? Why do you look like you've been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs?" he inquired.

"I just couldn't sleep sir." Harry tried to avoid the problem.

"And why was that?" the potion master's patience was running out.

"I just had a lot on my mind, just worried about some things and thinking." he finally answered.

"What is it that you are worried about Potter?" Snape asked in an even tone.

Harry sighed, he knew there would be no way around it. "You know how Sirius is sir, what do you think he'll do when he finds out what's happened?"

"He is a grown man Mr. Potter, he is capable of making his own choices. Leave it to the adults to deal with him, do not worry yourself. Do not worry yourself over your relatives either, whatever may come they are sure to deserve." He stated evenly.

"Well, you see, it's not only the what happens with the Dursley's that worries me either. I mean...oh never mind." he frustratingly finished.

"Do not tell me that you are concerned for your godfather or myself in the guardianship issue?" Snape inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"It's just I care about him and I don't want him upset with me, but at the same time this is the best home life I've ever had... Including at the Weasley's during the summer. They were great and all, but I just felt like I didn't fit in. I guess I kind of feel like I belong here." Harry hid his face and his flushed cheeks. Oh Merlin what had gotten into him?! Why did he just tell him that?

Snape was shocked to say the least. The boy actually liked it here? That sure was ...something. Harry...no Potter, (why in the name of Merlin, is he calling the boy Harry in _his own_ head?) must have had it worse than it seemed if he actually liked rooming in the dungeons with his ever so hateful potions master. "I see, do not work yourself up over this Mr. Potter. Things will even out in the end. However, if you have trouble sleeping again, I must ask that you request a sleeping drought. It would do no good to have The-Boy-Who-Lived sick in the infirmary because he hadn't gotten enough sleep." he admonished.

Harry didn't know what to think, it almost sounded as if Snape was concerned for his health. There was no sneer, or malice, in that statement. Just what appeared to be general...concern. Bloody hell things were getting weird! "Yes Professor" Harry replied.

Snape then called the house elf he always used and requested breakfast. After finishing off his bacon, eggs, and toast. He inquired of the potions master "Sir what time are we supposed to meet everyone?"

"Ten." was all the reply he was given.

After breakfast, Harry went back to his room, looked over and put away some of his presents. At the bottom of the box was the training snitches that Snape had given him. Deciding that he needed to thank the man for the costly gift, he left his room again. He found Snape in his study scanning the shelves for a book. "Um sir? Sorry to bother you but..." he paused.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir, I just wanted to say thank you for coming last night and for the training snitches. They're really wonderful. You didn't have to get me anything, especially something that cost so much. It's good enough of you to agree to this guardianship and treat me decently." Harry felt his face flush at that statement and turned to examine his shoes.

Maybe the boy does have manners after all, Snape thought. "I am not so uncivilized as to show up at a birthday party with out a gift Mr. Potter" he told the boy, "and how much money I spend and on whom is my business alone. Besides, you will need all the training you can get if you want to stand a chance at beating Slytherin's team this year." He smirked. Harry grinned and laughed at that.

Hearing the boy laugh gave him a funny feeling deep in his chest. He found it hard to believe that someone who had been abused as this boy had was capable of such a pure innocent laugh. Snape turned his back to the boy for a moment as he felt his own lips quirk up at the corners. What an odd feeling that was. He hadn't had something come that close to making him smile in years. Yet just hearing the boy's laughter, almost did. Was he ill? This was Potter!

Harry turned to leave but turned back at the last moment. He had almost forgot, "Sir, as soon as I can get to my vault I'll pay you back for all the items yesterday, and some extra for your trouble." he told the man.

"Keep your money Potter, I am not in need of it. I have a small fortune of my own, as if, it is any of your business."

Harry just smiled. "I'll pay you back some way Professor. I Promise." And he turned and left the study.

Later that morning around a quarter to 10, the potion master knocked on Harry's door. He found the boy sitting at his desk working on his summer assignments. "It is almost time to meet the headmaster. We should be going." Harry put his work away and made his way out of the room. With all that had been said between him and the Professor, he had almost forgotten his troubles.

They made their way to the Headmaster's office. They arrived at the gargoyle, "Pepper Imps" Snape said with a roll of his eyes. They rode the stair case to the office and entered after knocking. Sirius and Remus were already seated.

Sirius gave Snape an open look of hatred. "What is _he _doing here?" He he stood and asked Dumbledore while pointing a finger at Snape. "I thought this was about Harry? He has nothing to do with Harry and I request that he leaves!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Quite the contrary Sirius, Severus here is who we have to thank for Harry being alive and well at Hogwarts. Why without him, you godson might no longer be here." He told the angry and now confused animagus.

"What do you mean 'without him Harry might no longer be here?" he glared "What did he do?" he demanded.

"My dear boy, Severus indeed saved Mr. Potter. Now if everyone will have a seat I shall explain." Sirius reluctantly returned to his seat and Harry and Severus sat on the other side. With Harry between the two. "Sherbet Lemon anyone? No? Very well then."

"Now Sirius, I will make this as short and detailed as possible. I was notified several weeks ago by a very worried, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, that we needed to check on Mr. Potter here. We were told that he hadn't corresponded with anyone all summer, and that his uncle seemed rather furious at the train station. Also, that in the past, Mr. Potter's friends had noticed a few possible signs of abuse. I sent Severus to check up on him. What he found was rather appalling. He discovered the conditions that Mr. Potter had been living in all this time, as well as Mr. Potter himself." He paused to squeeze the bridge of his nose to calm himself before continuing. "I will allow Mr. Potter to inform you of how he came to the state he was in if he wishes. Just know that when Severus found him, in the back garden, tied down, he was very near death. He had several broken bones, internal damages, and a very high fever. Severus brought Harry immediately to Poppy to be cared for. She informed us that if we had waited an hour before finding him, the boy he would not have made it."

Harry finally looked up to his godfather to find him blood red in the face and shaking with rage. 'Uh oh, here we go' Harry thought. He placed his hand on his godfathers arm. Sirius stood, still red in the face and shaking, and bolted for the door, which would not open. "OPEN THIS DOOR OLD MAN!! he shouted.

"It will not due to cause more damage than we can control Sirius." Albus stated.

"THEY ALMOST KILLED HARRY!! THEY ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY GODSON!! I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING! THOSE MUGGLES MUST BE DEALT WITH!!" Sirius roared at the top of his lungs.

"They have been dealt with Black, I handled it when I returned for Mr. Potter's things." Severus told the enraged man.

"Oh yeah, what did you do? Pat them on the back and say 'too bad you didn't kill him, better luck next time'? What would you care? You've never gave a damn about Harry before, so why would I trust your word _Death Eater_?" he said in a deadly whisper.

Severus who was more angered than he let on and replied "Well if that's the way you want to play, where were you when your godson needed you? Where were you when he was being beaten to a bloody pulp and left for death? You were out being a coward, hiding all nice and comfy in a cave somewhere, while your _godson,_ was left defenseless against his muggle relatives. I don't need your trust, or your opinion on where my loyalties lie, so go scratch your fleas somewhere else _mutt_!!"

"What's wrong Snivillus? Afraid to admit your true loyalties now that Moldy Voldie's not here to threaten anyone? Why don't you go pack up your things as well as that pack of lies you just told and move to the Alps where you can rent out that nose of yours as a ski slope!" Sirius countered.

"Yes very mature Black, especially from someone who spent the last year as a dog eating rats and running from everyone. I bet you still shudder whenever someone even says the word Dementor don't you?" True to Snape's word, Sirius shuddered at the. "So yes, why don't you go and find yourself a nice bitch in heat to share your fleas with, settle down and a few pups, and leave things like this to the big boys." He sneered at the animagus.

"I'll show you mature!" Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus, and the Potion Master returned the action.

"ENOUGH!!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU!!" He breathed heavily. "Professor Snape _saved my life _Sirius! You should be thankful. And _you.." _He turned to Snape. "I would rather have died, than to be the cause of_ another _parental figure in my life being killed or worse _kissed!_" he said.

"Don't say that Harry, my life is well worth risking if it will save yours" Sirius told the boy. "I feel the same way about yours" Harry sternly told the man right back.

"There is something else you should know Sirius," Harry alerted his godfather with a quick glance at Dumbledore. "In order to for me to stay at the school, and the ministry not interfere, and try to make me go back to the Dursley's, or just as bad, Fudge try to gain control of me, I had to have a legal guardian. As you are on the run, and Remus is a werewolf" he nodded at the man "it had to be someone else. Not the Headmaster, who has a school to run. Not Professor McGonagall, who would be questioned on fairness later in the year, as she is my head of house. Not Professor Flitwick who has 3 children and 8 grand children of his own. Nor the Weasley's who would be in danger since Wormtail escaped. That only person left, who the ministry has no right to question, and this person has treated me well since this took place: I've been fed, clothed, have my own room, a huge room at that" He took a deep breath. " my new legal guardian is...Professor Snape" He finished.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS. YOU WILL NOT BE IN CHARGE OF MY GODSON!! Harry...what is going on? You know who this is...the same greasy git that lost Remus his job. The same one that has tortured you for the past 2 years. The same guy that your father and I disliked since we were in school. Yet you allow him to be in charge of your welfare? What have I done wrong?" he stated. "YOU!!" he pointed at Snape "What did you do to him!? What are you after?! What is in it for you?!" Lupin stood up and walked over to his best friend.

"Sirius...Please, they are right, there is no one else capable of steering clear of the ministry in this one. Would you rather have Harry go to Fudge? Or back to the Dursley's? They've made a compromise, Harry will be respectful and obey the rules, as long as Severus doesn't belittle him, or anyone close to him, and doesn't try to keep him away from his friends...or you" Remus informed the animagus. "As long as he is treating Harry decently and keeping him safe, there is nothing more we can do at the time. I don't like it much either, _however," _he said as he turned towards Snape, "if you harm a single hair on that boy's head, or mistreat him in any way, I will make sure to find you close to the full moon and deal with you" he solemnly informed the man. He remembered how afraid of him and his 'condition' Severus had been ever since the incident at the Shrieking Shack when they were students, and used it to his advantage.

Severus had to try hard to stifle a brief shudder as he remembered his close call with the werewolf. "I shall never harm any student, Potter or otherwise. Of that, you have my promise." Severus had never been one for physical violence, he had too much experience with it as a child himself. He wasn't above using his wand in most cases, but would never intentionally harm a student.

Sirius turned towards the Potions Master and threatened "I _hate _this, but if Harry and Moony are, even marginally, for it, I guess I will have to be too. I will warn you though Snape, if one hair on the boy's head is out of place Moony better get to you first because there will be nothing left after I get a hold of you."

Snape rolled his eyes and told the two marauders "Might as well just kill me now then, if you haven't noticed, that feature on the boy took after his father. He'll never have one single hair _in_ place thanks to that gene" he sneered. Harry and Albus tried to hide their laugh as Remus smirked and Sirius glared. What was the world coming to when Severus Snape, greasy git, evil potion master, bat of the dungeons, made a simple harmless joke, concerning Harry and James Potter.

"Oh now _that_ I could arrange!" the animagus intoned.

"Sirius..." Harry and Remus warned at the same time.

"Oh alright, alright." he receded.

"Now gentlemen, since we have this settled, why don't we adjourn to the Great Hall for a bit of lunch?" Albus dismissed them. "Sirius, all of the staff that are currently residing here, know of your presence and situation. You are welcome to join us if you like." He invited the still distressed man.

"I will join you Albus, I would like to stay and spend some time with Harry tomorrow on his birthday if that is possible, but I must leave by nightfall." Sirius replied. Harry's eyes lit up at the thought. This will be the first chance he's gotten to spend time with his godfather since he found out the truth of who betrayed his parents.

"I see no harm in that my boy. In fact I believe that Harry and I would both be delighted for you to stay another day!" The headmaster cheerfully responded.

"Well then, shall we?" He gestured grandly towards the door. Snape was the first to leave, followed by Remus, Harry, and Sirius. Albus Dumbledore made his way out of his office last. 'That hadn't gone as bad as it could have' he thought. He hoped that Sirius and Severus could learn to get along. Not for his sake or their own, but for Harry's.

As they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the head table, which Dumbledore always insisted that everyone present eat together during holidays, Harry noticed that the elves had finished clearing away the rest of the decorations from his party the night before. He sat in an empty seat between Remus and Professor McGonagall, unfortunately, today this put him right across from Snape.

Harry always hated eating across from the man, even in his own quarters, he had a habit of observing Harry as if he were some sort of potions experiment. It always made Harry feel quite uncomfortable. Lunch today was no different, Snape eyed Harry a moment before turning to fill his own plate with food.

Harry didn't pile his plate with as much food as the others because he was still getting used to eating, he was doing better though and ate a good bit at most meals, but never enough to need seconds. He ate his way slowly through his beef pot roast, roasted potatoes, and green beans, joining in on the conversation here and there, whenever he was included. After he finished eating he sat back and watched Sirius and Remus laughing at memory's of their younger selves. At times they would mention his father and Harry's eyes would light up as he listened to every detail.

After lunch, Harry started walking back to his room in the dungeons, 'my own room, never thought I'd get to say or think that' he thought. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone calling for him and saw something moving beside him. He turned his head to hear "Harry? Harry? You alright kiddo?" and see his godfather waving his hand, trying to bring Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sirius, I was just thinking." He amended.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" His godfather questioned.

"Um, well, nothing specific really. Just about how much in my life has changed since the time before I knew about Hogwarts, and being a wizard, until now. It's amazing you know?"

"I can only imagine, I was born to a pureblood family, I've always known about Hogwarts and magic." the animagus told him.

"What was it like growing up knowing about magic and being a wizard Sirius?" Harry wondered.

"Well kiddo, I don't think I'm the best person to ask about that. You see, my family had all of the pureblood ideals that the Malfoy's do. Several in my family were into dark magic and following Voldemort. My family liked me well enough until I started Hogwarts and befriended your father." He stated. "You see, your father and his family were well known as one of the few pureblood families fighting for the light side. After that my family all but disowned me. When I got older I left and stayed with your father." Sirius finished.

They walked a few more paces and stopped. "I have to go speak with the headmaster about some matters in a few minutes. What do you have planned for later this afternoon?" Sirius inquired of his godson.

"Um, nothing really, I was thinking about taking a nap. Thinking of that meeting this morning, I didn't really get much sleep last night." Harry smirked.

Sirius had the grace to blush slightly. "Sorry kiddo, I hate that you had to see me like that." He apologized. "It just infuriates me to think of _anyone_ harming you, especially someone who was supposed to be protecting you. As for the other part...I just don't like thinking of the fact that your fathers two best friends are incapable of being your guardian, especially with me being your godfather, and our childhood enemy is the only one who's qualified. If that isn't proof of your past coming back and biting you on the arse I don't know what is!" he explained in a sullen manner.

"It's ok Sirius, he's not that bad. I mean yeah, he's still snarky and all sometimes, but over all, he's ok. He helps me with my summer work, he gave me my own huge bedroom. He feeds me, he bought me all of these clothes, and burned the ones from my cousin. He even told me this morning to come ask him for a sleeping drought when I'm unable to sleep!" Harry tried to comfort.

"Just promise me that if he ever does anything to hurt you that you will tell me or Moony immediately, please Harry" Sirius pleaded.

"I will, I promise, but I don't think you'll have anything to worry about." He promised.

"Good. Now I need to meet Dumbledore. Can you meet me at 4? In front of the Great Hall?" Sirius requested.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I think I'm gonna go catch a quick nap first though." Harry laughed. With that Harry continued on to his quarters and Sirius headed for Dumbledore's office.

Harry entered his quarters to find Snape already there. He was sitting on the settee reviewing one of his potions books. It was already one 'o clock, and Harry knew that he needed to get a quick snooze in. He was worried that he'd sleep past his time to meet Sirius though. He decided to ask Snape for an alarm clock spell. They had them in the dorms already, he learned this from Ron in his first year, so he never needed to know it before.

"Um, Professor?" he cautiously approached.

"Yes Potter, what is it now?" asked the grumpy Potions Master.

"I was just wondering if you would mind teaching me the alarm clock spell that they use in our dorm rooms." he stated.

"You mean 'Perfect Potter' doesn't know it already?" Snape inquired snidely.

"No sir I don't." Harry said back sharply, but not so sharply as to acquire trouble or to ruin the chances of being taught the spell.

Snape noticed the boys attitude but supposed it had something to do with his own slight insult. He knew the boy wasn't perfect, especially in potions, quite far from it actually. The boy would be better if he'd just pay attention to what he was doing and his surroundings. He supposed that...wait a second. Potter hadn't been using an alarm spell to wake so early? How is _that_ possible?

"Potter, how have you managed to wake so early without an alarm spell? I may not know everything about your age group, but I do know it's not normal for someone of your age to wake around six in the morning on their own everyday, and I have not heard a muggle alarm clock." He pried.

"Oh, I'm used to getting up early, I've done it my whole life. When you get up at six in the morning everyday of your life for 13 years, mostly to cook breakfast, it's hard not to." Harry replied. Severus stood there studying Harry, and thinking that he really needed to reassess this boy. The boy that he always thought of as a spoiled, arrogant, self-centered, attention seeking, smart mouthed, bad attitude, disrespectful, reckless, everybody's hero of a brat, was turning out to be quite opposite. So far he had discovered that the boy was physically abused, (and if Potters life was anything akin to his own, more than likely emotionally and mentally abused too) he was deprived, starved, unloved, adventurous, respectful to a point, averagely intelligent, and kind.

If Snape were to be honest with himself, he was seeing more of Lily in the boy than ever before. He still still had his fathers looks mostly, and his recklessness, flying abilities, and he was a magnet for trouble just like James was, but most of his personality traits came from his mother. Severus was sure this was as much an epiphany as ever.

Harry stood there for a moment, becoming extremely uncomfortable, and starting to squirm. Snape was just standing there, staring at him with a blank look on his face, as if he was lost deep in his mind somewhere. He thought maybe it would be best if he just went to his room and found a way to stay awake.

"It's ok Professor, I was just going to take a short nap. You don't have to teach me anything. I should learn to sleep at night. Sorry to have bothered you sir." Harry said while examining his new shoes.

Snape who was lost in thought of the epiphany just barely heard the boys voice ringing in his ears, but didn't understand the boys words. He shook his head clear and actually looked to see the boy staring at his shoes.

"What was that H.. Potter?" He corrected quickly. 'Merlin that was close' Snape thought. 'No matter how big an epiphany he had, he was _not_ going to start calling the boy Harry.' "What is so interesting about those shoes Potter?" he inquired when he noticed to boy still examining them.

"Nothing sir, I was just saying that it's all right, you don't have to teach me the spell. I should learn to sleep at night. I'm sorry to have bothered you Professor." Harry turned to walk away.

"I was not ignoring you Mr. Potter, I frequently find myself lost in thought now a days. Luckily it is now and not many years before, otherwise I might have found myself in very grave situations." He responded. "We must be in your room for the spell to work there" He gestured for Harry to lead the way.

"I'm still not used to calling this 'my room', it just seems so unreal" Harry said, still in awe at the thought of having his own room.

"Well you best get used to it Mr. Potter. I will not have you calling it _my_ guest quarters and having me look like a bloody fool in front of everyone." Snape informed him.

"No one will think of you as a fool Professor, a selfish git maybe, but not a fool." Harry retorted with a smirk. Snape shot him a sneering look but didn't reply. At least the boy was comfortable enough to joke, and not cringing away at every comment like he was at first.

They entered Harry's room and walked over towards his night table. "First off," Snape started. "The incantation is _'hora concutio' _it is Latin for 'clock alarm'."

"Hora Concutio" Harry repeated.

"Yes, next you need to add the correct wand movements, which are swish and then and then an upwards strike. Try just the wand movements now." The Professor instructed. Harry did, and Snape replied "Yes, that will do, try not to flourish your wand as much however. Try the spell now."

"Hora Concutio!" Harry intoned firmly while following the wand motions. Just as Harry finished the upwards strike of his wand, a yellow jet of light shot out the end of it and onto his night table. It favored what muggles would call a 'digital reading' of time in yellow.

"As you know, all you have to do is point your wand to the time and state _'expergiscor' _which means 'to wake', and the time you would like to wake. To end the alarm just say point your wand and say _'desino'_ which means to stop. The spell lasts for about 3 months so any time after that it will need to be cast again." Snape finished.

"Thank you sir" Harry expressed.

"You are welcome Potter." The man accepted. Snape turned and left Harry in his room.

'He really isn't a bad teacher when he's not steadily breathing down my neck and trying to insult me.' Harry thought. 'Maybe he would be good at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts if he had the job. Blimey he sure has been acting odd lately though.' He was thinking as he set the alarm spell and lay down on his bed. 'Maybe he's not such a slimy git after all. Of course he's still a git, just maybe not a slimy one'

Harry was enjoying a nice peaceful sleep when he started waking from some strange loud beeping sound. It took him a moment to recognize it as the alarm spell that he had cast. He woke up canceled the spell with a quick _'desino',_and left for his bathroom to freshen up.

Harry left the quarters, he didn't see Snape anywhere so he assumed he was in his lab and so he left him a note on the coffee table just simply stating that he had gone to meet Sirius. He made it to corridor in front of the Great Hall and only had to wait a moment for Sirius to join him.

"So kiddo, is the bat treating you well?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, I told you, you have nothing to worry about. He's been fine to me. I mean yeah, Merlin, the guy can be a git sometimes. Ok most of the time!" he added when his godfather gave him a look. "But the point is, he's treating me a lot better than my relatives ever did. We even made an agreement that I would do what he told me, like my schoolwork and go to bed, and be in by curfew, not back talk, you know stuff like that. In return he wouldn't belittle me or my parents, and you guys went without saying. Also he couldn't keep me from writing or seeing all of you guys. You should see the bedroom he gave me Sirius. It's _huge!_ I think it's bigger than all of the Dursley's bedrooms put together. I even get my own bathroom, and it's almost as big as the prefects bathroom!" Harry enthusiastically explained to his Godfather. "Not to mention he gave me a pretty expensive gift for my birthday. It could never top any of yours or Remus' but I'm just saying that for someone he intends to mistreat he sure spent a lot of galleons."

"What exactly did he get you?" Asked Sirius.

"Well you remember the last gift I opened? The one that said 'To Harry, Happy Birthday'? That was from Professor Snape, I guess he didn't want anyone to know he gave me anything. It was a set of seeker training snitches." Harry tried to clarify. "I told him he could take it back if he wants, that it must have cost a fortune and he didn't have to. He just told me that 'how much he spend and on whom is his business only'." Harry sheepishly pointed out.

They talked all the way until dinner time. Sirius even told Harry some more stories about his parents and when he was a baby. He told Harry that when he was only about 6 months old that James had bought a toy broomstick for him, and that Lily found it in the wardrobe and had a fit. She had made James promise that he would not have Harry trying to fly until he was at least three years old. Little did his mother know that the very next day when Lily went to visit Professor McGonagall, James pulled the toy broomstick out of the wardrobe, and had Harry sitting on it holding his hands, as he flew around the room laughing and giggling up a storm. He taught Harry how to old on and let him try it once on his own. About half way around the room Harry let go to clap and slipped off sideways. James had to dive on the floor to catch him. He decided that one scare was enough and thought maybe Lily was right and he would have to wait until Harry was at least three to really learn how to ride. He put the memory in a pensieve to keep, however his mother found it one day and James wasn't able to get out of bed for two weeks.

They made their way back to the Great Hall from the lake for dinner. They entered to find most of the professors around the table. Each sat at an empty spot. Dinner was great as usual. They had steak and kidney pie, peas, dinner rolls, and Yorkshire pudding. Harry was excited and couldn't wait to spend the whole next day with his Godfather. They had planned to play some quidditch with the firebolt that Sirius had sent him last year, and the new snitches that Snape had gotten him. Harry also wanted to hear more stories about his parents and the Marauders. Remus had also agreed to stop buy for an hour or two.

Harry spent an hour or so after dinner up in the astronomy tower with Sirius after dinner, telling him about everything he could think of. He had told him about Ron and Hermione, and how great his friends were. He had told him about his dorm mates, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, that he'd roomed with since his first year at Hogwarts. About what he saw and thought on his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid when he was eleven. About his favorite things, and Sirius even tried to get him to talk about girls, which Harry laughed at and told him that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend.

When night started to fall, Harry and Sirius said their good nights. Sirius headed for the guest quarters off of the second corridor, and his godson made his way to his quarters in the dungeon. Harry found Snape in his study reading a book on...what was that? 'Uh oh' Harry thought as he noticed the title, which Snape smirked at when he noticed. The book was titled "Rules, Boundaries, and Guidelines for Raising Your Magical Teen".

"Helping any?" Harry smirked.

"No, especially since these all pertain to normal teens, it does not seem to have any indications on what to do when raising Harry Bloody Potter" Snape sneered. Harry laughed.

"I guess with everything that has happened, I couldn't exactly qualify for normal. Merlin knows I try though" Harry sighed.

"Yes. Well, It seems you've had two long days in a row, no sleep last night, an extremely short lie in this afternoon, and you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow spending time with that mu...your godfather." Snape corrected, at a quick glare from Harry. "I suggest you go clean up and change and get some sleep." He directed.

"Yes sir. Goodnight" Harry stated as he walked out of the study. "Yes, goodnight Har..Potter" Snape replied.

**Ok the spell incantations...the definitions that Snape told Harry for the incantations, ARE actually the real definitions. I looked up the Latin equivalent for each English word. So if anyone out there knows Latin and it's wrong. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!! I'M SORRY!!**

**Thanks for reading everyone, I know this Chapter kinda sucked, well it did to me, so please if you have to, be critical but BE NICE!! Flames will be used to toast my marshmallows and make smores :-)**

**To those of you who like this chapter, THANK YOU!! YOU BLOW ME AWAY!!**

**Please Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Was That?

**Hello again! and thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all surprised me I had so many people tell me how much they loved the last chapter even though I thought it could have been better myself. You guys are great! I love you guys! So since you were so wonderful about the last chapter I have worked day and night to bring you this one. In this one you will find out a little bit more about why the title is what it is! I hope you enjoy!**

** This chapter has not been beta'd yet so please excuse any errors, I will go back and post the edited file once it is back in my possession! Thanks to my beta almightyswot and my new helper (when she has the chance) the-dreamer4!**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing...yes..it's a sad sad thing. **

* * *

**What was that?**

Harry woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than ever. He gathered his things and stepped into his prefect sized bathroom to indulge in yet another warm bath. He stepped into the tub after disrobing, also turned on the tap for the bubbles, and then the light pine scent he liked, and this morning just to be different, he added a tad bit of the lilac as well. After his bath he reached behind him to grab a towel, and got a very funny scare.

As he reached over for a towel he grabbed something very leathery, then it moved! "AAHHHHH!" Harry yelled and slipped and fell in the tub as he tried to get away and turn to see what it was at the same time. With a loud crash and bang, Harry hit the bottom of the tub.

Snape who had just finished dressing and had come out of the room, heard the boy scream. He quickly ran into Harry's room but didn't see the boy. He ran into the boys bathroom "HARRY!" he yelled with his wand drawn. He stopped dead in his tracks to find the boy scrambling around trying to get out of the tub, his eyes were closed from where he obviously had fallen and gotten soap in them. He saw the Malfoy's old house elf, Dobby, pulling on his ears and banging his head on the floor.

"Oh no, Dobby is a bad elf!" he wailed. "Dobby has scared and hurt great wizard Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby will have to iron his hands _and_ ears for this. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" The elf repeated while banging his head on the floor.

Snape reached over and handed Harry a towel "Here Potter."

"Thank you sir." he said. "Dobby? Is that really you?" He asked while trying to wipe the soap from his eyes.

"Oh yes Master Harry sir, Dobby is so very sorry! I's did not mean to frighten you. Master Harry's dog wanted me to bring him a message. Dobby was just going to be a good little elf and wait for Master Harry to finish his bath, but Master Harry reached for a towel and grabbed Dobby's ear. When I's tried to get you a towel you screamed and fell. I's so sorry Master Harry Potter Sir, please forgive Dobby!" The elf continued to wail.

By the time Dobby finished telling what happened, Harry could have sworn he heard Snape chuckle. He finished getting the soap out of his eyes and stood wrapping the towel around himself. He turned to see the Potions Master turned to the side with his shoulders shaking lightly from laughter.

Harry smiled and stared with big eyes, how funny it was to see this man laughing, then he remembered what he was laughing about. "Hey you reach for a towel and grab something leathery and moving!" he retorted. That just made the stern hateful man laugh harder. Snape was now outright consumed in rich, smooth, deep, laughter.

Seeing this just made Harry laugh. They stood there laughing like that for about a good five minutes. With Harry doubled over on the the side of the tub holding his stomach, red in the face with tears from laughing so hard. While Severus stood leaning over against the wall holding his stomach while red in the face with tears from laughing. If someone had walked in right about now, they would have thought that they were seeing things, and had themselves admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly "Hey! You called me Harry! Not 'Potter' but Harry!" he smirked towards the man.

"You must have been hearing things, for I did no such thing" Snape replied. He hoped that the boy wouldn't have noticed.

"It's all right sir. I actually prefer for you to call me Harry. 'Potter' makes me think I'm in trouble, even when I'm not. I was wondering how much longer you would last. How much longer before you completely slipped up and said my whole first name, without correcting yourself first that is." Harry grinned slyly at the Potions Master.

Snape paled. He had no clue the boy had heard all of his slip ups. He wasn't even sure where they came from himself. He bowed his head and responded "I shall call you as you wish...Harry. However when you are in trouble, which I'm sure will still happen often, I will call you what I wish. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry grinned.

"Very well, in return, whilst we are in these quarters, in private, I will allow you to call me Severus." _NO NO NO NO NO Why did I just do that!?_ "In public you must continue to call me 'sir' or 'Professor'." He told the boy, who was now definitely shocked. So was Snape to be honest he had no clue where that had just come from.

Harry grinned "Sure thing Sev." he stated to Severus' back as he left the loo.

"Call me that again and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a very nasty hex." Snape threatened. Harry quickly nodded his head in reply.

Snape left and Harry turned to the little elf who still had tears running down his face. "It's all right Dobby, you did kind of scare me, but it all worked out in the end see? You even gave us a good laugh over it." he told the little creature. "You said that you had a message from Sirius for me?"

"Yes Master Harry Sir. Master Harry's Dog wanted Dobby to tell Harry Potter to meet him on the quidditch pitch an hour after breakfast. He told Dobby this last night and asked Dobby to bring hims breakfast in his rooms. I's told hims that I's do anything to help Harry Potter sir." Squeaked the now excited house elf.

"Thanks Dobby, you did great." He praised the elf. Dobby threw himself forward to hug Harry's legs and then disappeared. Harry went into his room and changed clothes. Today he decided to wear a pair of the blue jeans, and his white t-shirt.

After changing his clothes, Harry went into the dining area where Snape...no Severus, was standing. Since they always woke so early, the two of them often had breakfast in their quarters. Today though, they had decided to have breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus was standing over to the corner of the room passing a small silver box back and forth between his hands.

Harry walked over and sat down at the table and Severus called for Belkin, his usual house elf, and requested coffee and pumpkin juice. When the beverages arrived he walked over to the table where Harry was seated. He took a sip of his coffee, and sat the box on the table in front of Harry.

"What is this sir...Severus?" he inquired. He looked at the small box it was square with a domed top, much like a ring box, but why would Severus give him a ring?

"I am aware that you do not have anything that belonged to your mother. I have come to know that you have your fathers cloak, and that infernal map they invented. Yes I know about the map. I was a victim of it more times than I care to count. I assumed that's what it was the night I stopped you in the corridor last year. I was not sure, and thought it could be a Zonko's product, that is until Lupin came along."

"This is something that belonged to your mother once. I will tell you about it but do not ask any questions. I am not prepared to tell you everything." He told the boy.

Harry opened the box and found an exquisite ring. It was the perfect size to be a man or a womans ring, it appeared to be yellow gold and white gold intertwined for the band. The set was a brilliant shade of green, and it matched Harry's eyes perfectly. Around the set were 4 lilies...two met at the top and two met at the bottom. On one side of the band next to the set was a lion and on the other side of the set was a snake. Harry noticed there was an inscription inside the ring that read 'To Lily, I'll always be with you'.

Harry felt his eyes start to burn, and his throat tighten, no, he would not allow himself to cry. Not now, not in front of Severus. He couldn't believe that this ring, this one right here in his hands, once belonged to his mother. "Th..Thank you Severus. It means a lot to me." He said to the man. He tried his best but couldn't hold back any more tears. Two tears silently ran down his cheeks.

"That was an eternal friendship promise ring that I gave your mother once. It was intended to be for more than friendship, but I never got up the courage to tell her how I felt. By the time I had gotten up the courage she was dating your father. We were still very good friends so I gave her that ring as a promise of our friendship. She wore it every second of every day for over a year. Until the day after I was marked. She found out that I was marked to serve a mad man bent on destroying everything she stood for, and gave it back. I've kept it ever since. I would like for you to have it now. It will mean more to you than it will to me." He disclosed. "I have had Albus place a tracking and alerting charm on it, that is linked to both Albus and myself, so if anything should ever happen to you we will know and be able to track your where abouts." he finished.

Harry still couldn't believe that this ring..._this_ ring...once belonged to his mother. He slipped it onto his finger and it magically adjusted to fit. He also couldn't believe that Severus had intended on this being an engagement ring for his mum. How odd was that? Silent tears still ran down his cheeks as he admired the ring. It was beautiful. "Thank you Severus. Really, thank you, it's brilliant." he kept thanking the man.

"You are welcome Harry. Take care of it. Happy Birthday." With that Severus got up and left the table. Harry sat there and stared at the ring for a good while. Just thinking of what his mum must have been like. Of how wonderful and beautiful she must have been to catch the heart and attention of a future death eater and to befriend him. He knew just from this that his mum was every bit as great as he had always been told she was.

He would be able to know this for himself if that bastard Wormtail hadn't of betrayed them. He felt a wave of fury pass through him. He closed his eyes. He would deal with that rat in due time. He knew he would. He thought about all he had lost all because of one little coward that wouldn't even save his friends. Harry suddenly felt the room shaking, and a wind blowing across his face.

He snapped his eyes open to find the table shaking, along with everything else. Severus came running when he felt the room shaking and the magical call from Harry's ring. He found Harry standing up by the table wide eyed and breathing heavy. "What in Merlin's name was that?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you had some magical energy that wished to be released. Were you angry about something?" He asked, trying to figure out what could cause the boy to almost release such a powerful burst of raw magic.

"I was just thinking of what life might be like if that coward hadn't of betrayed my mum and dad. I guess I got a little angry." Harry tried to justify.

"Yes well, It seems I must speak to the Headmaster. Wild magic that powerful is not classified as accidental magic. Neither is it common in someone so young, nor is it ever that powerful when it does occur. I will speak to the Albus on this issue. Do not worry yourself it is not that big of a deal." He stated at the teens concerned look. "Now, I believe it is almost time for breakfast."

Harry nodded and went to his room and gathered his quidditch gloves, broom and snitches. He walked back into the sitting room with his things and at Severus' odd look explained, "Sirius sent Dobby this morning to ask me to meet him on the quidditch pitch after breakfast."

Severus nodded and the two of them left for breakfast. Snape had wondered at first if he should even give the boy the ring, 'Would he even appreciate it or take care of it?', he had thought. He knew that he had made the right choice when the boy admired the ring the whole time. At way he held it reverently, and thanked him profusely, as well as the way he teared up at the sight of the ring, Severus knew he had made the right choice. It was best to get rid of his demons, so to say, anyways, and what better and safer place than with her son?

Harry entered the great hall, as he sat he was greeted and wished happy birthday by everyone present. "That really is a lovely ring you have there my boy." Dumbledore commented to Harry with a glance at Severus. "Is that another birthday present?" he asked his eyes twinkling madly.

Snape shot a look at Harry, then a glare the headmaster. "Thank you sir. Um, yeah an old friend of my mums gave it to me, said that it used to belong to her and that they wanted me to have it now." He carefully explained. Severus gave him a curt nod, and Harry gave him a nervous smile back.

"Ah yes my dear boy! I do seem to remember her wearing it now. She used to never even take it off if I remember correctly, then one day all of a sudden she never wore it again. Sad that, It really is a fantastic piece of work." Dumbledore stated.

After everyone had finished eating and began talking, Harry excused himself. He headed out for the pitch after picking up his things from one of the house tables where he had left them while he ate. He wanted to get a bit of practice flying in. He walked onto the pitch and drew in a big breath of fresh air. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining from behind the clouds, it was warm, and everything was just beautiful.

He placed the snitches on the stands and put on his gloves. He grabbed his Firebolt and kicked off as hard as he could and shot straight up in the air. He flew as fast as he could to the other end of the pitch. What a brilliant feeling. Oh how he had missed this. The wind blowing through his hair and on his face. The feel of his broom underneath, the thrill of flight. Flying always made him forget his troubles. It made him feel free. When flying it was like he was no longer 'Harry Potter', but rather just a normal boy flying on his Firebolt, having fun.

He circled the pitch a few times, and started doing loops in the air. He dove, and turned, and rolled, and looped. He had just started wondering when Sirius was going to get there, when he saw his godfather still yawning enter the pitch carrying a Nimbus 2000. Harry dove down and landed just in front of him.

"Wow kiddo, your every bit as good as James was. I'd even wager that you could probably have out flown him. No wonder you made the team your first year, and Happy Birthday too by the way!" Sirius praised.

"Thanks" Harry smiled. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, pointing to the Nimbus 2000 in his godfathers hand.

"Oh, This? Madam Hooch let me borrow it. She's a doll that one" he said with a wink at Harry. He then laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Bloody hell Sirius! I don't need to know what you think about her, she's my professor for Merlin's sake!" Harry replied. "Anyways, so are you ready to play or you need me to teach you how to fly again?" He smirked.

The only answer Harry received was Sirius taking off in the air before he could even mount his broom. Harry jumped on his Firebolt and took off after Sirius. He caught up to his godfather and yelled out "Race you!" and took off. Leaving Sirius trailing after him. Sirius soon caught up with him when he was nearing the rings. They were neck and neck, until Harry laid down flat on his broom and urged it to go faster. He was no match for his godfather after that. He was smaller and lighter and had the faster broom.

They race around for a few more minutes then Harry landed and grabbed one of the practice snitches and flew back up. "Watch out for this one, it occasionally turns into a bludger and comes back at you, all you have to do is dodge it." he called out. Sirius nodded and Harry released the snitch with a 'go!'

So far they were doing pretty well, Sirius had caught it twice, and Harry 5 times. Sirius had gotten a pretty hard hit on the jaw once when he was about to catch it and it turned into a bludger and nailed him in the jaw. Harry himself had been hit once in the shoulder for the same reason. The bludger didn't have a whole lot of power behind it since it was designed where it could be used by a single person. It still smarted enough to let you know you'd been too slow though.

They played like this for a while, sometimes trying out the other snitches. Harry thought he would die laughing when Sirius picked up the rain practice snitch and told it to go and was promptly sprayed with a face full of water.

After a couple of hours Harry started getting hungry. He looked down at his new watch and saw that it said _'time to eat'. _He landed and motioned for his godfather to do the same. "I think it's time for lunch." He said.

Just then both his and Sirius' stomachs growled with hunger. "I couldn't agree more!" Sirius laughed.

As they were walking back to the castle for lunch, Harry noticed a slight bruise from the 'snitch turned bludger' on his godfathers jaw. "Hold still a moment Sirius, I want to try something." He proposed. "Don't worry, at the worst nothing will happen" he added at his godfather's worried look.

Harry placed his hand lightly on the animagus' jaw. He closed is eyes tight and willed Sirius to be healed. He felt a tingle in his stomach and it grew until it reached his hand, he opened his eyes and noticed the bruise was gone. "What did you do? My jaw feels great! Blimey, my neck feels better too!" He acknowledged in astonishment.

Harry grinned. "Well you see," he started shyly "when I was having to heal in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey discovered that I have healing powers. I don't think they're strong yet, but I can do some healing. I've only done it to myself before now though, and mostly by accident." he educated the man. He was a bit more drained after that though. "Ok well I'm even hungrier now. Come on!" he said leaving his still shocked godfather to follow in his wake.

The two entered the Great Hall and sat at the head table and enjoyed a quick lunch. They talked a little here and there between bites, and Sirius told Harry that Remus was going to try to stop by for a hour or two after lunch.

Just as the two headed out of the Great Hall, they met Remus entering the castle. "Happy Birthday Harry! See I told you I would try to make it!" he greeted jovially.

"Remus! You made it!" Harry chimed happily as he ran over and hugged the man. "Hey lets go walk around the lake!" he suggested. The dog animagus, the werewolf, and the young boy made their way out of the Entrance Hall, out onto the grounds, and over to the lake.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office, Severus Snape was pacing in frustration just before the Headmaster's desk. "I'm telling you Albus, something is going on with that boy! He is beginning to show powers that most adults can only dream of possessing! So far at only 14 he has shown evidence of healing powers and did you feel that little earthquake this morning?" He questioned "Yes, that was you blessed 'golden boy' almost destroying the castle with minimally released raw magic!_**Something must be done Albus!! Who knows what other powers that boy possesses? If he doesn't learn to control this he will destroy us all accidentally!**_" He ranted.

Dumbledore sat for a moment with his hands steepled under his chin, deep in thought. That had to be some very strong magic to shake the castle and it's whole foundation that way, and from the feel and description, that was only a small taste of it. The boy definitely needed to be trained on controlling his magic. Albus could have swore that he saw the boys hand glowing the other day when he cast a simple levitating charm on one of his birthday gifts. That indeed, if it was what he saw, was the tale-tell sign of a very powerful wizard indeed, possibly even the coming of mage powers. If young Harry indeed was a mage, he would need even more training that the old man thought. Now what to do about it?

"I agree fully Severus, however without knowing the full extent of his powers and abilities... I'm afraid that the most we can do is provide power level tests and training on controlling his emotions and the amount of power that he puts into spells. I suspect he may be even more powerful than Voldemort or myself if what we suppose is true. I am going to share my speculations with you my dear boy, I must gravely ask, that you first make a wizards oath to me, that you will not tell a soul unless I approve of it." The old man requested.

"I swear by all powers in me as a wizard that I shall not utter a word of this information entrusted to me, unless informed to do so by you, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, at the cost of my magic and freedom of voice." He complied without hesitation. The headmaster was a barmy old fool at times, but Severus trusted him with his life. He had been his only mentor, father figure, and friend for as long as he could remember. "Will that suffice Headmaster?" he inquired.

Albus was touched, his former student and now colleague, the man he thought of and loved as a son, did not even hesitate to make this oath. Next to an unbreakable vow, a wizards oath was the most powerful promise a witch or wizard could make. He regretted having to ask the man to make it, however he would even have requested one of Merlin himself in this case. It was not information to be taken lightly, it could be the cost of Harry and the wizarding world as it was. "Yes my boy, I am sorry but you shall see why. Thank you." he accepted gravely.

"I noticed at Mr. Potter's party the other day, and I am still not one hundreb percent sure, but I would bet all of my statuses, that when Mr. Potter cast a simple levitation charm on one of his gifts, I saw his hand radiating a white glow of power. This can only indicate one of two things, however I suspect the latter. Mr. Potter is either one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived, or he is indeed a very rare and powerful mage." he explained.

"If he is indeed a mage, then this is just the beginning of the powers that he will display over the next several months. Even the weakest mages come into their full powers by age 17. The fact that Harry is showing these powers at age 14 suggests that he is one of the most powerful in centuries. I'd wager if true that he would even give Merlin himself a run for his money." Albus speculated.

"And what if he is not a mage? How will that differ?" Severus wondered hesitantly. How could one child hold so much power?

"Maybe it's best if I start from the beginning" Albus said as he rose from behind his desk. "You see my boy, many centuries ago, even before the time of the founders, Merlin himself told of a extremely terrible and powerful dark wizard that would arise centuries ahead of his own time. He stated that this wizard would have to be defeated twice. He mentioned of a child that would be of his own bloodline, a 'boy with all the power'. This child would be one of the most powerful of all time. This child would rival many, face many challenges and obtain the ability to remain pure of heart." The old man recounted. "It was not told of who this child was or when or where he would come about however. Merlin foretold that this mere child would have powers that had not surfaced in hundreds of years. Many would fear him, many would look up to him. All in all this would be the child to defeat the dark wizard. He would be guided by a shadow man and several other that were mentioned without name. He did not mention if the child would be of mage powers or not, but in order for some of the powers not to have arisen in hundreds of years, I suspect so."

He paused for a moment and unstuck a lemon drop before placing it in his mouth and continuing. "You see my dear Severus, ever since the fall of Grindelwald and the beginning rise of Tom Riddle, I have been positive this was the time Merlin spoke of. When Sybill's prophecy came along I knew this was the time. I believe that Harry is the child of Merlin's line spoken of, and that you my boy, are the shadow man." He finished.

"How could I possibly be this Shadow man? And how can you be sure that Potter is this child? I am to understand that the prophecy Sybill made could also refer to the Longbottom boy, Merlin forbid, we could all be doomed if that is the case." he ranted.

"Yes indeed Severus, it could have been Mr. Longbottom, however it is not. You remember the beginning of the prophecy perfectly, however I shall now allow you to hear the completion of it. Then I shall explain further." He walked over to his bookcase and with a wave of his wand, one of the shelves sprang open. The Headmaster retrieved a very old looking pensieve, with runes all around the outside. He placed it on his desk and touched the tip of his wand to his temple drawing a silver thread of substance and placing it into the stone basin. He then prodded it with his wand.

Out of the pensieve rose a younger image of Sybill Trelawney...

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the __power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

The image drifted back down into the basin when finished. Snape stood stock still where he was. He had heard the beginning already, unfortunately, it was he who informed the Dark Lord of this information as well. "So it's true, the fate of the wizarding world does lie on the boys shoulders" he almost whispered. He sat in the chair and placed his head in his hands. A very un-snape-like gesture that he would never allow anyone but Albus to see.

"As I stated my boy, It could not have been Mr. Longbottom, the Longbottoms were fighting longer and had defied Tom a few more than three times. The Potter's however, had _only_ defied him three times." He paused a moment and conjured a tea set. He fixed himself a cup and offered a gladly accepted cup to Severus as well.

"Tom chose to mark Harry himself. Neville is unmarked. I believe at the time and even now, Harry's power, is and was equal to Voldemorts. However at the time, I suspect that the sacrifice that his parents made for him, mixed with Harry's own powers, placed a protection on him that destroyed Voldemorts body along with his power at the time, while only leaving a curse scar on the boys forehead. However when he comes into his full power, Harry shall be even extremely more powerful than Tom." He explained to his Potions Master.

"I do not see how Potter could be of Merlin's line though Headmaster. We know that the Potters were descendants of Gryffindor, but not of Merlin, that we know of. Lilly was a muggleborn. I do not see how it could be possible." Stated Severus.

"Ah yes, I too wonder about that. It is possible that the Potters are somewhere in the bloodline of Merlin, however it would be a very distant relation. Not a direct descendant as Merlin spoke of. We will need to preform some sort of ancestry test on Harry." Albus speculated.

"Fine, I understand why it seems to be Potter, but why me? What makes you think that I am this 'Shadow Man' that Merlin spoke of?" The potions master responded.

"When you were a boy, did you not keep to yourself, away from everyone. 'Keep to the shadows' so to say? And when you took the mark and joined Tom, did you not remain on the sidelines in the 'shadows' as much as possible to avoid the events and punishments? When you returned to us on the light side, did you not ride the shadows to search for information to stop the destruction? Also to this day are you not haunted by the shadow of your past even though you have atoned for your sins?" he finished.

"I concede your point Albus. What am I to do though? How on earth am I supposed to guide the boy?" he pleaded. He did not bring up the fact that he felt he would never be able to atone for his sins. He had done some foul things as a Death Eater, even if none of it was by his own choice.

"We first must wait and see what powers develop. The rest should not be a problem, you will have help. I am not sure his power is completely what you will be guiding him in. He needs caring for Severus. He needs to know that people will be there for him. This will be a difficult time in his life and he will need all of the love, care, and support he can get. You saw from his home life, he has never had any kind of love or affection ever shown towards him. I believe this shall be good for the both of you." The headmaster replied with twinkling eyes.

Damn him! Thought Snape, that was his whole point for putting the brat in his care to begin with. Manipulative old fool. Damn those twinkling eyes too! "And _how_ exactly am I to care for the brat when I don't even like him, and he probably down right hates me and doesn't even trust me!" he sneered at the man.

"Ah Severus my boy, you forget, I know you too well. I know that you care for the boy. If for no other reason than that he is Lily's son and you feel responsible for him. I know there is more though. I saw the look in your eyes when you brought him to Poppy that night. You cared, you were worried. You loved Lily, you always will, and you never wanted anything more in life than someone to love you. You know what it's like to be in Harry's place, you were there my boy, and I take blame for the both of you going through that. If you allow him to, Harry has a whole lot of love to give. He wants nothing more than to be wanted and loved, just like you when you were his age. We must not allow him to lock himself away and become bitter. His heart is too big and full of love. I know you can do it my boy. I believe in you, always have, always will. I am proud of you my child. I know that you will do the right thing." Albus expertly tried to convince.

The nerve of that man! He always new how to get Snape to do just whatever he wanted. All he had to do was start praising him and showing pride and confidence and Severus was helpless. He would go to the ends of the earth and even die for this man. Yet those are two things he would gladly do instead of admitting he cared for the boy. He wasn't sure why he cared himself, he just knew he did. He had always tried to look out for the boy, and was constantly attempting to save his life...the instance with Quirrell and the broomstick, then when Quirrell was trying to get to the stone. Then when Black was lose and still thought to be a murderer.

Why was he mean to the boy? Oh several reasons:

He looked like his wretched father.

He just couldn't stay out of trouble.

Everyone else worshiped him and thats the last thing he needed.

He did have a reputation and image to keep up.

Severus sighed, he knew there would be no getting out of this one. However he would _not _coddle, or hug the boy. Nor care for him any more than was was required. He would _attempt_ to listen to the boys school and power related problems and find a solution or someone else to help. He would assure the boy that his friends and others would be there and help him.

"Fine headmaster I will attempt to support the boy, and guide him but I make no promises of how it will turn out." He sneered,

"That is all I can ask Severus" the headmaster thanked as he walked over and put a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Well I am sure that you have other things to attend to today. So if there is nothing else..." he let the sentence hang.

"No Albus, that is all" Severus declined as he stood to leave.

"Very well then my boy. Just think about all we talked about and remember Harry has a lot more of his mothers personality and your past than you may realize." Severus left the office scowling while Dumbledore was smiling cheerfully with those damned eyes twinkling again.

Realization hit Severus as he exited the corridor to the headmaster's office. Potter did grow up a bit like him. He thought over the past few days and realized maybe things wouldn't be as hard as he thought. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, deep down he really did care for the boy. They seemed to get along well in the last couple of days.

Severus hadn't laughed in years, like he did this morning with the boy. A smile briefly graced his lips at the memory. He quickly schooled his expression though. _What in the world is happening to me? I am smiling and about laughing with Potter!! _He thought, as he made his way back to his lab to work on some of his potions for the hospital wing.

Harry and Sirius were just walking back from the lake, Sirius had his arm draped over Harry's shoulder and Harry had his arm around Sirius' waist. They were still laughing at some of the things that his mother had inflicted on the Marauders for their 'immatureness'. Remus had just left to attend to some business he had later that day.

Sirius and Remus had taken the time with Harry to tell him all kinds of stories about his mum and dad and the Marauders back in the day. They had once thoroughly embarrassed Harry with one of their stories, but he was laughing as well about it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry was about 8 months old. His mum had just left to go do a bit of shopping. Sirius and Remus were left to mind Harry until James returned home in a few hours time. Harry was napping at the time, however they had already known, and Lily had warned them, that Harry always cried and wanted her when we woke. They had assured her that everything would be fine.

Baby Harry woke about thirty minutes later, crying for his mummy. Remus went up to his room and picked him up. He grabbed the stuffed gold snitch that Sirius had given him as a present for Christmas. He tried to give it to Harry to hold but he just threw it and continued to cry.

Sirius after hearing Harry cry for several minutes went up to see if he could make the tyke calm down. He took Harry from Remus and began to bounce him in his arms, but he still cried.

They continued to make faces, coo, play games, anything they could think of to try to calm the baby Harry down, to no avail. Finally after about an hour and a half, _who knew this kid had lungs that strong?, _Padfoot had an idea."Maybe he's hungry" Sirius suggested.

They took baby Harry down to the kitchen and Sirius handed him to Remus to hold, still crying. Sirius went over to where he figured the bottles were and opened the cabinet door. Upon opening it, he learned that it was _not_ the correct place, when a bag of flour toppled down hitting him on the head and spilling flour all over the kitchen as well as Sirius himself. Harry started laughing.

Sirius sighed with relief, he may be a mess but at least Harry was no longer screaming. As he turned to look at Harry the boy started crying again full blast. He continued to look for a bottle for some time until he finally found some in another cabinet. He took the bottle and washed it again to make sure it was clean. He knew Lily usually kept a jar of baby milk in the fridge for Harry. He looked but he didn't see any. "Hey Moony! Where does Lily keep the extra cans of baby milk?" he asked over a loudly wailing baby Harry.

"Try one of the other cabinets!" Remus called back. Sirius looked around rummaging through cabinets looking for the milk while Harry continued to cry. He had just opened a cabinet and was feeling around (knocking over jars) when Harry stopped crying for a moment. Sirius turned around and was looking at a broadly grinning Harry when he felt something sticky pouring on his head, he stepped back and noticed that he had knocked the honey over and the lid had come loose and had littered the sickly sweet goo, all over his head, the counter, and the floor.

Harry,...he had started to cry yet again. After _finally_ locating a can of milk on one of the shelves and opening it, James came home, to a kitchen, and best mate, covered in flour and honey. His son was screaming, James could tell he had just woken up, he was probably hungry and wanting his mummy. He walked over to the kitchen to help Sirius. "It's ok I found the milk!" Sirius stated, and started walking back over to the bottle with the can of open milk.

Suddenly everything went haywire! Sirius stepped in a patch of flour and honey mixed, and slipped, throwing baby milk all over himself, James, and the rest of the kitchen. Sirius had grabbed a hold of James and ended up taking him down on the way. Both tried to stand for several minutes before finally gaining their balance on the slippery messy floor.

Harry was still sitting with Remus and crying, with Remus rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm the tyke.

Lily walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, her house was a disaster, it looked as if her husband and son's godfather had gotten into a food fight in the kitchen. Everything was a mess.

Just then Harry stopped crying, when he hadn't even seen his mum yet.

Every one in the house could _smell _why little Harry had stopped crying. "I think some one needs their nappy changed!" She told Harry as she walked over to the grinning baby and picked him up. Lily suddenly burst out laughing and held Harry away from her. "Wha.." Remus started before looking down.

Harry had over filled his nappy and decided he wasn't finished, Uncle Remus looked down to find his lap full of mushy baby poop. Sirius and James immediately burst into laughter as well, which in turned caused them to lose their footing again and fall down into a heap again on the messy kitchen floor.

Lily never did let them forget that incident.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

By the time the two Marauders had finished telling Harry about this event, the boy was on the ground. He was red from embarrassment and laughing so hard, holding his stomach with tears running down his face.

As they reached the entrance hall of the castle, Sirius suggested, "Why don't you put your quidditch stuff away and meet me here when you get back?"

Harry nodded his head and took off at a run for his room in the dungeons. He entered but didn't see Snape anywhere. He hurriedly went and put his items in his room and took off back out of the quarters. He raced down the corridors until he was back in the entrance hall with Sirius.

Harry paused for a moment leaning against the wall panting, trying to catch his breath. Sirius had a mischievous look on his face. "What are you planning?" Harry asked cautiously after catching his breath.

"Not much" he replied, "just a little fun." he said with a wink. Harry wasn't too sure about this, he had learned over the past day or 2, that his godfather's idea of fun, often involved playing pranks. Harry knew that the only people here at the castle were professors...Harry didn't even want to think about pranking one of his professors. He got in enough trouble during the school term, he didn't need it during the summer holidays too.

"I don't know about this" He cautiously told Sirius "I have to live here and go to class with them too, you don't" he moaned.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it alone, but you can _not_ spoil my fun!" he pouted.

"It's a deal" Harry replied "but you have to tell me what you're going to do so I can make sure I don't get blamed for it." he covered for himself.

"Actually Harry..." He smiled "It's only an hour until dinner, why don't you go ahead down to your quarters and see about engaging dear Snape into a game or two of chess until dinner, you may want to arrive earlier than him though." He told his godson with a wink.

Harry looked at Sirius and paled. "You're right I do _not_, want to know!" he stated as he headed for the dungeons, hearing his godfather laughing loudly behind him.

When Harry returned to their quarters he found Severus sitting in the study reading. He knew he had to stay with Snape in order for him to know that Harry was not involved in this. "Sir do you mind if I borrow a book to read?" he asked

"Do be careful with it, do not forget my promise I made the first day you were here" he nodded sternly to the boy.

"I won't, thank you Prof...Severus" he replied. Harry scanned the shelves looking until he found a book he liked on broom charms. He thought maybe he could use this for an excuse to leave a couple of minutes early to speak with Professor Flitwick.

Harry sat reading his book for a while. Then about 10 minutes until dinner, Severus stood and went to his lab. 'Oh no' Harry thought. Just as he thought that, Snape came back in the room carrying a box of potions.

"I need to deliver these to the hospital wing before dinner, I will meet you in the Great Hall." He informed Harry. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had 5 minutes to get to dinner and Snape would be leaving early too!

He waited until his guardian made his way out, then he quickly replaced the book on the shelf and headed for dinner. Just as he reached the door to the Great Hall, he saw McGonagall coming up behind him and Sirius waiting over in the shadows unnoticed by anyone. He entered in front of McGonagall and walked to the head table and took a seat. He sat as still as he could and tried to act normal. He had no clue what Sirius was going to do, but he knew it involved Snape and Harry wanted no part in it, and no chance of being blamed.

After almost everyone had entered. Harry looked up and saw the Sirius holding the door open for Professor Sprout. They entered and took their seats and then the door opened once more to permit none other than Severus Snape. He openly wore a scowl on his face and was trying to clean some orange goo off his hand with a handkerchief.

Harry noticed that every time he would wipe the goo off it would reappear again. He approached the table and demanded "Who had the _audacity_ to paint the handle of the door _orange?_ And just before _I_ entered!" He looked dead at Harry first.

"It wasn't me Professor, I entered before Professor McGonagall, and I've been sitting here the whole time." Harry told them man, completely innocently, and highly affronted.

"Leave the boy alone Severus, It couldn't have been him. My hands are not orange and I entered right behind him." McGonagall took up for Harry.

"Well then that only leaves one other person with the nerve!" He whispered almost menacingly as he rounded on Sirius.

"Hey don't look at me Snape, Professor Sprout, did you see me do anything to the door before we entered?" He inquired of the professor sweetly, a little too sweetly in Harry's opinion.

"No, Severus, I entered at the same time as Sirius, I saw him do nothing" She replied with a unnoticeable wink to Sirius. Snape was furious, he sat down glaring harshly around the table. He wrapped the handkerchief around his painted hand and joined everyone in filling his plate.

Harry looked over out of the corner of his eye, to notice his godfather wink at him and discretely take his wand and point it at Snape and then at every female at the table. Harry wondered what he had done.

Harry enjoyed his meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, broccoli and cheddar, and rolls. The headmaster had asked earlier in the day after lunch if there was something special Harry would like for dinner on his birthday. Harry responded by telling the man that whatever Dobby and the other elves felt like fixing was fine with him. Harry wasn't aware that Dobby had already figured out some of Harry's favorite foods until the food appeared.

After everyone was finished eating and talking, Sirius winked at Harry. Professor McGonagall was one of the first to get up to leave and Harry thought his eyes would bug out of his head. He had to stuff his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing. There was a big bright orange hand print, probably the size of Snape's hand, right on the bum of Professor McGonagall's robes. "Minerva!! I had no idea!" Sirius said. Then he turned to Snape and said "Why you sly dog you!" Most of the occupants of the table burst out laughing, most coughing trying to cover it, some choking in the process.

Professor McGonagall stood there a moment trying to figure out what was going on when all of a sudden Professor Trelawney who had decided to join the table for once stood and went to her side. On her bum was also an orange hand print. McGonagall had seen it as soon as Trelawney turned the corner to the table, but Trelawney was oblivious to her own mark.

Professor McGonagall turned and looked at her own hand print and turned and flashed a stern look at Sirius. Harry noticed that that while her look was stern her eyes were dancing with mirth. "Come Sybill, let us get cleaned up. Ladies, I suggest you follow, it seems Professor Snape may not have been able to resist any of us!" With that she turned quickly but not before Harry and Sirius noticed a wide grin on her face.

Snape stood up with his face red as a the Weasley's hair and said "I'll get you for this Black!" with a nasty glare before quickly leaving the hall with his robes billowing behind him.

As soon as the double doors shut, each and every person at the table collapsed in a fit of laughter. Harry was laughing so hard his face hurt and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry looked at Sirius who was also convulsing with laughter. "That.. was.._brilliant _Sirius" He said between bouts of laughter.

Harry also noticed that Dumbledore also was crying with laughter. "Well played my boy! Well played! However I must warn you, I can not stop him from retaliating." He laughed.

"I think I can handle it" Sirius smiled back. "Well I believe nightfall is approaching, unfortunately I must be on my way." Harry and Sirius stood. Harry stepped forward and was embraced in a bone crushing hug from his Godfather.

"Be careful Sirius, and please write me when you get chance, to let me know you are ok" Harry said to him.

"You bet kiddo! I'll write every chance I get. Try to keep out of trouble, but remember to have fun. You are the son and godson of a Marauder after all! Professors, please make sure that Snape knows Harry had nothing to do with this, so don't let him take it out on him!" he replied. Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance.

"Bye Kiddo, I'll see you soon...and don't forget I'm always with you!" he told Harry as he hugged him one last time. Harry nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. Sirius walked out of the room to a round of applause, even the women in the room were clapping.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review! The more reviews I get the sooner I am likely to post, all because you guys rock! **


	7. Chapter 7: A New Surprise

**Ok, this has not been beta'd yet so excuse any errors, I wanted to hurry up and post so here it is. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Who? me? ah yes I'm brilliant I own all of this..Wha?...sighs...ok you caught me. I own nothing and JK Rowling owns it all :( **

* * *

**A New Surprise**

After Sirius had left, Harry excused himself from dinner and made his way back to his room in the dungeons. He was a little depressed that his godfather had to leave but understood that he was still supposed to be hiding. Not to mention, if here were to be honest with himself, he was a little uneasy about going back to the Potions Master's quarters. He was sure thats where the man had gone himself, and was sure the man was still more than a little sour about Sirius' prank.

Even though Harry knew that he himself had nothing to do with the prank, not really at least, he was sure that Severus didn't believe it. He wished that the Headmaster had already had chance to speak to the man, and convey Sirius' message that Harry himself had not been involved in any way.

Snape was in his private potions lab in his quarters. He was seething mad. He couldn't believe what the flea bitten mutt had just put him through. Oh the embarrassment! And the first had to be the Deputy Headmistress! Then the nerve of that feline to comment how she did!

He knew that Minerva was just going along and was not actually upset. However the implication that he had touched any of the female staff in an inappropriate way, and in front of the others, was thoroughly embarrassing for him. He would get that mutt back, and when he least expected it! Not to mention the boy! He knew that it was odd for Harry to come and read for an hour for no reason. Not to mention the fact it was during the time he was sure to be still visiting with his dogfather.

At the time Severus didn't even think about it. However now, he should have known. He was slipping, he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed something was going on. The boy would pay.

Just as Severus exited his private lab, after beginning one of his potions, the drought of peace – it always relaxed him when he was worked up - he heard the door to his quarters open. He walked into his sitting room and saw the boy coming in with his head down, he obviously knew that he would be in trouble.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself and this little prank Potter!" He practically shouted at the boy. He _almost_ regretted it the instant the boy flinched at his tone. In a voice not quite as loud but every bit as harsh and firm he continued "I should have known something was up when you asked if you could borrow a book! Well what do you have to say for yourself!?" he was almost yelling again.

Harry flinched again. This was not fair, he had already told the man at dinner that he had nothing to do with it. Then again so did Sirius. Anger began to boil inside Harry. "I already told you..._Professor_...that I had nothing to do with this!" he proclaimed through clinched teeth. "I have no control over what my Godfather does and to who he does it to!" he almost yelled back.

"So you mean to tell me that you had no clue what was going on? I hardly believe you are that naive Potter!"

"Well..._sir..._I admit that I knew he had something planned. However I do have a brain. I also realized knowing my Godfather it had to have been a prank." Harry began "Also, I realized that the only people here were professors, who I do have the unfortunate pleasure of residing with this summer and attending classes under when term begins!" Harry was now shouting as his anger got the best of him. "**So therefore I did not wish to be involved and in trouble so I came down here to stay out of the way**"

"You'd best not use that tone with me Potter!" Snape countered. "How do you expect me to believe that you had no idea what that _Mutt _was going to pull and that it was _I_ that he was going to involve?" Snape sneered.

"**I don't believe you!! We told you at dinner that I had nothing to do with anything! If that's not good enough though, why don't you go ask Dumbledore?! Sirius left specific instructions for the other professors make sure you knew that I was not involved in anyway with any of this!! He knew you would try to blame me! He was right you know? You are a mean old git with no sense of humor!**" Harry ranted and yelled.

Snape was shocked, never in his life had anyone talked to him in that way, especially a student. Harry was standing there breathing heavily with his face flushed glaring at him...until..

Harry was so mad, he felt all his anger building up. He thought he would explode. He wished he could just fly, he wanted to take off out of a window somewhere and fly until his heart was content and he was no longer angry. He knew Snape would act like this. At this point he didn't care if he was sent back to the Dursley's. He wasn't going to stand around all summer and let Snape blame him for every little bitty thing.

All of a sudden he felt his magic. It felt odd, something was consuming him. He stood there a moment and then everything started feeling odd. His magic coursed through his whole body. Radiating through his every bone in an odd warm and tingly feeling. His vision suddenly distorted and he felt his body shifting. Harry between curiosity at what was happening, anger at Snape, annoyance at himself, and slight irritation towards Sirius and his prank, had no room to be scared.

He felt his body shifting, an odd feeling that. It felt like something was growing from his back. He suddenly felt himself fall forward on all fours. He then felt something growing from the base of his spine, like maybe his spine had elongated. Suddenly the shifting stopped. His vision was very odd. It was like he was looking in two or more like three, directions at once! He could see everything in front of him as well as to both sides. He could now hear exceptionally well too.

He looked down and almost had a heart attack. He was no longer human! What was going on?? He arms were no longer arms but some sort of scarlet fur covered legs with paws. He turned his head and tried to get a good look at the rest of himself. 'Bloody Hell!! I have wings!' He thought. The wings he noticed were gold in color and were folded back against his body. He looked to have the body of a giant scarlet cat of some sort, maybe a lion? Was he a lion?! No he couldn't be, lions weren't scarlet, didn't have wings, and surely didn't have a... a dragons tail!

Harry looked over to look back at Severus. The man was pale and his eyes were the size of a house elf's. Harry was a good foot or more taller than the man now. "H..Harry?" Snape stuttered. 'Uh oh' Harry thought as he became a little worried and now scared. If Severus was stuttering and looking like that this couldn't be good.

Harry tried to respond but all that came out was a noise that sounded like a cross between a screech and a roar. "It's ok Harry, I'm going to fire call the Headmaster, just stay there I'll be right back."

Severus Snape was shocked to say the least. It seemed as if Harry Potter just transformed as an animagus would. The boy was simply too young though. He hadn't even had any training! He threw some floo powder into the fire "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office" he stated as he stuck his head into the fire.

"Albus, I need for you to floo through to my quarters immediately!" he told them man sitting at the desk filling out some papers, more than likely for the ministry. With that he withdrew from the fire.

A moment later Dumbledore stepped through the fire. He immediately turned to Harry, eyes wide with awe. "Oh my, Severus! Where did you get such a beautiful Golden Fire Griffin? They are said to be extremely rare. I have only read of them myself!"

"Well Headmaster it appears the name that we gave, of 'Golden Gryffindor' was not merely a jibe. This here you see...is somehow, none other than your golden boy Harry Potter." To say that the headmaster was shocked would be an understatement, he was just down right floored. He knew that Harry was powerful, but to be able to change into an animagus form without even the mildest bit of practice was astounding to say the least.

"Ok, Harry we need you to change back but would you like to see yourself first?" The old man asked.

Harry, in griffin form, nodded his head. Albus conjured a large mirror that stood just far enough off to where he couldn't knock it over if he moved.

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was right, he was NOT a lion of some sort. Dumbledore had said he was a griffin...and not just any griffin, but a Golden Fire Griffin. He looked sideways into the mirror and saw that he had the head of a bird, covered in brilliant golden feathers, that appeared to almost glow . His body was that of a lion, but however was a bright scarlet. His tail was indeed that of a small dragon. He had bright golden wings that were erupting from his back, looking like a flowing golden waterfall. He was beautiful!

"Now Harry, I need you to completely relax and allow your magic to drain and return you to human form. Then we can discuss what happened and how this came about. With practice you could do this with ease." Dumbledore stated.

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes. He felt the magic pulsing through him. He relaxed his body and willed his magic to return to his core to await later use. It was then when he was totally relaxed that he started to feel the change. He started feeling a tingling feeling in the tips of his paws that eventually enveloped his whole body to the tips of his ears. He then felt his back legs, his front legs and tail shortening. He felt the wings disappear as well as his neck growing shorter, and his ears and eyes moving.

Within just a moment Harry was once again a 14 year old boy. He was elated! He couldn't believe it. He was an animagus! And not just any animagus, but a Golden Fire Griffin!

"Wonderful my boy, just wonderful!" Dumbledore praised. "However, I am not aware that you have practiced transforming, so there are a few spells I would like to use to test your powers and such with. This is a powerful feat for someone so young Harry" He explained.

The magic had taken his toll on Harry, and between the events and his forgotten anger, he was now rather tired. In spite of his tiredness though he was equally curious about what happened. "Thank you sir, and you are right, I haven't practiced. I'm not sure what happened, I was angry and wishing I could just fly, then all of a sudden I felt my magic and felt my body changing, it felt odd. What kinds of tests sir?" He cautiously inquired.

"Nothing uncomfortable my boy, most will just give us some readings, the only one that will affect you is the animagus revealing spell for those who are training to be animaguses. You will just close your eyes and go into a trance like state to see which form or forms you will assume. You see my boy, most people do have the ability to turn into a non magical animal. Very seldom will someone turn into magical creature. Some extremely powerful people also have the ability to transform into both a magical and non magical form. I would like to check and see what forms are available to you. Although you may not have any more, this will let us know. I would like to run the other test spells first however." Dumbledore said to the excited yet worried green eyed boy.

"Yes sir. Um..do you mind if I sit for a moment? This is a lot to take in." Harry told the two men as he sat in the arm chair.

"Not at all, please relax. I can actually preform the spells from where you sit actually if that is ok with you? Ah yes, also we would like to use a heritage potion as well. All we will need for that is a single strand of you hair." Albus stated.

"Thats fine sir, but what will the potion do?" Harry asked.

"It will tell us all of your ancestors starting with your parents, we would like to know possibly where you acquired your strong magic from. Now just sit still for a moment and I will run a few minor tests." He waited for Harry to relax in his chair and started speaking an incantation in a language Harry didn't recognize. A confused look crossed his face and he started incanting another spell.

After a moment a bright blinding white light, with a slight blue tinge, encompassed Harry. Dumbledore's eyes grew larger and lit up. His twinkle even brighter than before, if that was possible. "Take a look Severus. The first spell, the readings were so high they would not register. This is a very old bit of light magic that tells the power by the aura color. The lighter the color the more powerful the person. It seems we may have been correct my boy. He is indeed extremely powerful. I myself have a light blue aura. Mr. Potter is proving even more powerful than myself, and as yet to even come into his full powers. " He turned to address Harry. "We will need to work with you on controlling your magic. It seems you are extremely powerful Harry. Possibly the most powerful person currently at Hogwarts. It seems your magic is still developing and will continue to grow. We need to help you control that so that no harm shall come to you or others. Now would you like to continue with the animagus spell?"

"Um yes sir, I guess that would be good" He replied sheepishly.

"Now, all you need to do is lie back and close your eyes. I will say the spell and you just need to relax and let the images take into your mind. After a few minutes the spell will end and you will know what other animal you are able to transform into, if any." Dumbledore illustrated.

Harry leaned back into the arm chair he was resting in and closed his eyes. He felt the headmaster come over and he made sure his body was relaxed. He heard him mumbling something but Harry couldn't make out what it was. He felt a spell warm his body. His mind suddenly went blank. All he could see was black everywhere. He started to see golden lights off in the distance. It seemed they were coming closer. He stood there in his own mind waiting and watching.

The first golden light was rather large. It brightened and turned red and then suddenly where the light previously was, resided a Golden Fire Griffin with green eyes. Just as Harry had seen himself in the mirror Dumbledore conjured. It was beautiful. The griffin looked at Harry, and gave him a slight nod and walked over to the side near Harry.

There was still another golden light a little ways off. Harry watched as it slowly drew nearer. This one, he saw as soon as it was close enough, was not nearly as big as the last light. So he assumed this animal would be smaller. When the light appeared in about the same spot as the previous, it started changing. Harry watched with eager anticipation. The light turned red and the shape of a large bird started to appear. Harry watched in awe as it slowly evolved into a Fire Phoenix, like Fawkes. This one though, was red with gold wings, a gold tail and green eyes.

Harry stood and studied the phoenix for a moment. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be a Fire Phoenix too! The phoenix looked over and nodded at Harry, let out a trill, and joined the griffin over by his side.

Harry saw that there was one more light. He watched as it grew closer. This light was smaller than the griffin, yet bigger than the phoenix. When the light grew closer it turned a bright silvery white color and before long he was looking at the image of a pure silver wolf with green eyes.

Harry was beside himself with astonishment. He couldn't believe it, He had two flying magical animagus forms and that of a non magical wolf. Now he could join Remus and Sirius at the full moons. The wolf, as the others had, nodded to Harry and walked over with the rest. They stood there for a moment before a gold light enveloped them all and then they were gone. Harry felt himself starting to come around.

Harry opened his eyes to find the for once dull blue ones of Albus Dumbledore staring at him from by his side. "Thank goodness! We were beginning to worry about you my boy. This spell usually only takes five to ten minutes. Fifteen at most. You however have been under it's influences for almost an hour. Did we accomplish our goal?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes sir, I know my animagus forms" Harry replied.

"Yes my boy, well then, what did you see?"

"Well I saw a Fire Phoenix, a lot like Fawkes, but this one had a gold tail and wings and green eyes like mine." Harry explained to the headmaster.

"Yes well that is odd, it is very rare that a person has only magical animals" thought Dumbledore.

"There was another sir." Stated Harry

"Yes Harry, we already know of your griffin form." Dumbledore replied distractedly.

"No sir, I mean I saw another form besides the griffin and the phoenix." He stated uneasily, he just remembered the old man saying earlier that it was normal but not often that people have two animagus forms; usually one magical and one non magical when it happens. Harry suddenly felt his face growing hot. He just always had to open his mouth. Couldn't he ever be normal for once?

"You saw three animals Potter?" Inserted Snape this time.

"Yes sir, the third was a silver wolf. The first form that came was a Golden Fire Griffin, the second was a Fire Phoenix, and the third was a silver Wolf. All of them had green eyes like mine." Harry tried to clear up.

"My, my... even I did not expect this..." Dumbledore thought aloud. He had his hand resting under his chin, as he often did when he was thinking.

"Is it even possible for someone to have more than two forms sir?" Harry asked hopefully. He hated not being normal. It seemed that every time he turned around there was something else that was going on to keep him from being normal. All Harry had ever dreamed of in life, was being a normal boy, with a family that loved him. A life where he was not 'The Boy Who Lived', but just Harry, Harry Potter, normal boy who was loved by a normal family. However at the same time, he was very excited.

"It is possible but extremely rare, even more rare than having two magical forms alone. I believe the last person to have three animagus forms in Britain was none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. He obtained the forms of a golden griffin, a red fox, and red tail hawk." Dumbledore finished.

"I just can't be normal for anything can I?" Harry sighed as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Ah, well my boy, normal is not always a good thing. Look at your friend Mr. Weasley. Has he not been jealous of you? You see, he seems to be over shadowed just a bit. With all of his brothers ahead of him, with their accomplishments, what does that leave for him? So you see Harry, in the eyes of others, these abilities are a gift." Intoned Albus before he turned to Severus.. "Now, Severus do you have any of the heritage potion ready, or do you need to brew it?"

"I do not have any on hand, it is not an often used potion. It takes about a week to brew. I could have it for you then." he replied solemnly.

"Yes, I would appreciate that, thank you. Now Harry, what we've discovered tonight is very critical information my boy. I must ask you not to tell anyone as of yet. I know you probably don't understand but there is a minimal amount I can tell you at this time. After we find out more, I will be able to inform you better. For now however I must ask you to refrain from using your animagus abilities and speaking of what we've learned." The headmaster rationalized.

"Yes sir, I understand. Um...do you think that maybe you could help me with the animagus stuff though? That was the first time I've changed, and it was by accident, I don't know if I could do it again. I don't even know how, never the less how to change into three _different_ animals." Harry requested.

"Yes my boy, I would be proud to help you with that. I do believe though that for this week we need to work on controlling your emotions, and your magic. Professor Snape will have to help you with that. He is currently available and already knows of the situation. After the heritage potion in a week, I will guide you through the animagus forms. Fawkes will be thrilled to have some company for once!" Dumbledore exclaimed as his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Thank you sir."

Severus sighed. How in the world was he supposed to teach the boy something as difficult as controlling his emotions and magic, when the brat could not seem to brew even the simplest potion even with the instructions written out step by step? He knew that the headmaster was right however, and that there was no use arguing. He was not going to be completely busy, and he and Albus were the only two currently aware of the powers the boy was showing.

The process was not entirely difficult really. It just required a lot of self discipline, and that was the one thing he was sure the boy didn't have much of. Then again on the other hand, the boy had taught himself to deal with pain, both physical and emotional. Severus was sure that the boy had been abused his whole life, yet he had never showed signs of it really, and never asked for help or told anyone, not even his closest friends. So maybe it would be difficult yes it definitely would but maybe not impossible.

Harry looked over at his potions master. He immediately begun to dread the coming week. He knew he was in for a rough time. The man thought him to be a complete imbecile. Then again how could he not? Harry was rather well at potions, when Malfoy wasn't throwing unneeded ingredients in his cauldron. Snape himself didn't help any either, by always yelling insults in Harry's face, and standing over him just waiting for him to mess up. With these events it was rare that any of his potions turned out reasonable.

With his deal with the man about not insulting him, and Malfoy being no where around, he thought maybe he could do better. Yes that's it! He_ would _do better, he would prove to Severus that he was not an imbecile, and that he could follow directions and do a good job!

Dumbledore was absolutely delighted as he looked back and forth between the two dark haired people. He knew that these two needed each other. They both needed someone to love and someone to love them. Albus loved them both, but he could not provide them with the love they needed from each other. It saddened his heart to think he was missing out, and that he had caused both of them so much pain. He was finally going to rectify that mistake though. He would not rest until he did. They were his student and colleague, but above all, they were his boys. His wonderful, strong, intelligent, admirable - yet stubborn - boys.

Albus chuckled as he looked from one to the other with these thoughts going through his head. Everything was going to turn out just fine. He knew it would.

Over the next week Harry was truly miserable. He had thought that Severus would work him to death on trying to control his emotions and magic. Finally on the last day of the week, he accomplished something.

"Pot..Harry!" Snape began. "You are not concentrating hard enough! Your spells are still too powerful! This is just the beginning. Your magic is still growing and if you do not learn to control it now then you will not be able to later, and you _will _end up bringing harm to yourself and possibly others. Lets try this another way" Severus admonished.

"Think of your wand as a measuring device. When you go to cast a spell, do you feel the warmth growing in your wand?"

"Yes sir, it's like a warm tingling sensation I feel inside." Harry replied without having to think about it. That was one of the reasons he loved his wand. Every time he began to cast any kind of spell with his wand he felt a warm tingling sensation start in his hand and course throughout his body.

"Good, then you have a strong bond with your wand. That will work perfectly. As I was saying, look at your wand as a measuring device. Imagine it filling with your magic. The more magic that enters your wand, the more pronounced that sensation, and the more power you are using. When you feel the adequate amount of power to use, depending on the situation, force that amount of magic out of your wand. It may take a several tries at first, but you will eventually be able to achieve it. Now I will walk you through it. Try another Lumos and try to make it only the brightness of a candle."

Harry was ready, the first several tries he had so much power in his lumos that he didn't expect. It was almost blinding. "I'm ready sir."

Harry closed his eyes. "Ok, now Harry, Imagine your wand as a measuring device and slowly imagine it filling with magical energy." Severus instructed. Harry imagined his wand filling slowly with white light. He felt the slight tingling sensation as always, and knew it was working.

"Ok when it is just about five centimeters full, stop the flow and release the spell" He directed the boy.

Harry waited until his magic filled his wand to the length of about five centimeters and then he stopped it. He felt a light tingling warmth in his body, mostly in his hand and arm. He then quietly but firmly incanted "lumos!" and opened his eyes to see a very faint glow at the tip of his wand. He was ecstatic. He had done it!

Snape was amazed, and for some reason, he had this very happy, proud feeling rise up in his chest. Out of no where he reached over and pulled the boy to him, arms firmly around the boy's shoulders.

Harry not realizing what he was doing exclaimed "Did you see that?! I did it!", and hugged the man back.

Both suddenly realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away, Harry blushed and Severus turned away clearly fighting a blush himself. Harry looked down at his shoes, and Severus looked anywhere but at the boy. Both currently harboring the same thought. 'What was that?' and 'Why did I just do that?'. Harry trying desperately trying to escape the tense situation quickly replied "Um, if that is all sir I think I'll go to my room now."

"Yes, yes we are done, you may go." The Potions Master replied. Harry quickly fled the room an Snape dropped down heavily onto the settee. Why in the world had he just hugged the boy. It came out of nowhere. He didn't even realize what he was doing until he had already done it.

Severus had to admit though. Something inside of him stirred when the boy hugged him back. It was an odd feeling. Almost like someone had just lit a fire deep within him. He wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he was annoyed with the brat, and cursing Dumbledore for placing him as the boy's guardian. The next minute he was feeling close to the boy and hugging him. What confused him the most was the fact that Harry had hugged him back.

Harry was in the same mood in his own room. Severus had just hugged him. Harry noticed the look in the professor's eyes when he had gotten the amount of power right. He looked, well...proud. Harry felt all warm inside at the thought. He had made someone proud. Even if it was the Potions Professor, it felt good. The way the man hugged him when he had gotten the spell right was a feeling he wouldn't forget. What he wondered was if Severus really meant it when he hugged him or if he regretted it.

Both of them went to bed that night thinking of the days events, and both with warm feelings of the other in their hearts.

The next morning Harry woke early and joined Severus in the dining area for breakfast. "I would like for you to work on controlling the amount of power you put into your spells for a little while again this afternoon. I should have the heritage potion ready by after dinner this evening." Severus stated all the while looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Yes sir." Harry replied. He sat eating his breakfast in silence for a little while. He had received a letter from Ron last night before he went to bed. Ron had asked Harry to come to the Quidditch World Cup match with them in a few weeks. He even said that his dad had an extra ticket so that one of the professor's could come as Harry's escort well. Harry wanted to go and knew he needed to ask Severus since he was his guardian, however he wasn't sure how to go about that. He decided that a direct approach would probably be the best.

"Um..Severus?" He asked and only continued when the man looked up at him. "Ron wants me to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him in a few weeks. He said his dad already has all of the tickets, and even an extra for someone to come with me. I was wondering if I could go and if so, would you mind being the one to come with me? You are my guardian after all." he asked hurriedly. He looked up to see a thoughtful look on his guardians face.

"I shall speak with the Headmaster about this. Do not get your hopes up. I do not care one way or another if he allows you to go, so I will not argue in your favor. Understood?" Severus made clear.

"Yes sir." Harry knew that he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up already but he couldn't help it. He had never really been to a wizarding event. He had never been to a muggle one either for that matter. He couldn't help but feel a little saddened at the man's response.

They each finished their breakfast and went about their own business. Harry went to his room and decided to finish up the last bit of his homework for the summer, which happened to be transfiguration. Severus went into his lab to preform the next to the last step in his brewing. All he had left to do was to allow it to simmer for 8 hours, and then add a single strand of Harry's hair later when they were ready.

After lunch they met back in Severus' quarters. He had Harry try several different calming techniques. He had introduced one to Harry a few days before that seemed to work best for the boy, but it never hurt to check a few others. Now all Harry had to do when he started feeling angry or upset, was to close his eyes and imagine that he was riding his broom in an open meadow. He pictured flowers and soft grass underneath, a few trees off to one side and a peaceful stream that ran along the edge. He imagined he felt the wind blowing through his hair and on his face as he flew.

Each spell that Severus tested him in only took up to two, sometimes three, tries to adjust the power. Harry was surprised at how much better a teacher Snape was during these times than in class. He knew that his teacher had a roll to play he had seen his mark last year during the incident with Sirius. He had asked Remus why Dumbledore trusted Severus knowing he had the dark mark. Remus explained to Harry that even though he took the mark it was not exactly willingly and that Severus, shortly there after, realized his mistake in not refusing. He explained about how Severus had come to Dumbledore and that the headmaster had accepted Severus. Also the fact that Severus actually spied for the light side during the last war, at a great risk to himself.

Harry wished that the professor would, and could, act like that in class. Harry knew after these lessons that it was pride that caused the look in the man's eyes the night before. He saw it again each time he adjusted his spells today. He was actually beginning to enjoy his time with Severus.

After a few hours of practicing Severus told Harry "That is enough for today, you progressed well over the past week. I must go speak with the headmaster before dinner. Please meet us in the Great Hall on time for dinner and we will return here with the headmaster afterwards for the heritage potion."

"Thank you Severus, you know when you're not trying to put on a show for the Slytherins you really are a good teacher. I'm sorry I didn't see that before." Harry apologized.

"That is quite alright Harry. It is hard to notice with the way I have been with you. I apologize myself for it having to be that way" 'What in the world am I doing? I don't need to apologize to him. It's none of his business what I do in my classroom!' Severus thought. "You seem to do well yourself when judged fairly, not deliberately sabotaged, and calm." 'Oh great!' Severus thought 'I'm going soft, why don't I just put a diaper on the boy and a bottle in his mouth.' he dryly finished his thoughts. "I must be going now. Do not be late or I will come looking for you, and I will _not_ be happy."

With that the, 'oh so feared' professor, and head of Slytherin house left the quarters. Harry returned to his room and decided to put some of his things away. His room was not really that messy, maybe because it was so big. He didn't really have a whole lot or stuff anyways. He had just recently began acquiring things. He put his things away and decided to read through the book that the Granger's had given him for his birthday entitled 'Great Auror's of the 20th Century'.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape made his way up to the headmaster's office. He gave the password at the stone gargoyle "cotton candy" and rode the stairs up to the door of the office. He knocked on the door and was immediately asked to enter by his old mentor.

"Ah Severus, how wonderful. Please have a seat! Lemon Sherbet?" he greeted.

"No thank you Albus. I guess you could say I have come to give you a report on how Potter is fairing and to give a request on the boy's behalf." Severus sneered.

"Ah yes my boy, tell me how is Harry's training going? Tea?" he offered.

"Yes please. He is doing rather well, much better than I expected I must admit. After we found techniques that worked for him he succeeded fairly easily. He still needs work on controlling his emotions, but is slowly progressing in that as well. I think that if he can control his mind as far as his memories, much like occulmency, then he should do rather well in that area also." Severus admitted.

"Good, good, very good my boy. I am glad to hear it. So what is the request you have on behalf of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore prompted.

"It seems that Mr. Weasley, the younger, has invited Mr. Potter to the Quidditch World Cup in a couple of weeks. He would like to attend. Arthur also acquired another ticket for Mr. Potter, I assume for some sort of escort for added safety. Mr. Potter has asked that I accompany him. He is aware that your decision is final and that I will not argue on his behalf." Severus finished, hoping in a way that the headmaster would deny the request. On the other hand, he and the boy could both use some time out of the castle

"Yes, well. I believe that if you would be willing to be Mr. Potter's chaperon I could arrange for the two of you to portkey in to meet the Weasley's that morning and then take a returning port key after the match. I must warn you though, if you go, to be on your guard at all times. We have been hearing things lately that do not sound very good for our side." he accepted the request.

"I will speak to Mr. Potter tomorrow about it" he answered. "The heritage potion is currently ready and cooling. If you would join us after dinner I believe it would be a good chance to get to the bottom of Mr. Potter's ancestry."

"Yes that sounds like a plan. Now what do you say we go to dinner? I wonder what lovely meal the elves have prepared for tonight..." He dazedly wondered.

Severus shook his head at the old man's antics. Dumbledore was truly an intelligent man, however he still sometimes acted like a barmy old fool. They made their way to the Great Hall and entered right behind Harry. They enjoyed a peaceful dinner with the rest of the staff, having quiet conversations.

After dinner, Harry, Severus, and Albus Dumbledore made their way to the Potions Master's quarters. "Now Harry, this will be very simple. All we will need to do is gather a strand of your hair, mix it into the potion and cast a simple spell. We then take three sheets of parchment and place one on top of the other. The potion is spread out onto the top piece of parchment. The magic mixed with the potion then causes the names of your ancestors, starting with your parents going back thousands of years to appear on the bottom sheets, your mother's line on one, and your father's on the other. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir, I understand. So this will tell me all my relatives starting with my parents, grandparents and so on for...well, how far exactly?" Harry asked.

"We are not sure Harry, we are hoping for at least the time before the founders. Hopefully further." Severus answered for the headmaster. He turned to Albus who's eyes suddenly lit up as bright as Harry's over powered lumos earlier in the week. He looked at Severus and smiled like the Cheshire Cat. Severus didn't understand why at first. Then it dawned on him. He had just called the boy 'Harry' not 'Potter' in front of the meddling old coot. Just wonderful, now he would think they were getting along perfectly which was not a lie, but not exactly true either, but Dumbledore didn't need to know that. He simply sneered at the man he thought of as a father, he would deal with that slip up later.

The reached the quarters and Albus spoke with the portrait of his great-grandfather. They were having a pleasant conversation until impatiently interrupted by Severus saying "Sorry to interrupt this little family reunion but I believe we do have other important matters to attend to."

Lord Kinston replied "Ah yes Severus, ever so diligent. An asset to my grandson's staff you are! Well good day then, do come back to chat sometime Albus." Harry and the headmaster bid Lord Kinston goodnight and the three entered the quarters.

As soon as they entered Severus retrieved the heritage potion and three sheets of parchment. "Now all we need is a strand of your hair Potter." He firmly requested of the boy.

Harry reached up and pulled a single hair from his head. 'Why does it always hurt worse to pull one than a handful?' He wondered to himself. He then handed the hair to Severus who placed it into the vial with the potion. Severus then replaced the stopper and swirled the potion around until it turned a shade lighter of the red it already was.

Severus then laid the two parchments down picked up the vial of potion, pointed his wand at it and said "Revealio Heritigas." He then poured a generous amount of the potion onto the top parchment and spread it out with a small spatula he pulled from one of his robe pockets. He then tapped the parchment with his wand once the potion had soaked through.

A sudden white glow encompassed the parchments and then faded. Albus picked up the parchments, sitting the top on aside. His eyes twinkled madly and Snape gasped as he read over the Headmaster's shoulder. Snape, who was always so well composed, had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He could not believe what he read...

* * *

**Don't ya just hate cliffys? **

**Hides OK I''M SORRY!! I'll post soon I promise. I don't want to do this often but a little suspense is fine right? Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Who is Harry Potter?

**Ok, I felt bad about the cliffy, but I enjoyed everyone's responses. So here it is, for your reading pleasure...A BONUS CHAPTER!! This chapter covers what exactly was on that blasted parchment.**** I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to review!**

**This chapter as well as a gigantic thanks, goes out to another one of my beta readers, who has helped me with more than this chapter as well. She has been accidentally slighted on her previous work do to some confusion on my part. So** Summer-Sunrise**, this chapter is all yours. Thank you so much for all of your help and for not being upset with me during all of my confusion : D**

**Disclaimer: Yes as you all know by now...not mine :(**

* * *

** Who is Harry Potter?**

Harry Potter stood there, not knowing what exactly to expect. They had just used the heritage potion. Dumbledore had picked up the paper. His eyes were twinkling like mad and appeared to have tears welling in them. He had a look of utter shock on his face.

Snape on the other hand had paled and gasped. His eyes were as wide as saucers. Whatever they had found out, Harry was not sure he wanted to see.

Dumbledore walked over and sat down on the settee, and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry sat over on the other side of the Headmaster. "Harry, my dear boy, what I am about to show you is quite shocking and miraculous. I must apologize beforehand, there was no way we could have known. We were aware of the fact that you were a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, from your fathers blood line. However I had a suspicion that you were indeed a descendant of Merlin himself as well. I just had no idea of how...until this." He gestured at the parchment. "We all thought that your mother was a muggleborn witch. How wrong we were. I can't believe I didn't see it myself. How could I have been so blind?" The man wondered.

"Harry, I want you to close your eyes for a moment and imagine that place we found for calming your emotions. Then I will show you your family tree. " Severus calmly directed, knowing that their reactions had made the boy tense.

It appeared Dumbledore was still in shock and would need a moment to compose himself. Harry was nervous as well by now. He closed his eyes and thought about the beautiful meadow and flying, the wind in his hair, the perfume of the flowers dancing in the air, the birds chirping. He was content now. He knew everything would be alright. Harry opened his eyes to see the headmaster sitting with his head in his hands. Harry wondered what in Merlin's name could have upset the man that much? He looked upset but happy. "I'm ready Professor" Harry alerted the man.

Severus handed Harry the parchments with his family tree on them. He looked at the one following it his fathers line first. As suspected, he followed it all the way up to none other than Godric Gryffindor himself. "It is your mothers line that surprises us Harry" Dumbledore, who had now composed himself a little, informed him.

Harry looked at his mothers line and received the shock of his life. His mothers full name appeared on the paper. What a mouthful it was. Even her married name was in parenthesis. It appeared as Gabrielle Lillith Arianna Dumbledore-McGonagall Evans (Potter).

Harry gulped and looked up one more generation to see the names of his mothers parents, Anastasia Gabrielle Dumbledore (McGonagall) and Quintin Duncan McGonagall.

Even though Harry was sure he knew what was coming next. It still could not have prepared him for what he was reading. There, the names of his great grandparents. His grandmother's father; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and his grandfather's mother; Minerva Elise Johnston (McGonagall).

Harry couldn't take it, his brain overloaded. He promptly passed out.

Albus pulled Harry over so the boys head was resting in his lap. He was so happy that he hadn't lost all of his family like he had thought, and that neither had Minerva. He would have to take Harry and the parchment and try to break it to her gently.

Severus cast an 'eneverate' on Harry to bring the boy back to consciousness. He waited for a moment for the boy to sit up. "Are you alright Potter?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah I think so. That was odd. I think I was dreaming that..." He started but was interrupted by Dumbledore himself.

"I am sorry Harry, that was not a dream; the truth, as we have just learned, is that Minerva and I are actually your great grandparents. I am sorry my boy, we had no clue. We thought that we had lost your mother years ago in an attack." Albus said gravely.

"It's odd. You see, growing up all I've ever hoped for was a family. Actually to know I even had any family left. I was always told that I didn't have any family. What happened?" Harry dazedly asked.

"You see my boy, many years ago I married a beautiful witch named Amelia, and we had three beautiful children, Bryson, Caryssa, and Anastasia. Minerva and her husband Octavius were graced with a son Quintin. All of my children fought during the first war and the rising of Lord Voldemort. We lost Bryson and Caryssa during the beginning. My youngest daughter, Anastasia, was still in school at the time. Shortly after she finished school she married Quintin McGonagall. That is how I met Minerva, and later asked her to come teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts."

"Quintin and Anastasia were very much in love, they later were to have a child. Quintin at the time was an auror. He and Anastasia were living about 50 kilometers north of London. Shortly after Voldemort gained power and many followers, there were death eater attacks all over Britain. Anastasia had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl with red hair and green eyes. They named her Gabrielle Lillith Dumbledore-McGonagall since she was the youngest living heir of the Dumbledore and McGonagall blood lines. When Gabrielle, or Lily as your mother was later called, was about six months old, their home was attacked by the original Death Eaters. The house was destroyed. My wife Amelia was visiting with them at the time. We thought we had lost them all."

"It appears that the muggle neighbors who at the time, were arriving home after the attack, found your mother and placed her with their children who already had a little girl around her age and were unable to have anymore children of their own. They must have adopted her and named her Lillith Arianna Evans since they heard her parents call her Lilly once. That is the name she grew up and attended Hogwarts under. We not once suspected that she was our granddaughter. I wish we had of known. She was always so brilliant at everything she did." Albus sadly tried to reason out what had happened, and how the Boy Who Lived came to be his great grandson.

Harry gulped and let out a shaky breath. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes at the though of this man, this one right here in front of him, that had tried to look out for him since he was a baby, was in fact his family. His great grandfather. "So it's true, you are my granddad? And Professor McGonagall is my Grandmother?" He shakily confirmed.

"Yes Harry, we are. I know I will be speaking for the both of when I say that we have both loved you from the moment you were born, even if we didn't know you were our own blood. Your parents always kept in touch with us and even had us watch after you a few times. I must apologize for the decisions we've made concerning your welfare. I...I couldn't blame you if you decided that you didn't want to be a part of our lives still. We did not..." before Albus could finish his thoughts he was relieved beyond belief when a pair of small arms found their way around his neck, and a head of messy black hair was crying on his shoulder.

"It's ok granddad, you didn't know! You couldn't have known. I didn't tell anyone or want anyone to know about my uncle! I didn't want everyone knowing that I was too scared and weak to defend myself against my muggle family." Harry sobbed into his great grandfather's shoulder. "I know I'm a handful, but please, just give me a chance. I promise I'll try to make you proud of me!"

"Oh my dear child. I would never turn you away. I have always loved and cared for you, even without knowing you were my own blood. That will never change. Nothing will take you away from us Harry. You have already made me so proud time and time again. Many would have given in when offered the chance to have their loved ones back from the dead in trade for a stone, especially at the age of eleven such as you were. You did a very smart and brave thing Harry. You continue to defy evil. I don't think anyone could be any prouder of you than I am my boy!" Albus cried.

Severus had left several minutes ago to give the two newly united family members time to themselves. he would never admit it to anyone, but he was feeling an emotion that he had not allowed himself to feel in a very long time. Not consciously at least. He was jealous. He did not have any family to speak of, and the way he felt when he had hugged the boy welled up inside of him again when Harry clung to the headmaster. He wondered if the boy would ever hug him like that. "What do I care if that brat ever hugs me? It's not as if I want him even touching me in the first place! I have been on my own without anyone to worry about, or to worry about me for years now. I don't need anyone!" he ranted to no one.

After composing himself a little better and schooling his emotions he returned to the sitting room to see Harry leaning his head on the older man's shoulder. "Would you like for me to call Minerva for you Albus? She may need a good nights sleep after this bit of news" he offered.

"I would appreciate that with the utmost sincerity Severus. I believe news as joyous as this should not wait." He beamed at the Professor.

Harry who was grinning broadly suddenly lost his smile and stiffened. 'What if the Professor didn't approve of him being her great-grandson and wanted nothing to do with him?' he worried.

His granddad must have known what he was thinking for he comforted him " Do not worry my boy. I have known Minerva for many years. She has loved you since you were born and would never turn you away, not for anything in the world. You are the last last of our kin and we now have you to cling to. She tries not to show too much of how attached she is to you but we all notice here and there."

Harry smiled a little again at that. Harry leaned his head over on his granddad's shoulder while Severus went over to the fireplace.

Severus grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the canister on the mantle, and threw it into the fire carefully pronouncing "Professor McGonagall's office!" He figured she would be there working on her things for the upcoming term. He knelt down, stuck his head into the flames and waited for the spinning to reside. He soon found himself looking into the office of the cat animagus. He was correct in his assumption; Minerva was sitting at her desk working on some papers.

McGonagall turned when she heard the roar of the floo. Once she was facing him Severus politely tipped his head and said "Minerva, do pardon the interruption, Albus would like for you to join us in my quarters immediately." At the sudden worried look on the older womans face he added. "Do not fret, everything is well." She smiled slightly and nodded her head in acceptance at the summons.

Severus withdrew his head from the flames. He did not really enjoy fire calling anyone. It was always rather rough on the knees. As soon as he stood and backed away from the fire to allow room, Minerva stepped through the floo. She cast a quick cleaning charm to rid her robes of the soot from the floo. Severus then escorted her over to Harry and the Headmaster.

"Ah yes, would you like some tea Minerva?" he asked with his voice full of cheer.

"Yes please Albus" she accepted hesitantly. She hadn't seen Albus this cheerful in years. She wondered what in the world could have caused him this much happiness just since dinner.

Albus conjured a tea service and some biscuits before stating "Now Minerva, what you are about to discover is something that none of us have ever been aware of. So you may want to take a seat." he warned.

Albus waited until his old friend and relation by marriage had taken a seat in one of the arm chairs to begin again. "Now Minerva, I must give you a quick run down from the beginning in order for you to understand how all of this came about. There is more I will inform you of later. Harry here has been showing some extremely powerful magic as of late. He in fact is capable of three animagus forms: a golden fire griffin, a fire phoenix, and a silver wolf."

"However in light of this information and of some previous knowledge I have come to obtain, we were wondering about Mr. Potter's heritage. Several things came to light that involve the two of us. I believe you should have a look." Albus finished as he handed her the parchments of Harry's family tree.

Minerva accepted the parchments handed too her and began looking it over. She began with his father's side, assuming that was where the three were referring to being that his mother was muggleborn. She stood and began pacing as she read. "Yes, I see that he is of Godric Gryffindor's bloodline as expected." She smiled.

"Yes, however it is his mothers line that we were quite interested in and shocked at" Dumbledore grinned back at her.

Severus stood near the woman as she turned back to the parchment. There was no telling what her reaction would be. So he prepared himself for anything.

Professor McGonagall turned back to the parchment at hand and looked at the other side. She started from Harry's name and went upward. She suddenly gasped when she saw his mother's full name. 'This couldn't be!' she thought. She then continued to read the names of his grand-parents, as the truth finally sunk in, she turned to Harry and Albus. Her eyes wide with shock, she looked at them for a moment and then she felt her knees buckle as she fainted at the realization.

Severus caught the woman as she fell backwards. He had thought this might be one of her reactions. After all, it was quite a shock to realize that the granddaughter that you thought to have been killed as a baby, had indeed lived. Not only that but to realize that you had taught and befriended her for many years before her actual demise. Add that to the story of her demise and the survival of her son, who happens to be your great grandson. Of whom she had known and loved since birth and had taught for 3 years so far, that he was indeed Harry Potter, and he had been here under her nose all of this time. It was quite a lot to take in.

Harry and Albus jumped up off of the settee as Severus carefully moved over and laid the woman down on it. This time it was Albus who preformed the eneverate charm. Minerva blinked a few times and flew straight up. She first looked at Albus who was grinning broadly with eyes twinkling, and then at Harry and back to Albus before asking "Is it true Albus? Quintin and Anastasia's baby girl lived? That Lily was our Gabrielle and Harry is indeed our great grandson?" She asked with eyes as wide as any house elf's.

Dumbledore was smiling so broadly now it almost appeared that the corners of his mouth were attached to his ears. "Yes Minerva. May I introduce to you, our great grandson, Harry James Potter." he confirmed.

A heavy sob escaped from McGonagall's chest as she looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry was looking at his shoes. He thought maybe she had been disappointed the way she kept asking if it was true. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He could hear her crying, and trying to hold back heavy sobs so he wouldn't feel so bad. "It's alright Professor, I understand. I don't blame you or anything..." he tried to console.

Minerva shot a confused look over at Albus, who sighed heavily and shook his head in return.

'Lousy cat' Severus thought, but not harshly. Now she has the boy thinking that he is not wanted. He was so emotionally and mentally abused by those poor excuses for humans he lived with. He was prepared to be shot down at any moment's notice.

As soon as Harry turned to leave the room, tears beginning to form in his own eyes, Minerva understood. The silly boy thought that she was upset and didn't accept him. Poor boy, what had those horrible people done to him? "Harry?" She called. As he turned around she saw the tears building in his eyes and the sadness in their depths. "You silly boy, come here!" she said as she smiled at him with her arms wide.

Harry suddenly smiled and ran to Professor McGonagall and wrapped his arms around the strict woman. "Sorry Gran...it's just...I'm sorry I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me" He mumbled into her robes.

"Gran...now that is a term I never thought I'd get to hear anyone refer to me as. It's alright Harry, it's not your fault. You've never had anyone really prove to you before that you were wanted. I'm sorry for my reaction. I was still in shock. I thought we had lost your mother years ago when she was just an infant. I couldn't believe that Lily Evans Potter was our little Gabrielle and that she had been here right under our noses the whole time, then to find out that you are our great grandson... I've known and loved you since the day you were born Harry. I have not been able to show it since you were a student here, but now I can. I will not hide the fact that you are my grandson."

"I would be honored if you would call me Gran, Harry. However during classes and in the corridors you must still refer to me as Professor, and I believe by the look that was on Albus' face when I entered the same applies for him." She completed.

"Actually I would prefer Granddad to Gran, if you don't mind Harry" He chuckled as they all laughed.

Severus who was feeling pretty tense with the strong feelings of love from within the room decided to try to make his exit. "If you all will excuse me I believe Madam Pomfrey has requested more skelegrow for the infirmary stocks."

"Professor?" Harry began speaking to the Potion Master before he left. Harry figured the man was feeling uncomfortable. "I..uh..I just wanted to say thank you. If it hadn't been for your potion, and the curiosity of you and granddad, we never would have known. I have grandparents now, true family members that I've never had before. Thank you sir." he finished as he walked over and hugged the man around the middle. Harry wasn't sure why he was doing that but he knew it was the right thing. He felt Severus stiffen at first. Then the man relaxed and wrapped his long arms around the boy's shoulders.

Minerva and Albus exchanged knowing smiles at that. They both knew that the two dark haired boys were well on the way to forming an unbreakable bond, if they hadn't already. "Actually before you go Severus, I know our main question was weather or not Harry here was in fact a descendant of Merlin or not. I can now answer that without looking at the parchment, and without a single doubt."

He then turned to face his great grandson before continuing. "Yes Harry, you are one of the last remaining descendants of Merlin himself. Merlin was in fact my, twelve times over, great grandfather. You are one of his last remaining heirs. I believe he does have a very long distant cousin or two alive. However with you being related to him as you are, as well as everyone else we have discovered, I am to understand that a good many of the vaults at Gringotts should have your name as the owner in the information files. There is much paperwork that needs to be taken care of to secure those inheritances. If you would like the help of Minerva, Severus, or myself all you need to do is ask."

Harry was stunned. The amount of money that had been left by his parents was enough to get him through school with anything he liked. Then probably enough to live off of for the next decade or so, and now his granddad was telling him there were even more vaults of his? His head was suddenly spinning so fast he had to sit down on the floor right where he was.

All three adults suddenly were at his side trying to check on him. Harry felt over whelmed. He had to stifle a sob that wanted to spring up from his chest. Never before had he had somebody care for him, never the less three somebodies. "Are you alright?" they asked.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to get a hold of his emotions. "I'm fine...just experiencing what muggles like to call an 'information overload'." He assured them.

Severus helped Harry to stand, and escorted him to the settee. He seated him in the middle and motioned for Minerva and Albus to take the seats on either side of the boy. He once again excused himself to brew some potions for the hospital wing while he thought everything over. He made sure to invite his two elders to stay and visit with their grandson as long as they wished before he left.

The three relatives sat and caught up with each other until well into the night. Harry knew this was the happiest time of his life. He finally had one of his wishes he made on his birthday to come true. He had family. They weren't parents like he had hoped for all of his life, but they were the next best thing. Grandparents...his own, loving, spoiling, unconditional, grandparents.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Please review and let me knnnnooooowwwww!!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy, Angst, and Bonding

**Hey all, sorry it's taken me so long to post. It's been a busy week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks again to ****Summer Sunrise for being my beta! She's great...:)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to JK Rowling, not me, thanks though!**

* * *

**Jealousy, Angst, and Bonding**

Severus Snape went to bed that night all in a huff. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even himself, but over the short period of time he had spent with the boy, he found himself enjoying the company. He had come to build a 'wall' of sorts around his heart. He always prized himself on not being attached to anything or anyone. The only person he even allowed remotely close was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Albus had saved his life.

When Severus had found out what he had done. He knew he couldn't live with himself knowing that he did nothing to try to save the love of his life and her family.

Severus, after hearing the partial prophecy had gone straight to Voldemort with the information. He hoped that this information would get him higher ranking with in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He was forced to take the mark at a young age. He had hoped that with this information, he would obtain a higher rank, and avoid a few future punishments. He had no clue at the time that he was indeed forcing death upon his beloved Lily and her family. After learning this information, and of when the dark lord was to strike, he immediately set out to form a plan.

Severus left the circle just before the attack and headed for the Potter's residence. He ran into several auror's along the way. He didn't stand much of a chance. He was out numbered with them 10 to one. He begged and pleaded for them to go to the Potter's and told them that the Dark Lord was going to attack to kill the babe. They all laughed at him, and asked if he thought they were stupid. They took him into custody and that is where he stayed, in a holding cell at the ministry, until Albus Dumbledore had learned of his where abouts. He informed him of the death of the Potters, all except for Harry, and had a trial set for Severus.

By this time Severus had already done some spying for the man. Albus knew that Severus had a good heart. That he was just a troubled young man, forced into something he didn't want to do, and felt he had no way out.

Albus vouched for Severus at the trial and had him released on the count that he was in fact spying for the light. He offered the Ex-Death Eater a position at the school as a Potions Professor and Potions Master for the school. Severus, having no where else to go, owing the man for his freedom, and wanting a new life, accepted the position.

So there Severus was, lying in bed, the only person he allowed himself to be even remotely close to was Albus. However there he was, beginning to care for and enjoy the company of a child he could relate with. Only to turn around and have that child discover his family. To be left alone again. He slept fitfully that night. 'Was he not allowed any happiness?' he had thought.

Harry on the other hand, was in a completely opposite mindset. He was so elated, so ecstatic, overjoyed, so joyous. He had family! This was turning out to be the best time of his life. He had been taken from his relatives home, never to return, he hoped. He was getting along with his potions professor. He had been given the best birthday of his life. Now, he had family!

Before Albus and Minerva could leave for the night, Harry had insisted on showing them his room. He had never had his own room before and had never had anyone, especially grandparents to show it to. He showed them all of his most prized possessions. He showed them where he kept his quidditch items such as his broom from Sirius, and the snitches from Severus. He showed them the clothes that Severus had bought him the morning of his party. He then noticed the photo album on his night table, and made them promise to arrange for pictures of the three of them to be added later.

Albus and Minerva had never seen Harry so happy. He bounced around his room from place to place like a three year old in a toy store. Minerva was overjoyed at the room that Severus had given the boy. She would have to remember to thank him later. She knew he was a good man, and she was always able to look through that hard shell and mask he put up and see him as he really was.

Harry fell asleep thinking of how wonderful his life had become. He dreamed that night of what it might have been like to grow up knowing his Gran and Granddad.

The next couple of days Harry had spent with his great grandparents. Harry had noticed that the potions master had become very ill tempered and was always snappish, snarky, and rude. Not to mention that he often glared at Harry and the Headmaster and Minerva.

A day later Harry awoke early as usual. He was excited. His grandparents had offered to start his animagus lessons later that morning. They had both agreed to help him together.

He quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. His hair was as messy as always and he just ran his comb quickly through it to get the tangles out. His hair never got any longer. He had only had it cut once in his life...that turned out to be a disaster. His Aunt had tried to cut it and he ended up almost bald. He went to bed in tears that night. When he woke the next morning It was the same length as it was before she cut it. Needless to say he was severely punished for that.

Harry shook these memories from his thoughts. Nothing was going to bring him down today! He finished in his bathroom and went to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes. He ended up wearing a pair of his new blue jeans, his gray t-shirt, and his new trainers. He finished getting dressed and exited his room.

He did not find Severus anywhere so he figured he would just wait to order breakfast. He sat at the table and called Dobby. He asked the elf to bring him some apple juice. He didn't mind Belkin but he was more comfortable with Dobby. Belkin was more Severus' elf and Dobby was his so to speak.

Harry was sitting at the table going over last nights events in his head when the Potions Master entered. Harry thought he looked like hell. He had black circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept any.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't even order your own breakfast without somebody to hold your hand?" the man sneered. Harry was unsure of what to do. What was going on? Why was Severus like this to him lately?

"Um y-yes sir I can. I-I just thought I'd wait for you, and..and eat together like we always do." Harry stuttered out. "'m sorry" he apologized, as he looked down at his apple juice.

Snape just eyed the boy. He knew he shouldn't have said it, and that he should apologize. After all the boy was fragile, but after the night he had had, he just didn't feel like it. So in favor of being a git, he just sat and said nothing. After a moment of eying the boy, he called for Belkin and ordered breakfast.

Harry immediately fled to his room after breakfast. Severus was NOT in a good mood again this morning. Harry opted to leave his company and find something to occupy him in his room. He knew what the man could be like when he was cross. Harry didn't _think_ Severus would try to send him back to the Dursley's, and he figured that his grandparents wouldn't let him. Still, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Harry decided to polish his new broomstick and make sure everything about it was in top shape. He went and gathered his broomstick, and his polishing and maintenance kit, and went back to sit on his bed to work.

When he had finished tweaking the the Firebolt to his likes, and was just about finished polishing it, there came a knock at the door. Before he could even say a word, Severus burst through, scowl firmly in place. 'Still in a sour mood I see' Harry thought.

"Potter, your _grandparents.." _he sneered "have requested that you meet them in the Headmaster's office." Severus was still not in a good mood, he was exhausted from lack of sleep, and he was in a grumpy, empathic mood. In all honesty, he was hoping to piss the boy off. That way he would at least be sure to have a reason to yell at the boy.

Harry didn't understand what was going on with this man but knew better than to try his limits. "Yes sir." He simply stated.

He put away his things and made his way around the potions master and out of his room. Severus shut the door behind the boy and followed him into the sitting room where Harry made his way out of the quarters.

When he reached the gargoyles guarding the office, he realized he didn't know the password. He opened his mouth to begin guessing the latest sweet, when the gargoyle moved aside and his Gran and Granddad appeared from behind it.

"Ahh, Harry my boy! Just in time." His Granddad greeted.

"How are you Harry? Ready to begin your animagus lessons?" His Gran asked.

"I'm fine, and yes, I can't wait!"

Albus laughed and replied "Very good, it's good to see you are eager, however you must be careful, things can go terribly wrong sometimes, but that is why we are here to help! After all we do want to return you to your guardian as a boy and in one piece." Harry lost his smile at that and looked down at his shoes.

Minerva picked up on the sudden changed and inquired "Harry? Don't worry you will be fine. You did great the first time from what I hear." she winked.

Harry looked up at his Gran, "It's not that Gran, it's just...is something wrong with Professor Snape?"

"Ah back to Professor now I see?" Albus said with a wink and a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at his grandson. He had heard Harry almost slip up a couple of times and call the man 'Severus' but pretended not to hear.

"Not that we know of dear, why do you ask?" his Gran asked him. Severus had seemed fine last night after all.

"It's just,...well, we had been getting along lately, even calling each other by our first names. Then all of a sudden lately, it's like he hates me again" Harry looked back down to his shoes. "He's back to calling me 'Potter' and sneering and making sarcastic comments. I don't know what I did though."

Albus and Minerva could tell that this was really upsetting Harry. They looked at each other in silent agreement to speak with the man later. Minerva nodded at Albus, signaling for him to change the subject to animagus lessons. He understood wonderfully.

"So Harry we will find out what we can, in the mean time. Which animal would you like to try to transform into first?" He jovially asked.

As expected Harry perked up a bit at hearing this. "Um...the wolf! That way I can surprise Remus or Sirius when they come to visit!" he excitedly told them.

"Ah yes, I think that is an excellent idea my boy! Follow us." Albus replied. He led Harry and Minerva to a blank wall.

"What are we doing here sir?" Harry had a look of utter confusion on his face. His Gran on the other hand, had a smirk on hers. Albus had showed her this room earlier. She had thought it was wonderful, but made a mental note to keep an eye on it during the school term. Many students such as the Weasley twins could create lots of mischief with the help of this room.

"This, Harry is what is called the 'Room of Requirement'. It is a magical hidden room within the castle. If I am not mistaken Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw designed it together during the construction of the school. It is designed to appear whenever someone in need of it walks past three times. So if you needed a broom closet, thats what it would become. If you needed sanctuary that is what would appear. However, since we are in need or a room to teach animagus abilities that is what we shall have. Would you like to try?" The old Headmaster asked.

"Um..ok..so all I have to do is walk past three times thinking of what we need?"

"Yes, just concentrate on the need to train and transform" Dumbledore instructed.

Harry looked at the span of wall in front of him. He closed his eyes and began to pace back and forth in front of the door. He wanted to train to be a wolf so he was thinking of the forest. However he was slightly confused too, he knew it should be a room and doubted it could become a forest. Besides he wasn't too thrilled of the thought of having to sit on the ground for a long length of time to learn.

"Excellent job Harry!" he heard from his Gran. He opened his eyes and saw an antique door now replacing the empty stone wall. He reached forward and opened the door. It was slightly dark as they entered. After the last of the three stepped into the room the place lit up brightly on one side.

Harry stood slack jawed and eyes bugged out for a while. He couldn't believe the sight before him. One half of the room was lightly wooded. There was soft bright green grass on the floor of the area. On the other side of the room was a sitting area. There was a navy blue settee, a cream colored love seat, and a oak coffee table. Lining the walls around the sitting room half were bookshelves full of books. Harry noticed some of the titles on the books were of learning to be an animagus. Others were of transfiguration.

"Wonderful my boy! I couldn't of wished for better myself. Now why don't we start by having a seat on this lovely furniture and Minerva here can explain the theory behind becoming an animagus!" Albus motioned for them to retreat to the sitting area.

Albus and Minerva sat on the settee while Harry sat on the love seat. Minerva then began to explain the theory behind animagus transformations.

"Each person has possibility to transform into at least one animal, it requires a good big of magical power though. No one is able to choose which animal's form they will take on it is all a matter of which animal that persona relates to the most. Once a person has learned the type, or types, of animals they relate to, they are required to harness the magic in themselves and preform an outer moliculous transfiguration. This is different from a inner moliculous transfiguration. The outer moliculous, such as changing into an animagus form, only allows the physical molecules of the body to change. To where an inner, such as transfiguring someone into an animal, changes the persons thoughts and personality as well." She lectured

"...when the outer moliculous animagus transfiguration is done properly, a person will harness their inner magic and transform their body only into the animal they most closely relate to. Not all people can become an animagus. Those who can often acquire the physical, and sometimes magical properties of that animal. For example if and when you are able to obtain your wolf form, you will appear as a wolf on the outside, have it's exceptional hearing and smell, however you will still have all of your own personality, thoughts and everything else that does not include looks or senses. While in your griffin or phoenix form, you may also be able to utilize the magical traits of those animals. Do you understand this so far?" She asked returning slightly from 'Professor mode'.

"Yes ma'am" Harry assured her.

She took a few more minutes telling him of the possibilities of things that could go wrong if he was not careful or supervised until they were sure that he could safely transform on his own. After he had promised that he would not practice or try anything without the supervision of either of themselves or Severus (as he was an animagus as well, but they would not tell Harry what he was).

Albus spoke up next. "Now Harry, I would like to try something. It was done with me when I was a few years older than yourself. It is easier for those with an abundant amount of power to learn to transform this way. Others must work very hard at learning how to do this, I am going to guide you through locating the magical energies of your forms. This is the simplest way for you to obtain all three of your forms." Harry was beginning to become very nervous yet excited at the same time.

"Ok my boy, first off, I will need you to relax. I will need to use a bit of legilimens in order to guide you. So you may feel a slight push or tug against your mind and magic. Try not to fight against it. The unease will past after a moment." Dumbledore walked over and sat on the love seat beside Harry placing his hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes as he did so.

Harry felt the tug at his mind, just like his Granddad had said. It felt odd at first, like someone was actually trying to get into his body and pulling his mind forward. He made himself relax all of his muscles and tried to think of the place that Severus and he had used for Harry's calming center. He felt an extremely strong tug all of a sudden, and there was a momentary feeling of extreme unease that passed as quickly as it came.

He was suddenly 'seeing' and residing in a meadow. Just standing there, he saw his great grandfather there with him. He spoke to Harry just as he had in the room of requirement a moment ago.

"Now Harry, we are actually in your mind. I apologize for that uncomfortable moment, that technique that you were using to calm yourself was actually a slight form of occulmency to guard against legilimens. I had to hurry and push past that shield before it completely formed to avoid hurting you. Now, if you will stand here beside me, I will guide you to your wolf energy."

Harry walked over and stood beside his Granddad. Albus then placed his hand on his grandsons shoulder just as he had done in person only moments before.

"I need you to close your eyes. Now, concentrate on your reasons for becoming a wolf. Think of the characteristics. Ok, once you see it clearly I need you to open your eyes" he instructed.

Harry thought hard about wanting to become a wolf. He brought up every characteristic he could think of that pertained to being a wolf. When he opened his eyes everything was black. There were several strands of glowing light several feet away. One was gold, one was sliver, one red, and one was bright, almost blinding, white.

"These Harry, are your power cores. The bright white is your magical core. The gold and red are your griffin and phoenix forms, and the silver is your wolf. Now, I want you to imagine that silver line coming to you. Reach in with your mind and grab it. Next, I want you to imagine yourself enveloped with the line."

Harry did, and felt the warm glow of power surround him.

"Hang on to that thought and feeling as we exit back to reality. Then I want you to force that line into your body"

Harry suddenly found himself sitting on the love seat again, Albus and Minerva were watching Harry with excited eyes. He kept the image and feeling of being enveloped by the wolf core. He pictured himself forcing that core into his body and becoming his wolf form.

He felt the same sudden warm tingling sensation, as when he held his wand, and as when he transformed before. Harry felt his body shrinking, his spine elongating for his tail, and his legs change as he felt himself drop to all fours. His hearing and smell heightened as his face changed.

Albus and Minerva knew Harry accomplished his goal as they heard a small popping sound and within a several seconds a beautiful silver wolf stood before them.

Harry opened his eyes and his senses were all heightened in his wolf form. He let out an excited yelp. He had done it!

Albus, in his own head, asked for the wall of the 'sitting room area' to become a mirror. Within seconds of the thought. It appeared.

"Have a look at yourself Harry!" He excitedly told the boy, as he gestured towards the mirror behind Harry.

Harry turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He as gorgeous. He was on the small side, due to his age, and size in human form. If he was an actual pup, one might guess that he was around six to eight months old. He was not full grown but he was not the size of a small pup either.

His body was covered in beautiful silver fur all except for a spot right between his eyes which was actually in the shape of a small lightening bolt. It was white instead of silver, so it was barely noticeable unless one really looked at it or knew it was there. As expected Harry saw bright emerald green eyes looking back at him in the mirror.

"Yes you do look quite astounding Harry" his Gran told him. "Now I am sure you didn't mean for those woods to be there just for looks, now did you?" She gestured towards the trees. "Just don't go too far in."

As she was cautioning him, Harry took off towards the trees. He thought it would be awkward running on four legs instead of two, but it was like instincts took over and did the work for him. He could smell, and hear so much better in his wolf form. His sight wasn't much different, as it was with his griffin form. He could sense moving things much better, and might could see a tad further. However, as for his vision itself, it was pretty much the same as it was with the use of his glasses.

Before he even entered the woods he could smell the scent of all the trees, flowers and grass. He suddenly caught a scent in his nostrils that he had only smelled a time or two before at the Weasley's, but it was one he would never forget. Lilies.

Harry quickly sniffed out the sweet smell. There they were just sitting nestled beautifully in a patch of bright green grass between the roots of a tree. He sniffed around making a wolf's memory, of where they were. He took off running through the woods. Just back and forth enjoying the exercise and occasionally stopping to locate the source of a scent.

After several minutes, he made his way back to the lilies. He reached down with his mouth and carefully pulled the flowers from the ground. He shook his head slightly to shake off the excess dirt. Harry then took off in a trot back to the sitting area where his great grandparents were waiting.

Flowers in his mouth, Harry made his way over to Minerva and laid his head on her knee and deposited the flowers in her lap.

Minerva couldn't help but grin, with the laugh she was fighting. She knew if she laughed though, that Harry would take it the wrong way.

Albus himself, had to hide a chuckle as well. His great-grandson Had just come out of the woods at a trot. Harry had come bouncing up with two lilies in his mouth. He placed them in Minerva's lap and laid his head upon her knee. Now he was sitting there on his back haunches, eyes twinkling, with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, panting.

"Thank you Harry, they are lovely." She acknowledged.

"Are you ready to turn back Harry?" Albus asked. At Harry's nod he continued. "Very good, now, all you have to do is imagine that same line of power. Imagine yourself removing it from your presence and putting it back with the others."

Harry closed his eyes and remained sitting on his haunches. He pictured himself in his wolf form in his head, with a bright silver light engulfing him. He slowly unwound the light from his body and pushed it back over with the others.

He felt his body changing again, and his tail shortening. The fur started to disappear and his legs and arm changed. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting just as he was in his animagus form. Harry blushed.

His blush suddenly disappeared as he realized that he had succeeded. "I did it! I transformed!" He exclaimed as he jumped up from his position on the floor.

"Well done Harry!" Both of his grandparents praised.

Harry jumped up and hugged each of them. He was so happy. He didn't think anything could ruin his day now.

"Very nice my boy, very nice indeed. Now, why don't we go down to the Great Hall for a bit of lunch?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I'm starved. I feel like I could eat a horse!" Harry laughed.

"Well, why don't we meet back here tomorrow at 10 and we will work on your other forms. You must remember to only practice for now with either one of us or Professor Snape however." Minerva reminded him.

"I will, I promise." He replied.

The three of them made there way down for lunch. As they entered the Great Hall they noticed Severus among the other professors at the table. He was listening to the conversation between Professors Sprout and Vector, with his trademark sneer in place.

Harry sat across from Severus and beside Madam Hooch. "Did you enjoy yourself Potter?" he asked, mildly glaring at Harry.

"Yes sir! I did it, I transformed on the first try! It was great, I turned into my wolf form!" Harry started answering the moment Severus finished his question.

"It was a rhetorical question Potter! Or need I explain the concept of that to you? I do not care if you managed your silly little forms or not. You are not the first person to become an animagus you know Potter?" The Professor scolded.

Albus had been listening to Severus' dressing down and immediately knew what was going on with the man. It was something he had not seen in him since he was a boy. Severus Snape was jealous.

"Ah yes, I do seem to remember another young man around your age Harry, that managed his animagus abilities as well." he then turned to Severus. "Yes you did do very well Severus. And without the help of anyone else I might add. Correct?" He smiled at the man, with his eyes twinkling.

Severus did not reply he just sneered and turned his attention to filling his plate. He was still in a sore mood over the sudden change in his social life.

"Potter I believe you have some assignments to finish?" He sneered at the boy once the plates had been cleared.

"No sir, I finished them already" Harry responded barely above a whisper.

"Really? Well, we'll see about that. If your _lessons" _he sneered at the word "are done for today, then you are to return to my quarters after lunch."

"Yes sir" Harry quietly acknowledged.

After Harry finished his pudding, he waited politely until everyone else was done and chatting amiably, before he excused himself from the table. After leaving he made his way down to 'Severus' quarters'. He had began thinking of them as his own too. 'I guess I was wrong' he sadly thought as he made his way through the dungeons.

He approached the portrait of his great great great grandfather, Lord Kinston. Albus had spoke with the man in the portrait (who happened to be his own great grandfather) and explained the relation with Harry. Lord Kinston was thrilled to have another family member in the castle.

"Harry! How are you today?" He asked almost as cheerfully as the headmaster would.

"I'm fine sir." He plainly said.

"Really? You seem a little down in my book. Care to share your troubles with an old picture of a relative?" the man tried to coax.

"It's nothing, the professor is just acting odd. It's like he hates me again for some reason. I don't know what I did."

"Yes, I noticed he was a little more sour than usual. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, I've known Severus for years. Whatever is wrong it is bound to work out in the end." Lord Kinston tried to sooth.

Harry just nodded his head and excused himself as he placed his hand on the staff and was allowed entrance. He should know better. The man had been a down right mean bully towards him for the previous three years. What right did he have to think the man would change just upon seeing how he had been treated his whole life by his relatives?

He entered the quarters and was surprised to see Severus...no Professor Snape there. No use in getting used to calling the man by his first name. He was sure to jump down Harry's throat for it now. Harry was still shocked at seeing the man though. 'How does he do that?;' he thought. He was sure the man was still at lunch when he left. He figured there must be a secret passage somewhere that he didn't know about. After all he never passed Harry.

"Don't just sit there and gawk, bring me your assignments Potter!" Severus all but shouted.

Severus didn't have much patience for the boy. He knew it was not fair. However the whole thing wasn't fair to him either. Albus had been about the only generous person he had known, for a good majority of his life. He was like a father to him. He was also starting to get along with the boy and enjoy his company. Now, the two found out they were related and had hardly said a word to him since then. The potions master was used to being used and then cast aside, but from these two people, whom he had started to enjoy their company and care for, it hurt.

He knew from experience that it's just best to move on and not dwell on the fact that for a while there, he had two people to care for and to care for him. It was time to move on. Even if that meant being a snarky, evil, bat again. He would just have to be careful not to cross the line this time.

Harry in the meantime, went to his room to retrieve his assignments. He didn't bother to pick up the potions assignment. Snape after all, had checked it over already. He gathered the rest of his work and exited his room. He found the man sitting at his desk in the study.

Harry knew that they were not the best, he was not Hermione after all, but he did have extra time to work on them here at the castle, so they were HIS best.

"Did I not ask you to bring me _all _of your assignments Potter? Are you truly that inept? Where is your potions essay boy?! " he shouted.

Harry flinched at the tone and the word 'boy'. That was what Vernon usually called him when he wanted Harry to do some menial task or to 'punish' him.

"I didn't bring it sir because you've already corrected it. You said that all I needed to do was add one more effect and I would receive an Exceeds Expectations."

"I don't care Potter! I told you to bring me all of your assignments and that is what I meant. Now go and bring me _all_ of your assignments" Severus told the boy.

Harry went back to the room and retrieved his potions assignment. 'This is not good' he thought. 'He will probably pick it apart now, and probably give me a 'T'.' As he entered the study again, Snape was busy scratching on his assignments in red ink. Harry didn't think his work was that bad. Obviously his professor did though, for now it seemed half of his history of magic essay was covered in red ink.

"Here's my potions assignment sir." He sat it down on top of the pile of unchecked work. Just as he walked over to the bookshelf to find a book to read while he waited Professor Snape snapped at him.

"Do not touch those Potter! If you can't even manage to read well enough to do well on the assignments then obviously you are too illiterate to read at all! I imagine your _dear_ great grandparents would be appalled at the poor extent of these." he snapped as he gestured to the parchments on his desk.

Harry stood there a moment with his back turned to the man trying his best not to let his emotions get the better of him. It was not working. He turned back towards the potions master, seething in anger. "What in the hell is your problem? Lately it's as if you hate me again. I'm sick of it! What did I do to deserve this?" he raged back

"You are nothing but a lazy, stubborn, insolent, little brat, who is incapable of learning! You tromp around this school and these quarters as if you own the place. You have no respect for the feeling of others, and you have no respect for me!" Severus insulted

Harry was so mad by this time he wasn't sure why the room wasn't shaking again with wild magic. Maybe the training had worked. "Well, tell me this then _sir,_ if I am so incapable of learning, then how have I managed to not destroy you or this castle right now? Because I promise you, I can be considered thoroughly pissed right now! If I am that much of a bother to you, maybe I need to just go pack my things. I'm sure my granddad would love to have me. Then you could go back to moping around _your_ quarters like the snarky greasy git you are! And to think I was just starting to think of you as a decent person, maybe even starting to care about you! Well I guess for that you could call me insolent and incapable of learning." He turned to go pack his things when he heard the mans reply.

"Yes that is exactly what you want isn't it Potter? To go running to your dear old granddad and tell him what the greasy git of the dungeons has done now! For him to run down here with Minerva and yell and lecture me until I drop dead, about how I was so horrible to their dear old grandson. Then you and Albus can go on about your precious perfect lives, and continue to ignore me again! The two of you only care for yourselves Potter. So don't feed me that nonsense about you were starting to care!" Severus snarkily ended. '_What am I saying!? I can't believe I just said that out loud!' _He thought.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and he had to try really hard to contain in his laughter when he finally realized what was going on. All of his anger faded when he realized that the snarky greasy git of the dungeons, Professor Snape, was jealous! Not only was he jealous, he was worried and upset.

Harry didn't know how he didn't notice it before. Severus was jealous of the time Harry had been spending with Dumbledore. To be honest they _had_ somewhat ignored the man since they found out about their relation, but it wasn't on purpose. They were just busy training and trying to get to know each other. Harry couldn't believe he had been so blind. Severus _did_ care for them both and was upset and jealous, thinking now, that he and his granddad had each other, they wouldn't want to or have enough time to care for him. Was Severus really as insecure as he himself was?

Harry looked the man squarely in his deep black eyes and stated carefully. "Severus, I'm not leaving. I haven't meant to ignore you. I'm sorry, but you really need to get your head out of your arse and realize that just because we're now family, doesn't mean you get pushed aside! I'll still be here, and I know Granddad cares about you. It's almost as if you were his son. I could never take that place with him. No body is going to forget about you, not that we could anyways. I do think I've started to care for you. I'm sorry that we haven't had time for you lately, this is new for me! So please just drop this bastard attitude you've adopted, and give us a day or two and things will be back to normal. I really missed getting along with you. You were hating me again and I couldn't think of anything I had done to upset you. I like spending time and getting along. It's almost as if, during those times, I have a real dad." Harry shyly finished.

Severus felt like a huge pile of cement was lifted up off of his heart at the boys words. For some reason he felt all giddy inside, but would rather die than show it. The boy did care for him, and Albus did as well. Severus knew he had been wrong. They were not pushing him aside to forget, they were just busy at the moment. He was missing the boys company, and for Harry to say that it was almost like 'having a real dad' just made something in light a fire in the mans heart.

"First off Potter, I do _not _have my head up my arse as you so eloquently put it. Secondly I do not care how much time you spend with your _'family'._ Thirdly, if for even one moment I thought I could get away with it, you would pay quite dearly for the insolent words you have here spoken today." He began snidely with his glare firmly in place. "Lastly, I do not care if you care about me or not...however...I do care for the two of you as well...Harry" He finished as he lips slightly quirked up at the corners. The boy looked shell shocked.

Harry stood stock still. He couldn't believe what all had just happened. He had first realized that Severus was _jealous_ and upset at being pushed aside off all things. Then on top of that he couldn't believe he had just told the man to get his head out of his arse. Harry was sure he would have died had he made that suggestion any other time. Not to mention he had just told the man that he cared about him and that spending time with him almost felt like having a real dad! Oh how embarrassing! But the thing that shocked Harry the most was having Severus admit that he cared about Harry too. He stood there a moment, willing for the tears to go away.

He turned his back towards the Professor. He didn't want the man to see him cry. He was trying hard to keep the tears at bay. However this was the first time that anyone besides Albus and Minerva, who where related to him, had ever said they cared about him. His own relatives, the Dursley's, in all of 13 years had never once cared for him. Yet this man, this ex-death eater, who for the past 3 years had been absolutely horrid to him, did. Harry lost the battle as two tears slid down his face, followed by two more, and then two more.

Severus could tell by the light shaking in the boys shoulders that he was crying. It didn't bother him at all. If he had of been allowed to cry when he was that age, he might not have turned out so bad himself. He knew that the boy was getting emotional over being cared for. After all, until the recent introduction of kinship, the boy had never been told he was cared about by anyone. Severus knew what he should do, he wanted too but then again he didn't. His heart and his body won out in the end, as his reputation and pride were flushed down the toilet.

Severus walked over behind the boy, placed his hands firmly on his shoulder and turned him back around. "It's ok to cry Harry, there is nothing wrong with it. Cry until you have had enough." and with that he pulled the boy into a hug, warming at the feeling of the boys arms automatically wrapping around his waist. 'So this is what it's like to care and be cared for' he thought. I could get used to this.

"Harry, would you like to go to see the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's and myself?"...

* * *

**So what did you all think? Let me know...  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonus Chapter!

**Hey all, internet went out for several hours tonight, so complements of my service provider (and me getting pissed about it) you get another bonus chapter. I'm having problems getting the site to load my documents so I'm not sure if it will be named right but this is Chapter 10: Bonus Chapter!! (shorter than usual but hey it is a 'bonus chapter' after all :P  
**

**Not beta'd yet so excuse any mistakes. It is currently 4:30am, I have just finished and am posting.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, not mine, JK with all her money and beauty wouldn't have to worry about bad internet service :P**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter!!**

"Harry, would you like to go to see the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's and myself?"...

"Can we? Can we really go?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, your grandfather informed me several days ago that it was my decision. He will arrange for us to take a portkey to the Weasley's and then arrange for another back to the school. He also would like for us to have an emergency portkey just in case." Severus agreed to the trip.

"This is great! Thanks a lot Severus! I've never been anywhere before like that. The last time I was allowed to go anywhere, was right before I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. I went to the zoo with my cousin for his birthday. There was an old lady down the road that used to keep me. Ms. Figg was ok, but she had a lot of cats. She used to show me pictures of them all the time." he reiterated.

"This time though she called my Aunt and told her that she couldn't watch me that she had broken her leg, so they had to take me. Aunt Petunia was ticked. It wasn't so bad at first. They bought my cousin an ice cream, they didn't leave fast enough and the lady asked what I wanted and my Uncle bought me a cheap lemon ice. It was pretty good though. Everything was fine until, what I learned later to be my accidental magic, acted up." He sadly illustrated before his eyes formed a far off look in them.

"What happened with your magic?" Severus gently nudged him to continue. He knew that it wasn't good for the boy to keep everything in like he had been doing. He didn't want the boy to stop talking, but didn't want to push him too hard either.

"Well my cousin Dudley was knocking on the glass to a Burmese Python, but it wouldn't move. I walked up after he left of boredom, and um...well...started talking to it. Then Dudley after seeing it move come running back and pushed me to the floor out of his way. Well the next thing we knew, the glass, which Dudley was leaning on, moved. He went, head first into the water. The python got away." Harry giggled at the memory. "The only thing was, Dudley couldn't get out. So I got blamed for it. When we got home I was 'punished' and not allowed to eat for several days. It was my 'freakishness' that Uncle Vernon blamed it on." Harry finished gravely.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you enjoy yourself then won't we?" Severus assured him. Harry had never had anyone to want him to enjoy himself. He never expected anyone to either, especially the potions professor who had made his life a living hell for the last 3 years. Harry didn't know what to feel. He felt excitement bubbling up. He tried to push it down, he couldn't help it. He completely agreed and had tons of experience with the old muggle saying 'if it seems too good to be true, it usually is'.

Harry had lived on that saying for most of his life. He had learned not to expect anything out of life. He had figured out from an early age not to ask for anything and not to expect anything good to happen. He knew not to ask for things he wouldn't get, and he knew nothing good ever happened, so what was the use in getting ones hopes up just for them to be smashed back down.

He truly tried hard not to become excited about going to the World Cup with Severus and the Weasley's, but something this big was hard to overlook.

Severus could tell by the way the boy was acting he was having some sort of internal struggle. He knew better than to pry though. The boy had revealed more information in the last 10 minutes than he had all three previous years combined. He knew not to look a gift unicorn in the mouth. That is something he needed to work on in the future, if not he, then someone else definitely.

The poor...('oh lord, here I go calling the Potter brat a 'poor boy'. I have got to stop this, I am becoming too soft!) boy had kept enough to himself. He wouldn't have had to live like that for so many years if he had told someone. Now he was trying to deal with it all on his own. He needed to talk it out, tell someone what had been unjustly done to him. He needed to release his past from his present and future.

"Well, what do you say we take a break and head out for some fresh air?" Severus suggested.

"I have a better idea!" Harry exclaimed as he headed for the door. He turned around to see Severus still standing in the same place. "You coming?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Severus eyed the boy suspiciously.

Harry laughed. "You'll see, don't worry we're not leaving the castle!" 'This man has trust issues.' Harry thought. 'I guess I would too after being a spy for so long.'

"I do not like surprises young man, so if it is anywhere that we may run into danger I prefer to go outdoors, or at least know where it is we're going." Severus gave the boy one of the most serious looks he could muster.

"It's no where dangerous Severus I promise. Gran and Granddad took me there first. It's as safe as we are here" He reassured the man before him.. Harry didn't know for sure how safe it was but knew if his Gran and Granddad took him there it couldn't be too dangerous.

Severus was hesitant to follow the boy to anywhere unknown. However he figured the boy wouldn't lie to him, and that if Albus and Minerva did indeed take him there then it had to be safe.

Severus reluctantly allowed Harry to lead him out of their quarters and down the hall. Before long they stood before a clear area of wall. It was odd. Any person who didn't have an eye for something even slightly unusual would not have noticed. Severus though, being a spy for so many years, had his eyes and mind trained to pick up on anything the least bit out of the ordinary. This area of the wall was just that. Sure, every wall in the castle was made like this. Most though, had pictures or statues, or some sort of decoration. One could find a few areas that were bare. This area however, was a bit too bare, in a rather large space. Severus wondered what was going on. And why was Harry pacing back in forth in front of it?

"Harry what are you doing? Why are you pacing in front of the bare wall?" He tiredly asked.

Harry just looked back up at him and grinned. "Give me just a moment and you shall see. It's something I think you'll like!"

Harry resumed his pacing and on his third pass of the empty wall, a door appeared. It was made of wood and stone. It was odd looking, so Severus thought. It seemed to be made of stone with wooden borders and wooden beams across the stone. There were designs carved into the stone and what looked to be Latin written on the door.

Severus started to read the writing but before he could even so much as look at the first word he was silently pushed into the room from behind.

It surprised him actually, that this boy who was usually scared of him, was actually behind him pushing lightly on his back like a...child would his father. This thought also surprised Severus. At the same time, it warmed his heart. Harry had said earlier, that spending time with him felt like he had a 'dad' sometimes.

Severus entered the room and Harry quit pushing him and walked around in front of him. Harry burst out laughing at the look on Severus' face. The normally emotionless faced man, was now standing there with eyes as big as quaffles and his mouth ajar.

Severus, when Harry quit pushing, actually noticed the room they had entered. If you wanted to call it a room that is. They were in a meadow of sorts, where they stood. They were standing on beautiful, thick, rich, green grass. There were wild flowers of every color shape and size growing sporadically in the grass. About 15 meters from the door they entered through, was a lightly wooded area. There were many trees of all sizes spaced out perfect for running.

"Harry where are we? I've never seen this area of the grounds before" He asked when he was finally able to gather his thoughts.

"Thats because we're not on the grounds Professor" Harry smiled. "According to Gran and Granddad this is the Room of Requirement. Built by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. All you have to do is pace in front of where the door should be. Think about what you need, and the door shall appear. Whatever kind of room or anything you need will be inside. I wanted somewhere to show you something, and you wanted to go outdoors so I compromised." He grinned at his awestruck guardian.

"So say if I needed a potions lab, that is what it would be?" Severus asked.

"Yup, thats what Granddad said" Harry replied.

"Yes, this room could come in quite handy. You realize that you must keep it to yourself when term begins do you not? I can think of several students, certainly a set of twins, who could cause much mischief in this 'room'." He said.

"Of course, and besides if the other students found out, it would always be in use and I could never use it." Harry answered cheekily.

Severus had to try hard to keep from rolling his eyes at the boy. "Very well, so why are we..."

Before he could even finish his question, Harry shot him a sly grin. His senses picked up a strong wave of magical energy and he heard a small pop. With in seconds where once stood the boy Harry, now stood Harry the silver wolf. He wasn't big by any means thus far. Yet he wasn't small either.

Severus couldn't say he was surprised. No, he didn't know what they were doing there, but he wasn't shocked. "I assume that you would like to go spend some energy?" he asked.

Harry the wolf nodded his head in response. He was sitting on his back haunches with mouth drew back and his tongue lolling out to the side. Severus had to admit it was almost a funny sight.

"Go on then." He replied. He watched as Harry stood up and took a few steps towards the trees before he turned back towards him and whimpered slightly and ducked his head.

Severus sighed. "I assume your grandparents, meddling as the are, told you I was an animagus?"

Harry immediately perked up and nodded once more. "I believe I am safe in assuming that you would like for me to join you?"

If wolves could bounce in place that is definitely what Harry was doing. Severus had to try hard to hold back a laugh that wanted to escape at that. It was just so...well...cute!

"Very well, I could use some stretching as well. Which form would you like me to transform into?" Severus asked in a exaggerated tone.

At this Harry promptly stopped bouncing and sat and turned his head slightly to the side in confusion. His green eyes looking into the deep pools of black, trying to understand. 'Which form? They didn't say he had two!!' Harry thought.

Severus couldn't help it, he did laugh this time. Which re-conjured Harry's energy, seeing that he immediately stood up and started panting again and wagging his bushy tail. "Yes you silly child, I have two forms." He answered still smiling fondly at the animal before him. "I have the rare ability of two magical forms. I believe for this little excursion, I know the form that would suit just fine."

Harry gave a energetic bark in response. He sat again and gave a quick nod to show the man that he was ready and waiting.

Severus shook his head at the boys...or wolfs, antics. He wished the boy could be like this all the time. He acts so withdrawn most of the time. He would have to work on that as well. For the time being though, it was time for fun.

Severus looked at the wolf again and gave a curt nod. A few seconds and a small pop later. It was Harry's turn to be surprised. He immediately backed up a step and drew his head back as his eyes grew wide in surprise. Then he started wagging his tail and released a couple of barks. Where previously stood his guardian was none other than a black kneazle.

'How odd' Harry thought. He had never seen a solid colored kneazle before. Most were spotted or speckled in some manner. He was definitely not a cat though. His lion-like tail gave that away, as well as his ears (which were slightly larger than a cats). Not to mention the fact that Severus had said this would be one of his two _magical_ forms.

Harry wagged his tail and turned towards the trees and walked a few paces before turning around to ensure that his cat-like guardian was following.

He waited a moment for Severus to catch up to him. When he did Harry reached out a paw and lightly tapped the kneazle on the leg before taking off into the trees, enacting a game of tag.

The two ran around for a good while, chasing one another in and out of the trees. Severus even surprised Harry once. He had been chasing Harry and decided to sneak up behind him and tag him.

Severus had climbed up into a tree and waited while Harry, in his wolf form, realized he wasn't following. Sure enough, a moment later, Harry returned with his nose to the ground.

Severus had made sure to back track and leap up into a tree which would not allow his scent to be followed. Harry reached where he had stopped and stood with his back to him looking around. He quietly leaped out of his tree and stealthily walked up directly behind the boy before swatting at his tail.

Harry jumped at the sudden attack from behind and readied himself for battle. He relaxed visibly upon seeing Severus there.

Severus hadn't meant to actually scare the boy, or wolf rather. He made a mental to avoid doing that again.

They resumed their game after he walked over and looked into the green eyes of the wolf. Harry nodded that he was ok, understanding the unasked question.

After several games of tag in their animagus forms, Severus walked back into the meadow, turning to make sure that he had not lost his charge. Once reaching the meadow Severus returned to his human form. Breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his pale face.

Harry upon seeing Severus transform back to his human body, did the same. They both sat comfortably in the grassy meadow, backs leaning against the wall of the room.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice? I can call Belkin to bring it." He offered his exhausted charge.

"No need." Harry slyly responded, as two large goblets of pumpkin juice appeared. "The room provides everything we need" He explained at Severus' shocked looked.

"Ahhh." Severus sighed as he finished downed his beverage in one large tip of his goblet.

"If you are ready to return, it is almost time for dinner. I will speak with your grandfather after dinner about our arrangements for the World Cup. You may wish to write your friend Mr. Weasley and inform him that the headmaster will be making arrangements in the next day or two for us to attend."

"Yes sir." Harry automatically replied.

They left the room of requirement, and made their way back to their quarters. Severus politely informed the portrait of Lord Kinston that they did not have time to talk, or they would be late for dinner. Lord Kinston apologized and after touching their respective places, allowed them entrance.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Severus followed Dumbledore back to his office and informed him of his decision to accompany Harry to the Quidditch World Cup.

Albus would arrange for them to arrive at the Weasley's by portkey, at 7am on the morning of the event. They would take another portkey with the Weasley's from the Ministry appointed area, to the area outside of the Stadium. He had also arranged for Severus and Harry to have emergency portkeys in case any trouble should arise. They would also have a way of contacting Albus should they need anything, by way of magical parchment. After the World Cup, when the Weasley's would take the ministry portkey back to the same place near the burrow, Severus and Harry would take one that Albus provided, back to the entrance hall at Hogwarts.

Being that it was Tuesday, and the World Cup was on Saturday, Albus had planned to fire call the Weasley's in the morning before Arthur left for work at the Ministry, to inform them of everything.

Later that night Harry sent an owl to Ron telling him he was allowed to go.

**Ron,**

**Hey mate! Guess what? I CAN GO!! Great isn't it? I couldn't believe it. I have so much to fill you in on. It might have to wait though. I'm sure we will be busy enough with the goings on at the Match. **

**I know you're going to hate this part though, Snape is coming with me. Before you get all angry, hear me out. We are actually getting along pretty well lately. We are on a first name basis now. Weird huh? I still have to call him 'professor' or 'sir' when term starts back, but for now he lets me call him Severus. We actually had fun today too. Anyways, I'll fill you in about that later. **

**Dumbledore** (Harry laughed as he thought about how weird it was that even though it had only been a few days, it was starting to feel odd calling his grandfather by his last name.) **said that he's going to fire call your folks in the morning with the arrangements. We're going to portkey there and back.**

**Well I best get this letter sent before it gets too late. I can't wait to see you guys. Oh, I almost forgot. Did Hermione say weather or not her parents are letting her go? Write back.**

**Harry.**

After he finished and sent off his letter he decided that it was best to go ahead to bed. There was not really enough time to get started with anything else, and he was feeling sort of exhausted from his fun with Severus (now that's something he never thought would happen!) earlier that day.

Harry slept soundly that night for once. No dreams of the abuse he suffered at the hand of his relatives. No nightmares of Voldemort or Wormtail. Just quiet peace full sleep.

Before Harry even knew it, Friday night was there. Everything had gone perfect so far. Nothing had happened to keep him from going with his friends to the World Cup.

He had received a letter back from Ron on Wednesday and was shocked at his friends response.

**Harry,**

**Thats great! I can't wait. It's Bulgaria against Ireland. Krum is the seeker for Bulgaria, he's supposed to be the youngest seeker to go to the world cup ever! He's great!**

**Dumbledore fire called this morning and made the arrangements with dad. I can't believe how early we have to get up, and the match doesn't start until later that night! Dad says it's because we need to get the tent and everything set up and have time to relax and enjoy ourselves before the match starts. It's still too bloody early to me though.**

**I can't believe Snape, no excuse me "Severus" (haha) is going too. No worries though mate. I'll deal with it. After your birthday and all, Mum kind of caught me and the twins insulting and planning to prank him. She flipped, lectured us all on how we should behave, and not put you in the middle of it because he is your guardian now. She even threatened to ground us from everything, including quidditch (can you believe it!), if we even as so much as _breathed_ in a bad way when it concerns him. I may not like him, but mum is right, he is your guardian now. I will say this though. If he keeps on being a git to you, he will find himself with Gryffindor hair and gold skin, that not even Dumbledore can get rid of! And if he hurts you...Merlin help him!**

**As for your last question, Yes! Hermione's parents agreed to let her come. They had to leave immediately for their holiday though, so they wouldn't have to cut it short. That was nice of them, I mean it is the Quidditch World Cup after all. It's not like it happens everyday!**

**Well I best be going, mum is yelling at the twins again. They were going to test one of their fake wands on her, I guess it worked! Take it easy Mate! See you on Saturday!**

**Your Best Mate,**

**Ron**

Harry was so excited about going to the quidditch cup with his friends and Severus, that he was having trouble sleeping. He'd lay on one side for a moment and it would get uncomfortable so he would turn over and the same thing would happen. He tried to clear his mind of nothing but the meadow, but his thoughts of flying only led to thoughts of tomorrow and the match.

He finally got up and went to the dining area. "Dobby?" He silently called. Within a moment the excited little house elf appeared. He was still excited but his voice seemed a little dry as if he had just woken up.

"I'm sorry Dobby, did I wake you?" 'Do house elves even sleep?' Harry wondered. He had never seen them sleep before. Or heard of it for that matter.

"Oh, no Master Harry Potter sirs, it is no matter, Dobby is happy to do anything for his Harry Potter sirs. No matter what times of day or nights. Dobby will take good cares of his Harry Potter. He is great wizard, he made Dobbys work better. Dobby is happy now thanks to great Harry Potter sirs. What can Dobby do for you Master sirs?" the elf bounced excitedly in anticipation.

"I'm sorry Dobby, thank you, I was just having some trouble sleeping and was wondering if you could bring me some hot cocoa? That usually helps me fall asleep." he requested. He hated using Dobby like that, but he knew the house elf enjoyed it and that he would never to get sleep without some help.

With a quiet 'pop' the little elf disappeared. A moment later he returned floating a large mug of delicious hot chocolate. Harry accepted it with gratitude and took a deep breath. Relishing in the delightful smell of the mix. Dobby even remember the little marshmallows that Harry liked. He smiled at the little elf.

"Dobby? Do house elves sleep?" He asked.

"Oh yes sirs we do! We's do not sleep as long as our humans do. We has much work to do before we can go to sleeps and before our humans gets up. House elves only needs about 4 hours sleep a nights Master Harry sirs. Any longers and we's bouncing off walls. Our humans years agos figured out how much sleeps we need to works properly. You see Master Harry Potter sirs, if we get too little sleep, we becomes addicted to works, we likes to works. If we gets to much sleeps then we gets over hypers and starts bouncing off walls." The elf excitedly told Harry.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Dobby. I didn't mean to. You may go back to bed. I'm fine. I just needed some help getting to sleep." Harry apologized

"Oh no sirs! Harry Potter sirs is the bestest wizard! Dobby will do anything. Dobby was just finishing his last chore to going to his place to sleeps when Harry Potter sirs called! Dobby is happy that his Harry Potter calls him! Does Master Harry Potter need anything else?" the elf asked with a big grin on his face. "If Master Harry likes Dobby could makes him a snack or fixes his bed for him" he added shyly.

Unknown to the two occupants of the dining area, Severus had heard Harry leave his room. Severus too was unable to sleep, but for different reasons. His mark and been tingling lately. It worried Severus. He knew that the Dark Lord was getting stronger. He hoped that Harry could enjoy being a child for at least one day.

He had stood at the end of the hallway and observed the whole exchange between the boy and the elf. He knew if the boy was to get up early and not be in an intolerable mood, he needed to get some sleep. He stepped around the corner making his presence known.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go. I will make sure Mr. Potter is suited for sleep. You may get some rest yourself." He nodded curtly at the elf.

"Thank you Master Professor Snape sirs, you is good wizard too. You look after Dobby's Harry Potter. Dobby knew yous was good man. Dobby saws it even around old Masters. Does Master Professor sirs need anything before Dobby goes?" The elf replied.

"I am fine, Thank you Dobby. That will be all." He dismissed the elf. With an accepting nod and a smile at Harry the elf left their presence.

"As for you, I believe you may be in need of something a little more relaxing and stronger than hot cocoa. Would you object to a mild sleeping drought?" he offered, hoping the boy would accept.

"No sir, I'd like that. I want to be well rested for in the morning." He indeed accepted.

"Mind telling me why you are not able to sleep?" Severus inquired. He figured that it was because the boy was excited. He wanted to be sure that the boy was not having anymore nightmares.

He had run into the boys room at least two to three times a week since he arrived to find the boy screaming like a banshee in the throws of a nightmare. Sometimes he could catch words or phrases such as 'No', 'Please no more,' 'I'll be good!'.

He would simply place a hand on the boys forehead and tell him it was ok that it was just a nightmare. The boy would rarely wake up, and when he did he would just lay there and go back to sleep. Normally however, he would just relax and lean into the touch. Severus could tell from that, he was starved for affection.

Harry shrugged at the question. "Nightmares?" Severus asked.

"No sir, just excited I think. I keep trying to imagine the meadow, but I'm so used to imagining flying that it jut pops up as well. From there I can't help but think of tomorrow." He answered. Harry couldn't believe how easy it was getting to talk to the man.

"I see. Well then go ahead back to bed, I will be in after a moment with a potion to help." Severus instructed the boy.

Harry went back to his room and climbed into bed. He only had to wait for a moment before Severus entered. A vile full or electric blue potion in one hand. Harry looked at it oddly. He had never seen sleeping potion that color before.

Noticing the look on the boys face, Severus explained "It is one of my own creations. A mild mixture of sleeping drought, and euphoria potion. Dreamless sleep is very addictive and can leave you groggy. This is a diluted sleeping potion for sleep, and euphoria potion to alleviate nightmares by causing the person over comfort in the unconscious state, without leaving one groggy upon wakening."

"Wow, I guess I can see why Granddad hired you" Harry replied, surprised and proud with himself for understanding what Severus had just explained. "Well, bottoms up." He joked downing all of the potion in one go.

He was asleep with a goofy smile on his face before his head even hit the pillow. Severus laid him down and placed the vile in his pocket. He wished Harry would smile like that all the time. If what people say about one smile could brighten up a room full of people. That person must have been Harry. For Severus now felt like he would do anything to make him smile.

"What on earth have you done to me Harry? Goodnight my dear child" he wished, making sure the boy was tucked in and comfortable. "If any of those idiot followers saw me now, I'd be dead before my next breath. Tucking in Harry bloody Potter and calling him 'my dear child'" he whispered to himself, shaking his head as he left the room.

* * *

**So...what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch World Cup Part 1

**Hey everybody. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I've been writing little by little for the last week or so. Unfortunately just before Easter I came down with the flu. Lovely huh? So between that and the Easter holiday, my** **writing time has almost been nonexistent. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am having to do this section up into two or three parts. This chapter covers everything up until the match. The next will cover the match, and depending on what exactly goes on during or after the match, I may do a third part. Please enjoy and remember to review.**

**A big thanks to my beta **Summer Sunrise**. As usual you are awesome and catch all of my mistakes!**

Disclaimer: As you all know by now, even though a good bit of the plot comes from my imagination, all of the characters and the main ideas are complete property of JK Rowling. Yes we all know her and think she is brilliant, otherwise we wouldn't be wasting our pitiful lives reading and writing Harry Potter Fan Fiction. n/o to anyone

* * *

**The Quidditch World Cup**

Harry slept perfectly well that night. With the help of the sleeping drought that Severus had made, Harry fell right to sleep and didn't wake until his normal time, around 5:30am.

He woke feeling abnormally refreshed, guessing that he hadn't slept that restfully in a while. Harry gathered his clothes and headed for the shower. After doing that and the rest of his morning routine, he quickly dressed in his blue jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. He was gathering his blue cloak from his wardrobe when a light knock came on his door.

"Open!" Harry called as he withdrew his cloak from the hanger it rested on. He turned to see Severus entering the room and pause just inside the doorway.

"Mr. Potter...Harry, you shall need to pack a bag with your overnight items. We may be staying the night if the match goes over and everything goes as planned." Severus informed the boy. He didn't really want to end up spending the night, however he knew there would be no dragging the boy off if Arthur and his crowd were staying.

With a huge grin upon his face Harry replied "Aye Aye sir!" and grabbed a duffel bag from his trunk. He packed a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt for sleeping as well as a jumper in case it got cool. He packed clothes for the next day as well as his toiletry items. He knew there was no use packing anything else; he would be too busy with the Weasley's and Hermione to make use of anything he took.

After packing he turned and grabbed his wand off of his bedside table, and placed it in the holster on his wrist. As he walked out of his room and shut his door closed behind him, he noticed Severus standing against the wall in the hallway, waiting for him.

"For now, let us have our breakfast, and then there are some things we need to take care of before we depart." Severus gestured towards the dining area.

Once seated, Severus called for Belkin and asked for breakfast for the two of them. When it appeared the two occupants of the table, tucked in. They ate with renewed gusto, having had a good night's rest, and knowledge of the busy day ahead of them. Harry relished in the fact that Dobby had evidently informed Belkin of his like of apple juice. For the last few days, the elf had made sure to bring apple juice for Harry to have with his morning meal.

After a hearty breakfast, they adjourned to the sitting area. Harry sat on the settee while Severus went to the mantle of the fireplace and grasped a square box the size of one cigar might come in.

Severus made his way back and sat in the arm chair with the box before going over the important information. He opened the box and took out one of the three items inside.

"First off, this is the portkey we will be taking to the Weasley's." Severus informed him, as he held out what appeared to be a simple small black hair comb to Harry.

Harry took the comb, quickly examined it and laid it down on the table. "Ok, so that one takes us to The Burrow." Harry repeated.

"Yes, once we are there, we will follow Arthur and his crowd to a ministry approved area where we will take a ministry provided portkey to an area located near the World Cup Stadium." Severus explained.

"Ok, I understand so far." Harry answered. He knew it was best if he repeated or stated that he understood as not to annoy the man that was taking him.

"These...are our emergency portkeys" Severus handed Harry a silver tie clip as he took out one for himself. "Keep that with you at all times, if anything should happen,... or if any of us tell you to go" here he gave Harry a pointed look, knowing the boys reluctance to leave anyone at all behind, "all you have to do is touch it while saying the password 'Sunkist' and you will automatically be transported to the Headmasters office."

"So I don't need my wand? All I have to do is touch it while saying the password?" Harry asked, unsure if that was safe.

"Yes"

"Isn't that kind of risky? What if it's in my pocket against my leg and something happens?" Harry nervously inquired

"That Po... Harry, is why we picked the name of a _muggle American _drink as the password. What are the chances of you saying 'Sunkist' during a conversation?" Severus raised his eyebrow adding to his reasoning.

"Oh, right, I guess that would be a good point. Sorry sir" Harry flushed as he looked down at his tie clip.

"As I was saying, these are only to be used in a true state of emergency, I will know if you have portkeyed as told, so it's best to go when told to. Lastly, this..." He held up an old half empty bottle of what looked to be hotel shampoo "is our ride home. Once the event is over, or we see fit to leave, we will return by means of this portkey, to the entrance hall of the castle. The Weasley's and Miss Granger will return near the burrow by way of ministry portkey. You will be briefed on the rules with everyone else when we arrive at the Burrow." Severus finished.

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he placed his tie clip in the pocket on his cloak.

"If you are ready, I believe it's time to leave. We will depart from your grandfather's office. I informed Arthur Weasley we would be arriving around 6:30." Severus stood, gathered his own overnight bag and motioned for Harry to do the same.

Albus was waiting for them at the gargoyle when they arrived. "Ah, Harry...Severus, how are my two boys doing? Excited?" He greeted, smiling at the two.

"Yes sir! I can't wait; this is going to be great!" Harry excitedly commented.

"Headmaster" Severus greeted with a slight bow.

"Well I know that time is ticking, and I imagine the two of you are ready to get on your way, so why don't we head up to my office?" Albus suggested. He stepped aside and the gargoyle moved allowing them entrance. Dumbledore motioned for them to precede him to the office.

Once they arrived in the office Harry noticed the time. It was currently 6:20am. Harry tried to wait patiently as his guardian and grandfather entered.

His grandfather stepped into the office and began to speak. "Now Harry, I believe Severus informed you of the arrangements with the portkeys?"

"Yes sir, he did" Harry answered. He was bouncing on his feet, barely able to contain his excitement.

Albus smiled at his grandson, a full twinkle in his eyes. Harry was so excited, he could tell, even if the boy was trying to tone it down.

"Very well my boy, however I must caution you. As you know Peter Petigrew is still on the loose. We fear that he truly has returned to Voldemort as the prophecy stated. It seems that some of the Death Eaters that remained free after the last war have become restless. There have been a few disappearances and several cases of muggle baiting. You must be on your guard at all times my boy. Always keep your eyes open and be cautious of everyone. Even those you seem to know." His grandfather cautioned as some of the twinkle disappeared from his warm eyes.

"I will sir. Do you expect there to be trouble?" He asked uneasily. 'It would be just my luck for something to happen, being this is the first time I've ever been allowed anywhere like this' Harry thought.

"It is not unlikely, there will be tight security, but with so many attending such and event and from all over the globe, it will be hard to keep track of everything going on. You will be informed of the other rules in a moment with the rest of your party, stick to these rules Harry. They could very well save your life my boy...Now, I believe that, if you are to arrive by 6:30, it is time for you to depart. Do be careful, but remember to have fun!" His grandfather finished, with his twinkle returning in full power.

"Now, Harry, all you have to do is touch the portkey. Your grandfather will activate it and you will feel a slight discomfort and then it will all be over and we will arrive at the front gates of the Burrow. Understood?" Severus asked while holding out the small black hair comb to be used as a portkey.

"Yes sir, I understand." Harry replied as he grasped the comb between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ready boys?" Albus asked with a slight smile in Harry's direction. He could tell the boy was nervous, he had never portkeyed before, but Albus knew he would be ok.

"Yes sir" Severus replied as Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Albus drew out his wand and laid the tip of it on the comb and stated "Take flight".

Harry felt like someone had jerked him forward from inside his stomach. He felt slightly disoriented and had to close his eyes against the swirling of colors. After a couple of seconds he felt his feet slam into the hard ground. He lost his balance and started to fall forward, only to be caught by Snape.

"Are you alright?" Severus checked on the boy.

"Ahh, yes sir. I think so, I've just never portkeyed before, and it's a little unsettling." He assured the man.

"If you are sure. It gets easier the more you use it." Severus motioned for Harry to enter the gate ahead of himself.

The sun was just beginning to rise, so it was still fairly dark. As they began approaching the house a tall male figure emerged from the kitchen door, wand raised.

"Who goes there?" The man shouted.

"It's just us Mr. Weasley! Harry and Professor Snape." Harry called back to Ron's father.

Mr. Weasley began to drop his wand as the two came within seeing distance. "Ah, Harry" he nodded "Severus". He greeted the two. "Sorry about that, you can never be too careful. Come on in, we were just finishing up a spot of breakfast. Would you like to join us?" The man asked as he shook hands with the two.

"Thank you for the offer, however we have already eaten." Severus told the red headed man.

"Yes, I suspected so; however it never hurts to be sure. You two were always early risers!" Arthur stated cheerfully.

They made their way into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley were already in the kitchen. Ron was finishing up what Harry assumed to be his second, or maybe third, plate. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were clearing away the dishes and taking care of cleaning the kitchen after the meal.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, the minute she turned from the sink and saw him. She ran and threw her arms around his neck.

Harry tried his best and was able to contain most of it however a small flinch did escape at the sudden contact. This action did not go unnoticed by Severus or Mrs. Weasley. Both of whom knew this was an issue that needed to be addressed before too long.

"Hi Hermione! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm well, I'm so happy we were both able to come. Mom and Dad thought this would be a great opportunity for me!" She stated.

"Harry dear, how are you? Ohhh, looks like you could still use a little fattening up. You're looking better though, there's nothing I'm sure Severus can't handle in time" She hugged Harry throwing a meaningful glance over Harry's shoulder at his guardian who understood instantly and gave a slight nod back.

"Hey mate! This is gonna be great! It's wicked Dad got the tickets and that we could all go." Ron greeted shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry!" Fred and George greeted in unison.

"So glad you could make it ..." began Fred

"we have a little..." continued George.

"proposal for you..."

"if you think you'd be interested..."

"we'll tell you about it later..."

"when mum isn't around..."

"she's been trying to.."

"stop us all summer..."

"we have our own stash though.."

"so far she hasn't found it.."

"glad you could come though mate!" They finished in unison.

Harry thought it was pretty wicked how the twins always finished the others thought. It was as if they were two bodies with one mind. Harry chuckled to himself in his head. More than likely based on their school grades, many of the teachers thought so too.

Once all of the greetings were passed around, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and announced. "Now that our guests have arrived, and breakfast is over, lets all have a seat and we will go over the rules with you kids."

Once everyone had seated themselves at the table he continued. "Now first off, Harry, Severus...Percy owled us last night saying that he would be with Mr. Crouch today at the match as part of his work. Bill and Charlie will meet us at the campsite."

"Now kids, Professor Snape and I had a nice little chat about this several days ago. This is strictly for your safety, so it is important that you stick to these guidelines" He took a moment and looked each teen in the eye. "First off, everywhere you go, you will be with a buddy at all times. Ginny and Hermione, being you are the only girls; you will be paired together at all times. The rest of you may interchange as long as you have a buddy."

"If anything slightly suspicious goes on before or after the match, you are to report back to the tent immediately and inform either myself, Severus, Bill, or Charlie. If anything goes on during the match, you are to report back to your seats immediately and inform us. Is that understood?"

He was answered in a chorus of two "Yes sir!"s and four "Yes Dad!"s.

"Very good, Severus? I'll let you handle the next part." He turned towards the potions professor.

Severus nodded his understanding to Mr. Weasley before beginning. "First off as you are all aware of by now, I am sure, we will be walking a few miles and traveling via ministry portkey to an area near the pitch. Once everything is underway, each set of you will have an emergency portkey. Mr. Potter will have one, as well as Miss Weasley, and the twins will rotate depending on their partner. You are only to use these in a state of emergency. Mr. Weasley" here he nodded to Arthur "and I will immediately know when one has been activated."

"Secondly, anyone who does not follow instructions will find themselves serving detention with Mr. Filch for the _entire_ school year." Severus finished.

Everyone nodded, and there was a round of quiet and nervous "Yes professor's"

"Now that that's all covered and settled I believe it's time we get going. It is currently 7:15am and the portkey to the pitch leaves at 9am, with or without us. So everyone gather your things and let's head out!"

The group of eight made their way from the Burrow to an area about four miles north of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So mate, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Ron as he and Hermione walked with Harry on the way.

"Actually I think I'll wait to tell you guys later, it's kind of a long story. Maybe you guys could come and stay at Hogwarts for a couple of days before term starts." Harry tried to avoid the subject. He knew they would have lots of questions and would no doubt be excited about his animagus abilities. Ron might even be jealous. With the trip and the excitement he felt it would be best to wait.

"Sounds great! Hey where are you staying Harry? I bet it would be great having the Gryffindor tower all to ourselves!" Ron excitedly babbled.

"Ron! Calm down. I thought you weren't a morning person." Hermione teased.

"Well normally I'm not, but this is the Quidditch World Cup for Merlin's sake! How can I not be excited?" Ron laughed.

"Right you are on that one mate!" Harry agreed.

The five Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Severus after a tiring walk (they even had to stop once about half way to take a couple of breaths since all but Severus and the twins seemed to be out of shape), reached their destination with about 10 minutes to spare.

They arrived at the top of a hill. Waiting for them was another man who was about middle aged. With him was who the teens assumed to be his son.

"Ah, Yes! Arthur! How wonderful, you guys did make it!" the man called out.

"Amos! Yes sorry about that! Have you been waiting long? We had to have a short guideline meeting before we left. Took longer than we expected I'm afraid." Mr. Weasley replied while shaking hands with the man.

"No worries, we've only just arrived a few moments ago ourselves" Amos replied

"Everyone this here is Amos Diggory! He works for the ministry. And this young man here must be Cedric! How nice to meet you!" Mr. Weasley began to introduce.

"This here is my lot, the twins Fred and George, I believe they are in your year at Hogwarts Cedric! This is Ron, my youngest boy, and this here is Ginny the youngest of our crowd. Of course you both know Professor Severus Snape, and this is Ron's friend Hermione Granger, and I'm sure you've both heard of Ron's other friend Harry Potter." Arthur finished introducing everyone.

"Harry Potter," Amos stated in awe, stepping forward to shake Harry's hand "pleased to meet you dear boy! Cedric has told me a lot about you. You're going to have to fight hard to beat his team in quidditch this year! My boy's got talent he does!" He boasted, clamping Cedric on the shoulder, as any proud father would. "Well shall we get going?" he asked motioning towards an old boot lying on the ground.

Cedric walked over to Harry for a brief moment, flushed, and apologizing "Sorry about that mate, he tends to go a little overboard on the pride sometimes"

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's your dad; he's supposed to say stuff like that." Harry soothed the older boy's embarrassed ego.

Cedric walked on ahead and Harry turned to Ron once he noticed everyone walking towards the old warn out boot. "Um Ron? Why is everyone standing around that mangy old boot? Where's the portkey?" He inquired with a confused look on his face.

"That's just not any mangy old boot mate! That _**is **_the portkey!" laughed Ron.

Harry blushed. The price he pays for growing up with muggles. Everyone began to grab onto or touch the footwear some place or another. Harry looked over at Severus who gave him a short nod, confirming that he too should touch the item.

Harry grabbed the toe of the boot just as Mr. Weasley began counting. "Ready everyone? 5...4...3...2...1...Hang on!!"

Harry felt the same tugging sensation that he had felt portkeying to Ron's. He closed his eyes to ward against the disorienting swirling. He suddenly heard Mr. Weasley shout "Let go everyone!"

He looked at Severus, who understood that he was nervous and with a small nod of the man's head Harry let go of the boot. He suddenly felt as if he were floating, but at a high speed.

Suddenly his feet hit solid ground jarring him and he landed on all fours. After looking around and seeing several of the others, with the exceptions of the adults and Cedric, in the same predicament, Harry wasn't so embarrassed.

They each stood and brushed themselves off. There was another man with a big bin, standing about 75 meters away. They slowly made their way to the man. He asked for the town they were from and after everything was confirmed the man threw the boot in the bin and directed them towards the campsite.

About 50 meters past the first man, they reached a campsite. There was a man, who Harry was sure was a muggle. There was a muggle camper trailer set up over to the side where a woman was sitting watching her two kids play.

"Dianna! Here comes some more!" He called out to the woman.

"Yes sirs! How can I help you?" the man asked. "If you're looking for camp ground I hope ya's made reservations! All lots are full. Not sure what's going on but we sure have had a lot of people come through in the last week! I'd keep my kids close if I was you! Lots of strange looking people been staying here. Had one lad come through in a woman's skirt! Sure we Irish wear kilts but not lilac and pleated! Odd man that one." the muggle finished his musing.

"Ah yes, we have made reservations! Arranged them a month ago myself. Under Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley informed the site attendant.

While the man looked on his roster for the name and the lot number Mr. Weasley took out a roll of muggle paper currency.

The man flipped the page over and replied "Ah yes Mr. Weasley, here we go party of ten lot 63. As for the time it says three days. That will be £25 sir!"

"Very well then, hmm now which would that be?" The head of the Weasley's mused. "Ah well, anyhow will this cover it?" he asked handing the man a £100 note out of his stack of about £4000.

The attendant began stuttering "Y-ye-yes sir! One moment and I'll get your change" and he began to call for his wife to bring the change box, but was interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

"No matter there mate, can't figure out the stuff anyways! Good day!" and with that Arthur led the group off in search of lot 63, leaving the man stuttering his thanks in his wake.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when Ron's dad said "That lad sure did seem happy to be able to keep the change, couldn't even talk properly"

"That might be because what you just did was like giving 200 galleons to someone you only owed 50." Harry laughed.

"Oh well, like I said, I can't figure out the stuff anyhow! Besides a fellow with kids could always use and extra bit anyways!" He laughed along with the rest of them.

"Go on ahead Arthur, we will catch up. I need to speak to Mr. Potter a moment." Severus waited while Harry gave a reassuring nod to his friends and waited until they had continued ahead.

"Harry, I know that you will need some money for this trip and you have not gone to your vault. Therefore I am starting you on an allowance for as long as you are under my care." He held up a hand and stated "No arguments." when Harry started to protest.

He took out a sack and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and stood wide eyed and in awe at the amount of gold inside. "Sir, I don't need this much, please take some back for yourself."

"Nonsense Mr. Potter, it is yours." Severus insisted. "There are 20 galleons for this week's allowance, as well as 20 for each week you have resided with me. Normally when attending events, it is understood that money will be needed for items such as souvenirs and and refreshments. I have included 50 galleons for that purpose as well." he explained.

"But sir! I'm not going to spend this much even if I buy everything I see here!" Harry exclaimed.

"What you do not use, you can save. I'm sure you could find something later to spend it on." Severus pushed the sack of money back towards the boy.

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much it means to me that you are willing to give me your money to spend on myself." Harry had to swallow hard to push back down a sob that wanted to escape. He gave the man a quick hug and turned ready to follow after his friends.

Severus briefly placed his hand on the boys shoulder, who jumped at being touched suddenly without warning, and they continued on there way. 'This boy is more abused than any of us ever realized.' Severus thought.

They continued on to find lot 63. Mr. Weasley and the others had just finished setting up the tent. When he noticed Harry watching he explained "One of my co-workers couldn't make it this year so he's letting us borrow his tent! Ahh Bill, Charlie, come over here a moment, I want to introduce you to everyone." He called to his two oldest sons.

Over came two men, One was tall and had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and from his ear hung a fang earring. Harry thought that this guy could easily fit in at a rock concert.

The other had short red hair, freckles covering his body so much that he almost appeared to have a tan, and was about the twins' height so he wasn't tall like Ron, Percy and the other. However he did have broad shoulders and a muscular build.

"This," he gestured to the taller of the two men "is my eldest son Bill, he works as a curse breaker for Gringotts...and this" he motioned to Charlie, "is my next eldest Charlie, he is a dragon keeper in Romania"

"Bill, Charlie... these are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger..." he motioned to Hermione and then Harry, "and Harry Potter and I'm sure you both remember Professor Snape" he nodded to the man.

After greetings were exchanged Harry took a good moment to look around. It was extravagant there were tents everywhere some even appeared to have more than one level. Several had banners or flags supporting either the Irish or Bulgarian team.

There were men, women and children running around everywhere shouting and laughing and playing games. Harry had never seen such excitement in his life. It was wonderful.

Harry turned around and saw their own little two man tent. He offered to help put up the other tents when Bill laughed and said that the one was all they would need. "But how are we all supposed to fit inside? It's only big enough for two people" he asked

"Oh don't worry, we have our ways. Why don't you guys go ahead and put your stuff inside?" Bill informed him.

Harry gathered his bag, as well as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and entered the tent. He and Hermione stood in shock as they entered the tent.

It was huge inside! It was as big enough to be a medium sized cottage! There were five bunks set up on the edges of the room. In the center there was a settee, a love seat and three arm chairs surrounding a coffee table. Off to the back of the room on a slightly raised platform was a kitchenette, with a table large enough to fit all the occupants. Over in the far corner was a closed off area with a door, that Harry assumed was the loo.

"I love magic" Harry whispered to no one in particular.

"You and I both mate" Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Ok guys! Pick a bunk and let's get unpacked." Mr. Weasley told them. "Ron, Harry, after you boys settle in I'd like for you to go fetch us some water so we can get some lunch started alright?"

"Yes sir" they replied in unison.

"Remember to stick together, there are some buckets in the kitchen" He warned them.

After unpacking Ron and Harry gathered the buckets from the sink and Severus placed a charm on them to keep the water in and other things out. They started making their way out of the tent.

"Um, Ron? Do you know where the water is?" Harry asked as he looked around from the tent entrance to see if he could see any kind of spicket, or any other way to get water, from there.

"Not exactly mate." was Ron's reply as he joined Harry in looking around. "Here lets go this way, and if nothing else we'll stop and ask someone on the way"

The two boys made their way through the overrun campsite. Harry was amazed. There were tents as far as the eye could see. Several people were shouting as if they had already consumed too much fire whiskey or mead even before lunch.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as they passed a little boy, he couldn't have been more than two or three years old. He was flying around on a little toy broom stick, with his mother chasing after him yelling for him to come back.

"Mika Ivanson! You come back here right now! Don't make me go get your father! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Flying around here like you are grown. MIKA!! Come here NOW young man!" she ranted.

They walked a little ways further just enjoying watching all the people. The suddenly heard someone exclaim, "Oi, Harry, Ron over here!".

Harry and Ron turned to see the two approaching figures of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Hey guys!" Harry greeted. "Didn't know we'd run into you here"

"Oi, You do realize me family's Irish right? Wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world. Well alright, maybe all the gold." He grinned cheekily.

"Hey do you guys know where the water is? Dad sent me and Harry to get it, but he didn't say where" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we had to get some earlier, we'll take you. Right Seamus?" Dean suggested.

"Right as rain, just follow us!" said Seamus.

The group of four made their way through the crowds of people. Stopping occasionally to speak to someone they knew. Harry even noticed several people from other schools but didn't know where. He just knew they didn't go to Hogwarts, and most spoke in either French, or what Harry assumed to be Bulgarian.

They soon reached what appeared to be and old fashioned well with a pump handle. "Here ya go! Me mum loves these old things. Says it reminds her o' her childhood." Seamus told the two.

They filled their buckets (playing around splashing each other in the mean time, until others started coming for water too), and started to make their way back to their camp. They bid Dean and Seamus goodbye when they reached the place where they met them, and continued on their way back.

While the boys were gone, Arthur took this advantage to speak with Severus about Harry. "Severus? Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment? Molly and I were wondering how Harry was doing." He stated.

"He seems to be adjusting well." Severus replied.

"Thats good. Molly, and I guess you could say myself as well, have been worried about possible problems that have occurred from how he was treated by his relatives. Is he having any problems?" The man nervously asked. He didn't want to pry, but he and Molly both felt Harry was like a son to them.

"I have been meaning to speak with someone on this issue, it seems...you would be a good choice. Maybe, we should have a seat, away..." he turned to the twins who were whispering to each other in a corner, "from prying ears, I'm sure Mr. Potter would like this to stay between us." Severus acquiesced.

"Of course. Boys...Fred, George! Over here a moment please." He told the two as they looked up from their chatter at being called. "We're going to need wood for the fire in order to fix lunch. I need you boys to go out back at the EDGE of the woods and gather some firewood. Stick together, and come back with no less than an armload each. No funny business, understood?"

"Aye Aye Sir!" they both saluted.

Severus waited until the two pranksters left the tent to begin. Making sure to allow a moment to make sure they were out of hearing range. "I have noticed a few things concerning Mr. Potter's state..." He began. "I have noticed that he seems to be very insecure. No matter how many times we tell him that he will never be going back to the Dursley's, he still seems to 'walk on eggshells' like the muggles say, to avoid upsetting anyone."

"That will change in time. He needs time to understand and have a little fun. Once he starts to relax some, he will no doubt do something he shouldn't. All boys do. When that happens and he is not sent back to those horrid people, it will begin to sink in." Arthur assured the younger man.

"How is he as far as the topic of abuse? Is he showing any kind of symptoms? Or has anyone tried to talk to him about what happened?" Arthur pried

"He has only told me of one incident, I felt extremely lucky to be on the listening end considering our past. He has not told of any other occasions or gone into any details of abuse." Severus paused to conjure a glass of water and take a sip before he continued. "I have noticed that any loud noises or if I shout, even if it is not at him. He flinches and tends to bring his arms up to protect himself. Anytime he is approached suddenly, or touched suddenly, even a hand on his shoulder, he flinches. It seems to be more out of habitual automated reactions rather than conscious ones."

"I have noticed him doing odd things at meals, he is getting better, mainly when he sees me notice. Small things such as he waits for everyone else to be seated and served before he seats him self or serves himself. He usually places his arm protectively around his plate, as if he expects it to be suddenly taken away. I even caught him stashing a roll and meat in his napkin once while he thought I wasn't looking." Severus explained.

"I see, do you think that was part of his abuse? Starvation?" Arthur asked.

"I am positive. In the incident he explained to me, that is one of the ways he was punished." Severus shook his head at the memory.

"Well the best thing I can say here, again, is to just wait it out. After a while he will realize that no one is going to take away his food, or keep him from eating altogether." Arthur suggested. "He does need to open up and talk about it though. I'm no psychiatrist, but I've had enough experience with my kids to know that holding things in, especially something this big, is never a good way to deal with it. Try to ask him small questions, maybe try to lead him into a conversation."

"I am not sure I am the one for that. We have not gotten along at all over the period of time he has known me, until recently. I still would not call it 'getting along' more along the lines of 'tolerating each other'." Severus knew that was not exactly the truth, he knew he cared for the boy. However, now was not the time to reveal that. He would like to be the one the boy opened up to, but he knew that would never happen. "Maybe his gr...maybe Albus can speak with him." He corrected himself. He was sure the elder Weasley had not learned of recent developments.

"I am sure he would, Albus loves that boy, no matter how impartial he tries to be. We can all see the love he has for Harry" Mr. Weasley admitted. "If he will not open up to Albus, I will arrange a short visit and see if he will talk to me."

"Any help would be appreciated." Severus accepted with a slight bow of his head.

Any further conversation on the topic was quickly cut short as Ron and Harry entered the tent laughing like a couple of hyena's. "Whats got you too so giddy?" Arthur smiled in delight at seeing them so happy.

"Ron...was looking..in...his pocket for something...when he dropped...one of the twins...experimental sweets" Harry said between gasps of laughter.

"This man... ran up...and grabbed it...before I could...pick it up..." Ron laughed. "I asked..for it back...he just made some..rude comment...about finders keepers..."

"He popped it in his mouth...before we could stop him.." Harry continued.

"Then he turned into a giant Canary!!" They boy roared with laughter.

"You boys need to be careful with that." Arthur chagrined, with a grin on his face.

Severus had to turn his back to the group as he tried to hide his laughter at the thought of a complete stranger stealing a sweet that unexpectedly turned him into a giant canary.

After composing himself Severus turned back to the boys who had finally stopped laughing and was trying to catch their breath. "Mr. Potter, since the Weasley's have graciously provided the tickets to the event, as well as the campsite fare, and acquiring this residence. I believe that it is only fair that we provide our share, and take care of the meals. It is nearly lunch time, why don't you go wash up and meet me in the kitchen to start lunch?" It was more of an order than a request.

"Sure thing Professor." Harry agreed.

"The boys should be back in a moment with the fire wood. If you would agree I would not mind helping you prepare until they return" Mr. Weasley offered.

"Your assistance is welcomed but not required" Severus accepted.

The two men walked into the kitchen area, and Severus rummaged through the ice chest and cabinets looking for ingredients, trying to decide on a proper meal. He found carrots, potatoes, onions, beef perfect for stewing, and herbs for seasoning. "What do you say we whip up a hearty beef stew?" the potions master asked.

"Sounds wonderful Severus" Arthur smiled in return. "Shall I start the chopping?"

"That would be helpful" the man replied. "If you would start chopping the carrots and onions, I shall prepare the beef, seasoning, and broth. I shall have Mr. Potter begin peeling and chopping the potatoes. With all of us working the meal should be finished by lunch time."

By the time the twins returned with the firewood, the meal was almost finished being prepared and ready for cooking. Harry and Severus were almost finished peeling and chopping the potatoes, while Arthur finished up with the carrots and onions. Severus had already tended to the beef and added the proper amounts of seasoning to the beef and water, and began helping his charge peel the potatoes.

Severus left Harry and Arthur to finish the vegetables while he arranged the firewood and with a quick 'inciendo', started the fire under the cauldron. They added the vegetables to the meat and seasonings and left it to cook.

Severus didn't mind cooking, it was actually a lot like brewing except things didn't tend to blow up in your face or have other dreadful reactions, if you added too much or too little of an ingredient. Minutes before it was done, the potions master rewarmed a loaf of bread that Molly had made and sent with her family.

Pretty soon the stew was finished and the ten of them tucked in to a hearty meal, chatting amiably. "This is almost as good as mum's, where did you learn to cook like this professor?" asked one of the twins. Harry assumed it was Fred.

"I am the wizarding worlds youngest potions master. It comes with the territory." The man stated somewhat modestly. 'and when you have been single and on your own as long as I have, you tend to learn these things' he refrained from adding.

After the meal, everyone sat around in the tent relaxing and enjoying each others company. Pretty soon it would be time to leave for the match.

Harry was just as excited as the others over the whole event, however he couldn't help the small nagging feeling that something was wrong, or that something was going to happen. It would be just his luck. Nothing about his life had ever been 'normal', why should it start now? He tried to push this feeling back and focus on what was going on around him. His guardian, his friends, and the people he looked at like his extended family were all there with him. Everything would be fine, or so he hoped.

* * *

**Ok I hope that I will post the next chapter quicker. No promises though. It all depends on how bad this flu wants to ruin my life. Please review everyone. Again sorry for the delay.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Match

**Ok guys, sorry it took me so long to get this posted. Between being sick, computer viruses, and the internet being down, among several other things. I haven't exactly had the chance to get anything done. So please forgive me and don't kill me! I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**

**Also: Thanks to all of you reviewers who wished me to get better! Ya'll are great!**

**Disclaimer: well once again, I sadly own not a darn thing. Although it would be wonderful. I don't**

**Please enjoy this next chapter, and as always let me know what you think!**

* * *

**The Match**

After a hearty meal, and excitable conversation about the up coming event, the group of ten decided that it was almost time to make their way to the stadium for the match. "Well ladies and gentlemen, it is about time so why don't you all go get ready and we'll leave in about ten minutes." Suggested Mr. Weasley.

He was answered with a chorus of "Yes!" and "Finally!" from the younger group, and a nod from the adults. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny made their way over to their bunks. They gathered their wands, team memorabilia, and money pouches (which Harry noticed for the Weasley's was much smaller than his own; he would have to be careful not to let Ron see his. Knowing his best friend would become embarrassed about his own much smaller amount).

Just as Harry was finished gathering his items Fred, or maybe it was George, no it was Fred, made his way over to Harry. "So Harry, care to make a wager on the match?" he asked, just as his twin made his way over.

"Yeah Harry, just pick a team Ireland or Bulgaria?" George encouraged.

"Sorry guys, I love quidditch just as much as the next person, but I was muggle raised remember? I know absolutely nothing about either team."

"Haaarrryyyy, come on just a galleon," started Fred

"You never know…" continued George

"Just pick a team…"

"place your bet…"

"and you might win!"

"Right Gred?"

"Right Forge!"

"Alright, alright, I have a feeling that you two won't stop asking until I do...ok here one galleon for Ireland to win." Harry acquiesced handing the twins a galleon from his money bag. He didn't really want to bet, but he figured that one; the twins wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Two; that if nothing else maybe if they won enough, they would put the money towards some good jokes. After all, the way things had been going lately, Harry was sure they could all use a good laugh.

"Ok kids, everyone partner up!" called Mr. Weasley. "Everyone have their emergency portkeys? Not that we'll need them I hope."

"Yes sir" was the response from the group.

"Well Harry I guess that makes us partners" Ron grinned.

"Sounds good to me" Harry smiled back.

The five pairs; Professor Snape and Charlie Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Bill, Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny, and Harry and Ron, made their way out of the tent and out towards the stadium.

Harry having no clue where they were going asked, "Um Professor?" and waited until the man looked at him. "Do you know where the stadium is?"

"It should be just through those trees up ahead, you can't see it from here because of all the charms." answered the potions master.

"How is it that all of the muggles know we're here but none of them seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and come looking? Isn't it kind of a risk to be out in the open muggle world?" Severus gave a slight nod of his head to Mr. Weasley indicating for the man to answer since he worked at the ministry.

"Ah you see Harry, good observation by the way, all of that has been taken care of, we simply place a muggle repelling charm around the outside of the camp grounds and around the outskirts of the area. That way, when a muggle starts to get curious and comes close, the charm actually causes them to remember something 'very important' that they need to attend to right away. We do have someone that has to do slight alterations to the campsite attendant continually. We do need for him to be here in order to run the campgrounds." Arthur explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Harry replied as he and Ron began to look around at all the other tents and people in the area. Harry was sure there had to be at least one group of people from every country. There were flags, and banners, but the main give away was all the people speaking so many different languages. Given that, of course, a majority of the occupants were from either Ireland, Bulgaria, or the Britain. There were still about half as many from other countries such as France, Germany, Spain, Harry thought he even saw a flag from the United States!

"Arthur! Arthur Weasley!" They all turned to see a rather large but rather short man heading their way, waving his arms.

"Ah Ludo! Everyone I'd like you to meet Ludo Bagman! This is who we have to thank for getting us the tickets! He is the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo this is my group, starting with the youngest, we have Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Charlie, Bill and of course you know Professor Snape I'm sure." Bagman nodded shook hands with the Weasley's and only just inclined his head at Severus, making Harry a bit weary of the man. "These here are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"Harry! How nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you young man! Keep up your skills and you could become as famous a quidditch star as I was!" He was enthusiastically pumping Harry's arm so hard up and down, that Harry thought it was about to be ripped from his body. Finally the man let go.

As Bagman turned back towards Mr. Weasley, Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry "He used to be a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps years ago. I over heard dad talking once, he was accused years ago of passing on ministry information to You-Know-Who's people. Said he got out of it by saying that the guy was an old family friend and he never once thought it was possible for him to be on the dark side. From the way dad talks, sounds like he's got a bit of a gambling problem. I think I heard Bill say that he was indebted to some goblins. Hate to be him mate!"

As if on cue, Bagman leaned over into the group and said "So I'm not supposed to be doing this but what's a little friendly wager gonna hurt? Any takers?" He eyed the boys especially with a big grin on his face.

"Well Gred?"

"Yes Forge?" answered Fred, or maybe it was George, Harry couldn't tell from where he was. They looked at each other for a moment and gave a slight nod to each other.

"You have a bet Mr. Bagman.."

"21 Galleons, 11 Sickles, and 5 Knuts..."

"On Ireland..."

"But Krum gets the Snitch." They finished.

"Oh well, yes, that is quite a bet." began Bagman smiling widely.

"Yes it is. Boys your mother would have our head if she knew what you were doing! Besides, that's about all the money you brought with you."

"Arthur, Arthur!" called Bagman with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled the man slightly to the side, "Think about it. What better way to teach them about betting than to let them experience the loss for themselves? The bet they made is ridiculous, what do you say we let them learn from experience eh?"

"I don't know… Molly would have my head on a platter if she found out. Oh what the hey, fine. Not one word to the misses though." He discretely leaned over towards the man "go ahead and add 5 galleons to Bulgaria on my name." Arthur finished with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Oh Arthur, you devil you." Bagman winked.

"Ok boys, I will allow it this one time. Do NOT tell your mother! This is a one time deal, in order to teach you a lesson. Understood?" Arthur winked at the boys. He was secretly worried for Ludo. He knew his boys knew almost more about the quidditch teams than anyone else.

"Aye Aye Dad!" The chorused with huge smiles on their faces.

Severus leaned over towards Harry and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

"I did not mean to startle you." He intoned, which was about as close to apologizing as Severus Snape was going to get in front of five of his other students.

"No, no, you didn't...ok well maybe you did...but it's ok." Harry stumbled over his words.

"A quick word if you don't mind?" Severus motioned with a step back. Harry nodded his head and followed his guardian just off to the side.

"Harry, I am hoping that you are not doing any gambling?" he raised his eye brows at the sudden shameful look that crossed Harry's face.

"It was just a galleon; I figured it was the only way to get the twins to leave me alone. Besides they'll probably use it for a joke, and after the way the school terms have been lately, I think we could all use a good laugh." Harry looked up and saw the look on his guardians face, one of stern disappointment. "I'm sorry sir, I'll cancel the bet. I shouldn't have done it. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." he rambled. He hated being in trouble. He was just starting to get along with the man and now he had gone and broken a rule. He didn't know it existed but still...that wouldn't have mattered at the Dursley's either. He was breathing quickened and got heavier.

Seeing that the boy was beginning to get upset, and possibly have a panic attack. 'What in the world is he getting so upset about? I only implied that I did not want him gambling. He had a sound reason. What is causing him to panic?' Severus thought. "Harry, Harry...look at me" He placed his hands on either of the boys shoulders (ignoring the automatic flinch when he did) and waited for the boy to look up at him. "Come on Harry, look at me. Breath you silly child, that's it. It's ok. I just wish you not to gamble. Take deep breaths. That's it. Feel better?"

Harry could only nod. He hated that he reacted like he did, but it couldn't be helped. For a moment he had forgotten where he was and who he was with. He knew that Severus wasn't like his uncle, but he still worried sometimes. "I'm ok. Err...sorry about that. I'll just call off the bet with the twins." He repeated.

"No, you are correct. It is only a galleon and I dare say we could use a laugh. Just try to refrain from any gambling in the future. Understood?" Severus clarified.

"Yes sir, umm... Maybe we should get back to the others before we get left behind. Mr. Weasley does have the tickets after all." Harry looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy before producing two tickets from his pocket. "He thought it might be wise for me to have our tickets." He placed the tickets back in his pocket and looked at Harry once more. 'I'm really going to need to work with him on getting over his past treatments. He needs to confront them.' he thought. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes sir, I er… just forgot where I was for a moment there." Harry looked over at the group of others.

Severus looked at his charge questioningly. "Where did you think you were?" he asked.

"No offense sir, but can we talk about this later? I just don't feel like talking about it right now." Harry tried to push the subject away.

"Later it is. Let's get back to the others then." Severus accepted. He knew that Harry wouldn't want to talk about it later but knew the boy needed to get it out. He wasn't sure what had caused the reaction he had gotten, but from the way he acted he figured it had something to do with the treatment from the boy's relatives.

They walked back over to the group of Weasley's, plus Hermione, noticing that Bagman had left. Severus didn't really like the man. It was just that he had a bit of a gambling problem and would do anything for money. Severus had no doubt that Rookwood, the Death Eater that Bagman had passed on the information to, had been paying him a hefty sum for it.

As the group of ten made their way towards the stadium they ran into several people that they knew, including Percy, Ron's older brother, with his boss Mr. Crouch. There was another woman with them that Harry did not recognize. She was said to be Minister Fudge's niece, and was taking an internship just as Percy was. She seemed nice enough but Harry just had an odd feeling about her. She also didn't accept when he extended his hand to her in greeting.

Pretty soon they were through the edge of the trees. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George stopped dead still, mouths gaping wide open like fish. The stadium was _huge. _It had to be at least ten times the size of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. From what Harry could tell the large wall of gold that surrounded the pitch. Harry thought it looked rather odd; it was almost shaped like the apples you buy at the market. Smaller at the bottom and then it went further out as you go up and then the top rounded over on top of it. He could tell the top of it was open by all of the light that was glowing from the top of the stadium. In a nutshell, it was beautiful!

"Whoa." Ron whispered in awe. "I never dreamed it would look like this."

"It's beautiful" Said Hermione and Ginny together.

"Wicked" Harry finished.

"Well gang, lets get a move on, the match will be starting soon and we need to go find our seats." Mr. Weasley gently nudged them.

Harry looked over at Severus with a huge grin on his face, and his eyes shining like never before. The look on Harry's face was one of pure excitement and joy. Severus felt a portion of the ice wall around his heart melt at the look on the boys face. It was then and there that Severus wished that he could always see that look on his charges face. He wanted to be the one that put it there.

"Come on guys!" Harry shouted. They made their way to the stadium. Mr. Crouch broke off from the rest of the group to go attend to some 'important business', but left Percy and Fudge's niece Linda, to accompany the group to the match.

They reached the entrance which in itself was about fifteen meters wide and about five meters tall. There were aurors and other ministry officials about 3 feet away from each other taking tickets from those who entered.

Severus and Harry stepped up behind one group of people to give their tickets and the others did the same. When they reached the front, the man taking their ticket was dressed in auror robes. He was a fairly tall African man of normal build. "Shacklebolt" Severus inclined his head to the man.

"Professor" The man replied to in kind. "Watch for trouble" the man whispered to where only Severus and Harry could hear. Severus made a slight bowing motion and thanked the man. They met the others inside of the stadium. Severus went over and proceeded in hushed conversation, to inform Arthur of what Shacklebolt had warned him. Bill, who was near by, walked over and laid a hand on his father's shoulder,

"Come on dad, we need to move, we're blocking the way." he said.

Harry was looking around in awe. From where they were now, you could consider it the foyer of a sort of the stadium. It was a large area, directly to the front when you walk through the ticket area was vendors. They had everything from food and drinks to souvenirs and team memorabilia.

Behind them was the entrance where you walked through and ministry officials took your tickets. To each side was a stair case leading up to the stands and boxes.

"Ok Guys and girls" Mr. Weasley smiled at Ginny and Hermione. "I believe we need to head this way. Thanks to Ludo, we will be in the same box as he and Mr. Crouch, some of the best seats in the house if you ask me." He stated.

Harry watched in awe as they made their way up to their box, passing vendor after vendor stationed on each level. Just as they making their way up to the next two levels to their seats Harry heard the one voice he was sure he could do without for the rest of his life...

"Well, if it isn't perfect Potter. Hope you brought your wand Potter. You'll need it to spell all of the blood away. No doubt you'll be way up in the nosebleed section. We however will be in the Minister's box. Minister Fudge himself invited us." Said a beaming and sneering Draco.

"Now now Draco, don't boast. There is no need with this riff raft, you'll only waste your breath. Come now, good. Ahh Severus, almost didn't see you behind all of the shabby folk. Why don't you come down and sit with people of your own status?" He said smirking up towards the group.

"Lucius" Snape nodded his head to the man. "Unfortunate of you to invite me at this time, it seems I have other _duties _I must see to." He replied. _He hoped that Harry would understand and not take it the wrong way. Then again, what should he care? More importantly, _why_ should he care if the boy understands or not?_

Lucius scanned the group and his eyes stopped and lit up on one certain individual. "Ah yes, I am to understand that the old fool has you babysitting the Boy Who Lived. Unfortunate that." He drawled before quickly snapping himself back to attention. "Maybe you would care to join a couple of your old friends for a drink after the match?"

"Unfortunately I am under strict orders, not to let Mr. Potter out of my sight. I'm afraid he shall want to stay with his..._friends, _perhaps another time._" _Severus intoned with his usual sneer towards Harry.

"Yes, another time indeed. You may want to watch yourself Severus. Don't want to be caught in cohorts with the wrong sort anytime soon." Lucius stated, as if it were some kind of coded warning.

Only Severs knew the true meaning of that statement. It did make him a bit uneasy. He nodded to Arthur and caught his eye letting him know he would speak to him later about the matter.

"This way kids!" Arthur drew the attention back to finding their seats.

Severus walked over and placed and hand on Harry's shoulder. Seeing the boy look up at him with questioning eyes, he gave in a smidgen. "I don't believe I need to explain the importance of you staying far away from that man." he paused with a strained expression on his face before continuing, "and his son. Not to mention also sticking to your partner?" he asked.

"No sir, Malfoy's are always nothing but trouble. I don't need to be told." Harry responded.

"Good, it seems we need to catch up. I believe our seats are on the next level up." He stated with a slight nod of his head towards the rest of the group making their way up the stairs.

They sped up some to catch up with the rest of the group just as they entered one of the VIP boxes.

.

"Wicked!" Harry heard Ron whisper.

The 'box' as they called it was more like a big semi-enclosed room. There were doors on each side closing the room off from the rest of the area, however part of the area above and the whole area to the front was completely open for viewing the pitch... and what a wonderful sight it was.

"Brilliant" exclaimed Harry.

He walked over to the railing and looked over the stadium. It was extravagant. It looked much like the giant football stadiums that Harry used to see on the telly at the Dursley's. The ground of the pitch was covered in beautiful white sand. The whole way up, lining the walls of the stadium were seats for the spectators. At one end of the pitch just behind the goal rings was a gigantic Irish Flag, at the other end behind the other set of goal rings was a huge Bulgarian Flag. Harry looked and noticed that directly across from where he was sitting, at the top of the stadium was a huge magical billboard that constantly displayed ads for various magical products.

"Hey, let's go get souvenirs! And snacks!!" shouted Ron.

"Can we sir?" Harry asked, as he turned a look at his guardian.

"As long as you stick together. Be careful and keep your eyes open." Severus replied.

Harry graced his guardian with a rare smile. "We will sir, I promise. Do you want anything?"

"No, I am content." He responded. He _almost_ had the urge to smile again for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that Potter had taken a moment to ask of his approval, and to see if he wanted anything. Harry simply nodded in response.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny all left the box in search of souvenirs and snacks. They began on their level. On the way up Harry noticed that each level along with seats, also had vendors. Ron immediately ran over to a vendor, who was selling miniature replica's of each team's players that moved in you hand, as well as banners, flags, various attire supporting each team.

Ron proceeded to pick out various items, among Hermione's protests of him to save some of his money. Harry, who wasn't actually an avid supporter of either team, purchased a small pennant flag for each team. Ron bought a small, round shouldered, duck footed, miniature of one of the Bulgarian players, a couple of pennant flags, something that favored a muggle foam finger -except the wording alternated every few seconds - and a reversible poster of Ireland on one side and Bulgaria on the other.

Once they purchased their items and left, Hermione all but demanded they stop by the program vendor and purchase programs. Ron was avidly against it, Harry on the other hand was apathetic, he saw the usefulness, however he didn't absolutely 'have to have it' like Hermione did. After purchasing the program -which Ron grumbled about being a 'waste of good money' – they started searching for snacks.

Harry bought some chocolate frogs, each a special edition one that had the card of one of the teams players. He also found a sweet that he thought was quite fun, he almost choked on it upon the first taste though. It resembled a muggle candy apple, however, it would shoot smaller bite sized ones into your mouth. Depending on where you went to bite it at, it would give you either caramel covered, candy coated, or chocolate covered. It was quite delicious. He also decided upon some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

He waited for the others to finish buying their snacks. Ron came over with all of his pockets and hands loaded down just about, while the rest - like Harry - only purchased a few.

They began to head back to their seats when they spotted another vendor. "Oh no!" Ron groaned.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Harry.

"I got all of this stuff and forgot to save enough money to by some Omnioculars!" he whined.

"Omni-what?" Harry asked, with a confused look upon his face.

"Those." Ginny answered, pointing over to a man that was selling something that looked like golden binoculars.

The group walked over and Harry picked up a pair of the omnioculars and started examining them.

"The look like muggle binoculars" he stated.

"Ahh, but my dear boy, they are _not _like the muggle binoculars. You must be muggle raised at the least!" the vendor replied.

"Yes sir, I was. How are these different?" Harry asked.

"Do you see the buttons and knobs on the top there?" at the nod of Harry's head he continued. "They allow you to stop, pause, rewind, fast forward, slow down, and replay events seen through them. As well as normal zooming in and out. I believe I once heard a muggleborn refer to them as a cross between a pair of muggle binoculars and a muggle video camera." The man finished with a large grin on his face.

Harry decided to get himself a pair and at the dejected look on Ron's face decided to help his friend out as well. He knew Ron would never just accept them though, he'd have to think of a reason and quick. He also decided that it would be nice to get Severus a pair too.

"How much are they?" He asked the vendor.

"Fifteen galleons"

"I'll take three pairs please." Harry told the man, who's eyes lit up at the prospect of gaining 45 galleons from one single customer.

"Harry! What do you need three pairs for?" asked Hermione.

"I don't, thats why only one is for me." He grinned back.

Harry got his money bag back out and paid the man the forty-five galleons. He started thinking maybe it was a good thing that Severus gave him so much money. If he kept spending it like this, he would be broke before the match even began.

After taking the omnioculars from the man, he turned to Ron and shoved a pair in his hands. "Here Ron." he said

"Harry I can't take these. They cost way too much, I'm sure you could sell them and get your money back." Ron replied with a surprised look on his face as he tried to hand them back to Harry.

"No I bought them for you." Harry responded.

"But Harry, I can't, you-" Ron began his refusal only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Just don't expect anything from me for Christmas this year..or your birthday" Harry replied with a cheeky grin on his face. He knew that it was the only way Ron would accept the omnioculars. Ron didn't have to know that Harry still planned on getting him a Christmas and birthday gift.

"Thanks mate, I'll pay you back." Ron told him with a big smile creeping up on his face.

Hermione huffed, "You should have let him just go without! It's his own fault he spent all his money on those souvenirs and snacks, but that was a very nice thing to do Harry." She graced him with a slight smile, and Harry smiled back.

The group made their way back to their seats, with time to spare before the match began. Harry sat and took the extra pair of omnioculars and handed them to Severus. "Here sir, I thought you could use these."

"Indeed. Most useful. Very thoughtful Mr. Potter." He smirked at the boy.

Harry smiled back, he knew that was about the closest he would get to a 'thank you' from him with all of his friends around. "I have some extra snacks too if you'd like some." He offered holding out the items toward his temporary guardian.

"No thank you Mr. Potter, I will leave you to rot your teeth all by yourself." He scowled at the sweets.

Harry laughed. "Ok sir."

Harry looked around and noticed that there were several other people in the box with them. Some of those people being Ludo Bagman, Fudge's niece (Harry thought he remembered her name to be Linda), Mr. Crouch, along with Percy, and the Irish and Bulgarian Ministers.

Minister Fudge stopped by at that moment to introduce himself and the others to the foreign Ministers. After rounds of introductions and greetings, -all of which the minister shouted for some reason, believing that it would help the 'non-English speaking' amongst them to understand- Fudge gave an exasperated sigh and retreated back to his own box to join his guests. As Fudge left the Bulgarian Minister approached Harry and shook his hand once again stating in a thick accent, but perfectly understandable English "I am very pleased to meet you Mr. Potter. Many in my country know of your story and your greatness. It is an honor to ve in dey same seating vith you. If ve can ever 'elp you, please let us know."

"Thank you sir. I will." Harry replied.

Just as the Minister returned to his seat Ludo Bagman stood and cleared his throat. He then placed his wand to his adam's apple and incanted "sonorous" and began the introduction to the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!!" he began. He paused a moment as the crowd started cheering only continuing once the noise had dissipated some.

"I do hope that everyone has a smashing good time! Now it's time for the introduction of the top two teams in the world and their mascots! So lets get on with it and get this match underway!"

The crowd began cheering again and Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry "Each team was also allowed to bring country mascots. Creatures that are brought to represent each country. This is so exciting!!"

"And here we have the Bulgarian mascots!!" boomed Mr. Bagman

Harry watched the pitch with excitement, wondering what kind of creatures they could have brought. He suddenly looked wide eyed onto the pitch as about a hundred beautiful women suddenly entered. Each of them had beautiful clear skin like the pale moon, and long flowing white blond hair blowing in the invisible wind in their wake. Harry stood mesmerized, _how could these women be creatures? They are so beautiful, _he thought. He suddenly heard Severus leaning down behind him and whispering "Cover your eyes and ears"

"What?" he asked, confusion alighting his face.

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Severus quickly said.

Harry reluctantly covered his ears and shut his eyes. After a moment he felt Severus tap him on his shoulder. He turned towards him and Severus pulled his hands from his ears and told him that he could open his eyes now. Harry did so and was shocked at what he saw and heard.

Ron beside him was just about standing on the edge of the box, as well was Fred and George. Hermione was reaching pulling Ron back as Mr. Weasley pulled back Fred and George. The crowd (mostly the men) were booing and shouting in anger and disapproval. Harry looked down to see the creatures leaving the pitch.

Ron looked disgruntled and was trying his best to rip apart the Irish pennant that he had bought, until Mr. Weasley reached over and took it from his hands stating "You'll thank me later".

"And that ladies and gentlemen were the Bulgarian Veelas!!" Bagman announced. Now Harry understood. He had heard about Veela before, not in very much detail though. Just that they were extremely beautiful and always put men into a trance with their charm and music. He looked back and Severus and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Lets see what the Irish have to say to that! Here are your Irish National Mascots!" yelled Bagman.

Harry saw a streak of green and gold fly out of the pitch entrance on the Irish side. He watch in fascination as the streak of light soared high over the pitch and then appeared to explode and form several different forms, like fireworks. After several forms the creatures -Harry still wasn't quite sure what they were- formed two giant shamrocks. Harry watched in awe as they somehow formed a rainbow between the two shamrocks and began circling the pitch over the crowd showering them with what looked like gold colored rain.

When the creatures got to them, Harry noticed that they were tiny little men with beards carrying gold or green lanterns. Also not only was it not rain they were dropping but gold galleons. Ron scooped up several handfuls and handed them to Harry with a large grin on his face.

"There! Told you I would pay you back. Now you have to get me presents! I like chocolate frogs, and anything to do with quidditch!"

Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends words. He took the gold and place it in his pocket.

"Lets hear it for the Irish Leprechauns!" Bagman roared. "And now, for the team introductions! Let's hear it for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team!!" He announced and was greeted with loud cheering and cat calls from the crowd. "We have Dimitrov!"

A player wearing scarlet robes, flew out of the entrance at the bottom of the pitch and began to circle at the cheers of the fans.

"Ivanova!" a second player wearing red robes followed and began circling with the first.

"Zograf and Levski!" two more entered and began circling with the others.

"Vulchanov and Volkov!" continued Bagman as these two players joined their teammates.

"Annnnddd we have KRUM!!" at that pronouncement the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Harry! Harry! Look! It's him! It's Victor Krum!!" Shouted Ron, as he began looking through his omnioculars. "He's one of the youngest seekers ever! He's only 18!"

Harry picked up and was looking through his own omnioculars. He focused in on Krum and noticed that he had a very sallow skin tone, round shoulders, thick eyebrows, and a curved nose.

"And now I give you your Irish National Quidditch Team!!" yelled Ludo Bagman. "I give you Connolly! Ryan!" he began as two players in silver and green blurred onto the pitch and began circling. Once again the crowd started shouting and cheering.

"Troy! Mullet!" Bagman continued.

"Moran and Quigley!" he announced.

"Annnnnd LYNCH!" Just as they had done for Krum, the crowd went absolutely wild. The Irish players circled the pitch and then hovered in mid air over on their end of the pitch.

"Everyone please welcome our referee, Acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch – brought all the way from Egypt- Hassan Mostafaaaaaaa!"

Out walked a referee dressed in gold. He was a rather short and skinny man, with a large mustache. In one hand he carried a trunk containing the quidditch balls, and in the other, slung over his shoulder was his broom.

All of the players got into position. The referee walked to the center of the pitch and dropped the trunk to the ground.

Harry was watching through his omnioculars as the referee dropped the trunk and mounted his broom before kicking the truck open. As soon as the truck was open the two bludgers, the quaffle, and the snitch sprang up into the air. The referee kicked off and blew his whistle to begin the game.

"And here we go folks!!" Bagman announced the beginning of the match, just as Harry caught a brief glimpse of the snitch before it vanished at high speeds.

"And it's Troy with the quaffle! Mullet, Dimitrov, Back to Troy! Levski, Moran! Dimitrov!"

Harry had never seen a faster paced game in his life. There wasn't even enough time for Bagman to tell what was going on, just announce their names. He watched in fascination as the players from both sides smoothing passed the quaffle back and forth so fast that it just appeared as a red streak. He watched in awe through his ominoculars as the Irish teams chasers formed a triangular formation, like migrating birds. Mullet was in the lead with Moran and Troy on either side.

Harry watch in slow motion through with his ominoculars as they tried to dodge the Bulgarian chasers. Ivanova headed straight towards Mullet who waited until the last second to pull up. He was headed straight towards and oncoming bludger. He dropped the quaffle to Troy and veered off out of the bludgers path.

Harry's nose was starting to hurt from having the omnioculars pressed so hard against his glasses that the nose pads were digging in. He watched as Troy then looped around and passed to Moran. Moran sped forward and passed the quaffle back to Mullet who aimed for the left goal. "MULLET SCORES!!" Bagman announced. "Ten points to Ireland!" he yelled.

Harry watched as Ireland once again regained possession of the quaffle. Harry knew from just watching the match so far that the Irish had a superb group of chasers and beaters. He watched in slow speed as Ireland passed the quaffle back and forth before being intercepted by Leveski.."TROY SCORES!!" screamed Ludo Bagman.

"Huh? How? Bulgaria had -" Harry began

"Harry, you're watching in slow motion, how do you expect not to be lost if you don't watch at normal speed?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh yeah..sorry." he replied. Harry looked over and saw the Leprechauns flying up and forming shamrocks and pots of gold. He looked over to the Veela and noticed them looking very sulky. Ireland scored once more in the next few minutes, bringing the score to Ireland 30, Bulgaria 0. There was not an Irish supporter at the match that was not on his or her feet cheering and stamping and clapping.

Harry continued to watch the game in normal speed, lest he get behind again. It seemed like the game got even faster and more brutal. Bulgaria was tired of being behind and meant business. The Bulgarian beaters knocked several bludgers towards the Irish chasers, keeping them from using their formations to score. Harry was on the edge of his seat as one of the bludgers smacked straight into Moran from behind, making him drop the quaffle. Ivanova recovered the quaffle and weaved and dodged his way through the Irish team, and finally their keeper, Ryan, to score Bulgaria's first goal.

This time _all _the boys covered their ears and eyes, as the Veela started their song and dance. After a second Harry barely opened his eyes to check if they were finished. The game was already back in play and Bulgaria had the quaffle.

"Levski, Dimitrov! Ivanova and back to Levski!" roared Bagman's voice. "Oh looky here!"

The stadium suddenly quited except for the sounds of several thousand gasps, as everyone watched both seekers Krum and Lynch speeding straight down towards the ground, as if they didn't even have their brooms.

"They're not going to make it!" yelled Ginny. She was only a little off, at the last second Krum pulled up and out of the dive. Lynch who was only a millisecond behind did not have the opportunity. A dull thud was what the whole stadium heard as Lynch slammed into the ground. The Irish supporters all groaned at once.

"Time out for both teams,trained medi-wizards are rushing in to examine Aidan Lynch." Bagman explained.

Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears. "It's ok Hermione" soothed Bill "He's going to be fine he only hit the ground."

"Thats the famous Wronski Feint Harry! Krum never saw the snitch at all. He merely wanted Lynch to follow and maybe get put out of the game!" Ron explained to Harry.

Harry watched as below, Lynch was treated with spells and potions by the medi-wizards. Above, Krum was busily using this time to circle the pitch in search of the snitch. After a few minutes, the medi-wizards revived Lynch from unconsciousness with several potions. Lynch stood to several cheers and kicked off on his broom, heading back up into the game.

As soon as the referee blew his whistle, Ireland played with renewed spirits. The game began to get dirtier and dirtier. After several more goals from Ireland and several minutes later, the score was one hundred and thirty to ten, with Ireland in the lead.

Harry attempted to keep up with the excessively fast paced game. He watched as Moran flew towards the goal but was met by Zograf. Harry couldn't tell what happened because everything happened so fast. One moment they were flying towards each other and the next Harry heard the referee blowing his whistle to signal a foul. Many of the Ireland supports jumped to their feet and shouted in outrage.

"And Mostafa charges the Bulgarian Keeper with Cobbing for his excessive use of elbows! This may be a penalty to Ireland. And yes there it is!" informed Bagman.

Harry watched as the Leprechauns leaped into the air and formed a face that blew a raspberry at the Veela. The Veela started dancing in return. Harry and the other boys once again plugged their ears and closed their eyes. After a moment Harry felt Ginny tapping him on his arm. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his ears.

Ginny was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "Look...at..the...ref...eree..." she gasped out.

Harry scanned the pitch and found the referee over in front of the group of Veela's. He had taken his shirt off and was showing off his muscles and rubbing his chest in a seductive way for the Veela's. Harry and the rest of the group started laughing themselves.

Bagman who was trying to control his laughter gasped out "Oi, thats not good! I think somebody needs to knock our referee back to reality there!"

They all watched as one of the medi-wizards (female so she wasn't affected by the veela) took off stomping hurriedly across the pitch. She reached the referee and smacked him across his face. The referee finally regained his composure, not without a good bit of embarrassment and anger however. He actually started shouting and trying to make the veela leave the match.

"Watch out people, this could turn nasty! I don't believe we've ever had a referee try to send off a teams mascots before! This could go in the history books people" announced Bagman with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Two of the Bulgarian chasers flew down and landed on either side of the referee, shouting and pointing in protest. Mostafa in return started shouting and gesturing for the players to get back in the air. Blowing his whistle and signaling for a second penalty when they refused.

"And thats a second penalty to Ireland! Those players better get back in the air if they want a fair chance at winning." declared Ludo Bagman.

The two disgruntled players mounted their brooms and took off back into the air. The leprechauns however were delighted and shot up into the air in two groups. One making a rude gesture towards the Veela and the other spelling out the words "HA HA HA".

The game resumed at a whistle from the referee, as the two players returned to their positions. Troy regained the quaffle and headed towards the goals. After several plays, both teams were becoming more vicious. The beaters were targeting anything with their bats they could, sometimes even other players.

"FOUL!!" yelled Bagman and all of the green clad supporters. Harry had watched as Dimitrov deliberately flew straight into Moran as she had the quaffle.

"Dimitrov has deliberately flew into Moran who had possession of the quaffle. That's definitely going to be another penalty for Ireland- yes there it is now!" Bagman finished as Mostafa blew his whistle signaling the penalty.

The Leprechauns flew up into formation and mooned the veela before spelling out the words "HEE HEE"

The Veela upon retaliation abruptly changed to Harry's surprise. Their faces elongated to resemble that of a birds, and they grew large scaly wings out of their backs. They abruptly launched themselves across the pitch in fury and started attacking the leprechauns by throwing what appeared to be fireballs at them.

An all out battle was taking place on the pitch down below the players. Ministry officials flooded the field to try to stop the fighting. This did nothing to stop the match however.

As the match above the battle commenced, Moran scored once again. Possession of the quaffle was immediately gained by Dimitrov. One of the Irish beaters made his way to the bludger and aimed it directly for the Bulgarian seeker.

Krum didn't quite veer out of the way in time, and the buldger smashed directly into his face. Harry was sure after watching in his ominoculars that Krum's nose was broken. He was bleeding everywhere and his nose looked to be swelling some.

Even though Harry was mainly supporting Ireland, he wished that Mostafa would blow his whistle and have Krum checked on. After locating the referee however, he couldn't exactly blame the man for not noticing Krum. He was a little preoccupied at the moment. It appeared that one of the veela had sent a fireball towards the man, catching the tail of his broom on fire.

"TIME OUT!" called Ron "COME ON HE CAN'T PLAY LIKE THAT!" he yelled.

"LYNCH HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" yelled Harry.

He watched as the man suddenly entered a steep dive. Harry was pretty sure this was no hoax, the man had really seen the snitch. As the Irish supporters all stood up cheering, Krum took off in the same direction as Lynch. He was gaining on him to the point they were almost side by side. Harry didn't have any clue as to how Krum could see with all that blood on his face.

"THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH!!" shouted Hermione.

"No they won't 'Mione" soothed Ron.

"Lynch will!" called Harry, and sure enough, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lynch barreled into the ground with a thud, for the second time in the match. He was immediately trampled by the attacking veela.

"Where's the snitch?!" asked Bill.

"Krum has it! The match is over!" shouted Harry

Sure enough Krum flew high up in the air. His clothes and face bloody and his fist in the air. Inside his fist was a struggling glint of gold with wings.

"AND VICTOR KRUM HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!" yelled Bagman, "The match is over! IRELAND WINS!! Bulgaria 160: Ireland 170!! The Irish are the new World Cup Champions!"

"I don't believe it! Why did he catch the snitch? He knew they would lose!" complained Ron.

"He knew they would never catch up. He wanted to end it on his own terms." commented Severus.

Ron just stared at the man as if he had grown two heads. All at once the Irish team stood and started cheering. Every single person that was clad in green raised their wands and shot off either silver or green sparks.

Harry was grinning just as big as the rest of them, then all of a sudden his vision went a bright blinding white and his body felt like it was about to explode with energy. He was trying to gain his bearings just as his world went black.

The potions master jumped over the seats to get to his charge just as Ron and Hermione yelled "HARRY!"

Mr. Weasley pushed all of his children and Hermione back and went to Harry's other side. Both men bent down over the boy. Severus laid him flat and noticed that Harry had a white glow about his whole body. "What on earth is happening Severus?"

"I'm not sure." the man replied. He had never seen anything like it before.

He opened Harry's eyes and noticed that they were so bright green they were glowing. His friends were all huddled over to the side with Bill and Charlie, watching with unguarded fear on their faces.

The Bulgarian Minister stepped over to Severus lightly tapping him on the shoulder. He had seen the boy when he collapsed and saw the symptoms and knew what was going on.

"He seems to ve avsorving the magical energies, It 'as overloaded 'is vody" he stated, pointing to Harry. "If I may?" he asked gesturing to his wand and Harry.

Severus nodded, albeit reluctantly. He didn't know the man, but figured that he would not harm Harry in a box full of witnesses.

The Bulgarian minister kneeled down over Harry's body, bringing his wand up. He made a spiraling motion with his wand over Harry's chest, incanting in a language that none of the others knew. As he did, the bright glow that seemed to transfer from Harry's body to the tip of the Minister's wand. With a sharp jab away with the end of his wand the glow dissipated, and Harry began to awaken. "Please 'old still Mr. Potter." he asked. With another quick incantation, and an arc of his wand, a slight blue aura appeared surrounding the boy and then seemed to vanish.

"Zat vill keep it from 'appening again for a few days. 'E vill still see ze magical energies, 'owever he vill not avsorve zem" he explained to the two men.

"Thank you Minister. Is there anything we can do for in return for your generosity?" Severus asked.

"No, no..Vell actually, my nephew vould be thrilled if 'e could 'ave Mr. Potter's autograph?" he asked looking towards Harry.

"Uh, sure" he replied, unsure of what just happened.

After signing a Bulgarian wizards hat for the boy, they bid the Bulgarian Minister goodbye.

Fudge entered the box just as the players finished their laps around the stadium. "Now we will congratulate both teams and award the World Cup." announced Ludo Bagman from somewhere behind Harry. "Now would the Bulgarian team come forth?!"

Harry stood and cheered with the rest of the stadium as the Bulgarian National Quidditch team entered the box. They were reintroduced by Bagman, each shaking hands with Bagman himself, Minster Fudge, the Irish Minister, and their own.

Harry noticed that Krum was not nearly as graceful on the ground as he was on a broom. He originally thought that maybe the figure Ron had bought had been a bad imitation. Now he saw that it was quite accurate. The real Krum, also had rounded shoulders, was duck-footed, and currently sported a bloody face from a broken nose. Obviously no one cared though, because as soon as his name was reintroduced, the whole stadium shouted and applauded.

After the Bulgarians left the box Bagman announced "And now, for you're World Cup Champions! The Irish National Quidditch Team!"

Once again the stadium was bursting with applause and cheering, as the Irish team entered the box. After re-introductions and handshakes, the team was handed the World Cup Trophy. At this the stadium erupted with an ear splitting roar. Harry and his friends were clapping just as hard as the rest of them.

After the Irish team left for another victory lap, Ludo Bagman canceled the 'sonorus' charm he used to amplify his voice. He turned to the twins who were smiling broadly from beside them. "Oh yes, the bet, good guess that – so how much do I owe you?"

After all the betting was settled, they prepared to leave the box and go back to camp. "Um sir?" Harry asked as he turned to face his guardian.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he replied.

"Um since nothing has happened so far, I know that you said it would be up to you if we stayed. Can we?" asked Harry. He tried his best not to look too hopeful.

"'May we stay' Mr. Potter." Severus corrected.

"I'm sorry sir, May we say?" he asked correctly this time.

Severus held back a sigh "I suppose we can." It's not that he didn't want the boy to enjoy himself, in fact quite the opposite. He believed that the boy needed all the 'fun' he could get. He supposed he would just have to put off resting until they were safely back at Hogwarts.

"Yes! Thank you sir!" he thanked the man.

Just as they were all crowded in together Harry felt somebody push him from the side and the lights in the box quickly flickered off for a few seconds and back on. Harry turned to see who just about knocked him over. It was Linda, Fudges niece. She had a fake smile on her face as she theatrically threw her hand over her mouth and began to apologize.

"Oh, dear me. I am sorry Mr. Potter. Please forgive me. I seem to have lost my balance there. Are you alright?" She asked

"Yes ma'am I'm fine." He replied turning away.

The group of Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and Severus, finally began making their way back to camp amidst the other people at the match.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. Shooting the boy a calculating look.

"Yeah, I'm ok. She's just ...well...creepy I guess." he shrugged as they continued on to their camp site.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 13- Happy Ending or not so Happy?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

**Ok my wonderful readers and reviewers (hint hint). Here is the chapter several of you have been dying for. It is a twist of the original, however I hope you enjoy it the same, if not more. It's a rather short chapter for me, however I hope to get the next up sooner. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, a HUGE thanks goes out to my betas, I would be lost without you guys! Draeconin, Sumer Sunrise, and Supergirl3684, they have saved you guys from reading all my errors and mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: As you should know by now, I own nothing that you recognize. All that you recognize is property of JK Rowling and all of the copyrighted companies in charge of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

The group of Weasley's, along with Harry, Hermione and Professor Snape, made their way, amongst the commotion of celebration, back to their tent at the campsite. They passed so many groups of drunken Irish people that were celebrating after the dominating win against Bulgaria.

"Sure am glad I'm not working tonight. I'd hate to have to be the one to tell all those Irish chaps that they have to ease up on their celebrations!" stated Arthur with a look of relief upon his face.

The group made their way back through the trees, all of them chatting excitedly about the match. It seemed that the celebrating mood was quite contagious.

"Now boys, don't you go blowing all of that money at once, and don't tell your mother, either. She'd have my head if she knew I allowed you boys to gamble." Mr. Weasley gave his twin sons a pointed look.

"Oh, no worries, Dad," began George.

"We have wonderful plans," continued Fred.

"...for these winnings."

"We wouldn't bother..."

"...wasting it on something..."

"...petty with the plans _we _have," finished Fred.

"I don't think I want to know what these plan entail; just make sure you are careful, and don't let your mother know I had any clues as to any of it," Arthur conceded.

They passed many more parties of Irish supporters. Many were drinking and shooting sparks with their wands, or doing simple tricks such as making banners float and change colors. Many of the heavy drinkers were singing the Irish national anthem, and were horribly loud and off key. (Harry suspected that some of them had been drinking since 'way before the match.)

They eventually made it back to their campsite and went into their tent. Everyone put their purchases in their duffel bags. They gathered and continued talking over nice steaming cups of tea, and chilled bottles of butterbeer.

Severus made sure to keep an eye on Harry. He was content with watching the boy smiling and laughing with his friends while they played exploding snap. He figured this outing was doing the boy some good. He did have a rough last few years, and from the sounds of the way the boy had been acting and what he witnessed when he found the child a rough life altogether.

The group decided to forego any type of meal; they were each stuffed from snacking 

during the match. The adults who didn't snack as much as the children, each ate one of the individually-sized mince pies that Molly had sent along.

"I believe it is time for us to turn in as it is getting well past midnight," stated Severus. "Not to mention that I have promised the headmaster to have Mr. Potter back by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Right you are, Severus. I think it's time for our lot to turn in as well," replied the Weasley senior. "Off you all go; get ready, and into those beds. Girls, you have first use of the restroom since there are only the two of you. However, do keep in mind that there are several of us waiting for our turn, so be hasty." He nodded to the girls.

As the girls gathered their things and went into the bathroom to change and proceed with their nightly duties, the boys changed in the main rooms beside their bunks.

Just after everyone had gotten dressed in their pajamas, taken their turn in the restroom and were climbing into bed, there was a great commotion outside.

"Bill, Charlie, come with us; the rest of you stay here!" yelled Arthur Weasley as he gave a short, pointed look at each of the school aged children.

They exited the front of the tent to see the one sight they had hoped to avoid for a long, long time: preferably forever, if they could. There was a group of about 10 men dressed in Death Eater garb. They were walking along laughing and pointing. Four of the men had the campsite attendant and his family floating in the air with looks of horror on their faces, gagged and bound. The man and woman were both bloodied up some, but were alive. The children were evidently silencioed, because they were silently crying and screaming. There was a sign magically floating over their heads reading "Filthy Muggle Waste".

The rest of the Death Eaters were walking along, torching tents and sending hexes at anyone and everyone that dared get in their way. At the moment there were about four tents down. Within the next few minutes the Death Eaters would be at their tent, hexing anyone who got in their way and burning the tent. They had to evacuate.

"Everyone up and out! NOW! You have to make it back to the forest and use your 

portkeys. Death Eaters are out and causing trouble. Stay calm, but keep your heads low and your wits about you."

"Bill, Charlie, come with me. The ministry is gathering people to put an end to their fun. Be careful!"

"Severus, you are welcome to join us or go with the children," Arthur stated in a rush, barely pausing to breathe between sentences.

After a quick look towards Harry who gave a slight nod of his head, he turned to Arthur. "I will join you," he stated.

"Let's go, everyone. Kids, circle around behind the tents; it's the best chance you have at not being seen: especially you, Harry. Be careful, kids, and stick together!" Mr. Weasley told them one last time, before each child grabbed their duffel and made their way out of the tent behind the adults.

The children circled around behind the tents as told to do, trying to avoid the main ruckus where the Death Eaters were. They attempted to stick with their partners; however, it seemed that other people had the same idea. Before they knew it they were running along in a crowd of people. Harry was tripped, but quickly regained his footing. Unfortunately, in the couple of seconds it took him to trip and regain his balance, he had already lost Ron and the others.

Harry looked behind him and noticed that the offending Death Eaters were several tents back. It should be safe to go back around now. He made his way around to the other side of the tents, where the Death Eaters had been. He had just started jogging forward when he noticed someone off a few meters from him.

It was so dark that Harry could barely see the person. They were wearing a black cloak with the hood all the way up, so he couldn't make out who they were, even if they were a man or woman, much less if they were friend or foe. He tried to slowly back away, but it was useless, the person saw him and started to walk menacingly towards him. Harry went to reach for his wand, only to notice...it wasn't there. '_Uh-oh,_' he thought. _'This is definitely not good.'_

"Ah ah ah...Stay where you are, Mr. Potter. You've been a naughty, naughty boy, haven't 

you?" came the voice of the person. It was a woman's voice. Harry knew it sounded familiar, but for the life of him couldn't think of where he had heard it before; and at the moment, 'for the life of him' seemed to be a literal phrase.

The two stared hearing voices several meters away; the opposing person growled, raised their wand up in the air and shouted _"Morsmordre!" _and disappeared with a '_pop_'.

Harry watched as a green, smoke-like substance rose out of the person's wand and up into the air before they disappeared. The smoke rose higher and higher until Harry was sure that it could be seen from kilometers around. It then formed into a grotesque looking skull, not unlike that of the Muggle Jolly Roger, but it somehow looked even more frightening. The skull had its mouth open, and a whisp of green smoke protruded in the form of a snake in the place of where a tongue would be.

Within seconds of the woman disappearing, there were several sounds of apparition all around Harry. His seeker reflexes came in handy at this point. He ducked and flew to the ground on instinct, just as there were about fifteen shouts of "_Stupefy!_"

"STOP! That's Harry Potter!" someone shouted from within the group. Harry had never been so glad to have been the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not every day, after all, that just being well known stops people from trying to hex you unconscious. Not to mention that he had a feeling that if he hadn't ducked, he'd be spending a good bit of time in St. Mungo's. There was no telling what kind of damage fifteen stunners would have caused to a fourteen year old boy.

"Drop your wand, boy!" he heard Mr. Crouch yell from somewhere to his left.

Harry turned towards the man with his hands slightly raised in the air. "I don't have my wand, sir."

"What do you mean you don't have your wand Mr. Potter?" Harry paled when he heard that voice. He knew it meant trouble. It was Severus.

"Well... uh, sir. You see...I um...can't find It." he replied sheepishly.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself young man? Don't you know what that is? You 

of all people should be wary!" questioned someone else out of the group. They were pointing up to the green smoke skull in the sky. Harry didn't know who the person was, but he could see others in the group nodding their agreement.

"Well you see, Ron and I were going to the forest like you told us, sir," he began talking to Severus, since he was the only one that he could see and the only one he really knew: well, besides the Weasleys. "We were mixed in with the crowd of people, and somehow I tripped. By the time I caught my balance I had lost sight of the others. So, knowing that the Death Eaters were being handled and were a ways back, I came over to this side where it's not so crowded to try to catch up and find Ron and the others."

"When I got over here I walked a little ways and noticed a figure in a black cloak with their hood up just over there." he told the group while pointing over to the position where he last saw the woman. "The person started coming towards me and she said something like 'Ah, ah, ah... Stay where you are, Mr. Potter. You've been a naughty, naughty boy, haven't you?'" Harry shivered at the memory. There was just something about the way she said that which gave him the creeps, and made him shiver. "Then we heard a commotion back that way, and the person looked up and growled, and yelled something while pointing their wand in the air. Then some green smoke stuff came out and rose up, then it turned into that," he finished, pointing at the mark in the sky.

"Don't you know what that is boy?" yelled someone else in the group.

"No," said Harry, quite confused. How could a simple picture in the air seem to upset so many people?

"That, Harry, is the Dark Mark. It was You-Know-Who's mark. Years ago, before you stopped him, it was everyone's worst fear to come home and find that just hanging over their house. The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who always left it over any dwelling they attacked. The likelihood of finding survivors after these attacks were almost nonexistent," Mr. Weasley explained. "Could you recognize the person that conjured it?" he asked.

"No, sir; it was dark, and they were wearing a dark cloak with their hood up. All I know was that it was a woman's voice that spoke," Harry sadly informed the group.

"Search him for a wand!" roared Crouch.

Two men strode up to Harry from the group. Following along behind them was Percy Weasley. The two men began to search Harry for a wand, and upon finding none, turned to Crouch and shrugged. "He was telling the truth; he has no wand;" one of the men replied.

"We will have to take him to the ministry for further interrogation. Moody! Shacklebolt! You know what to do," stated Crouch again.

Just as the two men strode forward, neither looking too happy to be basically arresting _The Harry Potter, _a woman from the back of the crowd spoke up. "Don't you have to contact his guardians first, Barty? He is underage after all, and is therefore allowed his guardians or a solicitor before being taken in for anything, even questioning," she informed the man with a stern look of disapproval. She didn't seem to like them just taking him in without him having someone to help him.

"Actually Mrs. Tonks, being that his guardians are muggle, and not understanding of or involved in legal proceedings, then _no, _the law clearly states that he is to be taken in and questioned until all doubt is cleared and _only then_ is the suspect free to go. As for a solicitor, Mr. Potter is, as you said, _'underage,' _and unable to properly provide one at his age." Fudge finished up for Crouch who was standing with a smug look on his face, as well as Percy, despite his father's openly disapproving looks.

"Actually, Barty, I have a bit of information for you on that subject. Information that would best be kept _private,_ if you don't mind," Mr. Weasley informed the man, with a pointed look at the rest of the people gathered.

Mr. Crouch nodded his consent, and Mr. Weasley gestured for Severus to join him over by the man.

"I thought you said this was _private, _Arthur," Crouch said, while looking at Severus with something akin to utter hatred.

"Seeing that this is more Severus' business than mine, I thought it best that he be involved as well," Mr. Weasley replied back shortly. He knew that Crouch and Severus were not 

fond of each other.

When Severus was first imprisoned in Azkaban, it took none other than Dumbledore himself to vouch for Severus' character as a spy for the Light. Even then, Crouch had not been happy to let a 'known Death Eater roam free'. Ever since that day Crouch had been disgruntled, and did not trust Severus. The two were constantly wary of each other.

Severus put up silencing, privacy, and eavesdropping charms around them. "So what is this _important information_ that you have for me, Arthur?" Crouch attempted to sneer, but was doing nowhere near as well as the Potions Master.

"You see, Barty, at the beginning of the summer, a change was made regarding the guardianship of Harry James Potter. He is no longer a ward of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, but the charge of none other than Severus Snape," Arthur informed the man.

"That's preposterous!" yelled an irritated Crouch "Why would the ministry allow someone...such as..._you..._guardianship of The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Because _I_ am the only one capable, and _I_ am able to understand Mr. Potter's needs: emotionally, physically, _and_ mentally! If you have doubts, then you need to ask Albus himself. Until that time, much to your disappointment, it is _I_ who will escort Mr. Potter to the ministry, and it is _I_ who will be present during _all_ of the interrogation. I'll warn you now, if you or your goons put so much as _one toe_ out of line regarding Mr. Potter, I _will_ notify the Daily Prophet of _exactly_ how you treated their precious savior. Understood, Crouch?" Severus snarled in the man's face. Crouch was getting an up close and personal example of why the Potions Master and Professor was considered the 'evil greasy bat of the dungeons'.

With that, the potions master spun around on his heel away from the man, and out of the range of the charms he cast, promptly disabling them. He immediately walked over to his son...no, his charge. Damn Crouch for getting him all worked up about the boy, and damn Potter for getting himself into this situation!

He grabbed the boy by his elbow. "We will meet you at the MLE office in fifteen minutes ...wizard's promise," he stated to Moody and Shacklebolt, before using his portkey to send 

both Harry and himself to Dumbledore's office.

Even being well past midnight, he figured the old headmaster would still be up; he was not disappointed. They immediately appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office, to find the man sitting at his desk in his night clothes working on paperwork.

Upon seeing the two materialize before his tired eyes, the Headmaster jumped up from his desk with the agility of a young man. "My word, Severus, Harry: is everything alright?" he asked, practically running around his desk.

"No. It seems that the Death Eaters that are still free became a bit inebriated and restless, and decided to stir up some trouble. Someone conjured the Dark Mark in the vicinity of Mr. Potter, who was separated from the others and alone at the time. Crouch wants him interrogated. I must have him at the ministry MLE offices in ten minutes. Mr. Potter's wand is also missing," Severus told the Headmaster.

"Oh my," was the only reply Dumbledore gave as he processed the information.

"Tell the Headmaster what happened to you, Potter," Severus told Harry.

Harry told Dumbledore what happened from the time he and the others made their way out of the tent with their duffel bags, to the time the group of people came and assumed he conjured the Dark Mark. Just then the floo flared green, and Arthur Weasley's head appeared in the flames.

"Albus, we have a problem!" he told the man without wasting any time on pleasantries. "Oh, they're there. Um, never mind, then. I see they decided to stop by and tell you themselves. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, Arthur; I believe we have the situation under control. We will call you if we need anything though, dear boy," Albus replied.

"Mr. Weasley, are the others alright? Did everyone make it back to the Burrow okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, they are all fine. They were extremely worried about you, though. Molly almost had a heart attack when they arrived and realized you were missing. She thought she would have to stupefy 

Ron and Ginny to keep them from going back after you. Don't know how they thought they were going to do that, though." He smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Harry sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about now...he hoped. All he had to do now was go to the ministry and be officially interrogated to prove he wasn't the one that conjured the Dark Mark. He suddenly had butterflies all in his stomach. _'Oh no! Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be anywhere near as simple as it sounds?_' he thought to himself.

"Well, allow me to change into a more _presentable _outfit, and I believe I shall join you," Albus informed them as he turned and headed for his chambers.

"Oh, and yes, thank you, Arthur. Please tell Molly and the children that everything will be fine. I'll floo you in the morning and let you know how everything went."

Arthur knew a dismissal when he heard it, and was frankly eager to end the call; his knees were starting to ache. So with a quick nod in the direction of Harry and Severus, he withdrew from the flames.

As the headmaster left to go change, Harry sat down heavily in one of the stuffed arm chairs in front of the desk. With his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he stated, "Great. Just what I need: the ministry thinking that I'm the one who conjured the mark of the man who murdered my parents."

Severus came over and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, making him flinch slightly at the sudden contact. "It is nothing to worry about; you did nothing wrong, except for maybe leaving the crowd. This is merely Fudge and Crouch's way of showing the public that they are _trying, _however incompetent this solution may seem, to find the suspect. They are unknowingly slitting their own throats, so to say, by suspecting The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"What does that matter?"

"When the public realizes that the ministry is interrogating the one person who put an end to this mess before, Fudge and Crouch will likely lose a majority of the pull they have on the public. Therefore, they are, as the muggles say, 'hanging themselves'," Severus tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, and things went really well for me with the public in second year when everyone thought that I must be the Dark Heir of Slytherin, who was out to kill all of the 

muggleborns and half-bloods, all just because I can talk to snakes," Harry dead panned.

"That was not necessarily the public, just a bunch of dunderhead teenage students, that don't know a dark person from a hole in the ground."

"Ok, but still, I don't think I like this too much. It just seems that at every turn Fudge and his ministry goons are out to get me." Harry complained.

"Do not dwell on it; everything will be fine. In the end they will understand that you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then they will try to cover this whole mess up to ensure their own careers," Severus said, attempting to calm his charge.

Neither of the two room's occupants noticed when Dumbledore silently entered the room wearing bright purple robes and a pointed wizard's hat, both of which shimmered with twinkling gold stars and silver moons. "He is correct, my boy; Cornelius and Barty are just trying to soothe the public, but are doing the opposite by targeting you. It will come back around to bite them. You shall see," he stated, startling the other two occupants when he spoke.

"Well, I believe we have less than five minutes to meet Moody and Shacklebolt at the MLE office. We'd best be going," Severus told the others.

Severus took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and then while throwing the powder down, shouted, "Ministry of Magic: MLE Department," and was gone in a whirl of green flames.

He was then followed by Harry, who stepped through moments before Dumbledore.

Harry watched as an older man, older than Severus but much younger than the Headmaster, made his way over to them. He was not by any means an 'ordinary' looking man, however. He had shoulder length graying hair, his face was extremely scarred, and it seemed that a good chunk of his nose was missing. One of the man's eyes was normal, while the other was slightly larger and seemed to be able to turn in all directions. The 'creepy eye' as Harry deemed it, was currently trained solely on him. He had the sudden feeling that it was not looking at him, but through him.

The man also had a very telling limp to his step. Harry decided from the look and sound that the man must have a wooden leg. One of Uncle Vernon's clients, who had been invited 

over to dinner once, had told Dudley of his time fighting in World War II, and about how he lost his leg while fighting. Harry had been nine at the time. He had watched and listened to the man from the vent in his cupboard. This man here had the same sound and limp to his walk as Uncle Vernon's client.

"Moody" Severus greeted.

"Snape, Albus." Moody nodded back.

"Ah, Alastor, how nice to see you again!" Dumbledore exclaimed, extending his hand to the man.

"Let's head to the interrogation room; we'll have a couple of minutes before we are joined," grunted Moody.

"Who _else_ will be joining us?" Severus sneered at the man.

"Best not to discuss things where they can be easily overheard, Snape," Moody grumbled to the man, looking around pointedly down the corridor where the other offices were.

Harry gulped nervously and followed the others into the room that had a gold plaque on the door that read 'interrogation'.

* * *

**Ok, for those of you who may be a tad bit confused:**

**Mrs. Tonks is referring to Andromeda not her daughter, her daughter would be referred to as 'Auror Tonks'.**

**MLE for those of you who don't know is the Magical Law Enforcement **

**I hope to post the next chapter in a 'timely' manner. Reviews always help me to do that! I am just shy of 200 Reviews people!! I need that 200 so PLEASE review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Interrogation

**Wow, I am ecstatic! Everyone give yourself a pat on the back, we have reached over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much. I am now a review junkie! I believe the last count was 216. **

**I had someone ask, so just in case anyone else is wondering….I am not going to use Barty Crouch Jr. in this story. So use your imaginations to come up with some creative reason for why he is not around!**

**I had so many reviewers this time it's hard to respond to you all, I'm doing my best though. I don't normally respond in my post but I did have several anon. reviews so here are a few responses.**

**Ms Belle: Thank you! I'm glad you like the twist. I'm not sure if I'll use it in the place of the year 5 incident, but it will be different. We'll just have to see what happens when we get there lol. **

**Adenoide: I have to both agree and disagree with that one. Yes leaving Harry with the Dursley's was a big mistake, however I don't think it was the worst choice that Dumbledore made. I think that the worst choice he made was neglecting to actually check up on Harry after placing him there. After all, it was his decision to put him there, not the Ministry's, so technically Dumbledore went about it the wrong way anyway. It is just something that Dumbledore will have to deal with. **

**Mundi: I agree. I think I will wait a year or so before I throw Umbridge in there. I'm undecided. I may change that and put her in somewhere later in the story though. You never know. Does anyone want Umbridge in this story? Review and let me know!**

**Hope Healer: Does Harry find his wand? Yes, but probably not in the sense you all are thinking evil grin**

**Okay, the disclaimer, and then on with the chapter! **

**Thank you Draeconin my nitpicker beta, for going over these chapters and making them understandable! Everybody needs a Draeconin! **

**Disclaimer: If you know or recognize it, then unfortunately it's not mine. Bites, doesn't it?**

* * *

**The Interrogation!**

Harry entered the interrogation room, gulping nervously as he made his way to the long table in the middle of the room. He sat himself down between his granddad and Severus.

Just in case of any nosey passersby, Moody turned and placed a silencing charm on the door, to be sure they couldn't hear a thing. He grunted and walked over to the long wooden table to join the others.

"Alastor, who else will be joining us?" Albus Dumbledore inquired of the man.

"Fudge has demanded that Crouch be in charge of the interrogation. I offered, but seeing as I'm retired and they only brought me in for the match, they denied me. Shacklebolt and I will be here to make sure everything is done by the book, but Crouch will be the one asking the questions," Moody answered.

"What can we expect from this, Moody?" Severus asked.

"At worst the boy will be held in custody, they will set a trial, and he will remain until the end of the trial. At best they will clear him as a suspect, and he will be free to go," replied the retired auror.

Harry, at hearing the first possibility, started shaking where he sat. He knew that he shouldn't be worried: that he hadn't cast the mark; he hadn't even had his wand, for Merlin's sake! He still didn't even have his wand. He knew that wouldn't stop them from blaming him, though. Look at what happened to Sirius; he didn't even get a trial!

Sensing his grandson's nervousness, Albus placed his hand on the boy's arm, trying to pass on some calming energy. Severus, who sensed it also, did the same on Harry's other side. It must have worked, because the boy took in a deep breath of air and his shaking calmed considerably.

Harry felt minimally reassured, having both his great grandfather and his guardian there with him. He knew deep down that they wouldn't let anything happen to him. His worry, even though ebbed to a point, did not subside altogether. He still knew what the MLE was capable of. They didn't care if they truly caught the person responsible, as long as it looked like they did.

Harry, who was deep in his own panicked thoughts at the moment, finally noticed someone talking to him when his guardian lightly squeezed his arm.

"Mr. Potter? Harry? Are you alright my boy?" his granddad was asking him.

Harry turned to his granddad while trying to shake the gloomy thoughts from his head. "Um, yes sir; I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Severus was wondering if you would like a calming drought?" the old man answered.

"I think I'll be alright, but I may want one later," Harry answered, looking at his guardian.

"Very well; I believe the others should be here any moment."

As if Severus had summoned them, the door suddenly opened to reveal the figure of Mr. Crouch, escorted by Auror Shacklebolt.

"Good, good, everyone is here; let's get started then. Headmaster, I was not aware that you would be attending," Crouch stated, with a concerned look at Dumbledore.

"Why yes, Barty. You see, Mr. Potter here is currently staying at the castle for the summer whilst he is in the care of Professor Snape. If there is any business involving any one of the castle's current residents, I feel I must do what I can in the best interests of those parties involved."

"I assure you that I do not believe Mr. Potter is the person responsible for conjuring the Dark Mark. He is merely a child, and it takes a witch or wizard of great power, dark power, to conjure it. Mr. Potter does not even have his wand," Albus answered, with that same twinkle in his eye.

"Be that as it may, Headmaster, it is our responsibility as the Magical Law Enforcement to question Mr. Potter until we feel that his innocence is genuine. He was found directly under where the Mark was cast, within seconds of the actual casting. There are no witnesses to say that Mr. Potter was not the one to cast the Mark. He has no wand on his person to prove he was not the caster either. You have to see this from our perspective, Headmaster. All of the evidence points to Mr. Potter. We are merely taking the necessary measures to ensure the safety of the magical community. You cannot fault us for that," Crouch responded.

"Certainly not, Barty; however, as you yourself stated, there were no witnesses to prove Mr. Potter _did,_ in fact, conjure the Mark. Did you search Mr. Potter or the area for a wand upon arrival? Did you check the vicinity for any traces of apparition or portkeys?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we did Albus, we are not mere rookies!" Crouch roared, obviously frustrated by Dumbledore's questions. "There was no wand found within a twenty meter radius of where Mr. Potter was found. Who's to say Mr. Potter did not simply banish his wand or use a spell to make it accessible to anyone but himself! It would have been pointless to check for traces of apparition or portkeys with the events up until the Mark occurred! I am sure many people tried to apparate or use a portkey to flee the situation!"

Albus Dumbledore merely lowered his head for a moment to try to cam himself. Severus, on the other hand, was becoming almost enraged by the stupidity of the man before them.

"Crouch, think about this! Harry Potter is a fourteen year old boy, the _same boy_ who _defeated _Voldemort at the same time the monster murdered his parents! Not only that, but it would require the use of wandless magic! How many fourteen year old _children_ have you ever come across that could do the simplest 'lumos' or levitation charm at that age, never mind a banishing charm or anything else of that magnitude!" Severus raged back at the man.

"I concede to your point; nonetheless, we will need to conduct an official interrogation report before he can be cleared as a suspect in the event. If Mr. Potter refuses to answer the questions to our satisfaction, we will have no choice but to detain him until a trial," Crouch responded in a half defeated tone.

"Mr. Potter, do you wish to continue with this interrogation?" Shacklebolt, who remained quiet up until this point, asked.

Harry sighed, "Yes sir, I would."

"Very well, then: gentlemen, have a seat." The Auror gestured to the table, which everyone but Harry had evacuated during the debate.

"Mr. Potter, what were you doing during the time the Dark Mark was conjured?" asked Crouch.

Harry swallowed nervously and took a deep breath, "Well, my friends and I were trying to make it to the woods to use our portkeys to leave. We were in a large crowd of people, and I tripped. I regained my balance, but by that time I had lost the others. I went around to the front of the tents where it wasn't crowded to try to catch up with everyone else. I-"

"Surly Mr. Potter, being who you are, you took a moment to consider your own safety. You honestly expect us to believe that you risked that safety to enter a deserted area where, knowingly, Death Eaters had just passed, causing bodily harm and trouble, just to 'catch up' to your friends? I highly doubt that was the case, Mr. Potter," Crouch interrupted.

Harry clamped his jaw tightly, trying his best not to explode at the man that held Harry's future in his hands. "Correct, _sir,_ that was _not _the case. I did worry for my 

safety, which is why I looked and decided this _after_ I noticed that the ministry officials had the Death Eaters under control several tents away before I came out in the open."

"Very well, you may continue. What happened after you deemed it _safe_?" Crouch asked with some doubt in his voice.

"I started to jog towards the trees. I had passed maybe one tent when I saw someone over on the other side wearing a black cloak with the hood up." He told those in the room.

"Could you see what the person looked like Potter?" asked Moody.

"No sir, it was too dark and their hood covered their face." He answered.

"How about how tall they were? Were they large or slender?" Moody grunted.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and tried to picture the person in his head. "About average height, maybe five and a half feet tall. I'd say maybe about nine stone? They weren't big, but they weren't really slender, either," he tried to explain.

"What happened next, Potter?" asked Crouch.

"Well, I started to try to back away between a couple of tents, hoping the person wouldn't notice me. It was too late though, by the time I started to back away the person spoke. It was a woman's voice," he told them.

"What did she say, Mr. Potter?" inquired Auror Shacklebolt.

Harry scrunched his eyes up trying to appear to be remembering what the woman had said. In reality he was debating on what to tell them. He was worried if he told them that she had said he was a naughty boy, then they would assume he had done something to be naughty. Yet if he didn't tell them what she said, then they would accuse him of making the whole thing up. So therefore, he did the next best thing; "Well, I can't remember exactly what she said, but she pointed her wand at me and said something along the lines of telling me to stay where I was and that I was in trouble. Except she said it all creepy, like she was mocking me."

Harry glimpsed quickly sideways at his guardian while no one was looking to see if he had done the right thing. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw Severus give a quick, obscure nod of his head.

"What did you do then, Potter?" Crouch demanded.

Harry, not liking the man's tone, paused a moment before answering in order to try to get himself under control. "I went to draw my wand. If she was going to try anything, the least I could do was _try_ to defend myself. That's when I noticed my wand was gone. I had it in my pocket, but when I reached for it, it was gone."

"And we are just to believe that this person wanted to conjure the Dark Mark and leave, so that you could be arrested? Pray tell, Mr. Potter, what would be the point in that?" snarled Crouch.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh before shouting out "I don't know! It didn't seem like she just planned on conjuring it and leaving! She was threatening me with her wand, and then we heard all of you coming closer, and she let out some sort of growl like she was angry, and then she conjured the Mark and disapparated away. I'm not a bloody lunatic, so how am I supposed to know what one is thinking.?"

Severus and the headmaster both put a hand on the boy's shoulder to try to calm him. It wouldn't do any good for him to lose control and unleash wild, raw magic. That would definitely not help their case.

"Barty, if you would allow me a moment to confer with the boy's guardian?" his granddad asked.

Crouch looked over at Shacklebolt who shrugged as if to say 'What could it hurt'. "Fine, you have five minutes. The room will be locked from the outside, do _**not**_ try to leave." With that he stormed out of the interrogation room. Moody and Shacklebolt nodded to the room's other occupants, and followed their boss out the door.

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked

"It seems that Barty is quite desperate to pin this on someone, even if it is Harry Potter. I believe that the only choice we have is to allow them to submit Harry to veritaserum. I hoped to avoid this route, but it seems that Cornelius has been quite adamant with Barty about getting Harry to trial," Albus sadly announced.

"But Albus..." Severus exclaimed, "we can't allow them to question him like that! Think about all of the 'recent discoveries' that have been made. If word gets out, it could be utter chaos! Not to mention the other information that the boy has considering himself and others. Do you really want Fudge and Crouch to gain such information?" Severus objected.

"No, but I'm afraid it's the only way. We will inform them that they may administer the veritaserum, however, he will only be permitted to answer questions pertaining to the events of this evening. We will also remain present, and if any questions are asked that would reveal anything that does not strictly apply to the conjuring of the Mark, we will place a silencing charm on Harry and end the questions. Those will be our conditions. If they don't like it, then we will go to the press. If it comes to that, he will be released shortly after the public receives the morning edition of The Daily Prophet! Either way, it will be a win-win situation for us," Dumbledore replied with a bright twinkling in his eyes.

"Fine. I do not like it, however, as you said, I do not see any way around it. They may administer one drop after I have inspected it myself. One drop should be sufficient seeing that the boy barely weighs eight stone." Severus acquiesced.

"Harry, do you understand what we need you to do?" his granddad asked him.

"I think so, granddad. You want me to take a drop of veritaserum so they will know I'm telling the truth about everything, and you and Severus will make sure that they don't ask any questions that could reveal anything they shouldn't know. If they try to, then you'll have to silencio me. If they try to detain me for anything, then you will go to The Daily Prophet and report it; and when the public finds out, they are basically going to have a riot on their hands," he reiterated.

"Very good, Harry my boy," praised Dumbledore.

Just as they had finished agreeing, Mr. Crouch stormed back in saying, "Your five minutes are up!"

"We have a compromise for you, Barty. We will allow you to administer _one_ drop of veritaserum that has been approved by Professor Snape. You may then question Mr. Potter on the events of this evening past, that are related to the time leading up to and including the time the Dark Mark was conjured."

"If any questions are asked outside of these events, or questions are asked to reveal any information we feel is irrelevant to the crime, we will silence Mr. Potter and administer the antidote. If he is unfairly taken into custody because of this, we will notify the public immediately and the consequences will be on your shoulders. Do we have a deal?" Albus finished.

Severus watched both the Headmaster and Crouch, only moving his eyes, while the headmaster explained the conditions. Albus had a look of pure determination in his 

eyes; there was no twinkle present as he spoke with the man. Crouch, on the other hand, appeared to have many emotions swirling in the depths of his orbs.

"I will agree, however I will be the one to ask the questions. Do you not trust us? Why do you wish this…_man, _to test our stock of veritaserum?" Crouch inquired snidely.

"Severus is Mr. Potter's guardian, and on top of that he _is_ Britain's youngest Potions Master, to date. So if there are no other questions, I say we let him approve the substance, and get started. I would like to get at least _some _semblance of sleep tonight," Albus told Mr. Crouch. He dropped his head a fraction of an inch to look at the man over his half moon spectacles.

"Very well: Shacklebolt, please retrieve the veritaserum." Shacklebolt left the room, and returned a moment later with a small phial of clear liquid.

"One drop is not remotely strong enough; he may be able to resist it. I insist on using two drops," Crouch demanded.

"Not unless you wish to interrogate a walking zombie!" Severus snapped. "The boy doesn't even weigh eight stone! Two drops would render him addled! It is one drop or none: your choice, Mr. Crouch."

"Fine, fine; whatever; just get this over with," replied Crouch.

"Auror Shacklebolt…" Albus gestured to the phial, and then to Severus.

Shacklebolt handed the phial of clear liquid to Severus who uncorked the bottle. He held the bottle up to his eyes and swished it around, checking it for any visual abnormalities. After checking that off on his mental check list, he brought the bottle up to his nose and sniffed. Harry assumed that it passed inspection as well. Severus then swiped his pinky finger on the inside rim of the phial and touched it to his tongue.

Severus, being a grown adult weighing in at a normal weight, and being slightly immune to the substance, was not affected by the liquid. He replaced the cork in the phial and handed it back to Auror Shacklebolt with a slight nod of his head for approval.

"You may proceed: remember, _one_ drop," Severus told the man sternly.

Shacklebolt walked over to where Harry was still sitting at the table, and gently said, "Stick out your tongue please, Mr. Potter."

Harry, with a quick glance over to his granddad and guardian for reassurance, did as he was asked and stuck out his tongue. Shacklebolt quickly and efficiently uncorked the bottle and tipped one single drop of the clear truth serum into Harry's mouth.

Harry's eyes immediately became slightly glazed over. Severus walked over to his charge, placed his fingers under the boy's chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes. He watched his charge for a moment, checking his pulse, watching his breathing, and keeping a check on his eyes to make sure he would not have any adverse effects to the potion. Once he was satisfied that Harry would be fine, he looked over at Crouch and told the man, "You may proceed …carefully."

Crouch went over and stood directly across from his suspect. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter," came the reply, which was void of any emotion.

"Do you know where you were around midnight tonight?" Crouch asked.

"No."

Crouch looked over at Shacklebolt confused; he didn't understand why the boy didn't know that he was at the World Cup.

Albus nodded his head at Crouch and turned to Harry, "Harry? Do you remember what _event _you were attending tonight at around midnight?"

"The Quidditch World Cup," came the monotone reply.

"Mr. Potter, why were you not with the others when they arrived at the trees?" Crouch asked.

"I tripped and lost them," Harry replied.

"What did you do after you were separated?"

"I went around to the other side of the tents, out of the crowd, to try to find them again."

"Did you feel it would be safe?"

"Yes."

"Why did you feel it would be safe, Potter?" interjected Moody.

"The Ministry had already begun to disperse the Death Eaters, and they were several tents back. I was going in the opposite direction," Harry responded with no emotion whatsoever.

"Were you alone on that side of the tents?" asked Crouch.

"No."

"Who was there with you?" Crouch inquired.

"I don't know."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"No."

"Could you tell if it was a witch or wizard?"

"It was a witch," Harry deadpanned.

"Did you feel threatened?" Crouch hedged.

"Yes."

"Did you take out your wand?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Crouch.

"I did not have it."

"Where was your wand, Potter?"

"I don't know."

"Where _is_ your wand?"

"I don't know." Harry repeated.

"Did you conjure the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Did you see who did?" Crouch asked in exasperation. He had a feeling he was going to have to disappoint Minister Fudge without any evidence to hold the boy.

"Yes."

"Did you recognize the person? Or was it the person that you described?"

"No. Yes."

"No OR Yes Mr. Potter, which one is it?" Crouch replied impatiently as he placed both hands on the table and leaned in, trying to intimidate the boy.

"Both," Harry replied.

"Please explain, Harry," Dumbledore calmly instructed.

"No, I did not recognize the person; yes it was the person I described."

"What happened after this person conjured the Dark Mark?" Crouch asked.

"They disapparated away."

"What made them leave?"

"They heard the ministry officials coming towards us," Harry droned.

Crouch shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "What happened next, Mr. Potter?"

"People started apparating in around me, and I ducked." he answered.

"Very well; administer the antidote, Snape," Crouch stated, as he sat a bottle of blue liquid on the table in front of the boy.

"Moody, Shacklebolt, follow me." He then told the two aurors. He then turned back to Severus and the others and simply stated, "Don't leave," and walked out of the room.

Albus Dumbledore looked over at his great grandson and his Potions Master/Professor; the twinkle was back in his eyes full blast. He smiled and nodded to the both of them. "I think we shall be returning to the castle in a few minutes, dear boys," he stated with a wink at the both of them.

Things stayed fairly quiet for the next few minutes while they waited for the 'verdict'. When Crouch and the aurors returned, only a few minutes after they left, Crouch had a defeated look on his face.

"Upon hearing your testimony under the influence of the truth serum, we have no choice but to let you go. We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you. 

If there is anything we can do to make it up to you, all you need to do is let us know," Crouch told Harry.

"Headmaster, Professor, thank you for your time as well. You are all free to go."

As soon as Crouch left the room with Shacklebolt, who gave a small bow to the other occupants before leaving, Moody looked over and saw Harry starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "Breath, Boy!" he commanded.

Harry, who hadn't realized he was holding his breath the whole time, suddenly took in a huge lungful of air and started coughing. Severus started lightly slapping him on the back, until Harry nodded at the man that he was ok.

"Glad that's over. Can we go now? I think I'm exhausted," stated Harry.

Albus chuckled. "Certainly, Harry; I am quite ready for some sleep myself." He then turned to the retired auror.

"Alastor, if you wouldn't mind stopping by sometime tomorrow afternoon, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"I'll stop by, Albus," Moody grunted.

Harry thought the man sure did grunt a lot. It seemed like every time he spoke, he was either grunting or growling. He figured that the guy must have been a good auror though; why else would they have brought him back from retirement for the World Cup?

"Well, what do you boys say we head on back to the castle now?" asked Dumbledore with his arm gesturing towards the open door.

The group of three made their way to the fireplace they entered through. When they got there, Albus took a small pouch out of one of the pockets in his robes and held it out to Severus.

Severus took a small handful of the floo powder that was in the bag, stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder, and shouted, "Headmaster's Office: Hogwarts!"

Once he was gone, his granddad held the bag out for Harry, who took a handful, stepped in the fireplace throwing down the powder, and shouting the same destination his guardian previously announced.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and would have fallen flat on his face if someone hadn't caught him by the arm and kept him on his feet. Severus used a spell to clean the soot off of Harry's clothes, and the two stepped over to the center of the office.

With a _'woosh' _the two turned to see the Headmaster stepping out of the floo, and cleaning off his robes just as Severus had done for Harry.

"Well, it seems that you will need to acquire a new wand, Harry, my boy. Severus, why don't the two of you sleep in tomorrow, and then you can take Harry into town tomorrow afternoon to get him a new wand and his school supplies," Albus told the two.

"Now I am sure we are all tired after this ordeal, so why don't we all head to bed?"

Harry walked over and gave his Granddad a hug and told the man goodnight, while Severus merely inclined his head to his mentor.

By the time the two finished their silent trek down to the bowels of the castle it was nearing five in the morning. After entering their quarters, they each entered their own room to prepare for and head to bed.

Harry, after changing his clothes and brushing his teeth, laid down heavily on his bed, not bothering to crawl under the covers, and fell fast asleep.

Harry was too far into a deep sleep to notice Severus come in, walk over to his bed and tuck him in, brushing his hair off of his forehead, and silently telling him, "Good night, and sleep well, my child," before leaving just as quietly as he came.

* * *

**Thank you all, and please remember to review! :)**


End file.
